Something That I Want
by fairfarrenlovelylydia
Summary: Fred has forgotten everything- where he came from, what happened, where his family is. The last thing that he remembers is an exploding wall. Lydia met Fred one day four years ago. Can she help him reclaim what is lost? T though rating will change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there readers! I am Lydia :) Nice to meet you all. I usually (and mostly) write for Alice in Wonderland 2010 so you may have read a couple of my drabbles and such over there.  
><strong>

**I just wanted to nervously say a couple things- first off...this is my first Harry Potter fic (and probably will be my only long one...perhaps a drabble or there?) and it's with a OC...exploring what would happen if Fred didn't die...however the OC protag is a representative of me..I want to write her appealingly however. So if I start writing a Mary Sue please let me know...I think inserts and OCs can be beyond Sues if given enough effort. If you don't like FGIs you may not want to read this...but I do promise a very interesting plot :)  
><strong>

**Also; don't eat me alive. I am trying my best to make canon characters as true as possible. And in saying so...I don't own any of Harry Potter (sadly) just me. And whatever OCs I make up. J.K. Rowling owns the rest :) and England. Hahah. **

**Alright, I think I've left a long enough author's note. Reviews, criticisms, corrections, complaints, and the like are accepted. Flames are discouraged...but if you feel the need to be nasty...I can't stop you can I?**

**Fairfarren (may you travel far under fair skies ;))**

**Lydia**

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure why he went down that road that particular day in September. Nor was he sure why he even wanted to go into Muggle land. All that he knew was that he did and he was glad in the end.<p>

It was an oddly warm summer day in England and Fred Weasley was chuffing around with his twin brother George and friend Lee Jordan. The three had decided to try something new instead of shopping for books for another year of school at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Not that Fred did much studying; he and his twin were more the experts in the pranking department.

The wind tugged at his ginger hair and he brushed the strays from his warm brown eyes. His mother was scolding he and George for sporting hair cuts that were long than their collars but both twins thought they looked especially handsome. George had even attempted to grow a beard but only light wisps of hair covered his jaw bone and chin. It wasn't a very good looking beard at all and Fred constantly teased him about it. Which was precisely what he was doing when the three deliberately snuck away from the Weasley matriarch in order to go to the forbidden- London. Well the real London anyways; one could barely count Diagon Alley as real London with all the witches and warlocks that wandered about. Fred was yearning to stretch his wings; he could only imagine the fun that could be had investing in Muggle magic tricks. With real magic of course, thrown in. His mother would no doubt have his head as soon as she found out what he was deviously plotting under his red tufts. She was already furious that her two doubles wanted to start a magic joke shop on this side of the line as it was.

"George, you can't be serious about growing a bush on your chin!." Lee shook his head. "That is going to look utterly absurd on such a firehead as yourself." He gave a tug at Fred's twin's hair. He batted the hand of the other boy away.

"You're just jealous your dark rough hair will never be as silky fine as mine," He tugged the dreadlocked hair of his friend. Fred laughed along with George as Lee rolled his big brown eyes.

"Right; did you ever intend on finding yourself a mate?" Lee narrowed his eyes at George.

"Why we've got you, Lee. What other mate could we need?" Fred answered linking his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You're a sly one there, Freddie," George laughed.

"I meant a lady friend." Lee responded thickly.

"Ahhh- we'll you see chap," George began looking over to his brother. "We plan on pursuing more than just a little Hogwart-y relationship. In fact we don't even know if we're going to return to Hogwarts this year."

"You're mother would kill you-"

"Ahh but see, mate, we got ourselves a little friend that may have lent us some money-" Fred began before George elbowed him in the ribs. The twin let out a hiss.

"Fred, you can't tell him everything. The name wouldn't ring right if we had to add a Jordan into it."

"You two blokes are stupid sometimes you know that right?" Lee shook his head.

"That's why you hang around with us." George poked at their friend.

"I think, Georgie, that we should go on a little adventure today. What do you say," Fred shot his twin a mischievous grin. "You up for a little bit of trouble?"

"When am I not up for a little bit of trouble?" George elbowed Lee. Lee nodded his head indicating that he was onboard with the plan. Fred and George slinked expertly across the streets until they made it to the magical barrier that hid where the Wizarding world began and where the Muggle World paused. They hadn't been past the line since they were little boys and when their father had found out he beat them thoroughly. Fred swore he could feel it still when he sat down. Which always riled his dear old mother up.

"Where exactly are we going?" Lee asked. George and Fred looked to him and replied in unison.

"Around,"

"Right, around." Lee said running a nervous hand across his dreadlocks. "We aren't going to get killed are we?"

"They're Muggles not Dementors," George sighed sarcastically.

"We'll be fine. Maybe we'll even find us a lady friend," Fred joked. Lee smiled.

"What would your parents say?" The dark skinned boy said with true shock.

"He'd be impressed we brought something Muggle home," Fred smiled. Lee laughed.

"You two are lucky your parents didn't kill you before your pranks did."

"You participated in many of them,"

"Right, well I am not the one everyone suspects." Lee answered pointedly. Fred and George looked at each other.

"But you're practically our triplet!" George protested before stepping across the line. It let out a soft gurgle as he passed and he paused on the other side of the shimmering border to stick his thumbs upright.

"Alright, mate, looks good." Fred turned to Lee.

"You had better find something interesting over here because this is really pushing it…" Lee answered.

"You don't have to come." Fred responded.

"I-I don't think I should." Lee backed away. "There's just something about Muggles-"

"It's alright, I understand. You can be our look out in case our Mum comes back," He winked at his friend.

"As always that is a job I specialize in." He smiled back with a nod.

"Right," Fred said before passing through the other side of the border. He turned to look for his twin and realized that he was nowhere to be found.

"Georgie boy!" He gave a cry as he wandered the sidewalks.

He had only been out in London a handful of times and it surprised him anew how different their worlds were. Automobiles whizzed through the streets of London. If he wasn't careful habit would lead him to just passing across the street but his tall lanky body was of no match for one of those cars.

"Now, where is George?" He muttered to himself and wandered down the street. People kept giving him odd stares as he made his way through the crowd. He assumed at first that it was due to the fact he was moving against the flow. Looking down, however, he came to realize that he was still wearing Wizard's robes. He cursed himself for not changing earlier; why had he and George not thought of that?

Fred moved through the streets of London trying his best to feel the pull in his navel that often led him in the right direction of his twin. It was unusually quiet today which was strange because he couldn't remember the last time he had been this far from his other half. A small part of him began to worry but his adventure seeking side was winning over.

The buildings here were so tall and intricate he noted. The houses were so close together. This was far different from the burrow that he had grown up in. Neighbors were miles away and there was all that space to be. They could play Quidditch or he and Georgie would get lost in the cornfields in attempt to tease their matriarch.

He passed a bakery out of which wafted the scent of freshly baked pastries and felt his stomach growl. He was dreadfully hungry now that he thought about it and the open cafes that he spotted looked extremely wonderful. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple knuts that he and George had raised with their new business. Surely this would pay for at least a little something before he could find his twin.

Fred wasn't sure which little place he wanted to choose so he began to make his way down the street glancing at the patrons. The first couple held expensive diners with whom he assumed that he couldn't afford the meals there. As he made his way down the street the places seemed to hold less people but seemed extremely more affordable. He liked affordable. He was nearly ready to just call it a day and head back to the border where George was surely waiting for him when he spotted her.

She was sitting outside a small café, her nose deep in a book. She looked strange among the several other diners who ate in pairs. This was obviously a frequent for young couples during their work breaks. But she sat away from them as she studied her literature, a half eaten bagel in front of her. Fred felt sorry for how lonely she looked sitting there and approached her with a large grin.

"You know, you miss a lot of things when your nose is so far in the book." He tucked his wand into the pants beneath his robes as he approached her table. Her head jolted up in surprise; her green eyes widening.

"What?" She looked him over and then smiled coyly. "Like a man wearing strange robes? Tell me," She leaned forward, closing the book to rest it on the table and resting her elbow upon it. "Have you come to tell me how to find eternal peace?"

"Do I look like eternal peace?" He asked flirtatiously as he extended his arms.

"You kind of look like a freak." She said teasingly. He liked her already.

"Well that isn't quite the answer I wanted."

"Lydia, Lydia MacFlann," She smiled and indicated toward the set next to her.

"You want me to sit there?" He said with surprise. She was extremely trusting that was certain.

"Well do you see any other open seats?" She gestured around the place with her hands.

"Right, right," He sat down and let his legs splay out, placing a hand on his abdomen. "What's with the strange accent?" He had noticed that she spoke with a slight British lull but something else marked her words.

"I'm coming from the Americas." She said bluntly. "Now, you know a lot about me, sir, but I nothing of you."

"Right, I suppose that is quiet rude of me." He eyed her bagel. She pushed it toward him with a half grin. "Name's Fred. Fred Weasley."

"Fred Weasley." She echoed him. "That is a peculiar name,"

"Why is that?" He asked before taking a bite of his bagel.

"I don't know too many Freds." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So how long have you been in England?" He inquired.

"Oh, only a couple of months. Not too long. I am here for a semester abroad in high school and I would love to stay. It's far from family and it's more my type of place." She smiled.

"Far from your family?" Fred paused with the bagel halfway in his mouth.

"Right; that's not something to talk about when we've only just met." She looked down at the napkin she had placed next to her book and began to play with it.

"I suppose." He eyed her warily.

"Are you hungry?" She asked abruptly.

"Sorry, pardon?"

"Are you hungry?" She repeated herself, looking into his eyes. They were quite unique in their color- a striking green with soft whispers of brown. They stood out against her pale skin only to be magnified by her concentrated makeup.

"Yeah-" He mumbled a bit flustered. He was supposed to be answering her question not admiring the hue of her eyes. "Yeah, I always am. I think me and my brothers drive my Mum crazy with the amount of food we can consume."

"How many brothers do you have?" She said, motioning for the waitress to come over.

"I have five." He smiled. "And a sister."

"Oh, your poor sister." Lydia laughed. The waitress came back to the table with a pad of paper in her hand to receive more orders.

"Neh, she handles herself among all of us." Fred teased. He turned to waiter and gave her an ample order of soup, salad, and two sandwiches which caused her to look at him oddly.

"I'm a growing chap," He replied to her incredulous look.

"Growing?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm sixteen now and am going to come of age soon enough." He grinned.

"Coming of age?" Lydia's voice was lined with confusion.

"Of course. When you turn seventeen you're actually an adult to the world."

"Oh, I always though Europe was the same as America and it's eighteen over there." She smiled at him. "You're a really nice guy,"

"Thanks but you're not getting the whole me." He responded slyly. "Not until I've played a decent joke. Which I haven't been able to do all summer with me mum worrying about You-Know-Who coming back and-"

"You-Know-Who?" She asked. Fred's heart raced as he realized he was talking to a Muggle who knew nothing about what he was speaking.

"Uhhh," He searched the papers around him looking for a name. On one of the papers was a picture of an elderly old lady bearing a crown. "Queen-Queen Elizabeth," He squinted his eyes to make out the name that was placed beneath the picture.

"The Queen Mother?" Lydia asked with shock. "The Queen Mother is the You-Know-Who that your mother is afraid of?"

"Right, yeah. Silly old woman, me Mum." He coughed uncomfortably as she looked him down.

"Alright," She said and then began to laugh. He looked at her curiously, cocking his head. She was wiping tears from her eyes as she tried to explain the reason for her mirth. "Right, sorry I just-am imagining your mother fearing the Queen. You must admit this is really funny."

"I-yes I get a laugh every time." Fred bobbed his head.

"So your mother has five boys to look after. That is incredible," She smiled and ran a hand through her short pixie cut. He noticed that in the sunlight she was a wonderful auburn color.

"Yes, five brothers. My parents love responsibility." He grinned.

"Well if any of them are at all like you they must be rather amusing," She nodded her head.

"I have a twin, actually. George."

"George; well that is appropriate as a partner to Fred." She smiled. "Does he look like you?"

"He's nearly identical but I'm much better looking." The man smiled and Lydia laughed.

"Oh of course." She said through a grin. She had a nice smile; it took up her face causing her eyes to squint as if she were teasing you into laughing as well. It was slightly crooked as the right side pulled up a little farther.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone on a wonderful afternoon?" He asked.

"Just getting some reading done; it's peaceful here."

"Alone?" He cocked his head at her. "You seem like a very outgoing type."

"Yeah well-" She ran her finger down the binding of the book before her as she dropped her gaze to the worn jade green cover. "Sometimes I just enjoy being alone."

She changed the subject and the two began to converse about things. Fred recounted to her several of his latest pranks as well as he and his twin's invention of a joke shop. Lydia explained how she wanted to become a beautiful screen actress or perhaps a writer. He found both positions to be rather fitting wishing her luck. She confided with a wink that she wouldn't mind getting married either. Fred had to laugh this one off. His mother would kill him for bringing home a Muggle girl when he wasn't even supposed to be leaving Diagon Alley. The timing didn't feel right either. He scolded himself for sounding like his friends that took Trelawney's completely pointless class.

Lydia asked him where he was going to school and explained that she was at one outside of London and had taken the bus into town. He made up that he went to some school on the other side of England and was merely on holiday. He had told her the town was tiny so telling her the name wouldn't matter.

Fred's lunch had come during this time and he ate heartily. He shared his soup with the woman before him in trade for scarfing down her bagel. She said it wasn't a big deal that she wasn't that hungry. But he left her some soup none the less.

She then asked him about his family; what his mother and father did, some of which he had to give her vague details. When she found out that Charlie, Percy, and Bill were older she asked what they did. Fred couldn't do anything but curse Percy's name for the fact that he abandoned the family. Lydia gave him a sympathetic look and reached across the table to place a kind hand on his long fingers. He looked at her wanly liking the feel of her soft hand against his skin. He shook the thought from his head and began to question her about where she was from. With dismay he received very short answers.

"I'm from America, New York to be exact." She said with a frown. "I didn't like the culture; I wanted to try something new. So I decided to come here. I am the oldest and my siblings are both sports addicts. I'm terrible at sports. I let my mother down with my ambitions and my dad is the only one who believes in me. Is there anything else you wish to know?" She answered a bit shortly.

"I didn't realize that it was such a nerve." He apologized. She flushed red and placed her hand upon her face.

"Oh, Fred. That was uncalled for. I'm sorry. You've been answering my questions genuinely and I'm acting like a dousche answering yours." She frowned. "It's just- my family isn't as wonderful as yours. We are a team of individuals, not individuals in a team."

"That sounds tempestuous." Fred laughed.

"It is. Lots of headbutting. The Percy thing happens a lot." She shrugged and looked away. "I just didn't want to ruin conversation with something as stupid as that."

"You didn't ruin," He assured her. "Besides women are always alluring when there is that air of mystery." He winked.

"Me, air of mystery?" She mockingly placed her hand against her chest. He laughed along with her.

The day was falling and Fred hadn't given thought to his twin yet. But George had been thinking about him. As Fred was listening to Lydia talk about life in America differing from life in England he spotted George walking down the street; worry upon his face as his dark eyes flitted this way and that.

"Oi! Georgie!" He cried and his twin looked up. A smile crossed his face as he saw Fred sitting in the café.

"Where've you been, you git! I have been looking all over for you!"

"Here. Talking to Lydia." He gestured toward the girl that was in front of him. She looked up and her body twitched as she double took. She looked from George to Fred and Fred to George.

"I suppose you are identical." She mused.

"So is she supposed to be in Diagon Alley as well?" George asked. Fred shook his head and made a slitting motion with his hand. _Muggle_ he mouthed. George nodded his head in understanding.

"I hate to cut your evening short, Ms. Lydia." George said with a wink. "But Freddie and I really need to be going. It's nearly 3:00."

"Oh dammit!" She cried and stood up. "I need to meet a student in the library at 4:00!" She grabbed her book in a rush. She took a brown canvas messenger back from the back of her chair where it had hung. She shoved the book inside then reached into an outer pocket to retrieve black oversized sunglasses.

Fred grabbed her hand before she placed them on and smiled.

"It was nice talking with you." He grinned and she blushed.

"Of course! D-d-do you want my number?" She asked. Fred's heart broke. He didn't know how to use the Muggle means of communication on top of the fact that it would be a really bad idea to contact her once he got back to the Wizarding world anyways.

"Uhm, well I don't really have anything to write it on." He reached into his robes and dug around in his pants pocket to extract a few knuts. He pulled them out eagerly and threw them upon the table.

"What are those?" She questioned.

"Knuts," He said with a smile. She shook her head.

"I believe this currency system is pounds. I have never heard of knuts before."

"Blast!" George cried. "Fred you ate here? You git, we don't have Mug-_that _kind of money!" He yelled.

"Oh, that's alright." Lydia reached into her bag again and pulled out her wallet. She extracted several strips of paper and placed it against the table. "I have got this."

Fred felt terrible. He was a Gryffindor; he was supposed to be chivalrous. He was having this lady pay for his lunch.

"I-" He didn't have much of a choice, though, did he? "Thank you," Was all he could say in a sigh.

"It's not a big deal." She shrugged. "Thanks for keeping me company, Fred Weasley." She said gently.

"I hope I can see you again," He said sincerely.

"Oh, yeah." She said looking away.

"If I had a pellytone I'd-"

"Telephone?" She giggled. "I forgot you said you lived in the countryside- I didn't realize it would mean you didn't have a telephone." She smiled. Fred sighed that he wasn't completely blowing the nice woman off.

"Well, if we meet again." He extended his arms to wrap her in an embrace.

"Yes," She sighed snuggling her head under his chin. It was a little too intimate for him but he felt bad that she would most certainly spend a longer time alone tomorrow and the day after.

"Alright," George said flatly. "We need to get going," He grabbed Fred by the elbow.

"Right, oh yes. Good bye Fred." She slung her messenger high up on her broad shoulders and turn to pay inside the café.

"I didn't think you'd take Lee's advice for certain!" George growled. "And why didn't you find me?"

"I tried," Fred insisted. "I just…I saw her sitting all alone and she looked like she needed some company."

"Right, whatever. Where's Lee?"

"Looking out for us. He's on the edge of the border." Fred answered. "Too scared to cross over, scared prat." He laughed. George shook his flaming locks and chuckled.

"We may have to run for it, Freddie."

"Well then why are we standing around?" He asked and began to take down the streets of London. He could hear George racing behind him letting out bursts of mischievous laughter.

They reached the border and leapt across with mirth spilling from their lips. Lee Jordan was on the other side to greet them with a cry of shock.

"What the hell? Bout time you got back." He said with tension in his voice.

"Did Mother notice we were missing?" George asked in pants as he was trying to catch his breath.

"I don't think so. She took Harry and Ron and Ginny and Hermoine somewhere." Lee said with a sigh.

"Right, that will buy us plenty of time." Fred said.

"To do what?" His twin asked.

"To make it look like we actually care about our schooling and have bought books." He grabbed George by the collar. George made a cry as the two ran down the streets to enter the various shops of Diagon Alley to purchase their school supplies.

Fred wouldn't reunite the woman he met in the Muggle World for another four years.


	2. Chapter 1 Four Years Later

Lydia was walking through the meadow late at night watching the night sky. She had finally settled into the next town after all her things had arrived from the Americas. She sighed as she walked through the waist high grass that danced in the midnight breezes. She was wearing a breezy dress that billowed in the wind. It had been a warm summer in England and heat advisories had been sweeping the nation. The only time of day that seemed forgiving was the night which promised a long awaited absence of sun. She could have walked through the field naked, however, due to the unforgiving humidity that swept up from the nearby lake. Her body still was kissed with perspiration but she preferred to be out in the fields rather than in the stuffy house of her overbearing neighborhood. She had excused herself claiming feelings of faintness, escaping into the long grass.

Fields like these always reminded her of meeting Fred. He had described 'The Burrow' which was his home as being engulfed in the rolling grasses of the countryside. She could imagine a home pictured here with him standing in the doorway to greet her for a late tea. She hadn't seen him since that one day at the café and she missed him. She felt really dumb forming a crush on the man she met once. He probably wasn't even real; she had so many imaginary friends when she was younger perhaps she was reverting back to them?

It didn't matter. Things were getting better. She had moved to Britain for good right now and was determined to never return to the States. They just weren't her home; she respected the people in them and their love for the country but it wasn't hers. She had returned here for college and stayed on. She secured a job, writing now for a small magazine on top of continuing on in her education. Not much to her surprise she had failed miserably in her dream at becoming an actor but perhaps she would be able to pen a book? She sighed not wanting to live life without accomplishing anything.

She had dated a boy or two in the college for a couple weeks but it just wasn't working out as she had hoped. They never were boys that could make her laugh or comfort her with a good prank. They were all nerds. Not that anything was wrong with nerds but they just weren't the type of boy she was looking for. She felt that she was the type of girl they yearned for, however. So she had resided herself to cease looking and let things happen. Yet again not much to her surprise nothing did happen.

So she resided herself to writing a novel which was coming along. Slowly. Hoping for some inspiration she moved further into the fields.

That's when she noticed it; the brilliant flash followed by a muffled thump. It was ahead of her in the fields and she ran forward, her skirts were whipping at the long grasses. She was trying to ignore the scraps that were coming from the sharp blades along her legs as the overgrown plants began to lift her skirts. She was pushing a path through with her arms as best she could, hurrying to see what had fallen. Perhaps it had been a small meteor? But how often did they just fall from the night sky like that one did? She heaved as she pushed her screaming legs to move her faster.

When she reached the indent in the long grasses she paused with a gasp. He jaw fell open in shock as she looked not at the thing that lay on the ground but the _person_.

He was covered in blood and curled in a fetal position. She could see that he was breathing very shallowly but his chest was rising and falling slightly. She fell to her knees upon the ground and her hands went about his body to search whether there were signs of who he was. She was going through his jeans pocket but located no wallet. All she found was a long stick tucked lovingly in his jacket. His hair had been fussed with as if people had been stroking it. A large wound had soaked blood through his chest.

"H-Hell-Hello?" She asked with a shaking breath. She placed her hand upon the cheek of the man only to find that it was stone cold. His chest had ceased its slight undulations indicating that he was no longer breathing. She felt dizzy with confusion and dismay. With much effort she was able to heave his upper body into her lap, cradling the back of his head with her hand. "Are you…I mean….what happened?" She gasped and pulled the long piece of wood from his jacket tossing it behind her. She didn't really know what she was doing but she had seen it enough times in movies and TV shows. She placed him back on the ground and pinched his nose. She placed her lips against his and exhaled deeply into the cavity. She pulled her mouth away and inhaled returning to give her breaths of life to him. She repeated it several times before going to his chest and pushing upon the muscles.

"Come on, you're going to be alright." She said and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't want to see someone die; that would just be absolutely horrible. She began to press harder upon his chest hoping to push his heart into beating stronger. With a final thrust he sputtered and began to breathe more deeply. With a satisfied wipe of the forehead she sat back on her haunches. He sat up and looked around.

"What? Where am I? What is going on?" He asked. Lydia looked at him in the moonlight and realized she not only had recognized his face but his voice was so familiar.

"Fred, Fred Weasley?" She asked and he looked at her wide eyed.

"What? Am I Fred Weasley?"

"Indeed you are." She said with a smile. "What happened to you?"

"I don't remember? A wall. That's all I can remember. An exploding wall."

"But what- what happened…what happened? There are no walls around. You're in the middle of a field."

"I don't remember," He sat up shakily and placed his hands to his eyes. "I can only remember a bloody wall. I can't remember anything else and- oh my head." He moaned.

"Do you think you can get up?" She asked. He looked at her. "I would get you to your feet myself but you're almost a whole foot taller than me." She said with a smile.

"Oh, right." He seemed to be taking in what happened and brought his lanky legs underneath him. "So how did you find me?"

"You just fell from the sky."

"What?"

"You fell from the sky. I don't know. I was walking through the fields and I saw just a spark. Maybe you didn't fall?" She sighed. "You just appeared."

Shakily he stood up and she hurried to stand as close to him as possible to support him as he faltered unsteadily on his feet. She could feel the blood that was still weeping from his chest as she hurried him best she could through the grass. The blades that were once breathtaking in the wind were nothing but cumbersome now. Her heart was pounding as she helped him walk through the thick vegetation, afraid that he was going to die on her. She was wishing life into him as she helped him hobble through the grass.

It seemed like ages before they reached the main road where service could now be found on her mobile phone. She pulled it out from her bra and quickly dialed 911 instinctively. Panicking she scolded herself for not remembering that she had cast thoughts of her past aside. Correcting herself she dialed 999 as Fred sunk to the ground below. He let out a guttural groan which made the woman's green eyes widen in panic.

"It's…it's going to be alright." She said, wiping her nose which was beginning to run due to her tears. He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and let out a hiss as he felt his chest. Lydia stood and began to shake, holding her elbow tight she waited for the operator to pick up.

"What is your emergency?"

"I…my friend…he's been," She pressed a hand to her forehead. _What was she going to tell them? _"He's been injured. I just…found him. Please, just hurry." She felt tears slipping down her face as she looked down at the man who was grimacing. She didn't enjoy the sight of someone in pain and it was causing her to hyperventilate.

"Alright, calm down. Calm down, take a deep breath." Lydia forced herself to inhale and knelt down again to place her hand on Fred's shoulder. He was in pain and he needed her right now to stay together.

"Good girl," The operator encouraged her. She felt bravery swelling in her heart and began to slow her breaths, though they were still shaky. She closed her eyes and quickly gave the operator the address.

"We're….we're on the highway." She felt her throat constricting. "Please tell me they are coming," Fred had gripped her wrist in blinding pain.

"They are sent out, just stay with him. It's going to be all right." The operator's calm voice soothed Lydia's pounding headache.

"I…I'll make it. If I really hit a wall," He smiled at this. "It means that I've got this so far."

"I still don't mean what you mean by a wall." Lydia said reaching out hesitantly before deciding that stroking his forehead, giving him the feeling of a warm touch, was a good idea.

"I can't describe it. There was a wall. I can't remember anything before that or anything after." He groaned and tensed as pain shot through his body again. "It's….it's like my memory is….fading." He cried.

Lydia moved her body so that she could cradle his head in her lap and look into his dark eyes.

"You just need to stay with me, ok? The emergency team is on their way." She stroked his cheek now. It was flecked with blood that she began to scratch away with the side of her fingernail.

"So we…we met once…before?" He was panting at the pain.

"Right…yes..we did. We," She sniffed and wiped her nostrils with the side of her hand. "we met at a café. I was sitting there all alone and you must have decided I needed someone to talk to. That I needed a friend." She smiled weakly.

"Oh," He looked blankly into her eyes.

"You're going to be ok, just keep talking to me," She whispered.

"I'm afraid I'm not much for conversation. I can't remember a thing." He closed his eyes and she found herself grabbing his face.

"No, no keep your eyes open. Please, Fred, stay with me."

"What do you remember about me?" He whispered.

"I-" She paused. She hadn't thought much about the details in years. Just the way his voice sounded, the way his accented dipped with its tones, and the way he smiled at her. Stupid things like that. Why couldn't she be an average female? "I don't remember all the things we talked about. Just bits and pieces." She sighed.

"When did we meet?" He opened his eyes again and she bit her lip trying to keep from let out a sob.

"Four…four years ago." She sniffed. "In London. I was here from America. I went back you know; I went back there and decided not to stay. Next opportunity I received I came back."

"America?" He looked at her quizzically.

"That place across the ocean." She stroked his forehead again, running her hands through the long hair at the top of his head. "I had shorter hair then." She reached up subconsciously to run her fingers through her chin length bob.

"I don't remember," He answered her hollowly.

"It's alright, it's alright." She murmured. "Maybe you will once the shock wears off. You know that happens when people…people have trauma happen to them."

The conversation had run dry and she thought it was wrong for the crickets to chirp happily among the blades as they did. She continued to stroke his face, trying her best to hear the sirens of the Emergency team. The air was only filled with the stupid little fiddling bugs. She wish there was more she could say but there wasn't.

"You know, that field is really pretty," She began. "The way the moon drops upon it is just…just spectacular."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am just talking. I just want you to have something to pay attention to."

"Oh," He responded and gazed up into her green eyes.

"I'm sorry; usually I have so much to say." She ran a hand under her eyes catching her falling tears.

"You sure cry a lot." He mused as a tear fell upon his cheek causing him to blink.

"Ugh. Out of all the people you get stuck with it's me." She said her voice thick with tears.

"What did you think of me when you met me?" He asked.

"Oh, you want me to boost your ego now, do you?" She sniffed as her face broke into a genuine smile.

"I don't remember me so if I hear I am a fine bloke that will just make my night." His mouth curved upward.

"Are you sure that you have legitimate memory loss? Or did you just want a commentary on how wonderful you are?"

"I am sure that I'd remember a pretty face like that if I had my memory," He weakly winked up at her. Her smile fell and she looked away.

"Yeah, right. You better believe you would remember this face." She said woodenly.

A couple more seconds of cricket music came before she spoke up again.

"Right, you were nice. I felt really stupid sitting there in mid July at a couple's café with a book."

"A book? Which one?"

"I was pressed to read _Jane Eyre_. Maybe because I was in England? It was a really bad idea," She laughed. "You interrupted me. I couldn't tell you when in the book you distracted by attention because my mind had been wandering somewhere else." She sniffed and looked down at him, meeting his eyes. "And you just sat down like we were old friends. I haven't had someone met me with such unguardedness in such a long time. Then you cracked jokes. You made me feel better." She smiled.

"Did I propose to you or something?" He smiled up to her. She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and looked away.

"No, we had just met!" She said. "I was, just commenting that you…you were just open with me. It was nice." She pushed his shoulders lightly.

"Did you like me?" He asked.

"As a person? Of course. You are a highly likable person, Fred Weasley." Lydia responded.

"Good. That's encouraging to know." His arm shot up to his chest as he stiffened in agony again. Just as she was trying to wrench her arm free of the crook of his elbow she heard the sounds of the sirens.

"Here they come, Fred! They are coming to take you and make you all better!" She cried in victory.

"Oh, bloody hell!" He cried out as he stiffened in pain.

"It's going to be alright," She bent over his head and whispered softly to him. His eyes were closed as he fought a spasm but she could see him trying to bear a smile.

The Emergency squad leapt from the vehicle and quickly boarded Fred on a stretcher. She watched as they cut away his shirt to see what the damage was. She could see them whispering among one another but stayed back so as not to disturb them. She was biting on her lip nervously as she paced back and forth on the edge of the road, not certain if the man she now met twice in her life was going to survive falling randomly from the air.

Lydia settled down onto the edge of the road and placed her forehead in the heels of her hands as she tapped her foot nervously. She was hoping that maybe the emergency squad would tell her _something_ about him as they feverishly look him over.

"Hun," A voice interrupted her thoughts and she shivered as she was brought back to the present. She tilted her head upward to see the kind, smiling face of a paramedic kneeling before her. "You're boyfriend's going to be ok."

"Oh, he's not my-" She tried to correct the woman who quickly interrupted.

"We are going to rush him to the nearest major hospital. He's requested that you come; claims he doesn't remember anything and that you know what's going on." She smiled sympathetically.

"Oh," Was all Lydia could manage and she scrambled to her feet to follow the dark skinned woman back to the ambulance.

She was intimidated by all the fancy pieces of equipment that were inside the bowels of the emergency truck but she pulled herself into the vehicle regardless. She saw Fred strapped to the stretcher in the corner; pain marked his face.

"Hey," Was all she managed to say at first as she glided toward him. She jumped as the metal doors of the ambulance were slammed shut and her stomach tightened at the sight of close quarters. She did her best to ignore her own discomfort and focus on the man who lay in front of her.

His face was extremely bruised in the light of the truck and his lip was swollen due to a large bump upon the pink skin. She winced at the sight of him but continued to move closer. His eyes were closed and she saw tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh, Fred," She called and instinctively took hold of his hand. He opened his eyes at her and sniffed but he couldn't stop his silent sobs. She bent over and placed her mouth above his forehead to whisper words of encouragement.

"I don't know who I am," Was all he could repeat over and over again. Lydia rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand to remind him that she was still there. She cradled the back of his head with her other.

"It's going to be alright, Fred." She whispered. He looked up at her again through tear veiled eyes and clung desperately to her hand.

"I just want to go home. I feel as if there is this other half from me that has been wrenched away." He responded frantically.

"A lover?" She asked gently, masking her slight jealousy.

"I don't remember!" He cried in frustration. She took his hand in hers and began to knead the muscles trying to distract him from the thoughts of loneliness that consumed his mind.

"It's going to be alright." She repeated herself. "I am going to help you get through this. We are going to do this together; agreed? We can find your family and make things right again. I will help you." She was straining herself trying her best not to cry. He looked up to her with a smile.

"We're a new team." He said through tears.

"I'll be your reason right now." She said reaching up to thumb away his tears. "You know; people always need purpose to pull through, right?"

He nodded his head.

"Well, you need to pull through or I will be very angry with you Fred Weasley. Because I barely know you and I know you are much stronger than this. So if you dare let go I will just drag you back and beat you to a pulp. So hold onto me in this moment. And then once you get past this your real family will be your purpose." She assured him with a caress of his hand.

"It's a bloody good thing I fell before you in that field."

"I have this really irritating personality trait where I have a severe hero complex. It's nice now but just you wait until it gets annoying." She laughed.

"Yeah," Was all he could manage as he closed his eyes still holding her hand tightly. Lydia bit her lip harder as she glanced down at his strained face. She wished that she could call the woman who had birthed and raised this child to let her know that there was something wrong with her son, to contact the father who had molded the man before her to alert him of the pain, or to even reach the siblings he had mentioned years ago to inform them that their brother needed them to wish strength upon his body. But there was no one in the world to call about Fred.

One of the paramedics who had been nursing the man's wounds during this time had heard the whole story. Fred had drifted into unconsciousness, his head lulled on the pillow.

"He doesn't know who he is?" She asked gently to Lydia who was still gripping Fred's hand and began stroking his forehead. She was white with fear and worry.

"No, no he…I mean I met him years ago and I was just out in the field." She burst into tears afresh under the pressure. "I swear, I didn't do anything. I was just walking and he fell straight out of the sky. I didn't...I didn't do anything."

The fear of being accused of harming Fred was beginning to rip through her body.

"I believe you, love. Now just breathe, calm down. The more anxious you get the tenser it will make him feel," She wrapped an arm around the weeping woman's shoulders. "It's a shock; I can only imagine what it must have been like to just encounter him like this. Your mind is probably filling in gaps by picturing him falling from the sky."

"But he did." She insisted, looking the dark haired woman in her reflective blue eyes.

"Honey, people don't fall from the sky. They just don't." She squeezed her right shoulder tightly and smiled. "It'll be alright. We can fix him right up."

"I hope so," She sniffed.

"Lass, you really do need to calm down. When we get to the hospital I want you to go down to the cafeteria and get yourself a cuppa." She murmured. Lydia sighed but reluctantly nodded her head. She could feel the shock settling into her own body, her limbs numbed and her core cold. She couldn't bear to let go of Fred's hand though. She had promised to be his purpose. She was going to become the support he so desperately needed right now when he believed he travelled the world alone.


	3. Chapter 2 Four Years Later Part Two

Lydia found herself several hours later sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, the contents of her long since consumed tea sitting upon the coffee table before her. She had half glanced through four or five fashion magazines as she attempted to distract her mind and kill time. But she couldn't. She was worried about her friend of whom she had heard no details on. For a half hour she had resolved to pacing the room until a nurse asked her to cease or she'd wear a hole right through the carpet. Thoroughly embarrassed she sank into one of the plastic chairs and resigned to flipping through a magazine for expectant mothers. She wasn't sure why but it was able to capture her attention long enough that she spent a half hour absorbed and not worrying about Fred but truly feeling that he was going to be fine. She licked her finger before she flipped another page, her eyes darting up to the clock now, when a nurse came out to greet her.

"Miss MacFlann?" She timidly greeted the girl.

"Yes? How did you know my name?" She questioned.

"The paramedic noticed it on your visa when they helped you settle Mr. Weasley into the hospital. Are you Mr. Weasley's girlfriend or fiancée?" She held a clipboard in place by driving it into her stomach with her left hand. Lydia's face turned red as the nurse questioned her.

"No, no I…we're just friends." She answered quickly.

"Alright, I can let you see him now but I am afraid that you are going to have to leave for the night. Since you aren't family."

"Right, I understand." She leaned over to grab her purse which had been stowed beneath the chair. She clutched it under her arm as she stood up to follow the nurse.

"I'm Nancy Lindsay, I am Mr. Weasley's evening nurse." She offered her name and then her right hand which Lydia shook.

She led her down a dimly lit corridor of the hospital and into a room where two other people quietly slept. Passing them on tip toe Lydia saw that the furthest curtain was drawn and it was more brightly lit. The nurse gently pulled the green fabric aside to reveal that this corner of the room was Fred's. He lay on the bed with his head turned toward the wall, a glassy look in his eyes. A couple of the metal rings of the barrier scratched as Lydia entered the room and he jolted at the sound, his eyes widening.

"Hey," She said quietly. Fred looked at her, a smile crossing his lips.

"You're back. I kept telling them I couldn't remember a blasted thing! They needed to talk to the girl who found me in the field. But did those doctors listen? No, thought I was barmy or something."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Kind of like when you've spun around too many times with a blind fold on. It's kind of dark and bloody disorienting."

She couldn't help but smile at his quip. Stepping closer past the nurse she reached out to take his hand again, giving it a squeeze.

"Thank you for that grip; it was the only thing keeping me holding on." He smiled and took her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss against the soft skin. "A rope right back to reality. Wow trying saying that five times fast!"

"I am much too tired to attempt to say it normally," She let go of his hand and let her fingers brush the small fringe of hair that covered his forehead away. "You should be getting some rest soon too. Do they know what's wrong yet?"

"They can't seem to figure out how I can't remember anything," He responded. "My head seems to be ok though. Hey, Nancy, instead of eaves dropping can you please get me something to munch on? I'm starving." He clutched his stomach with the hand that held the IV and Lydia winced at the sight of it.

"So, no blood on the brain or swelling or anything of that sort?"

"None that they can find." He smiled. "Looks like the damage I was born with was au natural."

"Well that's a sad thought that you can't recover from it, Fred Weasley." She teased and came to sit at the edge of his bed. He smiled at her mockingly.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Oh, a couple hours."

"Wear a hole through the floor out there? If you set yourself aflame you're in the right place."

"I didn't. And the nurse strongly scolded me to sit down before I did wear a spot in the floor." She said, picking at the blanket with her fingers.

"Be downright awkward to find yourself in the Emergency Room with two right broken legs from falling through a hospital ceiling. Though, perhaps you'd land in one of the beds and save the trouble of dragging you onto one."

"You're too funny," She wrinkled her nose at him as he chuckled at her. She looked down at her hand as the room filled with silence and nervously licked her lips. "You still don't remember anything?" She asked.

"Nope, not even glimpses. Which surprised them, I suppose they thought I should have little snap shot running through my brain but whatever got me…the doctor said something about cameras films or something of the sort." His red eyebrows crossed in trying to recall what precisely the doctor had said. She giggled at his expression and then patted his blanket clad thigh.

"You probably need to get some rest." She assured him with a smile. "You just sleep and perhaps it will all come back in your dreams. Like a computer restarting."

"What's a compu…what is that?" Fred sat up further but she shook her head.

"You must have really been hit hard with something. Go to sleep, Fred. I'll come by tomorrow and see how you're doing."

"You'd better….I can't say I won't have any other visitors." He sighed and threw himself back into the understuffed pile of pillows.

"Try not to die of loneliness while I'm gone. If you get bored ask if they show Oprah on this side of the pond." She waved him goodbye and turned only to be halted with a jolt. The nurse had entered with a tray of food and unhappy face.

"We didn't learn anything Nancy Darling, really there's no need to be jealous about leaving me with other people." Fred called after the nurse. She shot him a scowl then looked to Lydia curiously.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, I promise." She assured the nurse. "Good night Fred."

"What? Oh yeah! Sweet dreams and all that rubbish." He winked at her and she smiled as she walked from the room. He may have forgotten where he was from but he didn't seem to forget who he was. She was selfishly glad that she had been the one fate had chosen to find him after whatever had happened.

She pulled her mobile phone from her undergarment once again to call a friend of hers. She was in no way tired and she needed to talk but it would be incredibly rude to just drop by her house unannounced. Closing the phone after it rang a couple times.

On second thought; perhaps the element of a surprise would make the evening even more exciting.


	4. Chapter 3 Missing and Mourning

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I have gotten so far! You guys have tickled me pink with your compliments! I am so thankful for those who have taken the time to read and review! It means a lot to me as a writer. And sometimes it inspires me as well. I was inspired by Moon Wolfsbane to write this one- be warned it's a little- alright a lot sad. :(**

**Thank you again for your input, readers! I am willing to answer any questions/concerns you have as well and if you don't want to put them in a review my PM box is ALWAYS open!**

**Alright, back to the story!**

* * *

><p>George felt torn as he grouped together with the celebrating jumbled army that had just helped Harry bring down the cohorts of Lord Voldemort. He was elated that everyone could now sleep in peace with the Dark Lord gone forever.<p>

But then; there were casualties. Along with the most heart wrenching kinds of loss seeping through his pours as he realized that Fred was no longer going to joke with him. He was the sole owner now of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Numbly he sunk to the ground admist the celebrating, sinking his face into his hands. He was no longer a twin; he was to journey without his other half into the world. This idea not only broke his heart but scared him as well. He began to sob into his palms uncontrollably.

"George, love." He heard his mother's comforting voice and felt her strong arms wrap around him. Tears blinded his view as he looked up to her.

"He's…he's gone mum," He managed to say.

"Oh, love, I know." She cradled his head in her hands. Placing a kiss on his temple she encouraged him to stand up.

"Come on, we'll go retrieve your brother properly." She wrapped her arm around his waist and gave his chest a good pat. "We can bring him down by The Burrow- where you liked to plot all your little tricks by the river." She smiled. George sniffed and tried to recall the good times with his other half; not just his dead face locked in a hollow smile.

"He'd like that," George agreed with his mother as he held her shoulders tightly with his left arm. They climbed in unison through the mass to the room where the fallen were lying as they waited to be brought home.

"I suppose we should bring Lupin and Tonks along with us as well. We can talk with Harry and see where he feels they should be buried. I imagine Mrs. Tonks will want Nymphadora to be buried alongside her father."

"So many people have died," He commented as they entered the hall. Bodies were placed lovingly on sheets and fallen tapestries. The pale faces of the fallen along with the sickly smell their bodies began to give off. He glanced down and noticed that his mother had placed a cupped hand to her mouth, her eyes glistening with tears.

"These poor loves." She breathed. "War is never the games they make it in Chess. You can't just pick your pieces back up."

"NO! NO!" A gut wrenching cry of despair echoed through the hall that was becoming filled with mourners returning to their dead. "MY COLIN!"

"What was that?" George craned his neck to see Mrs. Creevey on the other side of the room screaming in horror. George glanced down to his mother and she nodded up to him, both took off running.

"What is it, Mrs. Creevey?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they approached the forlorn mother.

"He's gone! My Colin is gone!" She was shaking in shock.

"Well it would be a bit difficult in the state he is in for him to have just skipped off," George attempted to lighten the mood as a smile ghosted across his face. Mrs. Creevey shot him an unamused look.

"Perhaps they just moved his body. You know-somewhere you could bring it home with easier?"

"You had better check that your corpse is still here..." Mrs. Creevey said with a voice thick with tears. Mrs. Weasley inclined her red head up to George whose eyes had widened. He turned to locate the tapestry that he had laid his twin upon, running up and down the aisles of the dead. In his search he noticed that several of the lines were dotted with empty slots that he was sure were filled previously. Hurrying he found the spot where they had laid and wept over Fred.

But it was empty.

"FRED!" George let out a scream and fell to his knees; his sobs of anguish joining the chorus of others who found their deceased loved ones missing.

"George! George?" Mrs. Weasley was hurrying to where he son lay crumpled on the floor. He was kneeling over a tapestry flecked with blood and pounding the stained garment furiously.

"They took him," He was coughing in his weeping. "They took my brother!"

Mrs. Weasley fell to the hard ground beside her son.

"I am sure they just moved Fred, that's all." She stroked the back of her child's hair. George was inconsolable.

"They took my twin, they took him and how now shall he receive a proper burial?" He was delirious in his grief.

"Come on, Georgie, we'll go straighten this out," She murmured and pulled him against her chest to hug him tightly before rising. Many weeping mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, and friends had joined in a clump in the middle of the room.

"Marietta is gone!" A voice rung out.

"I can't find my little boy anywhere!"

"Who the hell took Colin?" Dennis cried in rage. His mother was trying to console him but George could see the lines of confusion on her face.

"Please, Dennis appearated us here and we just want to take our son home. Do wizards die in a special fashion in which they don't need to be buried?" She clung to her son's chest.

"Mrs…Creevey I take it?" Professor McGonagall strode out of the crowd to wrap an arm around the shaking woman.

"Where is my son?" She was holding her hands tightly together and George's heart dropped as he realized how confused the poor Muggle was.

"I am afraid that we are not sure where the bodies are. Perhaps the House Elves have taken them to a better place right now to be taken home."

"They are gone!" A Witch stepped forward holding tight to a younger child. George noticed how similar she looked to Marietta Edgecomb and assumed it was her mother.

"There are several of the dead missing. Most are young men and women." Another stepped forward.

"I assure you that Hogwarts had no plan in removing the bodies so that families could not claim them." McGonagall looked flustered as she looked to the eyes that were now observing her every movement.

"Where are they?" An angry voice came from the crowd and a red faced man came barreling through the mass. He marched clear up to McGonagall with blazing eyes and a harsh scowl. "I send my son to Wizarding School because you lot claimed he was special and instead I find my son dead because of an angry Dark Lord? What is this fairy tale that you spin to us?"

Mr. Creevey-" McGonagall began.

"It isn't a fairy tale," George spoke up. "It's true. Your son died for a noble cause! Just like my twin died!" He was growing angry at this man doubting the importance of all the death. The father was still ruddy from anger but he shot the ginger a sympathetic look.

"We did not wish any of the young soldiers deceased, Mr. Creevey," McGonagall placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss of Colin; he was a fine student and an even braver Wizard. We are going to do our best to look into these mysterious disappearances."

"They're all dead anyways, they can't have just gotten up and walked off," George remarked cynically earning him several cuss words and fist shakings his way. His mother grabbed him by his jacket collar and pulled him back to her side.

"I suggest we all go home; there is no sense running around Hogwarts at this hour looking for them. Those who still have your loved ones and friends please take them to be respectfully remembered with my sympathies. Those whose friends and loved ones are missing please come to me so that I may file a list in order to approach the House Elves and Ghosts of the School with." She said with a forced level voice.

Slowly people began to break from the mass and departed to retrieve their loved ones to bring them home for burial. George felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his father looking to him with a grim frown. The twin found himself wrapping his arms around the older man and weeping again into his shoulder. Mr. Weasley held his heartbroken son as the rest of his brood began to circle around them.

Hermione and Harry also stayed with the group; though Harry was there for different reasons.

"Tonks and Lupin are gone as well." He said morosely.

"What are you going to bring Mrs. Tonks?" Bill asked the hero of the hour.

"I don't know yet; hopefully sort of good news that she was found." He winced.

"I am sure that the House Elves wanted to pay proper respects to the people that worked so closely with the boy they adored," Hermione smiled and placed a gently, bloody hand on Harry's shoulder. Ginny came to the right side of Potter and embraced his hand with her own.

Several other families came to report their missing bodies and McGonagall sadly took down their names. When she came to the Weasley family her face broke into tears.

"I am so sorry for your loss," She took Mrs. Weasley by the hand, rubbing the skin gently. "If there is anything I can do for you, Molly-"

"If you can find what happened to the body that would be a wonderful gift to us. We are still here, the rest of us, and we are going to make it through this." She strained a smile through her tears. McGonagall patted the woman's hand then dropped it. George watched as his mother reached back to take hold of his father's hand.

He watched as McGonagall slowly swept her eyes over his remaining siblings only to have them land on his face. She stepped forward and reached up to place a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that these words are only to be repeated and are of no real consolation to you, George Weasley," His old Professor looked him in the eyes. "But I am so sorry that it had to be your twin. You and Fred knew how to bring joy to everyone; teaching them to see the light in the darkest of times. I should like to think that you too carried the light of hope for everyone." She was crying herself now as she spoke, George found his tears renewed. "Fred was a troublemaker but he was one of the most determined and hardest working students I have ever seen- when he put his mind to it." She winked, sending several drops down her taught, bony cheek. "He will be sorely missed, George. But he hasn't left you alone. Remember that you need to carry on, you need to honor Fred by continuing with your endeavors." She cupped his cheek with her age spotted hand. George let out a whimper before he coughed and more tears came from his body. His mouth was open and twisted as he tried his best to hold back his tears only in vain. The teacher gently brought him close for a hug, whispering into the hole that was left of his right ear.

"I have to admit it- you two were the best damn pranksters to ever enter Hogwarts."

George pulled away and she cupped his cheek once more, thumbing away a tear with her finger. George felt his mother's hand wrap around his elbow as the family was turning to leave the room to return to The Burrow until more could be sorted out in the morning. George gave one last look to the blood smeared tapestry before he reluctantly followed the group back to his home. He had no strength to return to the flat above the wizarding jokes shop this evening. No pop echoed his as he Appearated into the room he had shared with Fred for eighteen years.

* * *

><p>George couldn't sleep; he tossed and turned in his bed. Usually when sleepless nights came like these Fred was able to listen. He would lay quietly while George spoke to him about what was wrong. When it came to the nights that Fred wasn't able to sleep George listened with just as much fervor. Now there was no hope of ever repeating this.<p>

_Honor Fred by continuing in your endeavors._

How was he going to be able to do this? He had never done anything with Fred before and now Fred had the nerve to go off and do something without him. He sat up in his bed, not caring anymore how loud it creaked on its metal frame, and stared at the empty, made up bed illuminated by the moon across the room. He felt tears coming hot and fresh down his face. He was trying not to blame Percy. He was the last person Fred had been talking to. If Percy hadn't started talking with Fred perhaps his twin would have been able to see the wall and the magic-

George knew that this was preposterous. It had happened suddenly and Percy, nor even Harry for that matter, had seen the wall was about to explode. It just so happened Fred had taken the full impact of the exploding concrete. Blaming people wasn't going to bring back Fred alive anyways.

"_You alright, Freddie_?"

Why couldn't he have said more proper words to his twin? Why couldn't he have said that he had loved him dearly; that he would miss him and he'd better not get himself killed?

He knew the answer. Fred was his twin; he knew. In that one sentence Fred knew what George was trying to communicate. He knew that he loved him, that he wanted him to stay safe. George just took it for granted that he would see his twin when the smoke rose.

Seeing him dead was so unexpected.

George subconsciously ran his hand along the hole that burrowed into the side of his head; the ear part of it was gone. A Muggle born, perhaps Hermione?, had commented that he looked like Vincent van Gogh now. George wasn't sure who Vincent van Gogh was and it had never crossed his mind to care until now. He would go look it up in one of the book stores that carried lots of Muggle information. No doubt he would find his answer there. After they went to recover Fred- whose body had been dragged off by a bloody House elf. It would distract him for a bit. Bring more cheerful thoughts to his mind.

George's heart still ached as he tried his best to concentrate on something else. He wondered if the burning would ever cease. Deep down he knew he would never get over Fred's death. How does one deal with this? How do they ever find the time to make it better?

It was a scar worse than the one he bore on his head; it was a scar that forever damaged the rhythm of his heart. His heart that was now only half of what it had been before.

The next day

* * *

><p>brought only worse news. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the ruins of one of Hogwarts' halls. She had found a bench that was still intact against a crumbling wall and held her face in her hands. She and Arthur were trying their best to stay strong and stay together as the whole family began to deal with the death of one of the beloved twins. Mrs. Weasley had found joy at the beginning of the battle as their wayward son had returned home. She knew that once Voldemort was defeated by Harry (for that boy had the spark and the army to defeat You-Know-Who) and the wands were lowered that the Weasley would be able to return once more to The Burrow complete. With Fleur, Hermione, and Harry in tow. She had even begun to plan the meal that they would have in a celebratory dinner.<p>

She scolded herself now for being so optimistic. There was never any joy in war; people died. And whether they were labeled good or bad these people still had mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends, wives, and children. They had people that looked up to them. Even Voldemort had that bitch Bellatrix in her own sick twisted devotion until she died. Molly's motherly instincts had kicked in as that wretch of a prisoner lingered near her daughter! The nerve that cad had!

She knew she should have kept all her children close; she blamed herself in a way for the loss of Fred. She was his mother! She had vowed as she held the dear boy in her arms when he was just a newborn that she would protect him from any harm that came his way, hadn't she? She had been fighting in the same war as he had- yet she was walking out alive while her child lay dead somewhere.

The house elves had not taken the bodies. They were just as confused to their disappearance as the families they belonged to had been. No trace of where the fifteen missing corpses had gone which made little sense. Who would have the mind or the heart to steal the body of a war victim? They had no money! The only thing that Fred had was his wand which she had tucked into his jacket before going off to see how Harry was doing.

She shouldn't have left her own son. Harry was never hers; he was Lily Potter's. She loved him dearly as her own but it had all come to a horrible head. Because she had neglected the body of her own son to see the resurrection of her adopted she had lost the child she had carried for nine months to a strange, perverted person.

Mrs. Weasley felt waves of grief passing over her body. And George? How was George going to deal with this?

Not surprisingly his whole demeanor had changed. At breakfast he didn't say a word as the family joined by Harry and Hermione had begun to make little conversation about what had happened and what needed to be done. He had sat with his fork pushing his eggs and hashes around staring into the food that had begun to turn cold. The usual mischievous smile that graced his long face was replaced with a sad grimace; the light in his eyes had faded. Seeing George torn apart like that broke Molly's heart.

They were going to find out where Fred and the other victim's bodies had been taken to. Then she was going to exert forceful justice.

This family had gone through too much to let such disgrace occur to their fallen hero of a son. George deserved to see his brother go in honor; not disappear in mystery.

But for now Molly let all the tears that she had been building in her body loose, her shoulders began to shake with uncontrollable sobs as she mourned the loss of her fourth son.


	5. Chapter 4 Conversations

**A/N: Thank you once again readers for reviewing...they are much appreciated. I don't mean to interrupt with an A/N again but I just wanted to let you guys know that I am headed off to school in Virginia in about 4 hours (I plan on sleeping most of the way there) and I don't know how long it's going to take me to settle. Also last time I went to school and found that they blocked FFN and it took me a couple weeks to find a good proxy. But if a proxy is needed it will be found :) I need only ask.**

**Alright, thank you again for reviewing! You tickle me pink with your compliments!**

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait…so you found some random prat in a cornfield and you just picked him up and brought him home? Are you mental?" Allison lounged on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand. Her hazel eyes widened in her exclamation.<p>

"I didn't bring him _home_- I brought him to _the hospital._ Those are too completely separate places. And before you can say _anything_ he went there in an ambulance. Not my car, I didn't hold him by the hand and kiss him good night. Plus, I've met him before." Lydia smiled as she crossed her legs underneath her on the chair. She was much more comfortable in a pair of trousers and a loose t shirt; she held her cup of steaming tea in her right hand.

"And you never mentioned this either," Said her friend with an indignant tone.

"It was once. It was at a café. We just had lunch. It wasn't a date or anything either. It was there eating and he just happened to walk up to me and started talking. You know, like _normal _people do."

"I am perfectly normal; just because I don't approach random strangers and ask them their full life's biography…." Her friend relaxed back into the cushions of the couch, her ankle resting on the knee of her bent leg. Lydia rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a life biography. Good grief! It was a simple conversation." She sighed. "You know; what colors do you like and what year were you born in? Just chatter like that."

"You're going to get yourself kidnapped one of these days." She said frankly. Lydia sighed.

"Mmmm I'll keep that in mind."

"So, what's his name?" Her friend began to pick at the red nail polish that glistened on her nails.

"Oh? Fred….sorry, Fred Weasley is his name." She dragged the tip of her finger over the murky water of her drink.

"Weasley…why does that name sound so familiar?" Allison rose from her couch and crossed to a desk that was piled with papers, newspaper clippings, and sketches that she had done in her spare time. She rummaged through a drawer and pulled out a book, looking through it.

"I've called all the Weasleys in the area and no one seems to know a 'Fred' Weasley."

"I'm sure he was conceived by the moon and stars," Her friend said thickly. Lydia sighed at the woman's sarcasm.

"I thought you might want to hear about the story. Seems you're too busy looking through books…"

"Oh do shut it," Her friend sighed. "I am looking for you. You want to find your little lost puppy a home don't you?"

"Oh for heaven's sake he isn't a puppy. He's a person. Right lot of smarts you have." Lydia seethed.

"Look at you protecting him already. You going to become his mummy?" She said in a baby voice.

"Oh! I leave behind my irritating mother just to get your taunts at me?" Lydia huffed. Allison returned to the couch and sat heavily upon it. She bounced with the force she exuded.

"Don't compare me to her, please. I don't need to convince everyone that they're heathens." The pink lips of the woman curled upright.

"Oh, I can't bear anymore religion lessons so please let us stop now." Lydia grabbed her head mockingly. This caused her friend to laugh.

"Have you told your parents yet?" She asked.

"What? No. There isn't a need to. It's nothing extremely important besides my mother is busy travelling the country with my sister's softball team. They're in nationals; I get the email update every day."

"Do they keep asking when you are going to come home?" Allison blew on her tea.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I just don't want to. It's nice when I'm there but then our personalities just collide and the time of peace grows shorter and shorter every visit. Anyway, I didn't come here to discuss my familial turmoil with you. I came here to educate you on my crazy night."

"Oh, right right." Allison groaned sarcastically.

"I could punch you right in the nose some days." Lydia seethed.

"Tell me about the boy. Is he twelve or are you into being cradle robbed still?"

Lydia shook her head at her friend's terms of endearment. "I don't remember how old he is. Maybe a year or two older than me?"

"So he's not thirty with a nice ass."

"Alright first off- Trazzypants had quite the fine ass. And he taught Psych which was a great class as well." Lydia combated the mention of a past attraction she had to a young professor her last year of high school. "Plus that was nearly three years ago. It's the past. But…this one has a fine ass." She blushed at her admittance.

"You're a terrible person, babe." Her friend responded evenly.

"I am, it's true. I didn't notice that on him tonight though because he was in a lot of pain. I noticed it last time." She confessed.

"You are such a perv." Allison laughed.

"No one asked you." Lydia groaned.

"Alright, fine, he has a great set of glutes. Anything else fascinating?"

"He's a ginger."

"That means it's destined. You are destined to have a whole cornucopia of firecrotches with this child. Repopulate the ginger world."

"Why do I bother telling you about the ginger dominate gene in my family?" The woman groaned as she sipped her tea.

"Because you have a strange fascination with redheads? I don't know. Just promise me you won't have a competition with the Duggar lady. I will have you admitted."

"First off," Lydia unfurled her legs and dangled them over the arm of the couch. "We aren't married or dating or anything. I barely know him so this whole fascination thing is purely hormonal. Secondly, don't refer to my future children as firecrotches."

"You know they will be," Allison flipped through a New York Times she had her mother collected and sent to her, searching for the crossword of the day for that issue.

"Please…just don't." She said as her cheeks burned red.

"Fine, I won't call your kids whose private parts will have fire colored hair upon them-"

"You make it sound so much worse." She groaned.

"Just don't drop them off on my doorstep." Her friend said nonchalantly.

"Trust me; I'll get my kids back afraid of the dark." Lydia shuddered.

"Damn straight you will." She pulled a pencil out that she had tucked into her short pixie cut black hair and raised it to the crossword puzzle.

"He's tall." Lydia said after a few moments, driven mad by the scratching of her friend's pencil.

"Oh, of course you have to have that." Her friend replied.

"I don't know what else to say. I already told you I didn't know him that well."

"I'll just have to come meet this fellow for you." Allison said, placing an A in one of the squares.

"Yes you will. Promise you aren't going to eat him or anything?" She picked at her fingernail.

"Why would I do such a thing?" She shot her friend a hurt look.

"Oh gee, I couldn't imagine,"

"If he's nothing but trouble then I might again need to question your judgment." She chewed the end of her pencil.

"You always question my judgment," Lydia sighed and stood before the chair, letting out a lethargic stretch.

"Because you sometimes jump to conclusions far too quickly." She cocked her head to look up to her friend. "Promise me you aren't going to go in heart ablazing and expect this mystery man to be your mysterious Knight in Shining Armor."

"I won't. I'll be fine." Lydia ran her hand through her nape length bob as she let out a yawn. "I'm going to bed."

"What time are you visiting him tomorrow?" Allison asked as she returned to scribbling on the grayish white of the newspaper.

"Maybe I won't go visit him."

"You're so full of horseshit." Alice glanced over to her. Lydia shot her a defeated look.

"Fine, sometime around lunch."

"If you're making cupcakes you need to make me some. With pink obnoxious frosting and a copious amount of sprinkles." She ordered. Lydia smiled at her friend.

"Well, I might not make cupcakes." She padded across the room sleepily.

"Right, if it's not cupcakes it's some domestic baked good. I want some. Especially if you're using _my_ house." Allison peered over the edge of the newspaper.

"Fine," The auburn haired girl caved in and shot her friend a nasty look. Allison buried her sight back into the checkered word puzzle.

"Love you too, babe."

With that Lydia trudged up the stairs of the flat and collapsed onto the bed as fatigue overtook her body. She was asleep in minutes and dreaming about blinding flashes that brought all sorts of terrible omens and creatures.

Fred was sitting in the bed looking at the strange things around him. He remembered some of the items scattered about the room but the object before him was foreign. The morning nurse, Pam, assured him that things like the television and the telephone would come more naturally to him as he began to use them.

She handed him a strange looking piece of plastic with rubber buttons lining one face of the rectangular shape. He held it out before him trying to take the object in but he still couldn't figure out what to do. He had never seen one before in his life and couldn't even begin to imagine what it could be used for. He began to press various buttons with his fingers toward the window, the bed, even his heart monitor but nothing seemed to work. Pam watched on with odd fascination before letting out a hearty chuckle, taking the plastic from his hands.

"It's the red one," She tilted the remote so he could see what she was doing. With a touch of the button the black box that Fred had wondered about last night flickered and strange lights began to dance forth from the abyss. He gasped in amazement then realized there were people in the cube.

"It's a picture!" He cried as he noticed the people moving. But it was a different type of picture; these pictures could actually be heard.

"It's a telly," She looked at him curiously before handing the remote back. "You know, you can watch programs on it. Good entertainment for those locked up in bed. Though, you seem to be on the mend there quickly, Mr. Weasley. Spry thing you are." She mused. "You be a good boy and I'll be back later with some lunch. Try to keep it down, though; your two roommates are sleeping."

"Alright," Fred answered good naturedly before glancing down to the plastic control she had placed in his hand. He noticed that there were four arrows pointing up, down, left, and right. Eagerly he pushed the button that went to the left and the voices of the characters talking on the screen decreased. Pressing the right button made their speech increase. He tried the up and down buttons finding that they moved the picture that the viewer saw on the box to another one. With fascination he held the down button and watched the people move at lightning speed. He settled on a show where some person referred to as "The Doctor" climbed into a phone box and travelled through time. He only half paid attention to the show, however, because he was itching to do something mischievous, though he was still stuck on what he could do.

Eyeing the IV in his hand he smiled broadly. He looked around to make sure that no one was spying on him and immediately felt stupid. There was a giant vomit green curtain blocking him from anyone else in the world. He could pull this off and no one would notice. Taking the medical tape from his hand he pulled the small needle from the skin and gently placed it against his throat. He lay the tape over the exposed needle, securing it to the soft skin of his neck. Next he changed the channel and watched some news program that was explaining what the weather would be like.

"No one can predict the weather." He thought aloud and laughed to himself.

Fred remained sprawled out on his bed for an hour before he heard the satisfying clack of high heeled shoes entering the room and echoing loudly as they approached his corner. The veil drew back with a sickening screech and he saw Pam look at him. She let out a horrified yell, running up to him.

"Fred, what in the name of the Lord Almighty have you done?"

"I just thought that this nice water here could help my parched throat." He shot Pam an innocent look and glanced beyond her, seeing that she wasn't alone. "Hello, Lydia." He greeted the other woman with a wave. She seemed a bit worried at Pam's break down as she distractedly waved to him with her right hand; tinfoil covered something in her left.

"Fred Weasley…" Pam was huffing as she gently touched his throat with her fingers.

"You be careful with that area; it's quite tender there. What did you bring, beautiful?" He looked from Pam to his visitor now.

"What did you do?" Lydia came forward, slipping her large purple oversized purse from her shoulder.

"He stuck the IV in his neck. You git!" The nurse cried.

"Oh, Pam my darling, it's nothing. It's not even in there so calm your nerves down before you die of a coronary." His lips spread into a fantastic grin.

"I could strangle you, Fred Weasley." The nurse shook her hair, causing the large brunette bun at the top to shake.

"Oh but Pam…you wouldn't. I can see you need someone to keep you on your toes."

"I have to go get a new needle and everything," The nurse painfully ripped the tape from Fred's neck.

"OW! What was that for?" He winked at her but Pam was too pestered by him. Lydia smiled and shook her head as Pam walked past.

"What's so funny there, gorgeous?" He inclined his head at the girl.

"Oh, nothing." She grinned and thrust forth the package in her hands. He greedily opened the tin foil and encountered delicious smelling bread. "It's just some banana bread that's all."

"What's banana bread?" He took a piece of the still warm loaf and tore a chunk off.

"Too hard to explain. Just eat it." She replied hastily. Fred sighed before placing the large piece in his mouth. The bread was sweet and tangy at the same time as it melted on his tongue. He let out a groan of delight as he savored the piece. After he swallowed he looked over to her.

"God, it's good." He hummed before taking another bit.

"I reasoned that it beat hospital food so I made some this morning." She sat in the chair next to his bed, clutching the oversized purse in her lap.

"It does, love, it does." He crooned to her. She blushed slightly; he could see the ghost of it on her prominent cheeks. She looked tired as she sat in the worn chair, her green eyes glancing around the room. "Did you sleep?" He asked.

"Yes. Though perhaps not as restfully as I would have liked." She admitted and poked at her eyes with her finger.

"That's no good. Tell dear old Fred what you were dreaming about in that sweet big head of yours." He smiled charmingly. He could make her melt with a wink; he could tell in the way her large green eyes searched his face to see if her jokes pleased him. The way she kept leaning closer to him in her chair to close the space. She was a decently pretty girl; alright she _was_ pretty. He liked her dancing green eyes the most. They were large and animated; sticking out against her pale freckled cheeks. They reflected the smile that curled across her lips as he realized he was studying her rather obviously.

"It's really nothing to worry about." She glanced away embarrassed suddenly by the gaze.

"Fine, if you insist on being an iron wall I am not going to push anything." He shot her a hurt look. She laughed.

"Honestly it's just my overactive imagination like it usually is. I just keep seeing the green flashes that accompanied you to that field." She shrugged her shoulders loosely. A knot formed in his stomach as he realized that his arrival had most likely scared the wits out of this poor girl. "I'll just get my friend to show me a horror movie and I'll be all cured."

"Your friend?" He asked.

"Oh, right, Allison. You'll meet her a little later. She's kind of like the rabid dog I keep in my backyard because I love her too much to put her down. She can be a terror when guests are brought around." She laughed. Fred joined her before taking another bite of the bread.

"Do you cook?" He asked.

"I can read a recipe." She nervously rubbed her hands on her jeans. "I am no four star chef but I can make banana bread, cupcakes, and some mean scones. I also specialize in peanut butter and jelly."

"Do you make cauldron cakes?" He questioned as he took another bite. She looked at him quizzically.

"I am afraid I don't know what that is exactly."

"My memory is kind of in pieces. A shattered mirror. It reflects bits and parts back to me." He said as he chewed his food. She perched her chin upon her hands as she listened. "At least that's what the doctor told me."

"Did they ever figure out what exactly it was that caused you to forget?"

"They say it was a category of," He scrunched his face to make it appear as if he were wearing glasses and donned a nasally, sniveling voice. " retrograde amnesia; specifically post traumatic." He resumed his normal features and voice. This had caused Lydia to giggle uncontrollably which in part he assumed was because he made her nervous.

"Well, that's quite a diagnosis. I am surprised you could remember all that." She sounded impressed.

"It's only been told to me about thirty different times." Fred smiled and flipped off the blanket that was covering him. "Alright, enough bed rest for now. Let's go before Pam gets back."

Lydia shot him a horrified look as he landed barefoot with a sharp smack on the linoleum floor. "Good thing I ripped that needle out. Now we can really go exploring."

"What are we doing?" She asked horrified and Fred laughed.

"Come on, love, there is havoc to be wrecked." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"How are you even in good enough condition to get out of bed?" She cried as he pulled her up from the chair.

"Something about my wounds healing really fast…it doesn't matter. We are wasting good time that Pam is not here to get the heck out. And since you are with me it won't look as odd that we are roaming the halls. The dress does give me away," He pulled at his pallid green speckled white gown which loosely billowed on his chest.

"It's a gown, not a dress." She responded. "And you're supposed to be healing."

"Nonsense," He laughed and pulled her out of the room, quietly ducking behind the curtain. He let go of her wrist when she assured him she would follow.

"We are we planning to do?" She asked. Fred smiled as he poked his head out the room's door to check for nurses. The hall was empty which caused him to rejoice deep inside.

"Well," He whispered. "I think we should switch around some of their furniture. You know mess with their lockers and such. I heard Pam complaining early this morning that if she sees that her locker has been used on accident again she'll blow one." He winked.

"That sounds absolutely dreadful."

"Dreadfully fun indeed!" Fred hissed at her and together the two made their way down the hall to a room marked _Nurses Only_.

"But there are nurses in there," Lydia hissed. Fred glanced to the wall and noticed an emergency button.

"Not in a second there won't." He grinned and punched the blue knob with the side of his fist. Dulled alarms started to go off. He ducked behind a medicine cabinet and caught hold of Lydia just in time; the nurses began to pour from the office making their way to the central station. When the coast was clear he made his way around the large cabinet and peered into the room.

It was empty to his delight and he motioned for Lydia to follow him quickly. She did and together they entered the office.

"How much time do you think we'll have?" She asked in a whisper.

"Couple minutes," He ran to the lockers and began to dig through them. With a smile he grabbed several brassieres, stuffing them into other storage spaces that were clearly men's. He quickly began to dispense boxers in several of the woman's purses, tucking them quickly under wallets and changes of clothes. He flicked a piece of lingerie and it landed on a ceiling fan much to his delight. Quickly he made his way to the showers and fiddled with the handles making it so that it would refuse to turn warm.

He had been so busy in his work that he hadn't noticed what had become of the woman he had brought along. He turned to see that she was dumping coffee grinds everywhere and approached to investigate.

"It's purely a placebo effect I am sure but I switched the decaf with the regular." Her green eyes glinted proudly. He was deflated a little by her small accomplishment but it was something.

"I don't even know what a placebo effect is." He admitted. Lydia sighed before running a hand through her deep red hair.

"Yeah, it was lame. I couldn't think of anything. I switched the milk with the creamers too."

"Ahhh that's bloody brilliant!" He smiled as he imagined people trying to eat a bowl of cereal filled with thick cream. Talk about a shock to the taste buds.

"Alright, let's go," He instinctively grabbed hold of her wrist again as the two made their way down the hall through the corridors. They raced to his room, past the other patients, and all the way to his corner before collapsing. She was panting and laughing in the chair as he was gasping for breath in his bed. He had a large smile adorning his mouth.

"Good job, team mate." He rewarded her with a nod which caused her pale skin to flush again.

"It was all you. Mine were lame," She admitted.

"I'll teach you the ways, young student," He said, deepening his voice to make it appear more instructive.

"Yes, Master," She sat up and folded her hands together and bowed at the waist. The two began to laugh again as they recollected what they had just done.


	6. Chapter 5 Coming Home

Several days had passed and Fred was due to be released from the hospital. Lydia had been trying her best to find his family in the short amount of time he had recuperated in but had hit only dead ends. Reluctantly she slowed down in her search and began to ponder with Fred about what he would do.

She didn't want him to end up out on the streets with no money on him and no idea who he was besides a first name. And she didn't want him to stay in a mental hospital either. He hadn't lost his mind, merely his memories.

"You are going to come and stay with me," She decided. Fred assured her that he'd be fine on his own; she knew he didn't want to impose. But she lived alone in her apartment, it got lonely sometimes. There was plenty of room. She felt responsible for him anyways, since she did find him lying in a field.

So Friday of that week she drove to the hospital and picked up Fred, the only possessions he had was the charred clothing on his back.

"We really need to take you shopping," Lydia eyed his clothing warily.

"I don't have any money," He pointed out but she only shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for it. It's not like you are choosing not to pay for it because you're a dick in a bag. It's because you can't." She insisted and before stopping home they hit the center of town.

She found Fred's tastes very appealing. Together they made their way to the variety of stores; stopping in each and helping him choose attractive outfits.

"You really don't need that much help," She commented as he came out of one of the dressing rooms. He donned a pair of distressed blue jeans, a gray shirt, and a navy blue zip up sweat shirt. He had chosen the coat for the three white lines that embroidered the chest. He had a very nice physique, she noticed as she inserted her opinion on his choices.

"It isn't hard for a guy to dress, I am finding. Get a pair of jeans and then throw a t shirt on top." He looked into the mirror. The blue tones brought out the red in his hair and Lydia's cheeks blushed pink as her body heated up. This hormonal crush needed to decease and desist. She looked down at her hands as he removed the sweat shirt to see how the gray fabric beneath fit on his long torso. "I think blue is my favorite color."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"I think blue is my favorite color. I am always attracted to it. It's a really nice color and I remember flashes of blue clothing." He shrugged.

"When do you have to start seeing the psychiatrist?" She asked.

"They want me to go every Monday," He fiddled with the waist of the jeans now, measuring how much room he had in his girth. "I think these pants are just the right size." He said with satisfaction and ducked back into the changing room.

"Blue is a good color on you," Lydia answered and reached into her oversize black purse, pulling out a _Cosmopolitan UK Edition_ from its bowels. She was trying her best not to accost the man with her eyes.

"Why thank you," He smiled. "You should do this clothes testing-out-thing. It's rather fun," He emerged this time with a deep red shirt that set his hair ablaze and softened his brown eyes. Lydia felt a grin cross her lips.

"I have plenty of clothes that I am satisfied with," She responded. "I don't need any more of them. You just worry about finding clothes that fit you."

"Where did you come from?" He asked with a playful chuckle.

"Well I feel a bit obligated to give you a hand since I pulled you out of that field." She flipped the page to see nothing but men's arses. She peered over the edge of the magazine and saw that Fred had turned his back and was looking in one of the mirrors at the length of the shirt.

She glanced to see where his eyes were in the mirror and when she was satisfied they weren't concentrated on her she peered down his back. It led to a pleasantly round posterior; it was a bit larger than what was average for his frame but not overly so that he appeared ridiculous. It curved slightly into his thighs and when he shifted she could see his left cheek tighten as his muscles worked. It was a very nice bum, she decided. It gave her an urge to grab it.

"What are you staring at?"

She looked past his rear to the mirror to notice that he was looking at her.

"Oh, oh nothing." She buried her face into her magazine again. She could feel his presence approaching which caused her to press the glossy pages closer to her nose. A worn finger worked its way into the spine of the magazine and with force lowered it. He was bent over looking straight into her eyes.

"You were checking me out," He laughed. She felt her cheeks turning a rosy red but she dropped her magazine, kept her lips even.

"I was not." She looked him in his brown eyes.

"You so were. You were checkin' me arse out!" He laughed. She flipped her head to brush her side sweep bangs out of her eyes and looked at him.

"What if I was? Go back to your clothes shopping." She commanded. He let out a laugh and she felt herself turning a deeper shade of crimson in embarrassment.

He finished trying on several more shirts and picked out three more pairs of jeans within the hour. As they stood in the checkout queue he was smiling to himself. It was a fairly long line so they stood in silence for several minutes. He had the jeans folded in his hands and she had the shirts he had chosen. She was happy he had decided on a forest green color which would compliment him so well and was pondering him in it when he startled her by leaning over.

"Did you like what you saw?" He whispered with a chuckle.

She took the shirt from the top of the pile and threw it at him indignantly.

"I am reconsidering having you stay at my house." She replied which caused him to laugh harder.

"Because you aren't sure you'll be able to keep your eyes off of me? I'll have to make sure I lock the washroom door when I take a shower." He winked. Lydia rolled her eyes and looked away as he chortled to himself happily.

They arrived at the house several hours later loaded down with bags filled with clothes for Fred to wear. Lydia was glad that she was able to provide him with some sort of comfort beyond just a home. She knew that clothes shopping always made her feel better.

Her stomach flipped nervously as she walked up the seven steps to reach her apartment's front door. Fumbling in her pocket for her keys she finally located the one that belonged to the lock. She turned to see Fred waiting patiently behind her, loaded down with pages. He smiled at her as he caught her eye and she turned, her cheeks flushing anew. Either this was going to be several weeks of fun with a new guest or this was going to be several weeks of endless sexual frustration, she decided. She had a strong feeling it was destined to be the latter.

She managed to insert the key into its proper home with her shaking hand and twisted it, hearing the tumblers move. She pushed open the door and was welcomed with the coolness of air conditioning. The mid May day was another unusual scorcher and she was glad that her abode had a ready system of central air.

Fred stepped into the house behind her, looking around to take in the apartment. She dropped her keys into a bowl she kept on a small desk in her foyer, a mirror hung above on the wall and she checked her face. Her eyeliner had begun to melt off as the heat of the day took its toll. She wiped it hastily with her thumb.

"Come on, make yourself at home." She waved her hand to Fred who still stood in the door. Absentmindedly he reached behind himself to shut the door, his eyes never leaving the walls. They were an antique cream color, soothing for guests. Before them was a pearly white stair case, its walls a royal red. The stairs turned sharply to the left and nothing could be seen past them.

"To the left is the living room," She gestured to a room painted royal red as well. Inside was a chocolate brown love seat and matching chair. A coffee table was neatly arranged with magazines and books. A flat screen TV stood on a stand in front of the bay window. "And over here is the kitchen." She gestured to the left. The room was a welcoming peach; its counter tops a slate colored marble design. There was an L counter against the furthest wall. Three mahogany cabinets were above it, wine glasses hanging from stands below them and a paper towel rack near the metal sink. There was an island in the center of the kitchen and a bowl of fruit sat upon it; a lonely banana and a couple oranges. A stainless steel fridge stood sophisticatedly against the wall closest to the hall. Toward the front of the house in the kitchen there was a mini dining room in which a deep cherry table for four was placed. Lydia entered the kitchen and threw her purse upon it.

As soon as she did, Fred jumped at the sight of something on the stairs. She turned to look and saw a calico cat sitting upon the top set of the first flight. It curled its front feet over the top step and glared disdainfully down at Fred.

"Oh, don't worry about her. That's Mia," She said shooing the cat away. "There's another one; a large orange cat. That's Aslan. He's pretty friendly but he might not warm up to you yet- he's a bit shy when it comes to strangers." She smiled.

"Oh," He looked at her.

"Oh, damn!" She smacked her forehead. "I forgot to have them check to see if you were allergic to cats!"

"I don't think I am. I had a dream about a cat the other night and I think I knew him. His name was Crookshanks or something like that. It was a dream so I could be wrong but," He shrugged.

"So your memories are coming back?" She said with delight.

"No, not fully," He ran his hand through his hair. "It's like seeing a car driving by when you are in another. It's a flash and sometimes you know what color you saw and others you don't." He bit his bottom lip.

"I understand," She said. "Well, no point in just standing around her. We should go upstairs and settle you into your room." She clapped her hands together beginning to lead the way upstairs. He followed her closely.

The upstairs emerged to a split hall. On one half were three rooms, on the other just two. The wall closest to the front of the house had a window seat and its bookshelves were lined with literature.

"I'm a bit of a book nerd," She flushed and gestured him to follow her around the stairs and down the side that had two halls. The hall itself created a square, its center cut out by the flight of stairs.

She led him to the first room, letting it creak open. It was a Christmas Tree green color, with a freshly made bed the color of blood. Across the bed was a dresser and mirror, beside it were two nightstands. One had a lamp upon it.

"This is your room," She said with a smile. "Feel free to put your stuff away and get more comfortable."

"It's great, really." He entered and through the bags on the bed.

"Wait, let me show you the lou ," She touched his arm to get his attention. He turned to her and she let loose a shy smile.

The washroom was located on the other side of the hall way, a welcoming lilac color with a zebra striped bath rug and matching curtain. She blushed at the design.

"It's a bit girly." She confessed.

"I don't mind. It's better than the drab colors at the hospital." He admitted. He looked in the mirror and she reached across to reveal that is opened.

"If you need any Tylenol or aspirin please help yourself." Lydia offered. He took a pill bottle in his hand and read the back.

"What's a Tylenol?"

"A pain killer. You know? Have a headache, take a Tylenol. Headache gone." She explained. He shrugged and Lydia looked at him puzzled. "Alright, add that to the list with the telly."

"I'm sorry I don't remember this stuff." He shot her a sad look.

"Oh, my god. No please, don't feel bad." She insisted leading him back into the hall. "I think that concludes our tour. The room next to yours has the washer and dryer and the room to our left," She indicated to the back of the house. "Is a supply closet. To our right is my room." She smiled.

"Thank you," Fred replied.

"Please just make this as much of a home as you can." She responded sincerely and after leaving him a warm smile she turned to retreat to her own room, allowing Fred the space he probably wanted.


	7. Chapter 6 Mornings Don't Cease Dreaming

Lydia awoke early the next morning returning to her daily routine her job demanded of her. She couldn't spend all her time playing nurse to the confused Weasley; bills needed to be paid.

After lying in bed for a spell after her alarm went off she finally dragged her tired limbs from the soft embrace of the down comforter. She quietly snuck down the hall into the bathroom to change and freshen up for the day. It was an ungodly time of day for her guest to be awake so she was doing her best to remain silent.

After applying her makeup and pinning her hair away from her eyes she crept down the hall to finish cleaning up her room before making breakfast. As she turned the handle of her door she heard movement and turned to see Fred emerging from his room. He was sleepy eyed and she realized that he didn't realize she was there; the world of dreams still holding his mind. He paused for a moment to groggily take in his surroundings before running a hand through his hair and stretching.

Lydia blushed as she noticed that he was wearing only pajama pants; his chest and stomach exposed to the world. With a gulp she watched as his muscles contracted tightly as he drew his body upward. He had a firm core, not quite bearing a six pack. His hips defined by his groin muscles and tufts of fiery hair blazing up toward his belly button. She fled into her room thoroughly embarrassed.

She changed quickly into black dress pants and a flower print sheer shirt, hoping that in the time she took getting ready for the day he would be back in bed and embarrassment avoided. Waiting a couple minutes before she started her mission to reach her kitchen she poked her head out the door and looked back and forth. The hall empty she crept down the steps nearly tripping over Aslan who perched lazily on a step before managing to enter the kitchen.

When she entered, still recovering her balance from the feline, she was startled even further.

"Good morning," A voice greeted her and she glanced up to see a man shirtless leaning against a counter. She screeched as she jumped backwards, her arms flying in pinwheels around her. She lost her footing on the bump separating the hardwood flooring of the foyer and the tile of the kitchen, falling back on her rear. She let out a groan as her rear smashed into the ground painfully, her legs splaying out in front of her.

"Oh my-are you alright?" It was Fred's voice, she realized, and she could feel his arms gripping her elbows to help her up. She scrambled to her feet, her socks causing her to slide on the smooth flooring. He had her firmly by the arms so that she didn't met the floor with her butt again much to her relief.

After much scrambling and rough straightening of clothing she was standing. She couldn't bear to look him in the eye as she crossed to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. He peered at her curiously.

"I didn't mean to give you a fright there." He said sincerely.

"Don't get any future ideas," She ripped a paper towel from the roll that hung suspended beneath a cabinet. "but I am terrified by things that jump out at me." She tossed the paper towel into the garbage before crossing to the fridge.

"Are you alright? I have gotten pretty friendly with those nurses so if you are needing medical attention from one…" He shot her a smile. She tried to concentrate on his eyes and not his bare chest.

"I am sure you are quite popular over there, Señor Don Juan." She retrieved several eggs from the fridge as well as some cheese and choice vegetables. "Did you want any tea or coffee with your over blown ego this morning?"

"Do I sense hostility?" He asked cautiously.

"No there is none," She looked him in the dark eyes to prove to him that there was no hatred headed his way. _In face it's more like discomfort_. She thought to herself.

"Right, well….what are we going to do today?" He was like the five year old child that didn't realize he was off to school soon and there would no longer be times for hide and seek in the backyard in the midmorning.

"I am going to work," She said. "Then some classes. You," She pointed the spoon she had just relinquished from a drawer in the island. "are going to try to stay out of trouble. I have a lot of books, a lot of channels, and I can leave the computer on for you."

"What's a computer?" He watched her curiously as she pulled a frying pan from one of the hangers above the separated counter.

"I forget that you have no memory of anything that is modern. Were you born in the nineteen hundreds?" She flipped on the stove and placed the pan on top. In a few minutes she had the eggs, cheese, and chopped up vegetables in the pan.

"What are you making?" He leaned over her shoulder. He was so close; she could feel his body heat and his exhales tickled the small hairs that curled around her ears. She shut her eyes and imagined that they were married. She was making him breakfast before a long day at work and she was just dressed up because she loved when he called her beautiful. She would stay home and take care of all their children (they were sleeping right now) while he worked diligently to come home and be with them all.

"It smells fantastic!" He exclaimed and pulled her from her fantasies. She shook her head and scolded herself for thinking such wonderful things to truly be believable.

"It's just an omelet. Now if you want some coffee or tea please put either of the devices on." She motioned toward the coffee maker that sat against the wall on the furthest counter then to the chrome kettle that hung with other pots and pans on the island. "Oh, perhaps I should do it if you don't remember." Lydia grimaced remembering that the red head couldn't remember how to do a lot of things.

"I think I can manage a kettle of tea!" He insisted as ceased from standing behind her to fetch the pot. She nervously glanced at him as he calmly filled it from the kitchen sink. She turned her back to work on the omelet as he wedged in beside her to fiddle with the stove top knob.

"Please try your best not to set me on fire," She looked up to him but his lips curled into a warm smile.

"Dear, don't worry." The flame lit with a _pouf_, the flame blossoming to life. "I promise I will not let any harm come to you." Looking at her with a defiant smile he placed the kettle on the stovetop.

He left her side as she finished up the omelets and pulled slices of bread from the bread box. After preparing the two plates for her and the guest she placed them on the table.

"Where are the eating utensils?" He asked with a smile.

"There in the drawer closest to the end." She indicated to the cabinets against the wall. He raced to open it and pulled out the appropriate cutlery. "Why exactly are you so insistent on helping me?" She asked.

"You are doing so much for me. You are giving me a home, you're buying me clothes. I have a feeling my mother would have wanted me to show appreciation." He met her green eyes. She turned to the refrigerator to retrieve jam for the toast trying to hide the blotchy blush that spread across her cheeks at the suggestion.

"Plus I think you're boyfriend would be angry if he found out you had a strapping young bachelor without a hint of memory living in your home." He smiled at her and she placed the jam on the table without speaking.

The kettle began to whistle just as the silence became uncomfortably thick. Lydia rushed to grab it, throwing in the tea ball to seep as the two began their breakfast.

He entertained her with pointless talk as they ate and she was glad that the morning wasn't filled with arid silence and the occasional stirring of a cat. It was nice to be speaking, breathing, eating with another human being. Fred Weasley was showing his appreciation for her hospitality by recognizing her existence.

"This is really good." He smiled as he piled the rest of the food into his mouth.

"You're being too kind. I am starting to doubt your sincerity." She winked.

"I think you're going to be a fantastic mother." Fred stated after swallowing. She looked at him with wide eyes before shoving a piece of toast into her mouth to keep from having to answer. He didn't seem fazed by this as he stood and took his empty plate to the sink. She vigorously ate her piece of toast trying to push the fantasy she had of a happy little Weasley family. It made her stomach sick at the thought that she had allowed such ideas to be entertained and the fact that he had mentioned it caused her heart to leap with bounding joy. She quickly drank her tea scalding her mouth and crying out from the pain it induced on her tongue and roof. She thrust the cup on to table and put more toast in her mouth to distract from the burn.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he took the empty plate before her.

"What, oh, yeah." She answered after swallowing quickly. She followed him to the sink and noticed he took the soap in his hand preparing to hand wash the dishes. "I do have a dishwasher, right here."

"What's a dishwasher?" He asked he watched Lydia open the black box built into the counter.

"Right. I forget that you have this strange forgetfulness when it comes to helpful machines. Did they traumatize you at some point?" He looked at her blankly so she gave up on trying to joke with him and answered directly. "It cleans your dishes for you." She laughed. "Like magic."

He paused and stood very still as if he were hit with something in the back of the head.

"Magic? I- magic! That is something I know." A smile crossed his face.

"Don't be silly," She laughed. "Magic isn't real. You are getting reality mixed with fairy tales." _He isn't the only one._ She thought. "Magic only comes in stories involving princesses locked in towers or kept as slaves while knights bravely battle dragons and giants. They are all stories." She took the dishes from his hand and placed them on the racks.

"Right," He flushed a little as he handed her the plate he had used.

"I need to be off to work." She said as she closed the machine. She picked up her purse that was always thrown with little care onto an empty kitchen chair.

"I'll miss you." He shot her a debonair smile and she responded with an eye roll.

"Just try to keep my house standing." Lydia smiled before leaving the kitchen.

_I'll miss you_.

She really needed to stop overanalyzing friendly gestures. Honestly, he wasn't in love with her. He couldn't even remember where he had come from. She was only lending him a hand because of all that happened. As she had kept on insisting in her mind. .

Except, that wasn't the real reason, was it?

She secretly hoped that fairy tales did come true. _We all wish that the impossible dream is probable don't we?_


	8. Chapter 7 Bad Day

**A/N: Thank you so much to the readers who have read and reviewed so far! It is such an encouragement and while I don't write just to get comments they do help! And sometimes you inspire me! So if you haven't left a comment leave a quick one if you find the time even if it's just "I am enjoying this". If you tell me it sucks, however, clarification would be appreciated! And don't feel bad if you want to critique! I love writing and I want to get better at the craft!**

**Thank you so much for my faithful readers and reviewers so far! I love you all!**

* * *

><p>The realization that Fred was going to be here awhile took a couple weeks to settle in. Lydia was grateful for the company and enjoyed having a house mate but at the same time it was taking a toll on her income. She didn't want to talk to him about it, however, because she was blissfully happy. It was something that in her mind could be avoided for now and not something she needed to worry herself about late at nights. Until the food started running out.<p>

Returning home from a bus stop in the middle of a thunderstorm she trudged up the stairs dripping wet. She was doing her best to keep from crying; summer was drawing to a close and classes would start sooner than she was ready for. Already anxious to figure out how to afford the living expenses of both her and her guest mate her day only grew worse as she discovered an official letter on her editing desk. With horror she read the contents only to find that she had two day left and she was terminated. She had been an excellent worker but they wanted to expand their magazine which meant that they needed proper editors. Ones that had finished with school not ones in the process of getting some type of degree. They offered her to reapply for a position when she had finished her education and thanked her for her service. They would provide her with two weeks' worth of pay for the inconvenience and of course would be a willing reference in another job in the mean time. With a heavy heart the woman sank into her chair and rest her arms on the table. She broke into body wracking sobs, silently weeping as her predicament only grew dimmer.

She missed the bus stopping to try to make the day better with a steaming latte and was forced to stand in the falling rain, the latte's pleasure now ruined by her wet attire. Her purple dress clung to her frame and she shivered as she stood outside the shelter near the bus stop currently being occupied by a frail old woman and a couple far too interested in sucking the facial features off the other's face to notice how much room they took up. Lydia was stuck in the rain. She usually ended up stuck in a downpour no matter where she went.

The bus came late and when she boarded it she found it packed with people returning from work. She was forced to stand and did her best to keep upright with her slippery hands. She made it the whole bus ride without falling, a miracle for the horrible day this was turning out to be.

Yearning for some hot tea and perhaps some toast with jam she stumbled up the steps, shivering as the wind surrounded her in her wet clothes. Quickly she shoved the key in the lock and opened the door making her way into the foyer. Throwing her keys in the bowl out of habit she stripped the shoes from her feet throwing them onto the floor.

The apartment was dark except for the glow of the television in the room next door. She clutched herself with her arms, her wet bob hanging by her face limply. Peering into the room she saw Fred engrossed in an illusion show on the screen.

"How are you?" She asked, her voice shaking from the cold. Fred didn't move his eyes from the television but responded distractedly.

"Starving, there's no food left."

"What do you mean? I just went shopping last week! That's supposed to last at least three more!" She shuddered and turned on her heels to investigate the food shortage. Hurriedly she made her way into the peach colored room and began to throw open the cabinet and cupboards. All that could be located was a box of chicken broth, an apple, and a can of tuna. With horror she returned to the living room.

"What happened to all our food?" She screamed.

"I don't know." He looked at her for the first time. "It probably was eaten. That's what you do with food after all."

"Don't be a smartass." She glowered at him. "Perhaps if you didn't eat as much as you did we'd have some left!"

"I am sorry that I am hungry." He stood no longer interested in the television program. "I am a guy after all-"

"Don't _even_ use that stereotype to excuse your gluttony."

"Oh I'm a glutton now?" He asked and she let out a primal growl.

"Yes. You eat all the food in the house! I am sorry that I can't scavenge my own because I'm working all day and-" She shook her head. She was hungry, she was frustrated, she was confused, and she was exhausted. So she turned and stormed up the stairs.

Lydia quickly made her way to her room and thrust herself upon her bed, soaking wet still. She curled into a ball and began to weep uncontrollably. Why couldn't things just work out? They always did for other people! She was trying to be kind helping a poor guy out but all karma was doing was biting her in the ass for it.

Curling into her pillow she let the tears fall down her cheeks. This was what always happened, wasn't it? Things got tough so she just went into her room to cry. This just made her even angrier with herself and the tears came faster and harder. Her stomach churned with acid and she knew if she kept this up she would surely vomit. But she couldn't control the way the hot drops poured down her cheeks; they seemed impossible to cease.

A knock came at her door but she ignored it, thrusting her head further into the pillow. She was trying to mute the moans that came from her body as the tears fell faster. She was stuck; she couldn't go forwards or backwards. There was no way she could support both of them and school and still live in this house. But she didn't want him to go. He had become such a companion to her and she would miss his friendship. A selfish part of her knew that if she let him go out into the world as well that he would find a wonderful girl and they'd settle down to get married and have ginger babies. She loved the fact that one of the only women he saw was her. It was selfish and it was cruel.

She was cruel. She kept her guest prisoner. Perhaps it was better now that he would no longer be able to stay with her. He would now be let out of his cage.

She didn't hear the door creak open nor detected the footsteps across the ground. The only thing that brought her from her thoughts was a warm hand creeping along her rib cage and back. It warmed the skin prickled with goose flesh causing her to shudder violently. Another hand followed it and pulled gently on her shoulders causing her to sit up. She felt the rough hands working at drying the tears from her wet cheeks, the soft brushing of the skin upon the denim jeans that sat in her view. The silence was the comfort she needed to begin to warm up. He waited a couple moments before speaking.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." She responded but he met her green eyes.

"You are lying. You wouldn't be so snappy if nothing was wrong," He was coming to know her so well.

"I feel overwhelmed, that's all." She finally admitted and pushed his hands away.

"You don't have any more money to pay for food do you?" Fred asked, wrapping his arm around her and drawing him under his wing. She rest her head on his chest.

"No. And I just got fired today." She brought her knees up to her chest as she began to sob again.

"Oh," Fred said quietly. "Why don't you change into something drier, take a shower first? We'll get this sorted out." He stood her up on her feet.

"I need to-"

"You don't need to do anything." He told her sternly. "You have taken care of me for so long now let me take care of you."

Her heart began to race but she knew that it was nothing more than he was a kind gentleman. He felt bad most likely for putting her in this predicament.

"Fine," She caved and crossed to her closet to extract sweats and a t shirt for the evening. She hadn't donned a pair of casual pants since Fred had come, wanting to impress him.

"Good girl. I'm going to step out for a moment but don't worry by the time you're done I'll be back." He winked mysteriously before exiting the room. With an exhale she stripped the dress from her freezing body. Stripping away her soaked underwear she shuddered as her pert nipples hit the air. She felt completely naked as she was now; stripped from everything and left out in the cold.

Perhaps a shower might help.

* * *

><p>After an extended stay in the warm spray she emerged and towel dried her body with the softest towel she owned. She took a couple minutes to stand nude in the bathroom and just marvel in the steam that remained from the hot water. She dressed slowly after slathering her skin in blossomy smelling lotion taking the time to relax her tired muscles into the clothing. Her back was still tense from the stress she endured from her horrible day but she felt better than she had an hour ago. She did her best to wipe away the tears but her eyes were still puffy from weeping. With a sigh she blow dried her hair and styled it gently.<p>

Emerging from the bathroom she was greeted with the smell of cheese and tomatoes. With wonder she crept down the flight of stairs and padded softly into the kitchen. Fred was standing before the stove with a spatula in hand, his other on the end of a frying pan. He was cooking food and it smelled delicious. Creeping closer she noticed that he had a pot of tomato soup simmering on the furthest burner. A kettle of tea was steeping on the island stove.

Turning he shot her a smile and waved the hand with the flat flipping utensil in his hand.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much," She sighed and crept closer to the stove, the heat enveloping her body. She could hear the rain still pounding upon the roof as the kitchen fell silent once more. Fred stepped away from the stove to reach into the cabinet with the plates and extracted two along with two bowls. She watched as he placed them next to the burners and flipped the cheese sandwiches onto the plates. He then took a cup from another cupboard and poured her a cup of tea, passing it to her. "Something tells me that tea is supposed to calm ones nerves. I think my mother might have said it to me. But as usual…I can't remember."

She thanked him and took the mug, crossing to the refrigerator to add a dash of milk then added some honey from the jar on the counter. She stirred it with a spoon her had extracted from a drawer and blew on the steaming liquid before taking a sip.

"How did you know?" She asked as she watched him kill the flame and stack two remaining sandwiches onto a third plate he had turned to fetch.

"Allison. I might have called her and we might have gone to the grocer's. I told her you were in a tight spot and it was all my fault (it is after all, please don't deny this) and so she said she'd help me purchase from food. She said you'd need something filled with carbs and possibly some soup because it's rainy. She told me about grilled cheese and tomato soup and I thought it sounded like a wonderful idea. Then she helped me pick out a movie you might enjoy and-"

"You did all of this in an hour?"

"We hurried." He laughed. "You've been up there for nearly two anyways. But don't mind that. Go into the living room. We'll watch the telly and I'll bring the plates out and we can eat in there."

"Fred, honestly, I feel bad that you felt you needed to do this."

"I don't want to argue with you." He sighed. "I didn't mean to be so forward early regardless if it's true or not. You are too valuable a friend to me." He smiled. "This is my way of making things up."

"Oh," Lydia felt herself blush. No one had cared that much about the way she felt about them to go to all this trouble. Usually she just forced herself to get by the tit for tats she had with her friends. With a look back she wandered to the living room and sat down, the movie was already flashing on the screen.

Fred entered with her plate and bowl; she took the plate in her lap and placed the bowl on the table next to the couch. "How did you know about _The Princess Bride_?"

"Your friend Allison is very knowledgeable about you." He winked before leaving to fetch his own food. She curled up into the corner of the love seat and smiled to herself. She wanted to pretend that this was a date; at least she would have caved in a couple weeks ago. But Fred even admitting that they were friends felt good to her. It felt right. Allison had been her best friend for years but perhaps it was time to have another close friend.

She felt uneasy about this still because she never knew when he was about to leave. Fred was here now, right? That's all that mattered.

He returned and settled onto the cushion next to her crossing his long legs. She smiled over to him as he began the movie.

"I've become quite good at this television thing. I might need to invest in video games." He noted.

"How do you know about those?" She looked at him wonderstruck.

"I may or may not wander out into town when you're gone." He chuckled at her look of surprise. "What? You don't honestly think I'd sit around her all day when there's that entire world that I can't remember out there to explore?"

"Touché," She sighed and bit into her sandwich. "This is wonderful." She purred as the warm cheese melted onto her tongue, salty and thick.

"I'm glad. I was a bit worried because I only make food for myself and honestly I think I could eat anything."

"This really is delicious. Thank you for all of this." She leaned over toward him and gave him a side hug and a friendly peck on the cheek.

"Anytime, love." He winked. "Now I would love to see this movie. Your friend tells me it's referenced in everything."

"Right," She said and watched his eyes return to the screen. Her heart glowed as she looked at him but she forced herself to look away. They were friends. He was doing this because he cared about her and her well being. That's what real friends did. It's what she did for Allison and what Allison did for her. Fred was doing the same thing, what did it matter that he was guy?

She let herself rest her head on his shoulder for a while, just enjoying the touch of another human being. She then caved into her growling stomach and ate the rest of the comforting sandwich and the warm, creamy soup. She sighed in happiness and she felt herself growing tired. Her neck was still tense and she gently twisted her head trying to release the tight muscles.

Fred turned his head to glance down at her.

"Can you sit on the floor?" He asked.

"What?" She looked at him startled.

"Sit on the floor, just trust me." He crooned. Warily she found herself unwrapping her limbs and sliding to the rug before the love seat. As soon as she had sat down and pressed her back to the sofa she felt sturdy thumbs and fingers press into the skin of her neck and shoulders. She let out an orgasmic moan as he applied more pressure to her tense muscles.

"You know how to make a woman's day." She whispered.

"Right, don't tell your boyfriend." He winked. "Next time we'll go out and do something instead of sitting around her. Distract you for a little bit longer." His fingers began to work at the knots in her shoulders. She moaned again which caused him to pause slightly, pushing his nails into her skin.

"That sounds wonderful," She breathed as it sent tingles up her scalp and shot pleasure through her brain. She turned to focus on the movie and smiled as she saw Buttercup defiantly push Westley down the hill.

"_As you wish_."

Oh, how she wished in this moment. Something that was forbidden and fantastic.

But they were friends. They were nothing more.

How long would it take her to get this concept?

* * *

><p>"What, what are you talking about?" Lydia looked to Allison who was sitting across from her in the small bakery.<p>

"I told you, he just wants to get into your pants." She looked down into the coffee that kept her hand warm. Lydia looked at her friend with wide green eyes of disbelief.

"No, no that's not what he wants. You are wrong!" Her hands were shaking as she clutched her own latte.

"Why else would he try to appease you? I mean he knows you aren't going to kick him out because you have done so much for him already." Allison blew on the tan liquid that sat in her mocha brown cup. "He just wants a piece of you."

"He can't remember anything. Even the psychologist says he is making slow progress." Lydia stood up for him.

"Listen, I'm only telling you because I don't want to see you get hurt." She shook her pixie cut furiously. "I am not appreciating the defense that is being made from you."

"I just-" Lydia placed her hands on her face. "I thought he was being nice. I thought for once that he was just being a good friend to me and that I perhaps had made another best friend." She felt the tears prickling in her eyes.

"I don't want you to cry, babe." Allison's lip glossed pout turned south. "I just wanted to have you watch your back. I don't want to see you get hurt or make a decision you'll regret."

"Well, maybe I will just take advantage of him too!" Lydia said indignantly but Allison shook her head.

"You are far too much of a hopeless romantic and a purist when it comes to love. You couldn't let him in your pants without becoming emotionally attached. You will be distraught when he takes your virginity and leaves you high and dry."

"But you meet different guys all the time. They stay for a bit then you grow sick of each other and move on."

"I am not a purist when it comes to love. I know that I don't have the desire to devote the rest of my life to someone," Allison took the bagel that sat before her in her hand. "I can do with my body and with other's body as I please. My soul is locked away safe. But yours is right in that little entrance to your vagina." She said crudely. Lydia hung her head.

"So you really think he's just taking advantage of me?" She asked and Allison nodded her head.

"I mean there's always the chance that he's sincere but why risk it?" She took a bite of her bagel. Lydia couldn't touch the food that sat before her. "I am not saying that you can't be friends or that you can't enjoy his company. Just be careful, that's all."

"Right," Lydia said, though she still felt deflated.

"Listen, I know that you're on the search for Mr. Right," Allison shot her friend a sympathetic look. "But do you really think he's some guy you found in a field in the middle of bumfuck and he can't even remember who the fuck he is?" She asked.

"I always kind of hoped that it would just happen," Lydia said quietly.

"I know I don't believe in this true love stuff and it's as endearing to me as pushing a baby's head through my lady parts so I know I may be sounding like an asshat." She sighed. "But I can't bear it if you let some guy who is paying you attention and making it seem like he cares about you trick you into thinking that he loves you because he needs release. He may not be asking you to drop your panties this week but give him another-" Allison sipped her coffee. Lydia felt her heart stop. What was she going to do?

"I am going to head back to the apartment, do you want to come?" She asked and Allison nodded her head.

"Did you find another job yet?" She asked gathering the bagel she had and placing it into the paper bag it had been delivered in.

"I am working on it." She answered. It had been three days since she had gotten her departure letter and she was now unsure of what to do with the free time she had found today.

"Any idea of where you might apply?" Allison asked as the two stood to make their way out of the shop.

"None but I need one soon. The bills are going to start piling and I barely have any more food left in my apartment." She walked with less energy and followed her friend out onto the streets. The two caught a bus back to her neighborhood and settled into seats across from each other.

"I wish I had some to loan you. I am making just enough as it is but I am supposed to be getting a raise soon enough."

"No, I couldn't remain indebted to you. It just feels wrong." Lydia said as she looked out the window. Rain was falling sideways but the two had umbrellas with them, she clutched hers to her leg.

"Oh please, babe. I don't want to hear that." Allison rolled her eyes.

Lydia couldn't speak as they took the bus another couple blocks before crawling out of its warm bowels into the precipitation. They trudged up her flight of stairs and she hurriedly opened the door, the two falling into the dry shelter.

"Lydia? Are you home?" She heard Fred's voice come from the living room. Allison shot her a look of disapproval.

"Yes, I am. Allison is with me today." She shouted back. Fred emerged into the foyer and smiled at the two.

"Hullo, Allison!" He cried and shot her friend a genuine grin. "I have wonderful news, beautiful." He winked at Lydia and she began to take Allison's suggestion with stronger conviction.

"Oh, what is it?" She asked him with a smile.

"I found a job! I am going to be working at some construction place down the road. Wasn't my first choice but you don't need a college degree and it at least let's me use my hands." He beamed. Lydia found herself smiling as well. "I'll pay for things for awhile until you can find a job and then we can work out an arrangement."

Allison spoke up. "I hope that you aren't going to hold Lydia in debt."

"No, never. She had done so much for me I would love to pay for things for a time. It's my way of paying my debt back to her." He looked at her friend. Allison's green eyes still looked upon the ginger with judgment.

"That's great news, Fred!" Lydia said with enthusiasm and rushed forward to embrace him. He hugged her back, his face burying into her thick hair. She pushed away quickly trying to keep the smile upon her face. Allison's words kept running through her mind like a movie reel.

"I start tomorrow. So I was going to step out to do some equipment shopping. It isn't much but I will need a pair of boots and some t shirts." He looked to Allison uncomfortably. "So you two will have time to yourselves."

Lydia glanced to Allison who looked pleased with this. As Fred walked by he reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"We're gonna get through this, gorgeous." He winked and then took the key that she had copied for him from the bowl on the table. Lydia felt confusion sweeping through her nerves.

"Glad he's gone. I mean, really. Your lady parts are what his dick wants. Whether he can remember where he came from he can remember that he has primal sexual instinct."

"You make him sound like a wild animal." Lydia rolled her eyes. "I still want to assume the best."

"But I know you're planning for the worst. It really is a wise way to go babe. And that's God's honest truth." She said and made her way into the kitchen. Lydia didn't follow her friend at first. She went to the small windows that framed the doorway and glanced out. Through the rain spattered panes she saw Fred walk down the street and stop at the bus stop at the end. His hands were in his pockets and he looked down at his feet as he stood there in the rain waiting. He wore the navy blue sweat shirt with the hood drawn up, the tufts of his ginger bangs flew out from underneath.

"What am I going to think?" She asked and closed her eyes. She wanted to trust that he was alright. She wanted to think that he was growing fond of her for her; not because he was growing aware of his own sexual abstinence. But Allison knew guys far more than she did. She was naïve and trusting to any man that took the time of day to listen to her speak. They were so few and far between. But they always ended badly.

She had been waiting for years for one to end like the princess tales she would watch by herself on weekends. But she wasn't a princess, was she? That destiny wasn't for her.

With a heavy heart she set up a wall around her heart, fearing that no matter how hard she tried to defend it she'd do something stupid and allow him to take down her barrier.

Allison was right; Lydia loved the idea of being in love. She feared it at the same time but it was something she had yearned for since she had discovered she had the possibility of loving. She would never be able to bear her body to some man. It was something that was private and sacred to her. When she gave away her body she would finally give away her heart.

And that heart was never going to come back.


	9. Chapter 8 Rosewood & Two Unicorn Hairs

George sat on the Weasley's thread bare wooden sofa as his father paced the floor behind him. His mother was gripping George's shoulders tightly as he struggled to bite his lip. Ron sat next to Hermione on the edge of the fireplace; the girl was gently running circles along the back of his younger brother. Ginny wept into Harry Potter's arms as they stood near the window and Bill clung tightly to Fleur's hand as the two stood across the room. Charlie and Percy sat on the steps of the stairs that wound up into the higher levels of The Burrow. The room was silent; all were centered on the man who stood grimly in the center of the room, his hat pressed against his chest as he lowered his gaze. George couldn't believe what had been said.

"So you are saying that you can't _find_ my son's body." George heard his father's voice uncharacteristically lined with rage. George could only press his forehead into his palms unable to digest what the stand in Prime Minister of the Wizarding World had come to tell him.

"I am sorry to say that your son's body is among the several others that have not been located."

"Several others?" Hermione picked up her head that was resting on Ron's shoulders.

"Several of your classmates who had been struck down in their bravery during the battle have not been found."

"Who the hell would take the bodies?" Charlie stood in his own protest at the disrespect to the deceased.

"We are trying to figure that out now." The man tugged uncomfortably at the black tie he had donned to mark the mourning that the Wizarding World had placed itself under since the Battle at Hogwarts. With no Prime Minister to take up the position of helping the world rebuild itself the man before the Weasley family had stepped forward. Charlemagne Vaniteux had stepped out of the shadows and began to lead the reconstruction forward. With no one to protest he had rushed to begin settling things in order.

The Weasleys had only heard mention of this man in the whispers of the crumbling shops of Diagon Alley. Destruction had spread further than just the walls of Hogwarts; some of the most prominent spots in their world were facing rebuilding as they had been torn apart. Diagon Alley was now was only a shimmer of what it had once been; many of its glass windows smashed in and its walls crumbled from the rampage of the Death Eaters in eager pursuit of the Chosen One who stood across the room from them now. His sacrifice had been made several weeks ago but the devastation on the families and the places had only just begun to mend. Hundreds of wizards and witches had shown up to mass memorials to pay their respects to the heroes whom had given their lives to bring peace back to the world. The Weasleys had been put front and center due to the death of Fred as well as their close connection with Potter himself.

George hadn't a moment to mourn in the quiet of their room since the mass grieving had begun. He could not weep with heart wrenching moans the way that he wanted to. He had to stand strong for the community, he had to prove to them that they would be able to move past this and not let the sacrifice of the dead be buried under rivers of tears.

George had to lie; he had to pretend that everything was going to get better. That in time he would feel exactly as he had when Fred had been alive. He knew that he would have to spend the rest of his life as a façade as he became a rising public figure along with his brother Ron. Ron who had forever been the irritating little brother to them, always following behind, was now able to revel in the love that he had found in the middle of the war. But George would be put on a pedestal like a phoenix to emulate the ability to start again. He had lost something so close to him and had survived. Most who had lost their closest loved ones had perished besides them. The tale of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks was sweeping the nation in a firestorm. People whispered of the romantic notion of undying love. The two would be able to love one another beyond the grave, together in each other's arms.

The idea of romanticizing or idealizing heroism and eternal bonds from the deaths in this war made George absolutely sick. He hated that people made it better by slapping a happy label on the horrors of death that had not brought further bonding to the ones who were loved and left behind. George did not feel great comfort that his twin waited from him beyond the grave. He didn't feel strong, didn't feel as if someone was looking over his shoulder all the time.

All he felt was rage and bitterness. He found himself wanting to choke Harry Potter as they sat at the dinner table together feeling that it was all The Chosen One's fault. Had he not become Voldemort's last horcrux than his brother might still be alive.

George tried to reason his way through it. If Harry had not been the chosen one surely someone else would have. It was all Voldemort's fault that Fred was dead, that his ear was missing, that the Weasley family was forever torn apart. And Voldemort was dead due to Harry which was something that George should be thankful for. Though he really wasn't. He didn't approve of the way the boy snaked his hand around his younger sister, the way he hung around his family trying to fill in the gaps. He was a loud presence in their household and to George it felt as if he were trying to slide into the empty slot that Fred's death had left.

"I am sorry for the loss your family has had, Mister Weasley."

"I don't give a rat's ass about your sorry!" George felt his father grab the couch in his hands as he could hear his breath ragged in his anger. "I want to hear that you have found my dead son's body! You're department is as useless as it has been since I started working there!"

"Arthur, really!" Mrs. Weasley turned to scold her husband's attack.

"I completely understand that Arthur must being feeling hurt, perhaps a bit mistrusted, Molly-" Vaniteux began.

"Don't you _dare_ try to put feelings into my mouth-" Mr. Weasley tried to interrupt.

"But I assure you every effort is being made to search for them. As you know Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin have both been discovered along with Severus Snape as well as-"

"May Snape's body rest in peace, Mr. Vaniteux, and with due respect to all the dead." Mrs. Weasley gave George's shoulder a squeeze before standing up. "We just want to know where Fred is. I just," George looked up and his heart broke. His mother's face was contorted and twisted as she tried to hold back the tears that were streaming down her laugh lined cheeks.

George realized he had never seen his mother cry before. The tears made their way through the creases of the wisdom she had gained in her years of living. Her blue eyes were merely mirrors of the world as they were sheened with her sorrow. She bit her lips which was quivering causing her to stop mid sentence. George stood to wrap a comforting arm around his mother and his father was quick to stand on the other side of the weeping matriarch.

"I just…I just want my son back." Mrs. Weasley began to weep furiously as she pleaded with the Prime Minister to just return her child. He removed his hat and fiddled with the brim as he struggled with what to say.

"There isn't anything you can do here anymore, Mr. Vaniteux, unless you bring my brother back." George stepped forward and swallowed the lump that painful rode his Adam's apple. "So unless you finally have good news to repair this broken family with I suggest you don't return with sledgehammers."

George didn't even bother to stay and see if the man had taken his advice to stay or to leave. He turned on his heels and walked toward the stair. Charlie had already come to stand by the banister and Percy was quickly struggling to his feet. George was determined to march all the way up to his room and never return. But he felt compelled to stop and say one thing.

"Tell your damn papers too that I am never going to get better. I lost my other half out there on that battle field and nothing," He was crying now in front of others since the Battle of Hogwarts. "Not time, not love, not pressing forward is ever going to return to me that piece of heart that has been ripped away. I don't expect those out there that don't have a twin to understand. But I am not strong without my other hand to hold me up. I am falling. There is no one any longer to catch me." He ran his arm along his dripping nose and hurried up the stairs, rushing into the room he shared with Fred. He flung himself onto his brother's bed and curled into the pillow weeping with a broken heart.

"Fred, Fred why did you have to be one of the ones?" He screamed into his brother's pillow, letting all the rage and ache that had been pent up for weeks begin to release. The smell of his brother was leaving the sheets from the lack of a body pressing new scents to it. One of the last remnants of his brother was slipping away.

The door creaked open and George looked up through tear blinded eyes. He saw the curved outline of his mother who crept into the room and gently sat on the bed next to her remaining twin. George should have felt ashamed to be crawling into his mother's lap at the age of twenty but he needed something to hold on to. He clung to the folds of her paisley shirt as he let his sorrow flow from his body. She held him closely, rocking and humming a lullaby she used to sing to them before they would drift off to sleep. When he and Fred were young.

George realized that part of the reason why his mother didn't speak was because she herself was crying. She sniffed quietly as his weeping ceased and but continued to run her hands through his red locks.

"Georgie my love." She whispered into his hair. He closed his eyes and listened to the soothing tones of his mother's voice. "No one expects you to be strong. They all just assumed you were."

"How can I be when my brother is dead?"

"Oh, Georgie, I love him just as dearly as you do. I miss Freddie. I mourn my little boy!" She bent down to kiss his forehead. "I do not expect you to mend in a day, not in a week, nor in a year. You will always run ragged with a scar on your heart. Nothing is ever going to replace Fred. Not a woman, not fame, not a family." She ran her hand over the hole in his head. "Nothing is going to reverse what has been done; not a spell, not a potion. Don't let how other's view you get to you. If you need to remain in your room with the doors locked and the blinds shut to mourn Fred properly than do so. Don't ever hold back what you are feeling else you'll make yourself sick."

"I just want to remain strong for Fred."

"Every day you keep on going, love, you are remaining strong for." She whispered. "I think if Fred were in your shoes (and heaven forbid this ever be mentioned again) he would be struggling just as you are."

"I feel so empty." He choked on a sob.

"I will not be the mother that disables you and tells you it's just a feeling," She ran her fingers through his long bangs. "You are going to feel empty, you are going to feel despair, you are going to feel like you need to die, and if you are at all like me in any fashion you are going to be angry." As his mother said this, a wave of relief passed his body. "You may want to blame someone; you may even want to blame yourself. Don't, George. It's not worth the time or energy"

George couldn't respond so he lay in his mother's arms silently, letting her rock him back and forth. It was a long time passing before he spoke again.

"I want Fred's wand. If they couldn't find his body, I want his wand."

"Mister Vaniteux left for the day but we shall go bright and early tomorrow to make that request." She stroked her son's cheek. "I need to go and prepare dinner for the others. Do you want anything to eat, I will bring it up here for you. A little Dragon Soup?"

"Sure. And some tea?"

"Of course, tea always helps." She said. He stood and smoothed out Fred's pillow upon which his tears had dried and numbly crossed the room to lay upon his bed, curling into a fetal position. Mrs. Weasley came over and tucked her grown child into bed as she hadn't done in years. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. Gently closing his eyes he felt the warm of his mother's lips upon his temple as he drifted off. He didn't have the strength to pretend anymore. His fight had been worn dry and he had nothing left to glean from his heart.

Fred wandered the field that he hadn't been back to since he had appeared in it nearly two months ago. None of his memories had really returned, some glimpses of colors and explosions. But nothing that could be concrete to identify his family or where he came from much less what had happened and how he appeared in the field that night.

"Did the doctor think that you could find something here?" Lydia asked as she stood among the tall grass, clutching her arms as the wind whipped furiously through the blades.

"Yeah, I also feel like there is something here to find." He said and began to kick his way through the grass.

"Any idea what?" Her growing hair was nearly to her shoulders and flew into her face, she tried to free the strands that had gotten themselves glued to her lips.

"None," He sighed and was about to give up on the search when he discovered something among the green. Bending down to pick it up he held the mysterious object in his hands.

"What have you got there?" He heard his friend's voice grow louder as she approached. Glancing up he noticed that she was shivering and he shed his coat to wrap around her shoulders. She hollowly looked at him which caused Fred to frown. She had grown wary of his chivalrous gestures the past couple weeks as if she suspected him of something rotten. Shaking the thought from his mind, he was grateful that she took the jacket anyways.

"Is that a stick?" She asked as she examined the piece of wood he held in his fingertips.

"I guess but it's a rather strange looking piece of wood though, isn't it?" He held it higher up for her to see. The wood was thicker on one end and bore a textured design, almost like a carved pinecone. It was thick enough for him to hold in his palm which he did. The other end was thinner and appeared to be some sort of pointer. He waved it curiously but nothing happened. His hand felt right as it clutched the wood, however, and an energy burst through his wrist like electricity.

"I think.." Lydia leaned closer and he inhaled the smell of her vanilla fig perfume that she ordered from some store back in America. "I think that's what I threw from your pocket that night."

"You threw this? What if it's important?" Fred hollered in indignation.

"It was tucked away in your pocket. You are proving right now it doesn't do much of anything." She pointed out and he had to agree with her observation.

"Do you think if I played with it for awhile?" He asked with a smile.

"I am not going to stop you." She rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you think it's a wand or something. I am going to have to stop you from watching all those shoes involving magic. It isn't real."

"Oh I know that they aren't real." He smiled and a glint came in his eye as he thought of the idea of being able to do some of the things that the actors did in the stories in true life. "But wouldn't that be fantastic if it were?"

"Perhaps." She smiled at him.

"I know you wish that something were real when they weren't," He winked at her but she looked away, the smile falling from her face. He felt bad that he had poked at her sensitive nerve. She dreamed largely, nothing was too broad for her imagination. But unfortunately life did not hand her the pass of being able to do whatever she wanted. She was restricted, it seemed, by everything. Binds that he wished he could throw from her wrists. He loved seeing her happy and smiling; these moods had come less frequently since the day they had their argument.

"Did you want to head back?" She asked but he was frozen. He remembered something. "Fred," He barely felt her hand on his arm. "Fred, what's wrong?"

"I-" He could see the shop before him. There were sticks in all shapes, sizes, and woods on the shelves. An old man bent over the counter and handed him the wand that was in his hand.

"_Ahh, rosewood with two unicorn tail hairs. Thirteen and half inches_."The old man said. Fred smiled and the owner nodded his gray head. Looking to his left he saw a mirror image of himself but in this hand was not the same wand.

"_Walnut with two unicorn hairs from the same beast, quite appropriate I think."_

Then the old man and the mirror of himself with the walnut stick were gone. He stood shaking in the field, his hands pressed to his eyes.

"I...I have a twin don't I?" He looked at her with desperation.

"Yes," She said and looked at her hands. She began to move through the tall blades and slowly back toward the road they had driven down to the rental car.

"Why didn't you tell?" He fumed as he followed her.

"Because the doctor's didn't want me to. They wanted you to remember all on your own." She paused and turned on him, a solitary tear streaked her cheek. "They wanted your memories to come back, not me feeding you information they didn't know whether was true or not."

Fred couldn't remain angry. She had no reason to deceive him and she looked pain at her admittance now.

"Do you remember his name?" He asked, gently reaching his arm out to wrap it around her shoulders.

"George," She murmured. "His name was George. I only met him briefly and I'd be forbidden to tell you more anyways. What reminded you?"

"This," He held up the stick. "This was bought from an old gentleman. It's rosewood with unicorn's hair and it thirteen and a half inches long." He tucked the wand into his pocket.

"Oh, Fred." She placed her hand upon his chest as they walked together, his arm around her shivering shoulders. "That's wonderful!"

"Now all I have to do is remember where I got it and perhaps we can trace back from there." Fred smiled down at her and let go of her shoulders, running his hand down her arm and grasping her hand. In his joy he began to race across the field and she was caught in his grasp, shrieking and giggling after him.

Fred was beginning to encounter a blissful happiness in his life he was building with his best and only true friend by his side. But he still couldn't shake a nagging sense of melancholy that would occasionally cloud his heart.

And he wondered if his twin even knew he were alive.


	10. Chapter 9 Smashing Shattered Relics

Things were finally looking up in Lydia's eyes. Fred's job was bringing a comfortable enough amount of money in and she was able to secure a job as a barista in a small café. She saw little of her house guest once the days of going back to college had begun. The time not spent working was used trying to finish her degree in a semester. She wanted to be doing something productive in her life and she knew that her English degree was probably never going to serve its intended use. Her interests seemed to be ever changing these days and the only thing that it boiled down to was what her friend Allison so frowned upon. She just wanted to get married and have her own brood of feisty, loud children that would love her unconditionally with a husband that regarded her highly. She wanted that type of life; yet again her life wasn't living up to her expectations.

The times not seeing Fred were just as hard as the copious amount of times that she had spent with him. She was hopeless wonderstruck by the man and she was trying her best to convince her heart with her mind that there was no more hope for their future than there was of her stumbling upon a man who would propose to her. Life would move on once he would and she would hold her head high. She was so content with being single until it was pushed into her face that she was so very lonely in the darkness of night. She was a floating being, moving from here and there with no anchor to keep her from drifting into the cold wonder of the universe above.

She was rushing home this afternoon, however, because she wanted to go with Fred to his therapy session that night. The evening was thick with fog as she made her way through the wakening street lamps down the rain drenched sidewalks. The precipitation had ceased and the night was quiet as she made her way down the slippery road.

Fred had been awakening her with shouts at night. He was remembering things in his dreams, she could tell. She wanted to run into his room and wake him from his thrashing but she was afraid to scare him. He was already so traumatized by something that lingered in that dark abyss of his memory whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was always screaming for his brother. She would lie in her bed, clutching the comforter, biting her lip with all her might to keep from bawling at the sound of his desperate calls for George. She would shut her eyes tightly, squeezing small tears from the corners as she had to endure his terror with him. The thing that truly killed her in the end was that there was nothing she could do for him.

She had asked him about it casually the morning before but he could only recall pieces of the nightmare; never a full story. He had asked how she knew he was having bad dreams and she had concocted some lie about him drifting off the night before in front of the telly and thrashing about. He had blushed a violent red at this and she assured him that she had seen people suffer from bad dreams before and there was nothing to be ashamed of. He had asked if she would go with him to his next meeting. She smiled and agreed.

She made her way up the stairs of her apartment, perplexed to find a car parallel parked before her stoop. Allison didn't drive and she wasn't quite close enough to anyone else for them to just drop by. Before Fred came by, Allison had been her confidant. Years of moving and floating from here to there like a vagabond on the railways had stunted her ability to make and keep close friends. Trust was also a hard thing for her to experience. She knew that when it came to two people maintaining a stable friendship it was only possibly until it became apparent that two had differing views it was better that one departed before things became too heated. That was what had happened with her mom. They loved each other because of that natural mother-daughter bond that came with birth but her mother was her punisher and her rule maker, never wanting to become her friend. She had to deal with her own emotions, her own beliefs, her own thoughts without any guidance but the world around her. It was helpful because she had become a woman with a fiercely independent streak and hard head but it also served as a hindrance. Not automatically putting up fronts had become a large one. Lydia knew with dismay that her friend's possibly bad advice had caused her to build a fortress up against Fred. She just couldn't let herself get hurt because she would have only herself to blame. But perhaps if she went with Fred tonight and they spent some alone time together, something would spark and it would be proven that she was being silly putting up her walls. That Fred would accept her and love her no matter where she came from or what poor choices she had made that had hurt others. He would see her for the person she wanted to be and not for the person that was in the past.

"It's no use going back to yesterday because I was a different person then," She mused to herself as she placed the key in the lock. With an elated sigh she turned the metal in her fingers. She was always able to cheer herself up with possibilities. Possibilities were always capable of growing into definite. She would constantly remind herself of this.

It was her hormones. It had to be. She only grew this wan and giddy when she was nearing her period. She could only blame it on this, she barely saw Fred anymore so this was enough speaking about him! Lydia sighed as she pushed open the door. There were greater things in this world than her crush on her house mate, such as her house mate's lack of recall. She would not allow herself to entangle herself in a man who didn't know where he came from. Another woman may love him dearly and be yearning for him to come home. She thought of a woman standing with a man identical to Fred looking out a window pelted by a down pour. Her hands were clasped together holding a hanky and her bright blue eyes were sad, her blonde hair falling in perfect ringlets around her shoulders and her small pout was quivering in sadness. That would be the woman that had loved Fred immensely no doubt.

She walked into the apartment and heard the unmistakable sound of lips smacking off each other. She froze and her hand automatically opened to drop her keys upon the floor next to her high heeled foot. They fell with a muffled thump onto the carpet. She was frozen by the sight of a mirror image Fred with a blonde woman in the looking glass that hung in the back of the living room. Her arms were around his neck and her mouth was upon his. The only relief that Lydia found was both were completely clothed. Her heart began to race and she found she couldn't swallow anymore. She was growing dizzy with the lack of air as she staggered against the table in shock.

She hadn't thought that her imagination could conjure this woman to life so suddenly.

"You have quite the place, Freddie," A pert, precise English lilt came from the pink mouth of the woman. Some of her lipstick had rubbed off onto Fred's chin and into the corners of his mouth. Lydia felt a wave of bile rising in her mouth. She was doing her best to keep herself breathing and trying to remind herself that Fred was a good mate, not her prisoner. He should be allowed to go out and find a nice girl. She really should be happy for him.

"Oh, blast!" She heard Fred jump up. "I've got a meeting to go to in a little while and Lydia should be home soon."

"Lydia?" The voice now had a small whine to it.

"Oh, yeah, she's my house mate. Remember, I told you that I had a house mate?" He said and began to make his way into the hall.

"I didn't think it was girl." She heard the girl sigh. Fred emerged into the hall with a half grin upon his white teeth which fell slack jaw when he saw Lydia leaning against the table, her legs twisted beneath her as she gasped for breath. She felt her whole entire body blush and she struggled to get to a standing position.

"Lydia!" He called and came nearer to her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine." She responded finally able to stand, brushing the knees of her jeans off nervously. "I was going to see if you were ready to head out yet but if you have a guest who-I mean if you don't need me-" Lydia blushed a deeper hue of crimson as she struggled with her words. Some of them burned as she looked at the girl stepping into the room.

She was cute; a small thing with long blonde ringlets that fell to her pert breasts. She looked harshly at Lydia with her large blue eyes that were emphasized by heavily applied mascara. She held a manicured hand to her tight, pink bandage skirt. Lydia looked enviously upon her small thighs that curved into her even smaller waist, accentuated by a thick black belt. She looked extremely professional and Lydia could hardly believe this was the girl who had been snogging Fred on the love seat.

"Hello," She said as she held out her right hand. "I'm Rebekah Lynchwood."

Lydia fumbled with her bag that hung limply on her right shoulder to raise it in order to lift the arm and take the perfectly manicured hand in hers. The girl looked menacingly upon Lydia's chipped blue nails. She hid them behind her back self consciously when the woman had let go of her hand.

"Hi, I'm Lyd…Lydia MacFlann." She said stumbling over her words. She glanced again to Rebekah's shapely thighs. Looking down at her feet she tucked her left round leg behind her right.

"It's nice to meet you." She said congenially. Lydia could only nod her head.

"Rebekah is the contractor's daughter. She has been studying to take his place in the business." He said.

"Oh, really?" Lydia asked with panic as she realized that this girl had to be extremely wealthy. The company that Fred had found himself in was extremely successful and growing rapidly. If this beautiful angel took over she would no doubt be able to buy her a genuine leather handbag. Lydia finally noticed the pleather one that sat upon the table in the hall.

"Yes," She smiled and wrinkled her small button nose. Lydia realized she was one of those girls that looked like they had popped from advertisement. Completely flawless and able to make any normal looking woman feel gawky and sloppy. "I saw Fred a couple weeks ago and he was new so I introduced myself. Rather bright fellow. He expressed interest in the explosives department so I am about to get him an interview." She giggled and placed her hand in his. Fred smiled down at her. Lydia's stomach flopped again.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were interested in-"

"I didn't want to bother you," He interrupted Lydia and she left her mouth hanging open.

"Oh. So I take it-" She pointed from one to the other several times to indicate 'in a relationship'.

"Oh, Freddie and I are on the way to becoming serious. Just testing the waters out a little bit. I know all about how he doesn't have any of his memory left. You are such a dear for providing him a place to stay for a bit. It's good that he got a job with our firm in order to support you. I see the blotched apron means you've been working the local café." She said. Lydia's heart fell from her chest to her stomach.

"I have to change," She said as she pushed past the two to tread the stairs.

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you, Lydia." Rebekah said as she wrinkled her blue eyes. "It's been a pleasure."

"I'll meet you outside. I'm going to walk Rebekah to her car." Fred informed her.

"Alright, I may be a bit." She said and walked up the stairs, her heels clunking dully on the wooden steps.

"Take your time." Fred answered and she heard the two begin to murmur as they exited the house. Lydia was shaking and her emotions were flying past her at nauseating speeds. She was almost to the top when Mia darted down the stairs and knocked her off balance. She crashed backwards, narrowly missing the past step with her head and her back and shoulder bore the brunt. She hissed as the muscles was knocked and found herself tumbling head over heel until she landed on her back on the bottom step, her heeled feet resting on the fourth steps from the bottom. She brought her hands to her eyes and let out a cry glad that something had come along to give her an excuse to blubber. She tenderly picked herself up and tackled the stairs once again, heaving a heavy sigh of relief when she made it to the top. She raced into her room and shut the door, reaching down to unzip the ankle high boots and chuck them against the closet.

"Why am I so ANGRY?" She screamed as she ripped the bed spread off and chucked it to the ground. She encountered her remote and threw that against the wall. Next came her pair of sling backs that had begun to collect dust in the corner. She hastily took things that she could find and threw them at the blue walls. After she had made her way to the closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater, wrapping a black bow around her shoulder length hair she felt better. She clambered over the mess that had come from her tornado like tantrum. She slipped into a pair of moccasin flats and grabbed her umbrella which hung upon the door. Making her way down stairs once more on high alert for running cats she crossed the foyer and grabbed her purse, bursting from the front door.

She had forgotten, however, to pick up her keys.

* * *

><p>Fred walked with her down the damp concrete uneasy with the silence that lingered around his normally chatty mate. She hadn't said much since meeting Rebekah and he noticed that a large cut crossed one of her palms. She had excused it for nothing.<p>

He knew he should have told her early about Rebekah but even he hadn't predicted how fast the two would move. He had only met her a couple weeks ago but she took interest in furthering him in the company. He was so eager to work with the explosions that rocked a building before he came in to clear the mess and make right the wrong. He preferred to wreck the havoc. She had noticed that he seemed bored at his job and she seemed eager to make him happy.

He didn't realize that she liked him until she started hanging around for lunch and neglecting her daily trip to the high priced coffee shop. He found her extremely pretty and she was easily engaging. She wasn't extremely bright but she was sincere at least. So he invested some time with her. And she did him a small favor by speaking to her father.

In fact, Fred was supposed to meet him next weekend. But he decided he wasn't going to tell Lydia that either. She seemed so distracted and abnormal. She was no longer comfortable or at ease with him like she had been when they first met. But every time he approached her on the topic she smiled at him breezily, insisting nothing was wrong.

"Long day?" He asked her and her green eyes met his dark ones.

"Uh, I suppose." She said looking out into the empty street. "Classes and work together are hard but I've seemed to manage before."

"You hate it, don't you?" He grinned.

"Not all of us inherit daddy's company and gain the power to do everything," She grumbled and Fred laughed at her.

"You're jealous!" He nudged her.

"Yes, yes I am." She turned harshly. His heart dropped as he saw the hurt that crossed her face. She could never hide how she truly felt. Her eyebrows, her green irises, her red mouth, and her cheeks always defined her true feelings. He had learned this about her after studying her for weeks; she was easily readable if one took the time to study her features.

"I was only joking, mate." He said.

"Well, it isn't funny. I wish I could be that beautiful and charming and sweet and good smelling and rich!" She cried.

"Those aren't the things to look at, beautiful. I thought higher of you."

"I am surprised you even thought of me at all. When were you going to tell me about the position movement or even the little hottie you brought home?" She seethed bitterly.

"Hey! I'm not the one being elusive! You've only just begun to creep out of the shadows again. I was wondering if I'd ever find the girl who saved me."

"Right," She said and her eyes broke contact. She was so angry with him and he was still unsure of why. He admired her so dearly and sometimes he wished at night that she would come out of her fortress to greet him. He wouldn't deny her if she was curious about him.

She didn't say another word as they made their way to the psychiatrist.

* * *

><p>"So, Fred, how have you been doing?" The man asked.<p>

"I mean, pretty well so far. Just got promoted." He beamed at the old man. The doctor wore his usual antique blue cardigan with bleached khaki pants and black dress shoes, his salt and pepper beard hung over his sharp chin.

"That is a good thing." He said, crossing his right leg over his left. "Any more memories?"

"Well, I've been having a dream lately." He confessed and was glad that Doctor Vertrauter had insisted that Lydia had stayed outside. He didn't want to burden his friend with the horrific images he saw.

"Have you?" The doctor leaned closer and inclined his eyes to red head.

"It's always similar. I remembered that I have a twin, George," He looked to the doctor.

"Yes, we've established this."

"Well I keep getting these shots of people fighting. But it's not anything similar to the way they do in all those old movies. They used wands. At least that's what I assumed they were. They were held in the person's hand and sometimes they shouted words that almost sounded like Latin."

"Fred, that can't be. People aren't Merlin; they can't conjure up magic from a piece of wood." The doctor said with a reasoning tone.

"Right, that's what I thought. So I asked Lydia to take me back to the field, maybe thought it would bring back something. And," He stood to pull the wood from his back pocket. "We found this. I had this in my hand."

"Let me see it." Fred relinquished it to the man who took it in his fingertips. "This is quite intriguing."

"That's what I had in my hand when I saw George. He turned to me and said "You doing alright, Freddie?' or something along those lines. All I say back is 'Yeah'. Then I'm running about this giant old castle that is crumbling around me. There are bodies….there are bodies everywhere." His heart was racing as he shut his eyes and could see the damage that had been inflicted upon the relic of a building. The smell of bodies and the iron tinged scent of blood soaked the halls. Smoke was wafting from outside of the smashed bricks as he led a group through one of the corridors. "And I'm running…with a pair of people. We're going to blow some stuff up and have at these…these creatures. Oh! I don't know how to describe them!" He growled.

"Don't worry about it right now, Fred. It will come in time. What do you see?"

"We're moving quickly and then another ginger, sort of looks like he could be related to me except for this goofy looking spectacles on his freckled nose, he comes running up to me laughing. I shout 'Percy!'." Fred said and his hands came to cover his eyes. The image of what came next was always blurred, causing his head to burn with pain. "We're running through the halls and I'm shouting something and I'm not even quite sure what it is that I'm saying and…then it just goes black."

"What is the 'It', Fred? Could you be more specific?" Dr. Vertrauter looked up to him with patience.

"Everything. Just, the whole world…it goes black. Almost as if I died. But I know I am not dead. I am here. Before you now." Fred extend his arms, sitting up from the slumped position he had slid into.

"Yes, I see that. Do you remember any fields, Fred?" The Doctor asked and the man realized that the psychologist was writing down all that he was saying.

"What? No, no I don't remember anything at all…I'm sorry. I just remember…I remember dying. And it was so peaceful. But then I realized I couldn't die yet because I was leaving George behind." Fred recalled what thoughts had come to him last night. "I couldn't do something without George. I can't really remember doing anything with him."

"You and George must have been really close twins then." He said rhetorically.

"Right,"

"Do you mind if we call Miss MacFlann in?" He asked Fred and Fred shook his head.

"I haven't told her all about my dreams. I just….I don't want her to panic. Something has been off with her. She is starting to worry me a little."

"I am sure she is just adjusting to things changing. You mentioned before she isn't from England?"

"No, she's from America but she tries to forget that. I feel that in some ways she is a vagabond when it comes to living. It's funny." The ginger smiled as he thought of his dear friend. "But she's been really wonderful giving me a place to live and she put up with me eating her out of house and home for awhile, didn't complain 'til she was buried so deep,"

"That's what prompted you to get this job?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't do that to her anymore. She was looking so tired and windblown when I saw her and that was before I knew what was going on."

"I am sure she appreciates your help," He smiled. Dr. Vertrauter called his secretary to send Lydia in. The door creaked open several seconds and her heart shaped face appeared around the corner.

"Good evening, Miss. MacFlann." The doctor stood to greet her and she took his hand in a firm grip. "How are you this evening?"

"Please, it's Lydia. And I am doing well," She sat in the chair but her hand went to caress the back of her neck sheepishly which meant she was lying. "Have we found out anything else?"

"I think Fred should tell you," The doctor said and Lydia looked eagerly to ginger. He nervously recounted his nightmare watching her face fall with disbelief.

"Oh, Fred. I had no idea that this was going on." She said and she looked over to the oddly carved wooden rod that was placed upon Dr. Vertrauter's desk. "So you think that it is a wand?"

"It's highly unlikely," The doctor shook his head. "Fred could have been attacked and his mind is trying to cope with the trauma. I would be surprised if you started to experience some Post Traumatic symptoms-"

"I wasn't traumatized by a piece of wood!" Fred answered. He was growing angry. He had told the man all that he had dreamed and there was no coincidence between the rod and the dream. He wasn't trying to cover things. He could smell the stench of the deceased in his nostril as the nightmare came back. "I wouldn't lie to you about the deaths I saw! I wouldn't deceive you about the horrors I saw!" He cried. "Why do you insist that I want to be deceptive to you? I don't! I want to be completely honest! I want to find my home as much as Lydia wants me gone out of her life!"

"What?" She looked over at him, her green eyes wide in astonishment. "No, no that's not what I want at all. I didn't…I never meant to give you that impression."

"I want to know where my mother is! Does my brother even know that I am alive? Do any of them? Or do they grieve my dead body? Do they think that I am watching over them? I can't! I can't watch over them because I am not in heaven floating about with stupid wings on my back! I am living and breathing and seeing here on this earth."

"Fred, I think that is enough for tonight. We can discuss more of this next week. Please try to do some more meditation, dig deeper into the dreams if you can." Dr. Vertrauter said and stood.

"But I didn't get to speak-" Lydia began to protest.

"I think that Fred has had enough for tonight." Dr. Vertrauter answered. "Perhaps you can talk to him a little more about what he has been dreaming now that he is recalling new things."

"Yeah, I can do that." Lydia said and stood. Fred look vehemently at the doctor who gave him a stern look.

"Have a good night, Fred. I hope that you recall more memories. Perhaps seeing this young Lynchwood will bring out more good feelings and help you to remember some more. Dig deep," He said. Fred followed Lydia who had returned to a slumped posture as they left the office. Fred used to enjoy these sessions but now that he was saying things that the doctor didn't like, he wasn't so sure they were going to be of much help to him anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to say that I am not trying to make my O/C like horribly downcast. Patience and good things will happen :) It just always seems that in love there always seems to be a party that gets it first and well...it takes the other a little time. :) **


	11. Chapter 10 Dear Vienna

**A/N: The song below is not mine...it belongs to Adam Young (aka Owl City). Also I just wanted to clear something up. But I'll put it at the end so you can read it or not :) Also THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**They warm my heart!**

* * *

><p>"So, you think there is magic?" Lydia asked as they walked up the street.<p>

"I don't know, what do _you_ think? Are you going to call me crazy too?"

"What? No, no that wasn't my intention at all." She said and turned away from him. "If you wanted to talk it out I am more than willing to listen."

"You don't believe me."

"I believe a lot of things," She looked up into the foggy sky. "I believe that there is more out there than we allow ourselves to truly believe."

"Yeah, I do believe there is magic. I started thinking about it watching some of the programs on the telly. How much can one really make up before there is enough of the same thing from different people before it is considered possible?"

"Sometimes people fear most the things that they can't expect." She said as the wandered up the road. The apartment was near and Lydia was reaching into her pocket to fetch her key.

"Dammit!" She cried as she searched her purse now. "I don't know where I put the key."

"I don't have mine. I left it on the table." Fred answered. Lydia bit her tongue before making a comment about him being too distracted by the hussy of a boss's daughter. Their friendship was growing strained as it was.

"I don't have mine. I dropped it on the floor."

"You dropped it?" Fred laughed. Lydia burned with anger.

"I was a little surprised to come home and see my guest mate snogging some other girl."

"Some _other _girl?" He grinned.

"Well..I..I meant a girl in general." She said and quickly sprinted up the stairs. She pulled on the handle but the door didn't budge.

"Bugger!"

"You are one for swearing tonight," Fred casually.

"Oh shut the fuck up."

"I wasn't meaning to be a bully. Let it all out. No use in bottling it all up. But you're good at bottling things up when you don't want people to leave you."

"You want to rattle my cage anymore tonight with your stick?" She hissed as she turned swiftly and settled onto the top stair. "I have to call my landlord now who isn't home of course because she is on holiday."

"So…."

"We're going to sit and think." She snapped at him.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't quite understand your plan there." Fred answered.

She crossed her arms and leaned forward looking out into the misty air. The night was growing colder as September had crept upon the two. Fred was leaning against the door frame of the apartment and shifting his heel from side to side.

"You should probably just go to Rebekah's. I'm sure they have enough rooms you could tuck in for the night." Lydia gave a slight shiver as her jacket wasn't warm enough to sit around in. Fred looked at her sympathetically and pulled his coat from his arms. He bent down and placed it over her shoulders. "I don't need this."

He settled onto the top step with her, placing his elbows on his bent knees. Her legs were crossed at the ankles as she sat next to him.

"You know, you're a beautiful woman." Fred said and Lydia rolled her eyes. "You're not Rebekah beautiful but you are you beautiful. You aren't a cookie cutter, you're genuinely unique."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better? Because unique means 'really you're ugly as fuck but I just wanted to make you feel better'." Her mood was dropping.

"No…listen, I don't want to fight anymore." He said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Rebekah, I just didn't know how to."

"Did you think that I'd go green with jealousy?" She asked mechanically.

"I don't know. I just want to see what she's all about. You have to understand this just a little about this?"

"Yeah," Lydia felt her heart burn again.

"And you are a lovely lass. You're my lovely Lydia." He smiled. "You are going to find a guy that will blow your mind away and appreciate those wide green eyes of yours and that bright smile. You are the woman a guy knows that he wants to marry because you're going to make a wonderful mother. And I will stand witness that you can cook. Sometimes, when I taste things of yours, it brings back memories of food I think that I've had before. I think you and my mom would be cooking buddies together. I will introduce you two as soon as possible." He laughed.

Lydia blushed and she felt the wall cave just a little bit.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's wrong? Even now you are acting so cold." He responded.

"Oh," Lydia shifted uncomfortable. "It's just…Allison wanted me to be careful because she thought…she thought that you had a crush on me or something silly like that." Lydia forced herself to laugh to play it off.

"Really? You're not quite my type." He smiled. "Well as a girl, not as a friend. You're me best mate!"

"Only because you don't have any other ones," She said and snuggled deeper into his coat.

"Alright, good point." He smiled. The two felt silent once again and the street lamps' flickering buzz were their orchestra.

"If you have magic…do you think you could open the door?" Lydia said suddenly.

"I suppose. What do you think I have to do? Say something like 'Open Sesame?'" He asked.

"Just concentrate on it. That's what I'd do." She suggested. Fred sighed and stood, brushing his cold hands on his hands.

Marching determinedly up to the door he placed his hand on the lock. She saw his lips move as he closed his brown eyes. He pulled on the handle but it didn't budge. He turned and shrugged his shoulders.

"No, you have to _really _focus!" Lydia scolded him. He turned back and shook his shoulders to loosen them. He stood for a moment and concentrated. After a moment or so of silence a dull _thunk_ joined the buzzing of the lamps and Fred pulled on the door. It swung open.

"It worked!" She cried.

"Are you saying you didn't really believe it would?" Fred growled.

"Well…" She giggled and went running into the house. As she came into the foyer she bent down to pick up her keys and put them in the bowl. "I'm going to bed." She told Fred.

"Alright, good night lovely." He winked at her. She made her way up the stairs on full alert for cats.

She was too tired to remove her clothes when she entered her disaster of a bedroom so she picked up the comforter from the pile in the corner and fell onto the bed, cocooning herself in its bilious down. As she closed her eyes a warm scent filled her nostrils and she realized she was still wearing Fred's coat. She pulled on its collar and closed her eyes, sinking into its warmth. She closed her heavy eyes and imagined Fred's arm holding her close.

Allison had been wrong. Fred didn't want to get into her pants. Now he was concentrated on someone else's. It broke her heart, she realized she was in love with him. He was her type to the very minute detail; even his faults she could live with. But she wasn't his type.

One couldn't make love without a pair.

She twisted in the white comforter and hit her i-pod queuing the music to begin. Closing her eyes she tried her best to concentrate on something else as the gentle techno beat of the next song on shuffle began.

_Dear Vienna…_

Her eyes were heavy and she closed them, slipping off to a world much kinder to her. She played God in her head and she much preferred it that way. There was no Rebekah, there was no complicated emotions.

_I'm going home,__cause my blood cells cannot depend on the weather in photo graphs…._

Fred passed Lydia's room and found it unusually quiet. She normally would be headed into the shower but the washroom was empty. He paused when he heard music wafting gently from the room. She rarely fell asleep to something playing and he wanted to make sure she was alright. He gently pushed opened her door and had to call upon his strength to keep from gasping.

The room was torn apart. Shoes had been pulled from shelves and thrown upon the wall. Several photo frames had fallen to the floor due to throw pillows being chucked at the opposite wall. It looked as if the blue painted drywall had been stormed by vengeful bedroom objects. The only thing in its place were her music collection and her bed. She was in her bed, curled into the comforter. Her makeup was still on her face and it looked as if she hadn't showered. She must have fallen asleep like that.

She still wore his coat, her eyes closed in sleep as she curled in a ball in the sheets. She was hugging herself tightly as if trying to keep her atoms from bursting across the room and flying away, carrying her away. She stirred slightly in her sleep and Fred felt bad about spying on her in his sleep. Her nose buried deeper into the collar of his coat.

He smiled, she was like a sister he never had and she must feel as if she had a family that she apparently had in years. He wondered if she got tired of floating about as a feather. Another thought nagged the back of his head but he didn't want to think about it. He wanted to think that she didn't admire him anymore than just as a brother.

His concerns only grew as he noticed tear lines on her cheeks. She had been crying. She had been angry.

Fred closed his eyes and placed his hand to his temple. He tried to clear his head as the music seemed to grow louder.

_Dear Vienna….._

_Are you singing?_

_Dear Vienna….._

_Are you swinging?_

_We were happy like the shades of May…._

_When we got carried away….._

* * *

><p>Lydia awoke the next morning feeling better. Her thoughts weren't as dreary as she pulled herself from bed. She knew that nothing had changed since last night except for that fact that she was alright with it. Fred and she were still friends, there was still a chance that they could become kindred friends. He wasn't worth pushing away. As much as Allison didn't like him she knew that they were destined to become best friends. So she was going to stop pushing him away.<p>

She pulled the coat she wore closer around her body, a fresh rush of the smell of Fred flooded her mind as air escaped. Basking in the comforting musky cologne she paused and let her mind wander. She would always be held prisoner to her wandering imaginations that would always bring her into Fred's arms where he would greet her with wet kisses. Reality was never as good as dreaming, though, was it?

She forced herself to remove the coat and began to pick up her room shoes by shoe and gently tried her best to pick up the glass. Several of her photo frames had fallen off the wall, crashing to the ground below and shattering all over the hardwood floor. It was a good work of things and she barely noticed the smell of pancakes drifting through the apartment. When she had finished she changed into a loose pair of sweatpants and a sweater, her feet still bare. She padded across the room looking into the mirror and running her hands through her chin length hair. Ducking into the bathroom she washed her face off and patted the pink skin dry with a towel. Carefully she applied some coverup to a few blemishes, cursing that twenty did not bless her with less acne, and added some mascara to perk her swollen green eyes. She had cried last night, as much as she didn't want to. But with tears the heartache was swept away gently. With a satisfied smack of her lips she washed the traces of mascara off her fingers and left the bathroom.

She slipped on her pair of slippers before treading out of her room. She entered the hall and found the air thick with chocolate. With curiosity she hurried down the stairs. She turned right into the small hall leading to the kitchen and entered.

The room was warm and dimly lit against the stormy skies outside. Fred stood before the wall counter's stove and was humming away. A spatula was in his hand and a growing stack of pancakes was growing on a plate next to him. She didn't know whether to cry or to leave the kitchen. She could always go out for breakfast if he had invited Rebekah over.

"Sit down," He said turning with a smile.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude."

"On me and Freddie?" He asked with a wink. "These are for you babe."

"Oh," She said with a surprise.

"I was kind of being a real bugger last night for lack of a better word. I should have told you about Rebekah regardless if we weren't seeing that much of you. This is your house."

"You pay most of the bills," Lydia shook her head. "It's more yours than anything now."

"I don't ever want you to feel like you have been removed from your home." He looked to her sadly. She shook her head.

"No," She slid into the chair. "I have been more at home now than I have ever been."

"That is wonderful," His lips curled into a satisfied grin. "And I promise that this means nothing more than we are good friends."

"I'd like to be best mates." She said bluntly.

"I'd do better than like," He placed a heaping mound of pancakes on a plate, crossing the kitchen to place them before her. "I'd love to become the dearest of friends."

"At least we have that agenda in mind." She giggled as she picked up her fork in her left hand.

"I really didn't mean to upset you with-"

"Please stop apologizing!" Lydia howled before she could take her first bite. "It's my own dilemma that I have an extreme issue with my body shape and my face and my complexion. Not yours. I would intimidated by anyone that was prettier than I am. It's female nature." She shrugged as she brought the pancake to her lips. It was rich and the chocolate melted on her tongue. She moaned with delight.

"This is great," She complimented him after swallowing. He was silently looking over her with his brown eyes. "You should become a cook. Honestly. Hello? Is anyone home?" She waved her hand before his face.

"Oh, right." He laughed. "Thank you. I prefer the idea of blowing things up more than I actually enjoy the idea of cooking things."

"Ah well, worth a try." She winked and began to devour her pancakes more rabidly. Fred, however, barely touched his.

"What's on your mind?" She asked after taking a swig of milk to chase the breakfast down with.

"Oh, I'm just thinking."

"About?" She said and took another forkful of pancake, sliding her teeth firmly against the metal.

"What happened last night. This whole Wizarding thing. I mean on one hand there is Dr. Vertrauter who is saying that these things can't happen; that they're all a disillusion. That my mind is merely trying to cope with something and not reall dealing with the issue. Then there's you," His brown ones met hers. "You who think that anything is possible."

"You believe the same thing." She laughed. "That's why we get along so well. We know that if we want to become friends it's going to happen."

"Hmmm," He pondered and finally began to eat his food.

"Fred," She said and he looked to her. "Perhaps you should listen to Dr. Vertrauter? I mean, in the end it's all your choice and it's you who will decide your fate. But I don't want you to be living a fantasy when you have this whole life to live."

"You aren't living a fantasy. What's in your head is as real as what is going on around you." He winked.

"You are endearing but you are wrong," She laughed and picked up her napkin off her thigh, wiping her lips with it.

"The idea of being a Wizard though-"

"Would they be looking for you?" Lydia pondered aloud.

"I suppose they would. I mean what if they lived completely separate from Muggles."

"What is a Muggle?" She giggled. "I have never heard that term before."

"Well, we're Muggles. We're regular, ordinary people."

"So I'm a Muggle because I am not the Queen of England. Alright, sounds bloody reasonable to me!" She smirked. Fred crossed his eyebrows however.

"No, but it's not like that. It's….well I suppose it's someone who isn't magical?" He rubbed his square chin between his fingers. "I don't even know where I got this idea from. It's a word been floating about my head and…" He clenched his hand to his head. Lydia took hold of his fist that sat on the table, wrapping both her cold hands around it.

"You alright, Freddie?" She asked and he looked at her with a pained wince.

"Yeah, just a headache. That's all." He murmured and she looked at him with concern. He went to stand and then collapsed upon the floor, his body convulsing. Lydia let out a cry and went to grip his shoulders. "_Accio wand._" He cried and in an instant something whizzed by Lydia's ear. She could see him clutching the wood in his hand now. She couldn't explain where it had come from. He had placed it on his dresser and that was normally where he kept it. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

Out of the end came a weak little fox. It weakly pushed itself from the end and Lydia watched it weave its way into the sky. It was silver and it looked wounded.

"Fred, Fred what's going on?" She asked. He was no longer convulsing but he was still stuck in a trance like phase. The fox was beginning to grow strength as well.

"Freddie, you remember something," She bent down and murmured near his temple. "I am seeing this, Freddie. Even if you can't, I can tell you everything that is happening." A silver streak brushed past her vision and she looked up noticing that it was curling around her neck, its nose brushing against her cheek. She reached up to touch it but felt that it was only light.

It snuck down her arm and skittered across the floor, its silver stream flowing behind it.

"What's going on?" Fred stirred and his brown eyes began to open. The fox began to grow dimmer but it curled around the pair again. She gently helped him sit up and he looked at the fox, gasping. It began to skip throughout the kitchen before it disappeared in a blinding light.

"What, what was that?" She said looking down at him.

"A fox, I believe?"He said and held his forehead. Lydia took him by the arm and picked him up.

"I…people aren't suppose to do that, Fred." She stoked his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"I assumed so." He picked up the wand that was in his hand. "And where did this come from?"

"You called it. You said some words that I couldn't even begin to repeat and it just came flying by- nearly took me out too!" She cried indignantly.

"Ugh, my head is pounding," He tilted his head back as he groaned.

"We'll get you some Tylenol." She murmured and grabbed him by the arm. Fred smiled down at her.

"You're adorable when you're worried."

"Whatever." She sighed.

"Lovely," He said with a smile. "I don't want to go back to Dr. Vertrauter."

"No, I don't want you to either. Somehow there are things larger happening than we can even imagine."

"Can you promise me one more thing?" He asked as he paused by the stairs.

"Yeah?" She leaned her head on his arm.

"Please don't tell Rebekah. I just..I don't know how understanding she is going to be about this and she is a wonderful girl and-"

"Don't worry. I won't. I understand," She said and rubbed his arm. "Now let's go take care of your head."

"At least I got it smashed up a bit," He joked as they headed up the stairs. "I had that bloody song you had going last night stuck in my head all day. And the only thing I could remember was _Dear Vienna._ Who the hell is Vienna?"

Lydia did her best to keep from laughing too loud due to poor Fred's head. But she was glad that they were repairing the friendship.

Which would hopefully bring him back to his real home in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>I never meant Allison to come off as a "slut". In fact I'm against slut shaming completely. She just is a different person; some girls can have many sexual partners and it makes them feel liberate. Some just need one man the whole entire time. That's all. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11 Overflowing

Fred was up earlier than normal on a crisp October morning. He found himself unable to sleep hounded by more images of things that had happened during a Battle he must have found himself a part of. Frightening images of people that he loved being chased down by cloaked dark figures often woke him in beads of sweat. He didn't know what was going on and it didn't help that he kept it all to himself.

He couldn't tell Rebekah, not yet. She knew that he was having slight memory recall but she just wouldn't understand. He was so attracted to her in once sense because she had a perfect life. Her father wasn't hard off with money and her mother was the epitome of domestic living. As blonde as Rebekah was even in her older years, she aged gracefully. Her face always bore a white smile. Their home was a place of welcoming and order. Rebekah lived in her expensive house behind their iron gate in the country side and she didn't have a care in the world but to live. She was able to fly as free as a bird if she wanted and she was always able to come home. Somewhere she didn't even want to leave; she loved her mother and father. The three were very close knit with their weekly game nights and proper family dinners. Fred had become a frequent fixture at them. He was even beginning to go to Thursday night family time. Mr. Lynchwood had invited him himself. He was impressed with the work that Fred was doing on the explosives team; he always seemed to make the most creative booms. Fred had also managed to work out that by mixing some of the powders one could make colors appear within the dynamite fires. It was his little flare and it caused hundreds to stop and stare at the building as it fell to its knees.

Fred had been chatting with Mr. Lynchwood on perhaps getting a couple different chemicals that he could experiment with and try to get a better show. The man had found this amusing and hastily agreed. He had asked Fred to make a list that week and commanded him to bring it to the next game night. Fred had agreed and went home glowing. The house was quiet and he did his best to silently make his way through the hall. Passing the living room he found the flickering lights of the television screen. Entering he saw that Lydia had fallen asleep watching some Disney princess movie, an empty beer bottle was tipped over on the table next to a half demolished bowl of popcorn. He smiled at the fact that no matter how feminine his good friend tried to be her own unique streak shone through. Like she was doing now- watching Disney princess movies while downing A bottle of Guinness and some popcorn.

Gently he cleaned up the popcorn and up-righted the beer bottle. She was slumped over, her legs still crossed loosely but her torso hanging off the couch. A small breathy snore escaped from her mouth as her face was pushed into the side of the cushion. With a small grin he gently took her into his arms. She stirred gently, her head lulling against his chest. He turned the television off with the toe of his shoe and made his way with the woman in his arms upstairs. He had carefully tipped her in his grasp so as not to smash her head against the walls. Quietly tip toeing into her room he placed her on the mattress, removing her shoes and throwing them to the floor. He grasped her legs at the ankles and slid her under the covers. He pulled the comforter around her and gently tucked her in. With a smile he left the room.

She was tired. The semester was nearly over and she only had about a month and a half left to get through. He felt bad that she also was left home alone most nights as he had been out with Rebekah. Which meant that his laundry was always done, his meals always made and prepped, and the house was constantly in its state of chaotic organization. She had things to fill the house and feel lived in but was able to make it look neat. It was like having a mother at home and he relished in her responsibility. However, he was reminded with her ever changing emotions that she was a young woman. Some days he came home and she was irrational and cross with him as soon as he stepped in the door. Those days he would slink off to his room and let her terrorize the kitchen. Usually by the time dinner rolled around and she called him her temper would be even.

She was lonely. She had no family to run home to like Rebekah did. Her family was torn apart by a mother who needed a counselor and not more responsibility and a father who dedicatedly served in the United States Armed Forces. Her parents were there for her if she needed them but he knew that she would rather be destitute and bankrupt before she turned to her mother. She was the one who controlled all and she helped with a price. Favors were always demanded of and more money was repaid then lent. Fred felt awful for having mooched off of her for months when he first began to live with her. She was drowning in a sea of fiscal responsibility without seeking help. She knew she could have but her stubborn streak and her pride kept her from bowing down. He admired her strength to be better, however. When she began to reach the point of boiling she walked away. Sometimes it would be for hours and others for minutes. The word apology was one she was not shy from. But in the end, she didn't have a real family and she never knew one. Fred felt sorry for her. The more he began to remember about his family through dreams and blurred recalls he began to recall that they were large but tight knit and loving. He came from a family that wanted him to thrive not just survive. Silently he had a made a promise to her that he would make sure she would marry a man who would give her the family she always dreamed of. He was going to watch every suitor that came by like a hawk. He loved her fiercely and he would defend her heart even more so.

Fred was wide awake this morning and pondering the ideas of families again. He needed his clothing washed but he didn't have the heart to demand that his laundry be done. She had done it for so long without his asking however he would be perfectly capable of managing his own. She was going to be the perfect mother but he knew that she was not his. So with determination he gathered his laundry and headed for the closet beneath the stairs.

His load was heavy and the fabric of the bag creaked as he threw it over his shoulder. He struggled down the stairs and was surprised to find that the shy Aslan had decided to follow him. The orange cat curled around his legs as he went to the washer and dryer. With a sigh of relief he dropped the bag to the ground with a thud and opened the door. The washer and dryer stood staring at him like disciplined children and he grinned to himself.

"This can't be too hard." He said aloud and opened the top of the washer. He began to shove clothes into the machine until it reached the top and looked at the shelf above where she kept all the detergents. He began to pull each off the shelf, smelling them. He finally decided on one that smelled of lavender and opened the cap, tilting the bottle and pouring a good cup full of detergent in. Not satisfied he dumped more in until the entire top layer of clothes was drenched in the liquid soap. Shutting the top he spun the dial to select the wash cycle and pushed the button. The washer began to groan and the sound of rushing water filled the room.

Aslan sat down at the doorway and meowed up to Fred.

"See, I am perfectly capable of doing my own wash. I should make some breakfast too. In case she wakes up." Fred grinned at Aslan and made his way into the kitchen.

He began to prepare some toast for them and was working to make a strong cup of tea for her morning piece of bread. He was so focused on the toast that he didn't hear the rush of water falling upon the hardwood floor or see the soap bubbles that had begun to swim into the doorway of the kitchen.

That is until Aslan joined now by Mia began to protest loudly.

"What do you two spinster makers want?" He glared down at the cats and then noticed a wave of bubbles sweeping across the tile floor.

"Bloody Hell!" He cried and rushed into the hall. The water was spilling from the closet and he waded through the giant puddle to get to the washer. It was overflowing and soap bubbles were beginning to pour from its top. With horror he realized he must have put too much soap in and probably too many clothes if it was overflowing like this.

Quickly he leapt into the closet and pushed the button for the machine to stop. With a groan and sudden silence the damage was stopped from further increasing. He stared in horror at the floor that was before him.

"Oh bloody hell," He murmured again, his right hand grasping hair on the side of his head as he tried to thing, the other resting upon his hip.

He realized he'd need a mop so he dug further into the closet and grabbed the bucket and mop from the corner. He began the long process of cleaning up the water and emptying the contents into the bucket. He worked for over an hour, dragging the hall rug from its home on the floor and out onto the front steps. Breathing a sigh of relief as he finished the last corner he smiled that she had not woken.

Until he heard the sound of clapping.

"How long have you be there?"

"Oh perhaps a half an hour or so. I was greatly amused in watching you clean up whatever was wrong." She smiled and winked at him. "What happened?"

"I tried to do the laundry."

"Ahhh, I see. Add too many shirts and a little zealous with the soap are we?"

"Perhaps." He agreed and then began to laugh. She joined him as she came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I could have done it, it's no big deal." She shrugged. "So am I adding washer to your list of 'Machines Foreign to Fred Weasley'."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to." He wiped away tears of mirth that had come to his eyes. "Oh damn! I forgot the breakfast."

He ran into the kitchen and found tea that was much too dark and toast that was as black as the liquid. With a sigh of defeat he slumped into the chair.

"Awww, Freddie. I hope you didn't catch my bad luck bug." She frowned and looked at the mangled breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I wanted to do something helpful and-"

"Well you cleaned my hall floor well. I think it shines," She leaned her head out the doorway and nodded her head. "I can do my makeup in it."

"Right,"

"I'll fix your laundry mishap and you can fix the breakfast?" She suggested and he chuckled.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd drown yourself in laundry water." She grinned and then disappeared from the room.

Fred dumped the tea and set the kettle on for fresh tea and made some more toast. By the time Lydia returned he was placing breakfast on the table.

"I'm sorry about that." He said, pouring their cups of tea and adding the milk and sugar cubes. "I didn't mean to make more work-"

"Fred, you cleaned it up yourself, don't worry about it. My floors aren't fancy and that rug is a copy." She laughed.

"I couldn't sleep. I had a dream again."

"About George?" She asked before taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah, my whole family." He sighed before taking a sip of tea. She pulled the notebook from a stand on the table and grabbed the pen from the spiraling.

"Alright. Anyone new? We have…let's see….Arthur Weasley is your dad. Ginny Weasley is one of your sisters."

"She's my only sister. This dream was one of Christmas." Fred responded after swallowing his tea.

"Alright. Then there's George, of course. And Percy and Bill." She bit the end of the pen as she looked down at the paper in concentration. "Any idea where you're from yet?"

"No but I now know there are seven children in my family. My mother's name is Molly. I heard my dad saying that last night. And then there's Charlie. And then Ron. Ron is between me and Ginny, I think." He took another bite of toast.

"Ok," She sipped her tea, her inquisitive green eyes scanning over the notes they had accumulated over the past couple months from his dreams. "So there are seven. That's a perfect number." She smiled.

"Yes. And my mother knits. I know that it doesn't really help anything in finding them. But we all received these handmade sweaters with our first initial on them. Mother couldn't tell between George and myself." He smiled.

"That sounds wonderful."

"I think we're…we're poor. Or, at least we were. We went outside to take a picture of the family and our house. It sort of looked like a cottage where people just kept adding rooms onto it each time a baby was born."

"Out in the country side right?" She asked.

"Yes. Things looked a little run down too. But orderly. You could tell that seven children lived there but you could tell their mother did her best to raise them in a neat environment."

"Your mother sounds like a dream." She smiled.

"Well that would be because for right now she is one."

"Fred," Lydia groaned.

"Sorry, poor taste." He rolled his brown eyes and she giggled.

"Maybe a little. She is your mother after all."

"I mean no disrespect. Don't get so defensive fot her. Good grief, we'll find her someday and you'll already have her side. My little housemate wife over here putting me and my wife out of favor."

They had coined the term "house mate" spouse when Lydia had joked about them arguing and living like a well versed married couple. She said that at home in America, when people were close to each other like this in job settings they were called office spouses. He had joked that he was her housemate wife and it stuck.

"I don't think I will lose favor over a wife who is going to have her grandchildren." She mused before taking another sip of tea.

"I don't know…." He winced and tilted his hand back and forth. "You could be like a packaged deal. Psuedo daughter in law meets wanted grandchild." He laughed heartily.

"Right," She responded and brushed her hair over her shoulder. It was long now and he liked the way it curled around and over her shoulders. It gave her a very whimsical air. "I'm going to go change your laundry. You keep thinking if you need to add anything."

"I really think that's it for tonight. But I did mean to ask you one thing." He looked at her.

"What?" She paused.

"Rebekah and I were going to go out to a club tonight. Did you want to come?" He asked. He wanted her to because she needed to spend more time with Rebekah. They spent so much time together that no doubt after possibly marrying Rebekah, Lydia would be around a lot. He also hoped that he could find a chap for his very single lass.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, it's Rebekah and I am sure she wants-"

"I am asking you. You are just coming as a friend. She is going to have to accept that you and I are stuck like glue and I don't think she dislikes you."

"I don't like her." Lydia groaned. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Bummer babe," He shouted as she turned on her heels and went to change his laundry. She was his blunt little firecracker that was for certain. He could see why she couldn't stand the always proper and perfect Rebekah. Even his girlfriend's perfectionism and dainty responses could drive him mad.

He was glad that Lydia was going to come tonight, whether she wanted to or not. He wanted to have her around more; she was a lot of fun. Rebekah would certainly enjoy her company this evening. And maybe they could find a man for his independent housemate wife.


	13. Chapter 12 Twisting Illusions

**A/N: It's a two-fer today because I wrote like 11 pages and it was far too long for one chapter but I couldn't just like leave you guys hanging! Honestly!**

**Also I need your input...thoughts on GeorgeXLuna ship? Just thoughts for now :) **

* * *

><p>Fred waited downstairs for Lydia. They were going to meet Rebekah outside at ten o clock in front of their building. She was borrowing her dad's flashy sports car so the three would arrive to town in style. Fred enjoyed Mr. Lynchwood's array of flashy sports cars and the man was surprised that Fred couldn't really remember different cars in his past. Eagerly he was instructing the ginger on the different makes and models of vehicles.<p>

The clumping of high heeled shoes upon the stairs alerted his attention that Lydia was arriving. He noticed her knee high black platform boot first. Then the rest of her gracefully emerged from the stairs. She was wearing dark jeans and a one sleeved red top with a black belt drawn about her midsection. She had straightened her wavy hair which hung just below her clavicles now and her smoky shadowed eyes caught his brown ones. She was alluringly sexy and he found himself swallowing forcefully.

"Do I look alright?" She asked.

"You look beautiful." He said a bit wonderstruck.

"Har, har. Let's just go meet Blondie." She clutched a black purse in her hands and took the keys from the bowl on the table, sliding them into the clutch, before leaving the room. Fred found himself pressing his palm to his forehead trying to recollect his thoughts as she seductively sauntered by.

He'd be keeping an eye on the lads that came around her this evening.

They waited outside in the chill of the night for Rebekah, Lydia shivered in her black peacoat and Fred had protectively wrapped an arm around her, drawing her against his body. She rested her head on his chest as they waited for his girlfriend to show.

She was ten minutes late and a bit flustered as he and Lydia climbed into the car.

"Sorry about that. I was finishing having my hair done at the salon." She ran her manicured hands through her silky blonde hair.

"It looks gorgeous, darling." He smiled at her and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

"I was running out of good clothes to wear so I had to settle on this old thing." She gestured down to the flashy vibrant pink cocktail dress which hung attractively on her fit body. Her skin was tanned and her teeth flashing white against them. "I picked this up at a model show in France last year. It was a couple hundred, you know. Not too bad."

"Oh, right. I totally needed to pick up a new dress this afternoon so I pulled the pounds out my arse." Lydia said bitingly. Fred shot her a look in the mirror.

"Oh, I didn't mean to sound like a prat." Rebekah quickly apologized as she sped down the road. "I mean…it's just nothing…oh I can't go about saying this without sounding like a stuck up rich kid."

"You said it, not me." Lydia muttered and looked out the window. Fred felt the sinking in his stomach as he looked back at her. He knew that Rebekah always made her feel self conscious in her petite frame. His dear friend wasn't fat but she was definitely the brand of woman who was built to have children. He found no fault in her larger thighs but she obsessed and worked them out endlessly, rarely satisfied with the result. He wished that all the frat boys that teased her mercilessly at college, though good heartedly, would stop egging her about her body and compliment her every once in awhile. He ceased encouraging her with the word unique because she took it the wrong way, but he did his best to remind her that she was a very beautiful woman. Most of it came from the confidence she had in who she was. He just wished that she had just as much in what she looked like.

"It was a pain at the salon tonight. Some lady brought in her gaggle of children and they were causing a ruckus. Honestly, why would a woman want more than one child if she wanted any at all?"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

"Oh, Freddear," She giggled. "Women are needed to fight out on the business field. It's because of the ancient idea of stay at home moms that we still have a problem with equal pay."

"Some women want that." Lydia said from the back.

"Why would you want to be dependent on someone all the time?" She looked in the mirror as they were stopped at a light and dabbed at her lip gloss. "I love you Freddear but I am my own woman and I make my own money. Plus, do you know what a baby does to your body? No wonder the divorce rate is so high."

Fred could see Lydia seething from the back and he himself felt a bit angry. He wanted a family and he didn't see a woman as dependent on her husband if she trusted him to take care of her. He wouldn't want to see his wife work if she didn't need to. He wanted to dote on her with whatever amount of money he made. And he wanted more than one kid. But now wasn't the time to discuss this with Rebekah. She would see reason once they were together a little longer.

The ride to the club was quiet and as they piled from the car Lydia shot the blonde a nasty glare.

They made their way into the club and Fred found himself loosening up in the crowd. The music was running through his muscles, encouraging them to begin to move. He made his way to the bar to buy the three drinks.

The girls had handed their things off to a coat check in the back of the high end dance room and were stiffly standing near each other toward the outside of the dance floor.

"You two don't seem to be enjoying yourselves," He handed Lydia a beer and Rebekah a wine cooler.

"I was waiting for you Fred. You know, we came here on a date." Rebekah mewed and ran her fingers along his cheek bone.

"Right-o. This is where I leave." Lydia said and began on her beer, moving into the dance floor and drowning in the crowd.

"Please, Fred, next time don't bring her. She's an absolute drag and a disgrace to modern women. I mean getting upset at me and then telling me off because I don't believe women should be housewives. We are far too smart and capable for such a waste of time." She smiled and took him by the arm, leading him onto the dance floor. "But we didn't come to speak on social issues. We're here to dance."

Rebekah began to slowly move her body to the music and Fred found himself loosening to the groove too. He was looking around, however, for Lydia whom he couldn't locate. He was worried about her being here alone and she had nothing on her. All of it was at the coat check.

He tried his best to concentrate on Rebekah who was gliding her frame hard against his body; her breath was hot against his arms. She was rubbing harder against his legs and it was making him slightly uncomfortable. He didn't mind snogging her in secret in the office closet or on their casual dates but he wasn't ready for any more than that right now.

And he was very concerned that he hadn't spotted Lydia yet.

"I'm going to get another beer, do you need something?" He pushed Rebekah away gently.

"Oh, no, not at all. Thanks for asking though." Her eyes scrunched up as she grinned at him and he nodded his head.

"Right-o. I'm going to get me another beer and meet you back right here?"

"Yeah, Freddear. Sounds wonderful."

"Fantastic." He replied and made his way through the crowd. He craned his neck over the masses looking for the red shirt but he couldn't find his friend anywhere. Panicking he made his way to the bar to get the actual drink he told Rebekah he was getting.

Still nervously looking around he wandered off to the sides near the venders. To his relief he spotted her sitting at one of the counters upon a stool. She was talking to a man who looked at her hungrily. He could see he was doing his best to get a glimpse of her breasts.

Charging over, Fred wrapped his arm around Lydia.

"Oi!" She cried as he looked at the man sternly.

"What's this? Your boyfriend? I thought you said you were single?" The man asked.

"I am. He's just the guy I live with." Her breath was heavy with alcohol and he could see she was sitting almost sideways upon the chair.

"How many drinks have you had tonight?" Fred drew his lips close to her ear and whispered.

"Ugh, go the fuck away. You're not my mom. I'm a big girl, Fred. Go take care of your dainty little statue. I'm sure she's lost without you." Fred pulled her arm anyways.

"Excuse me," The man she was talking to interrupted. "I don't think that the young lady wants to go with you.

"I think she should come with me, thank you. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. But my name is Jaspar Montgomery. I was just saying hello to your friend here."

"And getting her inebriated?" He said and took her by the arm. "Come on,"

"No! Go back to your girlfriend! I already told you I can handle this myself." She pulled against him as he tried to lead her back in the direction of Rebekah. "I want to be a housewife with a million children and I don't give two flying fucks if I am disabling the female race! I want what I want." She glared at him.

"Oh and Mr. Montgomery here is going to sweetly go off to propose to you later tonight?"

"At least he's taking interest." Lydia seethed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," She shook her head. "We're adults. Let's not argue."

"I am not comfortable with you all by yourself in this club. I just want to keep a close eye on you."

"I understand." She sighed and turned back to Jasper. "We are going to join my best mate here and his girlfriend. They're across the way."

"Alright." Jasper responded and turned to Fred. Fred gave him a stern look and then wrapped his arm around Lydia protectively.

"You scared me." He murmured. "I didn't know where you went off too."

"Look who's getting all protective now," She jabbed him in the ribcage. He grunted and shot her a look but it immediately softened.

"You know I need to check up on all the guys you are with," He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, sir." She seethed as they slid into the crowd.

They rejoined with Rebekah and introduced her to Jaspar. It turned out they were old school mates and hadn't seen each other in a couple years. Before long the chatting stopped and the dancing began.

Rebekah was still rubbing her rear and front all over Fred and he did his best to try to remain calm. He wasn't appreciating the lack of space he was being given. Glancing over to Lydia he saw that she was fighting her own battle. Jasper kept trying to grab hold of her petite arse and she kept slapping him away.

"Cut it out!" She cried at him and he held his hands out in front of his body apologizing. Fred was relieved to see that he stopped but could see that the man was undressing his friend with his eyes. She was easy pickings; a young forever single woman. They always caved to attention.

Fred made his way over to Lydia among the dancers, his beer still in hand.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he swayed to the music. She smiled up to him.

"I'm pretty good." Her green eyes glinted in the flashing lights. "Thanks for being worried about me. I didn't mean to be such a prat about it. I really appreciate the concern."

"You're still a git no matter what." He laughed.

They swayed about in unison for a song before returning to their dates. Fred found himself glancing over to Jaspar repeatedly and wishing he was in the same spot, dancing close to his friend.

He wasn't envious of Jaspar. No way. That was Lydia he was dancing with. His loony, lovely Lydia with a spitfire temper and large words who wanted nothing more than a family to love. He wasn't jealous. Was he?

He had Rebekah before her. She loved him and she was interested in going further into a relationship. He thought that was what he wanted. Was it still?

He tried not to concentrate on it as he sunk back into the dancing.

* * *

><p>They arrived early in the morning back at the home. They made their way upstairs and Lydia climbed into the shower. Fred gathered his things and waited for her to emerge trying his best to ignore the doubts that were flying through his head.<p>

Lydia was his best friend and confidant. Rebekah was his girlfriend. He felt two separate emotions for the girls.

Pushing the thoughts of him and Lydia snogging (they had begun in the club when Rebekah had pulled him into a lip lock) he was relieved when she opened the bathroom door and emerged in her towel.

"I need to brush my teeth. Hurry up." She teased him. He laughed and jumped to his feet, going into the bathroom. He stripped and climbed into the shower that she left running. He heard her re-enter and could see her blue and white striped bathrobe clad body blurry through the curtain.

"Did Jaspar give you his number?" He asked, soaping up his sweat soaked body. The sound of her brushing her teeth could be heard.

"No, I gafe 'im mi'e." She said through the toothbrush.

"Oh,"

"You jealous?" She removed the toothbrush to chortle.

"Right," He said.

"You're much more debonair. Make you feel better?" She started brushing her teeth again.

"Have you ever wondered what it was like to kiss someone even if you love someone else?" He asked after moments of quiet.

"I can't say that I have," She said after spitting out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know? Kiss them? I suppose it would stop your curiosity, you know?" She said.

He turned the shower knob so it was off and reached his hand out for his towel.

"Even if you love someone else?"

"People kiss in the movies all the time when they love someone else. I am sure they are wondering about the experience." Lydia said. Fred rubbed his hair vigorously with a towel.

"But what if I like it?"

"Well, you'd have to cross the bridge when you get there, right?" She said and he opened the shower curtain after wrapping the towel around his hip bones.

She stood leaning on the sink with one hand, the other on her hip.

"Why the sudden questioning of your perfect female?" She asked.

"I was just imaging kissing someone tonight and it just won't leave my mind."

"Oh," She twisted her lip in thought. "You'll have to kiss them else you'll go crazy wondering if you'd like it had you tried."

Fred stepped out of the shower and looked over at her.

"What if they hate me for it?" He asked.

"Then they hate you and it's not worth it." She shrugged and turned to brush her hair out. Fred walked across the terry mat and stood behind her, his hand wrapping around her left one which held the comb. With a gentle squeeze he forced her to release it and set it back on the counter. He turned her around and she looked up at him, confusion in her big green eyes.

"Fred, what are you-"

But she was stopped. He pressed his lips against her pink ones and kissed her gently. The skin tasted of the mint of her toothpaste and it caused his mouth to tingle. He restrained himself from pushing her back and opening her mouth with his. He just kissed her chastely on the mouth. He felt her hands come up and envelop around his neck, her fingers tickling the wet hairs on the back of his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

She kissed back; he could feel it in the tension of her lips. She was unsure and unsteady. He must have kissed girls before if he could tell that she was a novice.

She tasted so sweet though he didn't want to let go. But this had gone on long enough. He broke the kiss and opened his brown eyes which he didn't even realize were closed. She was looking up at him with confusion and worry. He wanted to run his fingers through the damp locks of hair near her temples but he refrained.

What the hell was he feeling? Confused, doubtful, and even elated, he realized.

"Did you get your answer?" She asked. Fred couldn't respond. "Because you got my first kiss,"

She wormed her way out from beneath him and the sink counter and hurried down the hall. He remained frozen until he heard her bedroom door slam shut. He let out a sigh of despair. Rubbing his face with his hand he didn't know what to think.

Making his way back to his room he pulled on a pair of plaid green pajama pants and collapsed onto the mattress.

What was going on in his heart and his head?

"Bloody hell," He murmured before drifting off to sleep and dreaming about her now. He had never once dreamed about Rebekah.


	14. Chapter 13 Paying Prices

Fred woke the next morning from a deep dream and he immediately felt wrong. What had he done? He had gone out on his girlfriend and kissed another woman. Was this cheating? What was he thinking in that time? He had just taken her and pinned against the sink, pressing his mouth onto hers.

But it had felt wonderful, hadn't it? It made his head spin with delight and his heart race with strong desire. It took all of his energy to keep from removing the dressing gown from her tender body and enrapturing it will kisses. He had taken advantage of her just like Jaspar, who was waiting to prey on her. He sat up in bed, rubbing his bleary eyes. He set his foot upon the cold hardwood floors and stretched. He knew what he would have to do. He would have to apologize to her, meet her face to face and say that he was sorry for placing his lips upon that delicate mouth of hers. Sorry for licking at the minty taste of the curve of her mouth. For thinking what lay beneath that blue and white striped shield.

"Bloody hell," He moaned as his body coursed with hot blood and his parts were affected by the image of her body in his mind.

She was like his sister! What the hell was he thinking?

He left his room quickly and crossed to the bathroom, turning the faucets on and splashing his face with the cold water that emerged.

He stood and wiped his face with a towel, turning to see her leaning in the doorway. She was dressed in a tank top and sports bra, her sweatpants hanging loosely off her wide hips. "Hey there, Romeo,"

"Lydia, I-" He said and he could see that her face was freckled with red splotches. She had been upset once again. He forgot that this girl dealt with every emotion by crying. If she was sad, she cried. If she was angry, she cried. "As for last night I-"

"It was my bad advice." She held up her hand and silencing him."It was spur of the moment and I just…I don't want anything to get between us. You're all I have, Fred. If I lose you I've lost my only anchor to earth." She murmured

Fred looked at her, his mouth dropped.

"No, oh god, no Lydia. Never." He stepped close and wrapped his long arms around her. She hugged him back, her face nuzzling into his chest. One of his hands wrapped around her soft auburn hair and he placed his mouth upon the crown of her head, closing his eyes. "You're my special lady."

"I promise that I won't tell Rebekah," Her voice was muffled by his chest. He smiled into her hair and inhaled her scent.

"I forgot that I can't leave you hanging anyways. Else that creep Jaspar is going to think he can just take you about and not treat you like a proper woman."

She held him tighter and he basked in their closeness. He adored this woman and he wanted only the best for her. If Jaspar wasn't it he would make sure that this man stayed far away from her.

"Any plans with your girlfriend today?" She asked, untwining herself from his grasp.

"No, there isn't."

"Do you…do you want to go bowling with me and Jaspar then? I mean you can invite Rebekah and we can make it a double date if you would like." She smiled.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" He said and gently ran his hand along her cheek.

"I think so, I mean he was just very friendly with me in the club and he wanted to get to know me."

"He kept buying you drinks if I recall." Fred said disapprovingly.

"He was just being a gentleman." She punched his arm and turned, heading down the hall to her room.

"I am not sure I would consider that a gentleman."

"He wasn't getting me drunk," She ducked into her bedroom and turned her back to him, removing her tank top. Fred studied the various tattoos she had on her body; most of them quotes. She turned to rummage through her underwear drawer and removed a bra. She turned her back once more and removed the sports bra she was wearing. "Plus he invested some time in me. A guy at a bar hasn't talked to me in ages." She responded fastening the bra behind her back. Fred leaned against the banister, crossing his arms.

"That isn't a good reason." He said.

"Listen, I was available for all that time," She turned and winked at him.

"Oh, come now. You don't want a clueless git like me." He joked. She remained silent as she reached into her drawer and pulled on a new shirt. It bore the Union Jack across the front.

"Are you really going to meet him?" He asked.

"Yes, are you going to come or not?" She said and came out of her room after applying her deodorant.

"Hell yes I am. I need to approve of this guy." He followed her down the stairs.

"Alright, no need to get so defensive." She commented turning into the kitchen.

"Until we meet the bloke what do you want to do, love?" He grinned. Lydia looked out to the still rainy weather.

"Movie day." She grinned.

"Alright, I call the first movie." He said.

"Hell no, it's a _Wall-E_ morning." She said and popped several pieces of bread in the toaster oven.

"Fine. But only because you're cute." He teased. She turned to look at him.

"You know, if you marry Rebekah, you aren't going to be able to tell me that."

"Why not?"

"Uh, because it sounds a little suspicious," She said and reached out to poke his chest. "Your wife may think your kissing me in the bathroom." She giggled and Fred felt awful.

"Lydia-"

"I am joking about it because I am over it." She said and took his hand. "Come on, let's go watch a movie."

A half hour later the two were curled up on the love seat watching a movie about a peculiar little robot. Fred could see why Lydia liked the movie so much. She was just as much a hopeless romantic as the little fellow on the screen was and did her best to believe there was just as much hope as having love as pure as that. She giggled as the little robot tried to make his introductions to the brilliant white android. Fred reached out his foot and nudged her in the thigh with his long toes. She looked at him with a fake frown and then broke out laughing.

"Don't make fun of my engagement in this movie."

"You are acting like you want to marry the robot." He rolled his eyes.

"Look at him trying to win her over. It's just too damn cute." She said, her green eyes still fixated on the screen. He looked across the couch over to her and frowned. She wanted nothing more than someone to take interest in her that way and to stand by her even if disaster struck.

"Sometimes I wonder if my life is ever going to turn out that way. Or am I going to make the same mistake that my parents did in marrying each other." She frowned and looked over to him.

"You're going to be alright." Fred smiled. "You're a smart cookie and you've got me to watch your back."

"Do you truly mean what you say about making sure that I don't marry a douche bag?" She asked and he had to laugh.

"Of course I do!" He grinned. "I don't want to be stuck with a git all the rest of my days."

"What if we find your family? Won't you be stuck with them?"

"Babe…you are my family." He laughed and she fell silent, her eyes turning back to movie.

He was being a prat, wasn't he? Completely leading her on and mixing up her emotions.

"You know that we are just friends, right?"

"Best mates," She smiled and he laughed.

"Yes, best mates." He echoed her. "I'm sorry if I am confusing you or making you think that things that are contrary to what really is."

"Do you even know what this really is?" She asked and Fred looked over at her.

"I love Rebekah. I'm thinking about asking her father for her hand in marriage-"

"So this is serious?" Lydia asked. "It's only been four months, Fred." She sat up, gathering her feet beneath her.

"I don't know. I feel so torn. On one hand I feel ready to commit to a relationship. On the other I still have so much to see and do. I need to locate my family."

"We are going to locate your family." She leaned toward him, resting her elbow on the couch and her head rested on her fist.

"Are you saying that you want to be in a relationship because you want your family?"

"Are you a psychiatrist?" He asked and Lydia laughed.

"No, I'm just trying to make sure that you are making the right decision."

"Well, I'm not about to run out and buy the ring tomorrow." He said and she frowned.

"It just kind of sounded like you did." She answered and he rubbed his face.

"You're just jealous."

"Oh, don't turn it on me!" She said and stood. "Ever since you started seeing her all we do is argue and draw away from each other. That isn't going to change Fred once you marry her. She is going to change everything later just as she is going to change everything now."

"Lydia, we are best friends. I am not going to let that happen."

"Sometimes you can't control what's going to happen and you can't promise that we are going to be together forever. Because you don't know!" She shouted over the movie.

"Please, I don't want to get you upset." He said. She held her head with her hands.

"I am just confused, Fred. Very confused."

"Please, sit and we'll talk about it."

"No, I can't just talk about it with you. You don't understand. I'm confused about you. I don't know what to think about anymore and I feel like a stupid grade school girl. You make me smile when my day is cloudy. You make me laugh when it seems like everything is going downhill. You are there to hold me when the storms are around and you are all I have left in this world. I don't know what to do about you leaving me for her. Because she doesn't want me anymore than I want to be near her."

"Lydia, I love you both. She is a sweet heart. She has helped me figure out what to do with my life; she's given me a job. Her family has welcomed me into her home."

"You are my home, Fred. You are all I have. Before you came around I waited until my friends who were doing great things took breaks to come home. My best gal friend is out there bringing awareness to world hunger and doing great things. She is making a difference with her life. I am sitting around going to college and wasting away. You are the only thing that has come around in my life that has given me hope. I have been able to believe that I can be loved and that I have the chance to have a family that I've always dreamed of."

"You will, love. It's just going to take time."

"I don't have time!" She said looking up at him. "I am never going to love anyone as much as I love you. Can't you get that through your thick skull, Fred? I want you more than I will ever want anyone else."

"Lydia, I can't tell you that-"

"I don't expect you to. But you might as well know that I am never going to be as happy as you say I will be. So you can give up on your little quest to make me blissfully happy." She sighed and turned to leave the room. Fred turned to the telly and watched as the small robot led the beautiful crafted machine by a string of Christmas lights. She had shut down completely yet he was still caring for her when she was comatose.

Fred had fried her circuits, hadn't he? That kiss last night had no doubt pushed her over the edge and filled her with hopeless desires. Fred's heart filled with guilt and it was in this moment that he wished he knew where his mom was. He needed her advice.

* * *

><p>Late in the week Lydia sat in Allison's kitchen. Her good friend had returned from three months staying in the African desert to report on a famine spreading through the various tribes. She had come here because she needed some time away from Fred especially after the tumultuous evening the night before.<p>

"So tell me this story now." Allison said, sitting at the kitchen table of her apartment. Her laptop was before her and she had been proof reading her report.

"Fred and I went bowling with Jaspar. We met him at a club. Anyways, that doesn't matter." Lydia said and looked down at the streaming hot chocolate she had made in Allison's kitchen. "So Jaspar is a bit…grabby and he kept placing his hand on my arse when he's trying to teach me to bowl. Randomly touching my thigh when we sit down and I'm not very comfortable with all of this. Fred can tell. I mean as much as you distrust him we've become best mates."

"I don't think he's a terrible guy. I just think you need to be careful that's all." Allison interrupted.

"Right," Lydia said and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Well, Fred takes him by the arm after he grabs me breast supposedly on accident and he tells him to knock it off. That I'm not a piece of meat to be felt before being purchased and he'd better start treating me properly or he's going to regret it."

"Oh, how badass." Allison said flatly.

"No, listen now." Lydia responded and placed her hands around the warm cup. "So we finish bowling and of course Fred has creamed us. He's good at sports whether he wants to admit it or not. And so Jaspar hints that he wants to speak with me in private so Fred nodded and leaves us to our peace. He goes to the car. Jaspar is just talking to me and he leans down to kiss me but it's too early."

"It's because you can't mack anyone else since Fred snogged you." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Lydia said with annoyance. "So I push him away and he grabs my wrists. I tell him to knock it off and he says that he just wants to be polite and kiss me goodnight. I tell him I'm just not ready and he insists that I am. Next thing I know I hear skin against skin and Jaspar's on the ground. Fred's standing next to me, his fists in balls."

"Come again?" Allison looked up to her, pausing at her work.

"Fred punched his lights out. He touched me and Fred punched his lights out. Came running out of nowhere and decked the guy."

"Well that's quite the thing to do." She said with a smile. "I have to say that this friend of yours is impressing me. You'd still better be careful though, he did kiss you."

"Why can't you like him?" Lydia whined.

"Because I am like Fred about you. Fred is protecting you from other boys and I am protecting you from Fred. You are so in love with him, babe. But you barely know this guy. You still don't know who his family is."

"We found out more." Lydia said bending down and clutching her bag in her hand. She pulled out the notebook and threw it down the table at Allison.

"There, there is our collection."

Allison opened the pages and began to read them over. "Arthur and Molly Weasley…George Weasley.." Allison looked to her friend with a white face. "They aren't really his family."

"You better believe they are." Lydia said indignantly. Allison clutched the pages tighter. "Do you know them?"

"I don't know for sure." Allison said and looked at Lydia. "Are you sure his name is Fred Weasley?"

"Yes!" She answered. "I met him four years ago and he is Fred Weasley."

"What's his patronus?" She asked.

"His what? What the hell are you talking about?" Lydia asked. Allison sighed.

"You write in here that he called out _'Expecto Patronum'_. What was the animal?"

"A fox." Lydia said and eyed her best friend. "What are you saying? Do you know something that I should know?"

"No." Allison said and closed the book. "You shouldn't be playing around with things you don't know about Lydia. You could get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" The woman stood with anger. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"No, just know that Fred may not be the Fred you knew."

"He is!" She shouted and came around the table to rip the notebook from her friend's hands. "Why would he lie to me?"

"The Fred Weasley that you say you know is dead. I knew him once. He died in a Battle earlier this year."

"How did you know Fred Weasley?" Lydia asked.

"It doesn't matter. Just know that he is dead and that his brother George has gone into his parent's home about three months ago and has yet to come out. Some say that he is so depressed he can't leave his own bed."

"Why would a man want to impersonate a dead person?" Lydia asked and Allison shrugged.

"Why would they want to kiss you?" She teased but Lydia sneered. She wasn't in the mood for joking.

"I am just saying this to you because I don't want you to get hurt, babe. I know that Fred Weasley is gone and that his body is missing. Along with four others that fell in the Battle." Allison said, turning back to her typing.

"No," Lydia said and held her head. "It's him, I know it is! I can see it in his eyes."

Allison frowned at her friend. "Tell you what; I don't want to see you like this. I knew who Fred Weasley was and I'll hang around you two a bit. Really feel him out and see if he is the real deal. If he isn't then I'll call his bluff and have hard Mugg- material evidence for you." She smiled trying to encourage her friend to as well.

"Alright," Lydia said reluctantly. "I know that you're just being a prick because you want me to be alright in the end."

"I know you will be. I just want to make sure you get there as intact as possible." Allison smiled. "Plus, this man is in a pretty serious relationship with that Rebekah lady. Didn't you say he was talking the P word?"

"Yes I did." Lydia said, crumbling inside. She had given up on Jaspar but she would never give up on the hope of Fred. She wanted so desperately for him to love her.

Why did it always seem that this emotion never came without a torturous burden to pay?


	15. Chapter 14 A Million Little Pieces

George lay in his bed with the covers pulled over his head, unmoving. He didn't feel like getting up or washing or even eating. He just wanted to lie in bed all day and not do a thing but sleep.

He looked dreadful; his already pale skin was now pasty and gray from lack of sunshine and fresh air. His body was gaunt and hollow from refusal to eat and lack of exercise. He was wasting away because he couldn't bear the thought of living without Fred. How could people pretend that life went on when it didn't? His world had come crashing down all around him when things were supposed to be getting better.

Ron had taken over the duties of the joke shop for George who couldn't seem to go on. The Weasley family watched painfully as the remaining twin began to wither away not knowing how to survive without his other half. Mrs. Weasley spent large amounts of time in her son's room, trying to coax him out to visit the doctor or even to sit in the sun for awhile. He refused and would pull the covers over his head, sleeping most of the day away. She didn't know what to do with her son who refused to get out of bed in the morning. He had lost so much and forcing him to walk with the living when his brother was dead seemed cruel. He needed to come back to them on his own.

The Weasley family was trying to figure out how to get George out of bed in time for Ginny and Harry's marriage. The two were eager to get started on their new lives together, Harry proposing to the young Weasley girl a couple weeks after the fall of Voldemort. He had ignored asking Mr. Weasley's hand in marriage, beginning on an awkward foot with his future father-in-law. But he was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He wasn't trying to overstep the bounds; he was just used to being able to.

Several of the Weasley's neighbors came by during the week to offer to help Mrs. Weasley with meals or wedding planning. But the mother who had seven children was able to accommodate her schedule to fit the budding crew. She thanked her neighbors kindly but insisted that everything was under control. And everything was; the Department had stopped visiting their house and the Aurors stopped trying to investigate where Fred's body went. It was accepted that things had happened that couldn't be explained.

That was until Lavender Brown returned from the grave. She had come from the Muggle World of London and stumbled into Diagon Alley not sure of who she was or where she came from. The doctors at St. Mungo's had never seen anything like it before and found themselves absolutely shocked by her sudden reappearance. Through several memory recovery spells and a little bit of recall therapy she was able to regain her memories previous to her untimely death. But she couldn't remember what had happened between her fall and when she woke up in a street alley in London. She knew that she walked around the city for days, digging out of garbage cans for food and trying her best to stay cool on the hot summer days. When fall began to dawn on the country she had done all she could to keep warm at night. Somehow she survived until she remembered wandering into Diagon Alley when she was younger. She had decided to act on her impulse and returned through the entryway. Hundreds had stopped their shopping and browsing to watch as the badly malnourished and presumably dead Lavender Brown came back to life.

Colin Creevey appeared a week later wandering in the woods around Hogwarts. He said that he had been buried deeper than he could have imagined in them and spent the first couple days that he could recall trying to figure out who he was and what was going on. It took a couple weeks for him to realize that he didn't come from the forest, even though he found ways to thrive, and he began to head back towards a place he thought might lay beyond. Along the way he discovered he was able to do magic and began to remember attending a certain school because he was different from all the other people around him.

The third student, a Hufflepuff named Anastasia Lightbourne, had shown up outside her home in a Wizarding community with her memory fully intact but still unable to answer the question about what had happened to her.

Tonks and Remus were found with the bodies of six other Hogwarts students in the Room of Requirement several weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. Several of the students had cuts throughout their bodies and Tonks and Lupin had been strapped to strange looking chairs. All were still dead.

The only body that was left unaccounted for was Fred Weasley; this gave Molly some hope that her son would stumble out of the forest any day now, recalling that he had a home to go to. It only spiraled George into a deeper depression. He used to get up and join the family for dinner but now he didn't move out of bed unless he had to use the bathroom. Which wasn't often due to the amount of water he drank and food he ate.

The Weasleys accepted a few friends of the family into the house but general visitors were not welcomed due to George's desire to be disconnected. Mrs. Weasley was at her wit's end and didn't know if she should continue to succumb to her son's desires or try to force him out of bed.

She was pondering this as she stood before her great clock, staring at Fred's picture that was paused on 'vacationing'. A knock came at the door startling her from her thoughts and she pondered who it could be. None of her children were due home yet from their various degrees of schooling and training, so with great hesitancy she opened the door. A slight, pale, girl with long blonde hair stood at the door, her fingers twining in the fringe of her crocheted bag. A small smile flitted across her light pink lips.

"Luna Lovegood," Mrs. Weasley said and invited the girl into the house. She looked around the sitting room which greeted the entering guest with glazed eyes; her usual disconnected stare upon her blue eyes. "What brings you to this part of the fields?"

"I felt that I just needed to come by here," Her light, melodic voice said as she looked everywhere but to Mrs. Weasley. "A force perhaps convinced me that this is the place where my feet wished to wander."

"Well, I can make you some tea. None of my children are home so I am afraid I am the only company you'll have. Well, besides from George if he is awake."

"I think George should have some tea," Luna said looking up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley looked curiously at the whimsical woman but smiled over to her.

"I don't think George is going to want to come down here, love." Mrs Weasley replied gently, turning into the kitchen to place the kettle onto the stove. She looked back to ask Luna how her father was doing but to her surprise the meek girl was no longer there. With a sigh she wasn't about to guess where the girl had wandered off to but, unworried, she turned back to making the tea. She would turn up when the time was right; Luna was a master at knowing when the time was ripe. The mother would not sweat over the disappearance of her guest.

* * *

><p>George lay in bed, he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep. He just glared at the ceiling with the covers wrapped around his body. He hadn't changed from the pair of jeans or maroon shirt he wore for about two days now. He needed a shower but he didn't have the energy to pull himself from bed. He had just given up on living; it wasn't worth it anymore without Fred. He had let Ron handle the store for the time being. The thought of getting up and doing anything without his twin was too daunting a task. The days all blurred together into a ceiling and a four poster metal bed for George; he didn't leave his room. It had been five months since Fred disappeared, five months since his twin had passed on. He closed his eyes at the thought, turning over onto his stomach.<p>

The door creaked open and he could detect the padding of small feet. It was probably his mother, though the footsteps sounded like they were produced by a much lighter person. He buried his head into the crook of his arm and pretended to be asleep, hoping they would leave him alone.

"Masquerades are all good and fun," A gentle voice floated across the room. "But those who have bore your mask see through your guise."

"Luna?" He asked and turned over, his eyebrows knitting to show his confusion at her entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"The wind was blowing in your direction." She responded and crossed the room to his shut curtain. She flung it open with gusto and twisted the blinds to let the sunlight creep in through them. George thrust his face into a pillow, protecting his eyes from the savage light.

"George," She said, crossing the room and sitting on the foot of his bed. "I know that you pretend to sleep so that everyone else will leave you alone. You can't sleep though, you toss and you turn but you don't dare let your eyelids close. For the moment they perch upon your cheekbones you will see Fred die over and over and over again. You are left as the observer, held back from intervening."

George turned his head to look at her; she wasn't looking down at him but instead curled the ends of her long pale locks around the ends of her fingers. Her gaze was downwards into her hands and her eyebrows were raised as if she were about to let out a deep sigh.

"Why are you here, Luna?" George asked, sitting up.

"I know what you are going through, George." Luna said and went to the blinds, pulling on the string to draw them upwards. The sun burst through the dusty window. "But hiding in the shadows will not provide the answers you need. It takes the sun to illuminate the solutions to our problems."

"What are you talking about?" George asked, crossing his legs and holding his head.

"You can't pay Fred decent enough respect if sit idle watching life pass by you." Her back was to him as she looked out the glass into the fields. George gently drew his legs over the bed and placed his feet on the floor.

"I still don't understand what brought you here." George said and stood. His legs were shaky from neglect and he took an unsteady step toward her.

"Because I do. I understand more than most what it is like to lose the person who is your heart and soul." She turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye. Her profile was outlined by the midmorning sun. "You just need someone to really know what you are going through."

George crossed the room to stand next to the blonde and he squinted his brown eyes as he looked out the window. The withering grass was blowing in the wind as the sun shone boldly upon the valley. George forgot how much he missed being in the Burrow when he worked at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"When Fred and I began to live in Diagon Alley, over our shop," He said allowed, watching the blades dance in the breezes. "I would miss being in the Burrow. We always thought it was because I missed being home, but I think it was because I missed the beauty of all this."

Luna reached out and tenderly took his hand and he looked over to her with a weak smile.

"You can return to the beauty of living, George," She said with a small grin. "You can come home."

George looked down at Luna and saw understanding in her blue eyes and saw a flicker of hope in them. Something stirred inside of George and though the light looked very dim, it seemed to finally appear at the end of the long, dark, abyss of a tunnel.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Weasley heard the unmistakable sound of people travelling down the stairs. She figured that Luna had found something but, not wasting her time with pointless curiosity, went about setting up the tea cups for her and her guest. The tea had finally finished steeping and was ready to be enjoyed so she was delighted that her mysterious guest had reappeared.<p>

"Luna, I meant to ask you before you vanished, how is your father?" She drew a smile across her laugh line etched face and looked up. The sight before her made her drop her teacup.

George was standing behind Luna, still dressed in the clothes he had been wearing for several days but now at the bottom of the landing.

The cup shattered in the silence and Luna's eyes flittered down upon the shattered porcelain with wonder. George just looked at his mother.

"George?" Mrs. Weasley asked and came forward. Luna stepped past her and went to look at the broken teapot. "George, you're out of bed sweetheart." She paused to look up to George. He looked around uncomfortably then nodded his head.

"Well I didn't bring it down the stairs so I did indeed leave it," He said dryly. Mrs. Weasley was choking back tears as she looked up at her son. He ran a hand through his long hair exposing the hole that where his ear should have been. "Luna thought that it would be a good idea to get some tea and I thought maybe I would sit out in the back and watch the field for a little bit." He said and his mother cupped her mouth.

"These shattered pieces make very curious marks, Mrs. Weasley," Luna said from behind her. The mother turned to look at her guest who was squatting over the shattered tea cup. "I think that everything is going to be alright in the end."

Mrs. Weasley looked to George who was still frozen on the bottom stair. She rushed forward and through her arms around her son who hugged her tightly back.

"I think we should get some tea," George finally spoke up and Mrs. Weasley nodded her red head releasing the waist of her child.

"Yes," She said and wiped some stray tears with the back of her hand. "I think that this sounds like a wonderful idea." She turned. Luna was still picking at some of the pieces of the smashed tea cup.

"Don't play with that dear, you'll cut yourself!" She scolded the blonde. "Let me just…" She pulled her wand from her robe sleeves and directed it toward the fragments. "_Reparo_!" She commanded and the pieces began to vibrate. Quickly they shot toward each other and Luna smiled down at an intact cup before her.

"What is broken can be mended," She picked up the cup in her youthful hands. "Even if they are in a million little pieces." She turned her head to smile up at George and Mrs. Weasley felt her heart racing quickly.

Luna had been able to connect with George; she had gotten him out of bed. The winds were in her favor for greatness had been accomplished.

With a thankful heart the matriarch ushered her guest to the table and eagerly served her some tea.

**A/N: Alright...need your honest assessments! How did I do with Luna's character? Yea or nay!**


	16. Chapter 15 Question and Answer

November had dawned upon Fred and Lydia suddenly. October had been marked with many visits to the local hospital to pick up the ginger who had often found himself injured on the job site trying new types of explosions. That was what Lydia was doing this afternoon, picking up Fred from a brief visit to the emergency floor. He was on a first name basis with the nurses now and as she entered the hall she saw he was chatting away with one of the newly engaged ones.

"So, Rose, I think that you'd best tell this git's mother soon that she'd better just understand that you're going to be a part of her family or you're going to have a rough time dealing with her from here on out." He was sitting on the desk behind the nurses' station, two of the nurses were sitting in their rolling seats listening to him speak.

"You're seeing a certain little wonder yourself, aren't you?" The other nurse leaned forward on the desk laughing. "My husband who works in another section in your company says that you've been seeing the lovely little Rebekah Lynchwood. And that you've been seeing this wee super star for a bit." She said, reaching across the counter and picking up her coffee tumbler.

"Oh yes, Rebekah," He said with a laugh. Lydia realized they hadn't recognized she was there yet.

"Yeah what about that cute lass that picks you up all the time?" The woman, Rose she assumed, asked Fred as she leaned back in her chair. "Is that Rebekah Lynchwood?"

The other nurse began to laugh. "Rose, that is by far not Rebekah Lynchwood."

"Lydia is just as beautiful as Rebekah is," Fred said crossly and the nurse cupped her mouth to try to contain her laughter.

"I wasn't insinuating that she was ugly. But Rebekah Lynchwood is Aphrodite incarnated. She is a beautiful little blonde girl with these bright blue eyes and this beautiful white smile. She is absolutely gorgeous. I mean, she's the type of girl that makes other woman envious of perfect gene pools. I think her father and mother were selective breeders." The woman winked.

"Joanne! That is absolutely dreadful to say!" Rose shouted and Fred drew his knees up to his chest looking at the two women.

"She is pretty perfect," Fred responded and Lydia froze. "Do you ever wonder if you will be actually be able to figure out if you really love someone?" He asked.

"It isn't that complicated Fred. I mean it'll take a couple months but if you are finding yourself not content with what you are being offered now then it's probably time to move on. I mean it took me three or four attempts before I got it right with John," Joanne said to him, running her finger along her necklace. "Sometimes the first one just isn't right. Sometimes the second isn't."

"Sometimes it takes time number ten" Rose giggled. "But we're women; we are a tad bit more picky." She winked.

"You shouldn't lead that little lady on though," Joanne said and took a binder into her lap. "If you don't want to be with her-"

"That's not what I said."

"No that's what you said _last_ time. You can't seem to make your mind up about anything with that little model. Some weeks she is too uptight for you, other's she is too wan. And sometimes she is just right."

"I thought marriage was about being with someone who would drive you up a wall." Fred said to Joanne. Without looking up from the binder she had opened in her lap she chortled.

"I didn't think you were married. You're supposed to enjoy then when you date them." She bit onto the end of the pen.

"Take my advice and give the girl who always picks you up a whirl." Rose said and looked past him, meeting Lydia's eyes. "Speaking of which,"

Fred turned and his face broke out in a smile. She noticed that he had a couple sutures across his forehead and a black eye.

"What did you try to do this time?" She asked casually, sauntering up to the counter.

"Just a little pizzazz at the end of the demolition, some pyrotechnics you know?" Fred winked at her. Lydia leaned over the counter and the nurses smiled up at her.

"Usually people are trained in this." Lydia nudged his arm across the counter. He rolled his eyes at her. "Did you get to talk to Rebekah yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is a little mad at me for trying something, as she puts it, 'so stupid'." He rolled his eyes. Rose and Joanne giggled at his response.

"Alright, let's get going handsome." She said and he hopped off the table, rounding the counter to walk with her. He leant her his arm and she attached onto it, they turned and thanked the nurses.

"I'll be seeing you ladies later this week no doubt," He said to them and they bid him goodbye.

"As long as you're not in the morgue we will always want you around, Fred Weasley." Rose responded and he laughed.

"I escape death,"

"For now," Lydia said and leaned her head upon his arm. He waved to the nurses with his free arm and the two began to walk out of the room.

"Sorry about the call again." He said and she shrugged.

"It's alright. I've come to expect it. I was just enjoying a coffee and some time off in a bookstore." She responded. "It's been getting cold again and the thought of a warm liquid sounded wondrous."

"I thought that a little bit more fire would heat things up." He teased and she jostled his arm playfully.

"Why don't you just look into pyrotechnics?" She asked and he looked at her.

"What? And quit the construction company?"

"You seemed to be experienced enough somehow. If you just met with some people they could most likely intern you somewhere and you could be doing it a little bit more safely." She grabbed for his left arm across his body and grabbed his hand. She ran her thumb along the calluses looking for scars. "I am sure that you don't want to end with anymore scars on your gentle skin." She smiled at him and then she noticed something on his hand that she hadn't before. It was a scar; faded and worn from years of healing but it was there none the less.

"What is this, Fred?" She looked down and saw the skin was raised. Letting go of his elbow she took the hand in both of hers and stopped the two, examining it closely.

"_I will do no more mischief._" It read as she tilted his hand to illuminate the scar and make out the meaning of the pinkish inscription. "What the hell is this, Fred?"

"I only figured this out a little while ago." He said and he pulled his hand away from her. Placing them on her arms he looked into her eyes. "We…we need to talk."

"Fred, what's wrong?" She searched his brown eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

"Let's go get some fish and chips." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the hospital. She followed him with her stomach in knots, afraid to hear what she was about to.

* * *

><p>"I've been having some dreams about where I came from and I just didn't think they were worth telling you."<p>

"Oh you didn't?" She said condescendingly as they sat at a table, three orders of fish and chips before them. Fred had begun on his second fish as she stared him down. "I thought that you wanted to get back home! I thought I was helping you figure out what was going on."

"I don't even know what's going on anymore." He sighed. "And please, don't start getting upset. I don't think I could handle you crying at this moment when I need you to stay strong."

"Are you going to drop a bombshell that I should be worried about?" She asked.

"No. Not…just listen." He said and she looked at him with a hurt expression. "I have been having dreams about my school. It was called Hogwarts."

"Fred! We should be writing this down! We should be trying to piece this together bit by bit and-" She was silenced as he reached across the table and thrust his hand upon her mouth.

"Please, just stop talking." He said and she looked at him with rosy cheeks. He kept his hand there. "I already tried to figure out where Hogwarts is and what it teaches and I couldn't find anything. It doesn't exist on the internet; it isn't in the telephone directory. As far as the world is concerned I am making it up in my head." He let go of her mouth.

"Wait…so do you think that this place is," She paused and looked from right to left before leaning forward and lowering her voice. "Do you think it's _magic?_"

"It's a possibility. We are finding out with every connection of the puzzle that nothing about me is ordinary. I was a bit of a prankster you see. Me and George. I keep having all these dreams about playing random, fantastic pranks- we even sent a toilet seat home to our younger sister for a birthday present. George promised her we would." He smiled.

"What does this have to do with your scar?" She looked at him confused. "You are making me think that this is going to be really bad, Fred."

"Well, I keep seeing this lady dressed in pink. Always in this really itchy looking, ugly pink tweed suit. It's absolutely nightmarish. Well she doesn't seem to like very much that George and I, we are playing little jokes and such. She doesn't approve of this and there are all sorts of other troubles we are getting into that I don't quite understand. A lot of those silver like animals are in my dream. There's a whole lot of us in this room-"

"Patronus." She said and held her head.

"Is that what they are called? Brilliant." He paused at looked at her with a cocked head. "How did you know?"

"Dead men tell no tales." She said hollowly and he frowned. "Show me your skeletons and I'll reveal my own."

"Alright," He paused and looked at her. "Well she has us go in and write lines for punishment. Now that doesn't sound too bad until one starts writing with her provided quills. Then he finds to his horror that the quills draw from his own blood."

"She did that to you."

"Mine and Fred's lines are always _I will do no more mischief_. She wanted to make the lesson binding." He said and rest his hands on the table. Lydia looked at their backs and traced her finger over the faded scar that marred the translucent skin on his left hand.

"Oh, Freddie," She said and looked up at him. "I'm probably too many years too late but that was unjust and wrong."

"George and I got back at her. That's been my dream for the past several nights." He laughed.

"Well, that story at least ended decently well, I suppose." She said and frowned at him.

"My secrets are spilled, now empty your cup." He said.

"Allison knows what a Patronus is."

"What?" He said. "When did you speak to her?"

"Almost a month ago." She held up her hands as he began to protest. "I've been trying to weasel it out of her before I told you. I wasn't keeping it a secret to be a horrible old hag."

"This is a bit important." He eyed her strictly with his brown irises.

"I know." She hung her head. "I just didn't want to drop a bombshell and have nothing to show for it once we got it out in the open. I was hoping that she'd tell me whether she stumbled upon witches or warlocks in her travels. I was hoping that she'd tell me what she knew but she just brushed it off and she said that you've been lying. That you're an imposter. But I know you're the same Fred that I met in the café those so many years ago."

"That's why she has been hanging around me so much and shooting me looks that could injure innocent children."

"No child is innocent in her eyes." She laughed. "But that's not-"

"She could be a witch. That would explain everything."

"No, Allison would have told me if she was. She is my best friend. We've been so for years now and she has always had my back. She isn't accosting you mentally because she hates you as a person. She just doesn't trust you."

"With what?" He was growing frustrated at her overprotective pseudo sister.

"With me." She said and lowered her green eyes.

"You are not a porcelain doll that needs to be carried by the hem of her ragdoll dress. You seem capable of handling a lot. Are we not proving this?"

"No," She said and her eyes darted to meet his brown eyes. "Sometimes we pretend that we are ok so that we can remain strong for the one that needs it the most."

He fell silent gazing deeply into her green eyes, as if he were probing her thoughts with his stare. He devoured the second order of fish and chips but she pushed hers away. She was too upset and confused to want to eat anything.

"The dreams became more frequent after I kissed you." He finally said and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I kissed you and I…I started having more dreams. Like you switched on a connector in my brain or something. I am not sure how to explain it." He rubbed his eyes.

"This embarrasses you, doesn't it?" She said and placed her hand on his.

"In ways; I mean you are my best friend. You mean so much to me. But then there's Rebekah," He sighed.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"I feel like I am being forced to grow up and I don't want to." He said.

"Let's go for a walk." Lydia suggested and she stood. Fred looked at the food they had left. "Leave them." She smiled at him. He stood and looked at her cautiously.

"Where is our destination?" He asked.

"That would take the fun out of everything, wouldn't it?" She smiled at him and took him by the arm. She wrapped her hand around his defined bicep.

"Look at me, almost forgetting that wandering is half of the fun." He winked and laughed. He walked with her and she leaned her head against his the soft sweatshirt he wore again.

"So you were trouble back in high school?" She smiled.

"Something like that. You know how you were suggesting pyrotechnics. Let's just say that Georgie and I were quite good at playing with fireworks. Though," He reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wand. "I am sure magic helps."

"You should put that away!" She squealed and wrapped her hand around his. He laughed and tugged at her. They began to wrestle gently until he grabbed her about the waist and lifted her from her feet.

"Fred! Fred! Put me down you bugger!" She shrieked laughing. He did so but his long fingers wound around her gently, his fingers finding the delicate skin of her throat and tickling her gently. She was writhing in giggles and pushing at him.

"Fred! Just because….you can't….work magic….anymore…stop!" She squealed and he did. He pulled her close and his mouth came to hers. But then he paused, his lips millimeters away.

"No, no this is wrong." He said and let her go. "I have a girlfriend." He turned away. She backed away from him nodding.

"Yes," She said and nervously straightened her peacoat as they waited the awkward moment out.

They began to walk again, this time not joined, and they listened the sounds of the city around them without speaking.

"Do you…I mean did you like it?" She asked.

"Come again?" He turned to look at her.

"I never meant to ask. Did you like the kiss? I told you that you that you should see if you liked it and-"

"Oh, yeah." He said and looked away from her embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She said as they wandered into a park.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Her voice broke the silence once again and he turned to look at her. "I've always wanted to jump into a fountain." She gestured toward one that was spouting water into the crisp air.

"You haven't just done something that you've wanted to?"

"Oh, I have. But nothing as severely punishable as that." She responded and turned to him.

"I'm game." He smiled at her and she laughed.

"Let me just remove my cell phone," She reached into her pocket and threw it into her pocketbook, placing it on a nearby bench.

"You ready?" He asked and she looked at him with a smile.

"Yes."

He took her hand and sprinted off running, dragging her behind. She let out a cry as they jumped the raised edge and into the crystal blue water. They landed with a noisy splash, sending water over the walls and their clothes began to soak up the liquid. He reached down and took a handful of water, splashing her with it. She cried out and jumped him, the two began to splash and wrestle around in the fountain. Fred paused in an attempt to dunk her underneath again and his dark eyes widened.

"Uh oh," He whispered. "Get ready to grab your purse."

"What's wrong, Fred?"

"The bobbies!" He cried. "Go, go, go!"

Scurrying they made their way up and over the fountain walls, Lydia rushed to grab her pocketbook.

"You! Right there! Stop!" The policemen shouted as they ran toward the pair. Lydia sprinted to catch up with Fred and took his hand. As soon as she made contact he could feel her atoms splitting and her stomach churning. She had no idea what was going on and she felt scared. The world was dark around her and she clung close to Fred's arm.

The next thing she knew her head was still spinning but at least her world had stopped. They were in the foyer of her house suddenly and she looked up to see Fred heaving from their exercise.

"What just…how did we get back here?"

"I think it's something called Disappearation." A voice came from the living room. Lydia turned to see that Allison was sitting on the couch. "It's what a wizard does to travel more quickly. Like the science fiction theory of teleportation."

"I think we need some answers." Fred said, taking a step toward Allison.

"I think we do as well." She said. "How long have you known you're a wizard?"

"How long have you been a witch?" Lydia cried.

"We have a lot of explaining to do." Fred said as he looked between the two girls.

"Indeed we do." Allison agreed. "Please, come sit."


	17. Chapter 16 What is Going On Here!

Fred settled onto the couch and looked at Allison with a glare.

"So you're a witch?"

"And you're a wizard." She said with a smile. "But I think you are confused on who you are. Because Fred Weasley is dead. He died in a War over the futures of the Wizarding community. You are going to hurt many people by keeping up the façade." She was perched on the chair and was picking at her hangnails.

"So am I a witch and I don't know?" Lydia asked in confusion.

"No, you are what we in the Wizarding world call a Muggle. You, my love, are not magical but that doesn't make you unextraordinary."

"So I am a Wizard? Then how do I find my home?" He asked. Allison sighed.

"It doesn't get any easier if you are willing to return. There are just as many people in the Magic community as there is in the Muggle."

"So I could go back and find them?"

"You could." Her hazel eyes shot up to look at him. "You'd have to come with me and you'd have to leave her behind. Muggles aren't allowed to just walk into Diagon Alley." She laughed. "That also means your little girlfriend wouldn't be able to come either."

"I'd have to leave Lydia behind?" He asked and looked at her.

"Fred, please don't base your decision on me. This is about finding your family." She reached out to grab his hand as they sat next to each other on the couch. "This isn't about me, I'll be fine. People come and go from my life."

"But you've become my family." He said, his brown eyes widening in fear. "I would feel like my family was still lost if I had to leave you behind."

"But what about Rebekah?" She asked and he held his head.

"I don't know. I don't know what I am going to tell her. I have a whole sea of possibilities opened to me now and how do I choose? I just want to leave her behind. She is beautiful but she is gutless. She wouldn't be able to handle all of this."

"No, no don't say that." Lydia answered. "Don't say that at all. Maybe she has the same secret-"

Allison snorted across the room when she said that.

"Rebekah Lynchwood would not be running a company. She would be dancing as a Veelah at Quidditch games."

"What are you talking about? Veelahs? Quidditch?" Lydia asked.

"I can't tell you babe. You're a Muggle. And let me tell you, our new Prime Minister is not happy with Muggles. Not with all the trouble you cause with Wizards."

"Trouble?" Fred asked in confusion.

"It's not my words, it's the Ministry's." Allison said. "A lot of the troubles we have had in the Wizarding community, the person who cause the war that the real Fred Weasley died in, they were all 'half bloods' or part Muggle. His gitless father was a Muggle that abandoned the family. Muggles marry Wizards and we risk even more squibs. I think we should be allowed to love and marry whomever we want. But the ministry has been rethinking certain things." She said. "So I hope that you don't really intend on marrying that Rebekah girl, though I've seen the doubts in your eyes when you talk about ring shopping."

"Fred, don't listen to her. If you want to marry Rebekah go for it." Lydia shot her friend a look.

"I am not saying he should or shouldn't. I am merely suggesting that if he wants to find home than he needs to not marry a Muggle. It's just going to make things more difficult." Allison corrected her friend. "I am not going to say who he can or can't love because that defeats what love is. It goes across the board and it makes us do stupid, illogical things sometimes." She smiled.

"Fred; it's up to you." Lydia took his hand. "You stay with Rebekah and we can try our best to find your family or if you didn't really want to be with her…"

"I don't know," Fred sighed. "I just want to go back to living carefree and-" He got up and stormed out of the room. Lydia looked to Allison with a sad expression.

"Sorry, love." Her friend said and walked into her kitchen. Lydia followed numbly after hearing Fred slam out the front door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked as her friend helped herself to the cupcakes Lydia had made the night before.

"It's not something I can just go yelling about," Allison said. "I mean, think of how many people thought I was a strange, morbid child without shouting from the rooftops that I was a witch." She snorted.

"I would have accepted you."

"You also like to talk and I am not saying that you would have purposefully told anyone but as the Americans say 'lose lips sink ships.'"

"Why can't anyone just trust me?"

"Calm down. We trust you but I think in some ways we also don't trust ourselves." She frowned. "Listen, babe, if I told you I was a witch what good would it have done? It wouldn't have excelled our friendship to another level and if it did I would be worried about it authenticity. If I had told you and you had rejected me? Well I suppose it's the same as dating someone and gaining twenty pounds, you see their true character. But I felt like I knew yours. I also know the people around you as well as you do and it would have gone down badly had they found out. I mean really, your mother accepting me as a witch? I don't believe it for a second."

"I'm not my mother."

"Nor did I say you were. But she had a tight grip on you and you know it."

"She doesn't anymore." Lydia cried out.

"If you were a wizard you'd be a fucking Gryffindor. Would you shut up for ten seconds and let me speak? Honest to God you go off spouting your emotions endlessly while I'm trying to explain things and we'll be going in circles for eternity."

"I'm sorry. And what's Gryffindor?"

Allison sighed. "I'm afraid that if I tell you I'd have to kill you." She said with a serious tone and Lydia's eyes widened. Then she let out a laugh. "I'm only joking. I don't want to tell you because things are heating up as it is between Muggles and Wizards. Now if we can help your friend who has an identity crisis-"

"What if we assume for one moment that he is the real thing?" Lydia asked with annoyance at her friend. "You are my good friend and I respect your advice but all you've done since I've met him is tear him apart. I love him, Allison. There is nothing in this world that is going to change that. And it's not because he's a wizard or some other fantastical human being but because of who he is."

"Oh, babe. I am just your outside eyes. I wish that I could put my blessing upon the pair of you and send you on your merry way. But the fact of the matter is; at the end of the day who is dating? And at the end of the day who is he missing? He needs his family. He is latching onto you because you have given him a home and a refuge; something that he has needed since he woke up in the middle of that god forsaken field. He is projecting his desires onto you, clinging to you."

"No! That's not true. I know him well, I can read him! I know what he wants in life and I know that he can tell the difference between me and his real family."

"Then why won't he go seek them out?"

"Because you've scared him witless!" Lydia defended him. "You're telling him he isn't who he really says he is and how do you even know? You spend little time in the Wizarding community else I'd be able to pick it up."

"Wow, I have a little Sherlock here narrowing down the clues. And you are right. I stepped out of that community before the War started because I couldn't bear to deal with the bloodshed that was going to occur. There was no way to get out of losing hundreds of lives and families losing husbands, wives, sisters, brothers, sons, daughters, and twins. How can I run the risk of him going into the community and spreading lies, rising hope of the people that are grieving so severely for their losses?"

"He's telling the truth! I know that he is!" Lydia said again.

"This argument cannot be won. We are going to circumvent and end up in the same spot that we were in." Allison sighed and began to eat her cupcake.

"Can you just accept that I love Fred Weasley and that is really is him?" Lydia asked. Allison sighed.

"I will do my best to stop antagonizing him. But just know that I only do it because I love you and if that bag of dicks hurts you I am personally going to cut away his gonads with a nail file."

"Sounds like a deal," Lydia replied. She took a cupcake and sat at the island with her friend. "God, I am so hungry now that I've had a nice row with you two." She giggled.

"By the way, why are you all wet?"

"We played in the fountain." Lydia responded. "I hope Fred found a drying curse."

"Eh, if he catches a cold he'll have Lydia his play wife here to make everything better."

Lydia rolled her eyes at her friend before getting up to change her wet clothes.

* * *

><p>Allison was taking a nap in Lydia's room when Fred returned home later that evening. He had dry clothes on his body and a he looked a little more content when he came in the door. He came into the kitchen and slid into the island watching Lydia prepare dinner for the three of them.<p>

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked.

"Yes, but I haven't missed a day yet." She sighed. "And there are more important things going on than schooling right now." She turned to smile at him. Fred looked weary but a little more happy as he held a piece of paper in his hand.

"How are you doing?" She reached across the counter and gingerly stroked his sutured forehead.

"I'm fine," He said and then he let out an enormous grin. "Actually, I'm better than fine! I can't keep it in anymore. I know things are a bit down but I mean this is really good news and I need to tell you because it's due to you that-"

"Fred, calm down. What is it?" She laughed turning to place the dish in the oven and set the timer.

"I have a new job. I think I need to get away from Rebekah for awhile and try something new out. I was able to locate a pyrotechnics job in the area." He smiled at her. "and I talked to them and was able to prove right on the spot that I was able to conjure a little show. They were impressed."

"You used magic didn't you?" She said with a smile.

"The dreams may have helped me remember." He said with a sly grin. "But they welcomed me to their business. I am going to be interning at the moment, working under a really experienced guy but through the help of my little secret I should be able to convince them that they need to move me up the ladder."

"Good," She said with the nod of her head. "It will suit you much more than that old job."

"It wasn't because you're jealous of my girlfriend, is it?" He asked her and Lydia widened her eyes as a child did when they were caught.

"Come again? No! No, not at all! I just….I don't like seeing you miserable." She tried to hide her desires. "And I have this all sorted out with Allison. She is going to help us out as much as she is able."

Fred looked pleased with this as he sat looking at her. "I never really appreciate how delightful you are to look at."

"I never will get used to the fact that you are such a flirt." She said teasingly.

"I also never get to enjoy doing mischievous things with you. I vote fountain jumping more often."

"As do I." She made her way around the counter. "I miss doing lawbreaking and getting away with it."

He looked her over with an approving smirk. "You know girls that break rules are sexy."

"Really, I've been told the opposite." She giggled. "So, you really began to see more of your past after you kissed me?" She asked.

"Yeah, I can't really explain why or how it's just-" He was silenced by Lydia who had grabbed the front of his hoodie and pulled her to him. Her mouth crashed hard onto his and she immediately opened her mouth. He went stiff for a moment and she was almost afraid that he would reject her; push her away and run.

But his hand came to envelop her body, one grabbed firmly at one of her arse cheeks. He opened his mouth and she eager kissed him deeper than she had before.

She had never kissed a boy; even in relationships past. It never felt right.

But here, kissing Fred Weasley and tasting his mouth which reminded her of spearmint gum and a now strange tasting alcoholic beverage she felt wonderful. His tongue danced alongside hers and she felt her core growing hot as his lips pressed against the corners of her mouth. His hand gripped her butt harder. She was gripping his face in her one hand, the other raking through his hair.

They were snogging passionately before she finally broke away with a satisfied smirk. She returned to preparing the rest of dinner and Fred sat in silence.

She was going to help him get home whether it was an orthodox way or not. And she didn't mind kissing him; it was an erotic momento for her to keep when he back to where she belonged.

She knew one thing- she'd probably never kiss another boy in her life.

Kissing Fred Weasley was just far too right that anything else would just feel heinous in comparison.


	18. Chapter 17 A Little Advice to Be Taken

Lying awake that night Fred didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe that she had kissed him so abruptly like that and ever since then he was beginning to remember a little bit more about where he came from. Names of other friends began to pop up. Names like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Lee Jordan. They came with faces and voices that beckoned him to go home to their world. But he couldn't; not yet. He needed to make sure that his family here was settled before he could abandon them so suddenly as he had his real family. But what if he never again got the opportunity to go back to his Wizarding roots? Then wouldn't that mean he was stuck with her and they couldn't enter the Wizarding world because she wasn't one of them?

Fred sat up in bed with the realization that he was very hungry as well as contemplative-never a good mix for sleeping. So he dragged himself from bed and made his way down the stairs quietly; doing his best to not wake Lydia as he passed by her room.

As he made his way to the lower level he was surprised to find that the kitchen lights were on and wondered if perhaps his roommate was awake, unable to sleep as he was.

He was surprised when he entered the room to find that it was Allison who sat at the island, a cup of tea in her left hand and a pad and paper in her right.

"You're still here?" He groaned and was about to turn to leave when she interrupted.

"Sit down, I promised that I wouldn't eat you alive so you don't need to worry about that." She took a noisy sip of her tea.

"Well that's rather civil of you," Fred answered.

"I will, however, ask why the hell you insist on snogging my friend when there is nothing you wish to pursue."

"How did you-"

"Guilt was written all over that freckled face of hers. I knew she was ignoring my advice but she thinks that if she does she is hurting my feelings." He said and her lips curled into a wicked smile.

"You don't seem to be very forgiving when it comes to choosing actions toward me." He frowned and went to the fridge, swinging open the door.

"She has fresh chocolate cake in the oven if you look." Allison informed him not moving from her spot at the table. Fred looked to her and took the jug of milk in his hand. He then shut the door and placed it on the counter. "And I am not forgiving because she is being a complete idiot running with you. I mean you realize you are cheating on your girlfriend every time you kiss her."

"The first time was my fault but the second- she did that to me."

"And you liked it," Allison said with an accusing look.

"I did." He responded and turned to the cabinet where the glasses were kept. Reaching into it her retrieved two. "It's also helping me remember."

"It's not because she's your chosen soul mate, so don't even put that idea in her head." Allison responded. "She makes you feel comfortable; she has provided you a home. When you kiss her your brain is going wild with all that testosterone but she also increases your adrenaline because you're doing something your rationale deems dangerous as well as-"

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about anymore."

"She gets a bunch of chemicals in your mind going and because your brain composition is different from regular Muggles being a Wizard and all-"

"Come again," He placed the glasses on the counter. "My brain is messed up?"

"Not messed up, please. Listen to what I say. It's different. Your mind is connected differently which is why you can perform magic."

"So my brain and Lydia's brain make up is different. Alright. So whatever she gets….moving….in my brain when she kisses me- that is my brain unlocking."

"Like a Chinese puzzle box." Allison responded with a smile. Fred looked at her curiously and then crossed to the oven, opening the door and pulling out a succulent looking chocolate cake.

"Right," Fred sighed and retrieved a knife to being cutting the cake. "So it's not a sign?"

"Did you want it to be?" Allison laughed. "And it's not more a sign than your dick is going to fit in her vagina. It's basic biology. It's how it happens. Rebekah must not release the same chemicals in your brain; perhaps because it's ok to kiss her?" She poured milk into the tall glasses for the two and shot Fred an appreciative look when he passed her a plate of cake. "What are you so confused about anyways?"

"There's something about Rebekah that I am just not sure about." He confessed and Allison paused in her chewing of her first bite of cake.

"It's a bit late to be thinking about this, don't you think?" Allison asked after swallowing. Fred sank into a stool and looked at his giant piece of cake.

"Well," He sighed and took a large bite of cake, melting at the moist texture and chocolate inside. "This is really good cake. She is ready to feed a family that's for sure."

"You love her, don't you?" Allison laughed. "You actually are finding yourself falling for my best mate."

"Come again?" Fred said trying to avoid the topic.

"Don't be a prat. I know you love her. I am very good at reading people, especially when they are as bad at lying as you." She took another bite of the dessert.

"I just…I never appreciated her. I just kind of accepted that she was here and she was willing to help me out when times were rough. She means so much to me and I always assumed she was like the sister that I couldn't remember. But now that it's all coming back and I am being told that I have to leave her behind because she is a Muggle I just- I can't bear the thought of losing her. I want her to go with me and join my family that I am now remembering. I can't see my life without her in it anymore."

"So by nature it means that you love her of course." Allison sneered sarcastically.

"No, it just has made me open my eyes to what was before me." He said and took a swig of milk. "Here is this girl who is absolutely brilliant, just there in my life before me. She's witty, she's smart, she's absolutely gorgeous and I don't understand why I didn't see it before. She aspires to see the best in people and she is extremely loyal to those who she calls her friends. Her sarcasm and her stubbornness make her an individual; she isn't going to do something because someone tells her to."

"Unless you do. She would jump through hoops for you, Fred Weasley. My friend becomes a blubbering idiot when it comes to men and even though she says that you are different, I can see better that you are not. You are funny, nice, and a dork- just her type. But she is acting like a git as we speak. She was talking early with Jaspar. She's had this fascination with him; perhaps because he gives her attention and compliments the way that you cannot."

"You mean she is still talking to that arse?" His fists balled in rage. Allison looked at him with an accomplished smile.

"Indeed, she is being a prat because you are being silent." She responded. "If you are even the real Fred Weasley."

"Oh shut up! I'm the real Fred Weasley, why would I be having all his memories if I wasn't?"

"Because Fred Weasley died in Battle,"

"How could I have died? I even have memories of the Battle but I don't remember dying. Just a brick wall and a lot of black. Next thing I know I'm in the field." He said sternly. Allison looked at him curiously.

"So you're not dead?" She asked with a curious look. "I could have sworn that you were. They announced it everywhere."

"And how would I be standing here talking to you if I was." He said impatiently. She sighed.

"Fine. We shall pretend that I believe you are the real Fred."

"No, there is no pretending. I am him!" He was turning red with furiousness.

"You have quite the temper and passion when it comes to what you want. You were a Gryffindor if I remember correctly. I was in your year and you never did get to finish yours did you?"

"I don't remember. But if that is when the joke shop came in than no I didn't."

"Oh yes, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Clever bit of alliteration." She mused and took another bite of cake. "You have so much emotion when you know you want something to happen as you're proving right now."

"What is your point?"

"Where is it when it comes to this woman you appreciate so much? I don't see you fighting for what you want there."

"I told you, I am still figuring that out."

"Oh that is bull and cock." She rolled her eyes. "I see the way that you watch her laugh at your childish antics, the way you got so defensive of her right now when I mentioned she was still seeing Jaspar."

"I don't want to see her get hurt. And I don't want to crush Rebekah either. I've dug myself a bit deep into that hole."

"Did you really ask her father already?" She asked with disdain.

"I did." He sighed and took another sip of milk. "I just- I can't even say what I was thinking when I did. I was reacting to what she wanted. She wanted to marry me because- I am not really sure. She has success, she has what she wants but she doesn't have someone to tote around I suppose."

"The genetic clock settling in for her? I know Lydia's been going crazy the past couple years. Her uterus has been screaming for a nasty little child for years." She rolled her eyes.

"No, actually, Rebekah doesn't even want kids." He sighed.

"If you're a Weasley there is no way that you don't want that." Allison laughed. "You are probably a little rabbit like Lydia is."

"I would like kids," He nodded his head. "I wouldn't mind having more than two." He said turning red.

"You've met the baby machine that's for sure." Allison responded. "Lydia is going to have my two point five kids for me, I think. And probably help a couple infertile couples out by stealing their two point fives as well." She sighed.

"You seem disappointed with her." He said with a frown.

"Not at all. Just not something that I want, I despise children. The only ones I'll care for are my brother's and whatever little spawn my friend pops from her body."

"You put it so well." Fred said with a sigh.

"Listen, buddy. You have no say until you figure out what the hell you are going to do."

"I am going to-" He said taking another piece of cake.

"You had better do it right. You had better cry at her feet or sing her a ballad or even fucking dance for her. It'd better be incredible. Because my friend is absolutely amazing and I don't give two flying fucks as to what the Ministry has to say about her being a Muggle. She is so amazing; she is loving to anyone no matter how messed up they are, she is there to hold your hand and rest your head as you cry away the pain. She is there when things seem their darkest and she is always there to revel with you in your accomplishments. She makes the best food ever (well probably because it's easier than making my own.)" She laughed. "She is going to have an epic romance story to tell all the little monsters she will have with that man that won her heart. You know that whole shit story about the princess and the knight? Well, my Lydia wants all of that. I will never understand why and I will never be able to fully accept this but you know what, I can't change her. And I wouldn't for all the galleons in the world. She is that princess that had to get herself out of her castle because she had things that she needed to do but she always wishes that she was up there still. Looking out that window for some knight in shining armor that she is convinced is never going to come."

"How do you see this?"

"Look at the way she sighs when she watches _The Princess Bride _when Westley rescues her. Or in _Tangled_ when that rapscallion, Flynn Rider climbs the tower the second time to save her. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, that's all she knows how to do. She'll cry for a bit and then she'll stand up and brush herself off. She doesn't need you, Fred Weasley, no matter how much she tries to convince herself that she does. But she does _want_ you. Probably more than what is healthy for her." Allison took another sip of milk.

Fred looked down at his half eaten piece of cake. "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but you'd better choose pretty damn fast. Your time is closing and you are not going to take advantage of my friend. You are going to decide what you want, because I know how to perform a hex whether you remember how or have lost it in that labyrinth of a memory and your gonads seem like a wonderful thing to sear off your body."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh you heard me. If you even think about leading her on or even hurting her I swear to you, you are going to regret it."

"If I choose to go with her, if I choose her- does that mean I cannot see my family?"

"Not until I can work things out with the new Minister. I will go as soon as I can and put a petition in for Lydia to enter the Wizarding World. But you'd better choose to stick with her if you choose to stay. I am not going to tolerate you staying only to dump her out on her ass. She's had that too many times." She pulled forth her wand and pressed it to the soft flesh of his throat. He gulped.

"I love your friend more than you could ever imagine. I want to be that knight in shining armor." He shook his head. "This is so cheesy."

"I don't give a fuck. You will feed her every bullshit pickup line you can think of because as soon as you get into a relationship with her- you're going to marry her."

"Well, that's not binding or anything." He sighed.

"Only way out of this contract is if she realizes she is marrying a git like you and comes to her senses, changing her mind." She said with a raised eyebrow. "You'd better move fast, however. Lydia is going on a date with this Jaspar tomorrow. She is going to pretend she's going out with her study group."

"How do you know all of this?" He asked. She pulled a pair of ears attached by a string. "Extendable Ears, classic Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes product." She said with a smile.

"Bloody Hell," He took them in his hand. "I made these?"

"With your brother." She smiled. "They come handy in listening in on Lydia's phone conversations."

"Bloody Hell," He smiled. "But I need her to decide what she is going to do."

"She won't decide without coaxing from you. She thinks you are still madly in love with that skinny model friend of yours. Tears her apart it does." Allison sighed and looked at him with a stern glance.

"I will have to set things right with her. With Rebekah that is." He sighed. "It's over."

"Don't you think that's a bit much? Jumping from one lass to another?" Allison said with the raising of her eyebrow.

"I suppose." He bit his forefinger in thought. "Let me settle into my new job. Perhaps the distance will look like I've really given this some thought." He said and then shoveled more cake into his mouth.

"That sounds like a solid plan." She said and stood. "It's been nice not threatening you but I'm going to crash on the couch."

"No, please, have my bed. I can stay down here and watch a program on the telly or something. I don't want you stuck down here."

"You were definitely a Gryffindor." She said and smiled at him. "She would have been had she been blessed to be a Witch on top of all her other awesomeness. You have a clever little hottie about to jump in your hands. Are you ready for that responsibility?"

"I am." He said and she pushed the plate towards him.

"Well, good night Fred. I think we've got the potential to become friends." She winked. Fred laughed.

"I'd like for that."

"I'm sure you would." She slunk out of the room and disappeared up the stairs. Fred sighed and looked at the empty dishes.

Everything was going to work out in the end, right?


	19. Chapter 18 Break Ups and Lessons

Fred nervously sat in the chair at the café. He had called Rebekah this morning because he knew that he couldn't let this double decision continue on anymore. He couldn't be off kissing Lydia, or allowing himself to be kissed, with Rebekah still around. He had tossed and turned the entire night before trying to weigh the benefits and the risks of holding onto Rebekah. None could be found.

He hadn't needed to make the arrangement, however. Lydia awoke him the next morning, stroking his face to wake him. He had sat up and smiled at her, thinking that perhaps this was reality, that she was caressing him to awaken to the morning. He had fallen asleep thinking of his family and his mother. She had awoken him to hand him the telephone, however. Rebekah was on the other line and she had requested that he meet her at a café this morning. She wanted to talk about something with him and he had agreed knowing he needed to show bravery and tell her the truth.

He sat here now thinking of the dream he had last night as he waited. He had returned to the Burrow. The connection that Lydia's second kiss had made worked yet again. He had discovered it was called the Burrow; his home amongst the grassy fields. It was a memory that he had dreamed about. George and he had done something really bad- rather _he_ did something really bad and good ole Georgie, his ever faithful companion, was there along for the ride.

They had been to a school that year and had learned a certain spell that when whispered would transform anything you wanted into another creature. Fred couldn't resist when he saw little Ronnie with his teddy bear, all snuggled up on the couch. The twit had gotten them into so much trouble early by having it discovered that the pair of boys had tried to make him commit to an Unbreakable Vow. It was all in good fun and they didn't understand its ramifications at such an age but Ron refused to make it and whined to their father.

Fred could feel the pain in his backside from the lashing his father had given him when he came home from his job that night. He could tell it was something that he and George would never attempt again.

So Fred had seen Ron just sitting there with this teddy bear that their mother had given him and his blood was still boiling about the Curse incident. So he turned to George who was sitting at the table next to him. They were devouring the cookies that their mother had baked earlier that morning; their stomachs rumbling in hunger.

'_Hey Georgie, what do you think about paying Ron back?'_ His twin looked back to him with a budding grin.

'_What do you have in mind, Freddie?'_ He had asked, looping his arm around his brother's shoulders.

'_You know how we were really good at those Transfigurations in ole McGonagall's class?'_ He whispered into his twin's left ear. His mirror image nodded with a glint in his eyes.

'_What are you gonna turn it into?'_

'_I was thinking a spider. Something a little bit harmless but sure to get a rise'_ Fred said with a laugh. The twins were now in the habit of keeping their wands tucked into something they were wearing and they pulled them from their shirt sleeves. Fred raised his wand elegantly and whispered.

The teddy bear began to twitch as its body was forced to conform. Its soft legs turned into long, spindly twigs that gripped the young Ron's arms. The boy let out a scream of absolute terror as the plush animal before him had turned into a spider and was now crawling up his leg.

'_Mother!'_ He cried and Fred and George looked at each other with wide eyes. Tucking their wands back into their shirt sleeves, they turned to the back exit of the house and lifted the window, opening the half door and bolting out into the sunlight. The two ran side by side, laughing to each other. Their arms were joined as they reveled in their mischief with one another.

'_That was a good one, Fred!'´_His twin called in admiration. Fred felt pride welling in his heart.

'_I knew those spells would come in handy one day_ '

Fred had awoken in a sweat and reached out beside him. George wasn't there. The more that he was able to identify the hole that he constantly felt in his heart was George the more it plagued him like a recurrent nightmare. But who would he be able to tell? Losing a twin was something that couldn't even be expressed to one who was born alone in this world.

Fred was thinking about what George might have been doing now. Did he know that he was alive? Was he conscious of the fact that he was living and breathing somewhere in the world and that he was looking for his lost twin? Fred sat picking at the edge of the cup of coffee he had purchased, not interested in drinking the beverage.

"Fred Weasley," A slightly whiny voice attracted his attention. He looked up and stood to help Rebekah into her seat. "How are you doing today?" She asked looking to the waitress who was not coming quickly enough for her short patience.

"I'm doing well. I am assuming that something is wrong, however, because normally you wouldn't be calling me into your office if it was over nothing." He said and settled back into his seat.

"You are very astute," She said with a smile and leaned forward. "My father had heard word that you, young sir, have been accepted to work at another job?"

"Right, sorry about not informing you and all that. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Oh, a spur of the moment thing?" She said and leaned forward on the table. "Listen, Fred, I like you. Really, I do. But I am growing tired of these last minute changes you need to make all the time. I just don't understand how you think you can become a successful businessman if you are flying by the seat of your pants constantly." She sighed.

"Come again? I thought you liked my spontaneity."

"Tolerate and like are two separate things, my love." She smiled and reached across the table to take his hand. "I need you to reconsider. Daddy will forgive you for betraying us like that-"

"Betraying you? I'm following my dreams!"

"Right," Rebekah let out a mocking laugh. "You are going to shoot fireworks all day off into the sky instead of making good hard money with my father as his third in command."

"No, I don't want that for my life. I need to know that I can be irresponsible in moments of dire need; I need to live my life ready to move here and there. I need the presence of those kinds of fireworks in my life."

"Fred, you don't know what you want." She laughed and took him by the arm. "I am here to help you straighten this out. We make a good team because of your ingenuity and my ability to ground you."

"Your ability to hinder me is more like it." He said. He leaned forward, his hands pulling away from hers, and looked her in the large blue eyes. "Tell me, how many kids do you want?"

"I don't want any. Fred," She sighed and placed a hand on his. "You are going to see that there is no need for kids when you are successful. They will just be there to muck things up and-"

"That is fine for you." Fred said.

"Are you-no! I'm sorry." She shook her head and stood up. "We're over Fred. If you think you can manipulate me into believing certain things or trying to keep me from being successful-"

"We have different definitions of success." He said with a frown.

"I don't care what your definition is."

"Seems we've come to a close." He looked up to her.

"Right, looks like we have. You can kiss your job at the company goodbye forever, Fred. We don't need filthy traitors working for us. People who are willing to change sides when things get rough." She slid her large sunglasses onto her face before she walked away. "Besides, cheat on me in a company it's bound to happen in a marriage." Then turned and walked away on his heels.

Fred remained in the chair, not sure of what exactly just happened. All he knew was that the weight that had been on his chest was now relieved and he felt it was easier to breathe. He stood up, taking some money from his pocket to throw on the table.

He finally was able to pursue his dreams; there was nobody to hold him back anymore. It was freeing and it was shocking all at the same time.

Fred found himself walking home instead of taking the bus; reveling in a warm October day. He laughed a little more at the children who played outside their apartments and found the skip in his step had returned.

He wanted to race home to tell George-

Wait- he still had no idea where George was. He had no idea where his twin would be. But he no longer had Rebekah to ground him. He'd go back to the house and call Allison up, demanding the witch to return to the community she had been avoiding for so long so that he could find his home. There were thousands of people that perhaps could point him in the right direction.

But Fred froze and his heart broke. If he couldn't bring Lydia- would he still want to? They had forged their own quirky little family; the only thing she had and that she reminded him of every day was him. He was able to make her laugh, he was never disappointed when she showed her human side. He never needed to be impressed with smooth social queues or elegant words. He had gotten her to go clubbing more often, teaching her to enjoy the evenings. They had run around Central Station at one in the morning playing tag. He was bringing out the child in the woman that had only known what it was like to grow up too young. Freeing her from her binds and molding her person was something that made him extremely happy. But she was molding him too, wasn't she? She was shaping his patience, carving his sensitivity. He could be so crass and could send her to her room crying from his bluntness. He was learning what she could handle, what she couldn't. She was bringing back the memory of home to him. It was something that he loved and something that he found comforting.

Now that he was free from Rebekah he would be totally able to investigate another side to his best mate; the one he had come to admire and adore unlike any woman he had before. But he still wrestled inside- was it better to return to his family? Or was it wrong to crave building his own from scratch and finding his family when the time was right to break the rules?

He was going to break the rules. He would sneak his Muggle friend into the community. Allison had been right; she was extraordinary. She was someone who fought every day to make her friends happy, loyal to the bone. She was entertaining when times were rough and a constant celebrator when the mornings came with blue skies. Lydia was the first to his party and the last to leave.

Fred was so thankful for the support she had given him; the patience she had endured with him when he was struggling with his blank slate of a mind in the beginning. Perhaps love should have been predicted since the start? He laughed at the notion and knew that sometimes things worked out and others they didn't.

Fred pulled himself from his thoughts and his attention on the little things around him to find that his feet had taken him right to the steps of the house he had learned to call home. Walking up them he noticed that there were signs of life within the walls which was abnormal at this time of day. Usually his friend was still at school.

He pulled his key from his pocket and entered. Allison was running from here to there with boxes in her arms, she was stacking them in a far corner and she looked exhausted.

"Do you need some help?" He asked and took a step toward her. She shot him a look then shook her head.

"I'm fine." She placed her hands in her pockets as she looked at the pile she had made.

"What are these?"

"Oh, well-I'm moving in with you." She smiled. "Oh don't worry. I won't be around too much. You know my job keeps me busy."

"What, precisely, _is_ your job?" He asked. She scoffed at him and then balked when she realized he was serious.

"I am a reporter for a Muggle newspaper. World affairs. That's why I disappear for a couple months at a time." She answered and pulled a newspaper from another pile of journals. He took it in his hands and noticed that it was nearly a month old. On the front page was a report on a famine sweeping Africa. "Sometimes I connect the Wizard World too by inserting little hints about things in my work. Most of them have no respect for me however. I just didn't want anything to do with the war, as I've already said, and since then there isn't much point in my returning. They are still upset for me for playing Switzerland," He looked at her puzzled. "Neutral." She sighed. "And I don't think it's time for me to go back as their rebuilding together. I get most of my information from _The Daily Prophet_. I am friends with the editor there and she still has a copy delivered to me. That's how I know all about your little Muggle problem here." She said frankly.

"Oh," Fred asked trying to process all of the information. "That's quite a job."

"Indeed it is!" She laughed. "Lydia is envious that I am so successful. I think she wishes she was better at something that didn't require so much dependence on others. But you know what; some people were born to get married and live that kind of life. I just accept that I am not. Lydia, however, is and I wish she would stop getting embarrassed because that is what she wants."

"You mean you don't disapprove of her?"

"No, heaven's no! The last thing that woman needs anyway is for one more person to be disappointed with the actions she has taken in life. She receives hell about living in England over America now from her mother every day. She seems to have forgotten that her little girl is twenty one years old."

"She's mentioned a thing or two about her inability to please anyone."

"She is trying too hard to make everyone else satisfied and then kills herself inside when she realizes how miserable she is." She frowned. "You know, I am opposing less and less of this idea of you marrying her if the Rebekah thing doesn't work out."

"Whoa! That's moving a bit fast." He said and held up his hands. Allison sighed and plopped her rear end on top of a cardboard box.

"I suppose you're right-"

"But Rebekah and I are over." He said and explained what happened to him that afternoon. Allison did her best to cover a smile but she did stand up and pat him on the back.

"I am glad that you did the right thing. I knew you'd get there at some point being a Gryffindor and all. Honestly, I'm surprised it's taken this long."

"Torn between my chivalry and my beliefs I suppose."

"Oh god," Allison rolled her eyes. "Well, what are you going to do next?"

"I am stuck on that," He said and headed toward the kitchen. To his delight the friend followed him. "I don't know whether to pursue something with Lydia or just find my family."

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"I know my family is alright and I know that I can go back to them but-" He sighed. "I don't know what to do."

"You know," Allison said and picked up a newspaper that was sitting on the counter. "There was an article today in _The Prophet_ about how all these kids are returning back home one by one." She said with a smile. "Perhaps it isn't your time to go home yet, Fred."

"How are the Muggle relations?"

"Interesting; one Hermione Granger has stepped up to fight for Muggle rights but the new Prime Minister Vaniteux is trying his best to keep them from entering the Wizarding World." She skimmed the black and white paper. "Says that he wants to instate several new laws. The community is in a lockdown right now because of the Muggle arrivals at Platform 9 ¾ dropping their extraordinary children off."

"So Muggles can have Wizard children?"

"Damn right they can. Just as much as a two Wizards having a Squib." She answered.

"I'm sorry, a Squib?" He repeated the word. He recognized the sound of the word but his jumble memory couldn't put meaning to it.

"A non magical person who is born to at least one Magical parent." She answered smartly. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"So Muggles can have Wizards and Wizards can have Muggles?"

"Essentially," She responded "But in the long run its more complicated than that."

"I don't understand." Fred said, going to the fridge and pulling out several sandwiches Lydia had prepared from lunch. "What does that have to do with Muggles."

"Vaniteux is trying to say that if Muggles intermarry with Wizards there is not only the chance their kid will turn out like Lord Voldemort," She looked to Fred but he looked back at her confused. "A really bad man that you are going to find revolting when you do remember him."

"Alright," Fred said and took a bite of a liverwurst sandwich.

"But he's also trying to claim that if more Muggles intermarry with Wizards that they will produce more Squibs. And because the house elves have been in revolt lately-"

"Come again?"

"Here, come sit down and I'll explain everything about them." She beckoned him toward the counter. "But you can't tell Lydia. This information could be dangerous to her if they ever found you were living in her house and began to question her. Vaniteux's men are all about trying to pinpoint Muggles as the enemy. So you have to swear not a word to her. And it's not me you're going to have to deal with if you do. It's yourself if she is caught and thrown into Azkaban for questioning."

"Wait, before you go on and tell me about house elves and Azkaban- what's so scary about the Squibs?"

"They aren't seen as equals in the Wizarding World. They are more like Muggles; without rights in the eyes of many of the pure blood community." She answered him. "But they struggle worse because some of them were born to pure blood parents."

"Alright, I kind of remember the struggle. My parents were pure blood-"

"You're pure blood then, Fred. In fact, your family could be from one of the oldest pillars in the Wizarding Community." She explained. "They frown upon the non magic children and many times disown them from their families- treating them like second class citizens. The Squibs aren't happy with their treatment and some have even started rioting in some of the Wizarding Communities. I am reconsidering a recent offer to work for _The Prophet_ to report on these atrocities. But the fact of the matter remains is that Vaniteux keeps pointing to the Muggles for this problem. They are the scapegoat. So your best plan of attack is going to be locating your family from the outside and then moving directly in if you want to keep Lydia by your side." She pulled her wand from her back pocket. "But you'd better decide if you are going to keep her for the whole ride or let her off now. I'll help you if you let her off and I'll help you if you keep her. If you choose anything else I'm leaving with your balls."

Fred gulped. "I'm keeping her. I just-"

"Good," She smiled. "Now for an impromptu lesson on house elves and Hogwarts." Her lips curled into a smile and she settled onto the island chair. Fred sighed and joined her; his mind racing with spotty memories and new information.


	20. Chapter 19 A Game of Skeletons

Lydia sat on the couch reading through various papers when Fred walked in the door. He had been acting strange the past couple weeks, ever since he broke up with Rebekah. He appeared freer and happier than she had seen him in months. She would catch him looking her over; when their eyes met he smiled. She felt uncomfortable in his sudden interest in her being and she felt trapped with Jaspar. Jaspar was the exact opposite. He was controlling, he kept forcing himself closer to him her stubborn insistence the only thing keeping him from turning every date into a full out snog fest. She had managed to resist kissing him the past couple meetings; feigning sickness and lack of desire. But her stubborn command would only hold for so long.

She was trapped, however, because she knew he wouldn't take a sudden break up easily. She needed to leave. Now that she understood that Allison could take Fred home her bindings to this land had been loosened, she was floating away again. Lydia was torn right now over deciding whether she wanted to return to the United States or perhaps try New Zealand; she had always heard it was lovely that time of year. She was sad to be leaving this country that had accepted her so readily, giving her a true home. But it was time to leave again, she was being called elsewhere.

Fred came in the door and she could smell smoke heavily in the air. When he poked his head into the living room she giggled at the dirt streaks across his face. His ginger hair was lined with soot and debris but a smile was across his filthy cheeks.

"Hey you, what are you up to?" He asked, darting into the room.

"You are a mess!" She shrieked and grabbed her papers as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah, had a small explosion today. Minor set back." He winked at her. Lydia stuck her lower lip out.

"Right, well, try not to get everything else dirty in the process of cleaning up." She responded curtly. Fred looked over to her but she ignored him.

"We made some magnificent firework displays today. They really are envy worthy." He smiled.

"That's nice," She focused on her paperwork more.

"What's on your nose?" He indicated to the ring that encircled her right nostril.

"I got it pierced." She looked at him incredulously. Allison and her had gone earlier to vent some anger. Lydia felt her confidence surge and when they walked by a tattoo studio she dragged Allison in. She had always wanted to ge her nose pierced and now she would be able to. He nudged her arm which caused her to look up at him with annoyance. "Please, Fred, I'm trying to work right now."

"Why are you so cross?" He asked and grabbed the papers from her hand. She yelled reaching for them but he held them out at his arm's expansive length and she wound up falling into his lap, scrambling for the papers.

"Please, Fred. It doesn't matter." She said and he pushed her back gently.

"Hold on," He squinted his eyes to read the font and then looked over at her with an open mouth.

"Wait- you're trying to get back to America?" He finally said.

"I'm looking into several places, actually." She said and then stiffly sat backwards, picking up the folder that was kept beneath her leg.

"Did something happen?" He asked leaning closer and she looked at him blankly.

"No, nothing's happened. It's just time to leave again." She answered with a weak smile. "It is how my life goes, Fred."

"What else are you-?"He indicated to a blue folder beneath her body.

"Don't worry," She held the folder up. "Just planning a friend's wedding. It's going to take place Christmas Eve so she wants my opinion on the color scheme and I'm probably going to wind up asking for Allison's help because she is so much better than I at picking out colors." She responded in one breath.

"Slow down there, lovely." He handed back the application papers that he had snatched from her grip. "Now, what's this with you leaving?"

"It's really nothing, Fred. I wish you wouldn't worry about it." She responded and concentrated on the several different fonts on the paper before her. Fred placed his hand on them and leaned closer.

"I am worried," He answered. "What are you doing tonight? I think we should go get some sushi or go clubbing or-"

"I'm on a date with Jaspar."

"You're still seeing him?" He asked and she shot him a furtive look.

"You aren't the only one that can like other people." She responded.

"But I thought that you- well, that you-"

"That was before you got with Rebekah and things got complicated. Jaspar is a pretty decent guy; he's got a great job at the IT building in London and it's a good decision."

"But you're leaving," He pointed out.

"Right," She bit her lip. "I didn't say it wasn't going to be an intricate relationship…just that it was a good decision." She answered.

"I can read you well," He said and placed himself closer to her; his arm wrapping around the couch behind her.

"But you didn't even know that I had started dating another guy." She laughed. "Fred, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl; I've been taking care of myself since I was sixteen and off to work summer camp." She patted his cheek. He shot her a stern look.

"Lydia, there's something that I need-"

"Shhh," She laughed. "You need to find your family is what you need! Why aren't you quitting this horse and pony show at the fireworks company and out with Allison finding your family?"

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't."

"I'm not supposed to tell you." He sighed and she turned to look at him with a surprised look.

"Oh? Really? Skeletons then?" She asked and he looked at her longingly. Skeletons was their way of extracting information from one another. The person who called skeletons would give information the other person wanted to know but wouldn't they wouldn't reveal and vice versa.

"Fine," He said. "I'll go first."

"Alright," She said and waited patiently for him to begin.

"What do you want for your wedding?" He ran his hand along the back of her neck, his hand grasping her shoulder blade length hair.

"Well, that is a waste of a skeleton," She laughed. "Fine," She responded when she saw that he wore a stern face. "I want my bridesmaids all in cardinal red. I think it's such a beautiful, rich, fantastic color." She looked over to him and her cheeks blushed red.

"Alright, I don't really know what that color is." He said with a blank look. She laughed and her green eyes widened as she spread her hands. "It's this fantastic red color. Not too much that it's overbearing but just enough that it gives you the heat of the color."

"You sound like you're describing food," He laughed and she pursued her lips strangely to show her dissatisfaction of his mocking. "Alright, alright."

"The colors have to be champagne. I'd love to throw a little bit of deep blue," She looked at him with exasperation. "Champagne is a very nice light yellow. It's barely a yellow. It's more of a white with yellow tint."

"Ok," He said and smiled at her.

"This is stupid." She answered and looked to him numbly.

"I want to know." He said and she sighed.

"Fine. I want a sweetheart neck line," She looked at him. "Strapless. Sweet heart is strapless. I won't go into much detail about the thing itself except that I want the bodice- the area around my torso- to be glittery. I have wanted that since I've been young; I find this so pretty. And I want a huge skirt. Like a princess."

"It's fitting," He said sincerely and she blushed deeper.

"Yeah, well….no, I'm done. You got a lot of information there. A lot, plus it depends on who I marry anyways." She responded.

"What about your rings?"

"Oh, I would love an engagement ring with a diamond in the middle and little ones surrounding it. And diamonds in my silver band. I like silver. It's sleeker I think." She said. "Alright, spill."

"We can't go and see my parents with you because you're a Muggle, a non magical person. The Ministry doesn't want anything to do with them."

"Come again?" She leaned forward and he sighed.

"I'm sorry, love, but we can't see my family until Allison and I have found a way to sneak you in."

"I'm sorry too; didn't you just sit here and ask about me leaving?" She said hotly and he glanced to her.

"You aren't serious."

"I am very serious, Fred. I have no reason to be here anymore-aside from Jaspar."

"What's going on with him?" Fred asked and took her hand gently. She ripped it away but not before he saw the circle of black, blue, and yellow tinged skin. He took her arm more forcefully and she turned away.

"What the hell is this?" He looked up at her with worry. She sighed and pulled her arm back.

"Nothing, it really is nothing." She combated him. "An accident if anything. I bruise easily; you grabbing me will turn me brown for a couple days." She insisted.

"He shouldn't even be touching you that harshly." He responded with indignant anger.

"Excuse me, who died and made you my parent?" She asked and got up from the couch. "I should have known that my ability to please you would only last so long."

"What are you talking about?" He asked and she turned hotly instead of leaving the room.

"Oh, just the fact that I of course let you down."

"You didn't let me down," He shook his head. "Sometimes we find ourselves stuck and we need-"

"I don't need anyone's help. I'll be fine." She answered but he gently caught hold of her elbow.

"Please, don't do anything rash. I know you're hurt and I want to make it all better but it's going to take some time." He responded and she looked at him angrily.

"Whatever." She muttered.

Fred looked at her hurt but he let her go. "I'm not going to make your decisions for you. I know that you are capable of making good decisions for yourself. You aren't a woman without a mind to think on her own; it'd be an insult to make you feel or do anything you hadn't made up your mind about yet."

She stood frozen and looked at him. She wanted to spread her arms and rush into his embrace, locking a kiss upon his mouth. He understood her so well; no man had ever given her that much respect. They had just told her what was to be done and what wasn't. "Thank you."

"Please, don't do anything stupid." He reached out for her but she recoiled.

"I am not going to, I promise you that much."

"Stupid includes seeing Jaspar. And don't think of me as anything more than your big brother telling you that." He said and held his long hands up. Her heart dropped and she knew she had read too much in between the lines. He was just that; like her brother and nothing more. She felt like a complete idiot and with a small smile she left the room.

She wanted him to follow her; to track her down and express how he felt and what he wanted to do with her. She wouldn't have resisted; she had decided him. But she needed a distraction, something to pull her away from the original drug. That was the role that Jaspar played. As much as she hated to admit it, she was using the man as much as he was using her. It was a Karma approved relationship.

So why was she upset? Why was she crying?

Hot tear drops snaked their way down the length of her nose and pooled into the curve of her nostril; the tiny ponds were hot. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and finished climbing the walls. Her home was burning around her. It would leave her to dwell in its ashes and then force her to move on; trying to find somewhere where she was just as accepted.

She passed Allison in the hallway and she shot her a concerned look.

"You alright, babe?" She reached her hand out but Lydia shied away.

"I'm fine," She sniffed and she could read her best friend's face. She knew it was a lie. Lydia pushed past her and entered her sanctuary, slamming the door closed behind her.


	21. Chapter 20 Foolish Love

Fred wasn't going to let Lydia out of his sight again when it came to Jasper. He wasn't going to let the man touch her again and there would never be a bruise to match the one that covered her wrist; not while he was watching over her. That was why he was going to accompany her to a local club to meet Jaspar; she was relentless in her pursual of him and Fred could tell that Jaspar realized the spell he was casting upon the charming, naïve young woman. Lydia would insist that she wasn't being played but Fred knew better and so did Allison. He was partially here at their friend's insistence. Fred was not sure if he was ready for the night scene after several long weekends of working fireworks shows and the chill of December was around the corner. He tried his best to focus on the woman attached to his arm, he wanted to make sure that she not only had a fun time but also that she was alright.

Lydia smiled at Fred as he walked beside her, his elbow carrying her arm as they walked close together.

"Thanks for going with me tonight." She said as looked up to him. "I can imagine that you're all torn about because of Rebekah." She patted his arm sympathetically.

"Yeah," He said. "I didn't see that coming. But I don't want you to be losing sleep over it. I'll confess a little secret to you- I was going to end the relationship. She beat me to the draw."

"What do you mean?" Lydia laughed as they stopped to wait at the bus stop. "You were going to break up with Rebekah?"

"I just didn't feel the relationship was right, anymore. She also saw it as a bad sign that I left her father's company. Something about not knowing how to remain loyal to those who picked me up and dusted me off. I am not even sure exactly," He sighed. "She was getting too overwhelming as it was and she just didn't have the spontaneity that I've been searching for. I need a girl that will be just as open to running wild on occasion as I want one who wants children." He smiled down to her.

"You want more than one are you saying?" She smiled flirtatiously. He nudged her gently.

"I want me a giant, chaotic brood that will drive the entire neighborhood crazy." He answered with a wink. "You know; the ones that when the moving van pulls in the neighbors start to sweat."

She giggled and looked up to him with a smile. "I love kids. I've always dreamed of having some of my own. But I haven't really had the time for a boyfriend or anything serious." Her cheeks flushed as she lied to him, looking away. "And I just don't see that any of that will ever be for me."

"It will come, dear, I can promise you that much." He pressed his mouth to her temple as they walked.

"Always looking to the bright side of life." She smiled. "Fred what would I do without you?"

"Well you'd be a whole lot less entertained that is for certain." He laughed and stood with her as the train approached. Climbing aboard he frowned at her outfit. She wore a white shirt that was thin enough to reveal her hot pink bra. Her black pleather dress hung to her mid thigh, hugging her womanly shaped curves. Looking at her caused Fred's blood to boil in desire for her; he had no doubt that Jaspar would twist his words around to take advantage of her. She climbed into a seat and sat down, playing with the clasp of her clutch as she nervously bounced her knee. He placed a hand on the porcelain skin to calm her. Her green eyes were embellished with a cateye design and a smokey eyeshadow complimented the steaming look. He was doing all he could not to blurt out now that he wanted her. He had a plan and was intent on following it to the dot when it came around. Something that Allison was helping him put together because he was going to take her advice literally- he was preparing to capture Lydia's heart in the most cheesy, overblown way of shouting his undying love. He felt like a total idiot every time he got together with Allison to plan things for the night; only really settling in when he started to work on the fireworks show he would have for her.

"I'm nervous about meeting him in a crowd like this. What if something goes wrong again?" She asked.

"Keep him away from the alcohol and things should be fine. If you're going to drink, you're going to stay with me." Fred said sternly and she winked at him.

"I am not thirteen, I can handle myself."

"Not against a five ten man who keeps in shape and has had one too many." He responded and curled his arm around her. They rode the rest of the way in silence as each bus stop picked up more and more people.

* * *

><p>It took nearly twenty minutes for them to arrive at the front of the club. The music was booming from the inside of the brick building, it's flashing multicolored lights dancing beneath the crack of the door. Fred stood protectively behind his friend as they made their way off the bus and spilled into the line towards the bouncer. She was looking around at all the scantily clad females that passed by with a look of worry upon her face. "I feel so disproportionate. Look at all those other girls and then just," She pulled at her skirt. "Look at my thighs and just…"<p>

"You look beautiful," He assured her and took her hand in his. She blushed and looked away from him as they stepped up to the bouncer.

"IDs," The bouncer held out his large hands to the two of them. Fred reached into his back pocket to pull forth his identification card from his wallet. Lydia reached into her bra to retrieve hers. Once they had been approved

"Where did you say you were going to meet him?" Fred shouted over the sound system and Lydia shrugged.

"He said that he'd find me." She yelled back and Fred looked disapprovingly. "Please let me just…go with him. Ugh! You make it seem like I am going with my mother!" Lydia steamed.

"Sorry, babe." His hands wrapped around her midsection, pulling her back to avoid a stray group of moshers. He led her over to a group of dancers with purple glow sticks waving in the air as they swayed to the music. Lydia laughed at their enthusiasm and Fred caught hold of her wrist, spinning her around.

"Dance with me," He leaned toward her and murmured into her ear. She reached up to touch his face and press his cheek against her palm. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips as he began to move her slowly toward him. She gasped as a rowdy dancer pushed her into him, his arms enveloping her to catch her fall. He held tight to her, their bodies swaying gently in the music. His eyes were locked on hers, green hue undetectable in the bouncing lights. She grinned up at him nervously and he found his hands moving toward her waist until an unpleasant voice interrupted them.

"Pardon me, mate, but I think this is _my _date." A hand roughly grabbed Fred's shoulder. He let go of Lydia and turned to see Jaspar in his prideful stance. He bore a purple polo with navy blue jeans, his dark hair was spiked in the front and a shining white smile was plastered upon his face.

"Right," Fred said and looked down to Lydia. "You need anything at all- shoot me a gesture. I'll be there in a flash." He whispered into her temple. She shuddered against his hot breath and then placed a hand on his chest.

"I'll be fine," She smiled. "He's more intimidating when you meet him the first time around. He doesn't mean any harm." Fred clasped her hand before turning to leave them.

He settled into a spot of dancers that had grouped together instead of dancing in pairs. Here he could spot the woman from across the room and saw that she was shouting over the loud bass to the man before her. The man smiled and leaned down to try to kiss her, but she squirmed away. He backed off, choosing to sway to the music in front of her instead of forcing her to do something she didn't want to at the moment.

With a calming spirit, Fred turned away to try to give them some space. But he couldn't resist glancing back every few minutes to the woman he realized he loved more than anything and the man who was trying to steal her heart.

* * *

><p>Lydia looked up into Jaspar's enchanting blue eyes, his muscular arms were close to her body and she tensed as he tried to touch her.<p>

"This is quite the club," She shouted over the stereo system.

"One of the best in town! It's a bit crowded tonight, since it is Friday." Jaspar shouted back to her. She moved her body rhythmically and he reached out to touch her hips.

"Please," She said and shied away from his touch. "I just need some space."

"You and your friend over there were dancing pretty close." Jaspar said and came closer to her.

"We're really good friends. He's like a brother to me." She stepped back. "I like to get to know people a while before and-"

"I didn't mean to hurt you at the bowling alley." The man said crossly, gesturing to her wrist.

"Oh, oh I know you didn't. I bruise really easily too so don't worry about any of that." She crossed her hands in front of her. "It was a misunderstanding. I'm sorry that I am moving so slow in this relationship-"

"You are worse than a prude!" He said and gestured toward her outfit. "Look at your round rack you're emblazoning in front of me. You're being a tease." He gripped her arm. "And I like it," He whispered hotly into her ear. She shuddered in delight but pulled away.

"Please," She said. "You can just put your hands on my waist and we can dance." She offered and he sighed, his hands dropping to the exaggerated curve of her hips.

They were dancing in the music, Lydia awkwardly trying to move with Jaspar's hands about her waist, squeezing the fatty skin. It hurt the way his fingernails dug into the flesh through the shirt. He wanted her badly. She turned her body so that her back was to him and he took the chance to kiss her neck tenderly. The lips brushing against her skin made her feel warm all over but she shrugged them away. She was trying her best to welcome some sort of touch from the man but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She jumped when he began to move his crotch up and down her bottom. She twisted in his large hands in attempt to squirm out of them but he held her fast, forcing her weight down on his groin.

"Please, I'm not comfortable with-"

"Shut up!" He roared and let go of her. "I don't give two shits if you're comfortable! You are turning me on big time with your bristols hanging out in my face flashing pink and your arse is so…" He paused to shudder. He kissed the curve of her neck and Lydia whimpered, twisting in his tight grip.

"Please," She was beginning to shudder with tears.

"Let's just dance a little bit, babe. Get you loosened up." He cooed to her and wrapped his hands about her waist, forcing her to rub against his body. He was grunting and Lydia was embarrassed by the fact that she was being used only for his pleasure. She was turning red and doing her best to keep herself from bursting into tears.

He rubbed harder against her, she could feel his gross excitement against her hips, and she wanted to throw up with the feeling. She glanced around widely for Fred but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Let's just go." She shuddered to Jaspar who smiled in delight.

"I like the sound of that." He murmured and he brought her toward a back entrance of the club. Her ears were ringing and she was glad she wore flats as the dimly lit alley bore a striking contrast to the blinding strobe lights she had been in.

"I got my car right 'round the corner. She's a beauty. Convertible and everything; she'll be the perfect place."

"For what?" Lydia shook as he gripped her arm tightly.

"For making love. It's a beautiful night to make love." He murmured and caught hold of her jaw, kissing her roughly on the cheek.

"It's November! It's bloody cold out!" She protested as he took her by the arm again and dragged her down the street. She tried her best to resist by digging her heels into the dirt but he was too strong for her.

"Can we talk this out?" She asked.

"We've been talking this out for the past several weeks," Jaspar groaned. "When are you going to get it through your thick head? I think you're beautiful and lovely and I just want to share in that by being one with your body."

"Then marry me," Lydia pleaded. "Marry me and make a pact in front of people that you are going to love and care for me the rest of my life."

"That's what you're looking for, right? To have a pact that I am going to love you no matter what? I already do, baby." He murmured. "And if you loved me you'd make me happy. You want to make me happy, right?" He muttered and she groaned.

"I want to make you extremely happy."

"Then kiss me," He said. She looked up at him wide eyed and he narrowed his blue ones. "Or at least let me kiss you."

She stood stock still as his lips came near to hers, roughly gripping her closed mouth. His hands began to explore her body; feeling her breasts roughly and grabbing her rear end. His mouth hungrily was smacking against hers and she was wincing in the pain that he was causing to her boob.

"Let me go!" She gasped as he moved to messily kissing her chin. She was pushing as hard as she could against his chest trying to get away. She was afraid of what he was going to do with her and was now cursing the fact that she had ever left Fred at all. She might as well accept that she was going to be raped in the back of this building; her virginity torn from her by a guy who made empty promises. "Please, just let me do something for you." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kiss me then. Kiss me and really mean it." He said and took a fist full of her hair into his large hands, forcing her towards him. He was staring into her eyes menacingly as she trembled, her hair still in his fists. "Come on." With the hand not gripping her he was working his hand along the secret parts of her shirt.

"Please," Lydia cried as she felt week and felt herself sinking to the ground. She was trembling and her scalp was burning from the force he put into gripping her locks. "I just- I'm not comfortable and-I mean I have no experience"

"That wasn't hard to tell." He moaned and stared her down. "Do it." He shook her by her hair and she widened her eyes at him.

"No, no I'm not going to do it." She said and he wrenched her head backwards, his mouth rushing to her throat as she sobbed, his lips were violating the tender skin of her neck.

"Not my love, you bastard!" She heard a shout and then felt her head burning with anger as a good chunk of hair was pulled from her head.

* * *

><p>Fred had lost track of where Lydia had been. He had a beer and was trying to catch glimpses of the two dancing. His heart sank when he saw that Lydia was grinding against the man and he almost thought of leaving her there.<p>

But instinct told him otherwise.

As he began his second bottle of beer for the night he noticed that Lydia was being led pretty quickly out a back door. He waited for a moment or two, realizing they probably had no intention of returning. His heart began to race as panic filled it and he rushed across the dance room, dropping his bottle in the process.

Bursting through the doors he saw the beautiful woman in tears as the man was about to force her to put her mouth upon his vile lips. Fred raced toward Jaspar, his fists balled as he swung mightily. His knuckles made contact with the short face of Jaspar and the man went spiraling backwards. The ginger pulled the woman into the corner, she was shaking and sobbing in shock still and he paused to run his finger tips along her jaw line.

"It's alright," He soothed her, stroking her waves gently.

"You fucking little bugger!" He heard Jaspar mutter as he turned to see the other man standing. Fred leapt upon the man, his fists expertly jabbing him throughout his stomach, chest and face as he attacked at blinding speed. He was so angry that he barely noticed that the man had begun to bleed and plead for his relief. With a firm jab to the bully's groin area Fred was beginning to feel as if vengeance was finally being made. Jaspar rolled around in pain for a few moments while Fred backed off, heaving with effort. He absent mindedly wiped his nose which had been smashed by the bully's fist. The force had caused his nose to start bleeding but he was more worried about keeping this bloke away from his friend than he was about his injuries.

"Please, I'm sorry. I won't go near her again! Don't kill me whatever you do." He promised with a hitched voice. Fred stood and noticed that the man's blood flecked his skin. He was still heaving in exhaustion and reached into his back pocket for his wand. He brandished it, pointing it at an angle toward the man.

"You stay far away from her. You come near her again and I _will_ cut your cock off. It will be very harmful and very painful." He hissed and Jaspar's eyes were wide in terror.

"_Leviosa!"_ Fred cried and the man rose in the air, his beaten body dangling limply. With a flick of his wrist, Fred narrowed his eyes and commanded "_Locomotar!"_ and the man began to fly away towards the direction of the street.

Turning he saw that Lydia was weeping in a ball, her knees drawn to her chest.

"No, no, no, no." He fell to his knees and scooped her up in to his arms, pulling her against his chest.

"I was so _stupid_! I thought that he loved me and I thought that he-"

"Shhh," He pressed his cheek to her forehead, stroking her hair as he hushed her silently. "Shhh, It's going to be alright."

She was weeping in his arms and Fred knew that he needed to speak with Allison once again. He couldn't bear to lose Lydia to another, especially a bloke as forceful as Jaspar had been. He needed her to remain in his life and with her by his side; he would ensure nothing like this ever happened again.

"I didn't even love him. I just thought that if he loved me- that it would come in time."

"Oh, lovely," He murmured and kissed her temple. She shuddered with tears in his arms.

"But it didn't change. After all this time I still love you." She gripped desperately to his shirt, pushing herself harder into his body. "I am so desperate. Allison was right; all they ever want to do is get inside my pants. I can't believe that I was naïve." She shouted at herself aloud. Fred's heart broke as she struggled with her poor decision. All he could do was stroke the hair that fluttered from her temple, holding her close to his body. She was shaking still in his arms; her voice was ragged and thick as she sobbed.

"I've got you," He finally promised. "I've got you and I'm not going to let go now."

He felt his heart racing as he held onto her tightly, rocking in the darkness of the alley, the sounds of the bass pounding in the club behind him the only sound accompanying her weeping in the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The updates will probably slow down because I have a Big Bang for my AiW LJ community that I really do need to get writing...but I promise they aren't going cease. **


	22. Chapter 21 Understanding but Not

George breathed a sigh of relief as he knotted his purple tie. Another two months had passed and the hole that Fred had left wasn't growing any smaller. But George was learning to cope with it; he began to accept that his brother wouldn't return but that didn't mean that he couldn't go on living. Fred would have wanted more for him.

George took up the maroon shirt from the box on the bed into his hands. It was his twin's sweater, the one their mother had knitted for his Christmas present. He was going to take it to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes today to place it in a frame. That frame would hang over entrance of the joke shop; Fred would be there in spirit to greet everyone with a warm hug. George wished that he could claim this idea all to his own but it wasn't his to take. Luna had suggested the idea; she was full of great suggestions that made living without Fred a little more bearable.

George shook out his arms as he glanced briefly into the mirror once more; he had uncovered it the day before to see if his clothes still fit him. The purple paisley shirt and tweed suit were too loose because of the weight he lost but he was sure some time out would put the muscle back on him. If not muscle at least his Mother's cooking would do the trick.

With a sigh and a nod of the head George took a step out of the room in his brown loafers. Walking down the stairs he heard the commotion of the Weasley family plus Harry in the kitchen. They had all beaten him to breakfast; he had taken a little longer than he would have thought. Pinning the gold, rhinestone studded W lapel to his tie had been harder than he thought and he had let loose several tears. With a firm hand he secured the pin, however, and was able to continue on getting ready for the day. Now he was preparing himself to announce to Ron a change that was to be made in the shop. He gripped the sweater close for comfort.

"Right, Ron. And how did you handle the love potion affected little girl after she laid eyes on you?" The unmistakable chortle of Harry Potter echoed about the kitchen.

"Hey! I may not be as clever as George and Fred were at running the shop but I think I am doing a bloody fine job all on my own." His younger brother defended himself.

"I think so too, Ronnie," His mother said and George could imagine Ron cringing.

"Do you think George'll ever be ready to go back? Without Fred I mean?" Ginny spoke up and George felt the lump rise in his throat.

"We won't rush time, love." His mother responded. "Luna Lovegood seems to be doing wonders helping George grieve Fred."

"She seems to be doing wonders to his romantic life as well." Harry laughed.

"She did see her mother die! I mean, how awful an experience is that? You should know this Harry." Ginny retorted.

"I don't remember seeing my mother die, Gin." He responded. George was already sick of them correcting each other like an old married couple and they hadn't even wed yet.

Walking past the clock he paused to look at the nine portraits that littered its face. George, Ginny, Molly, and Ron were all pointing towards home. Arthur was travelling. "Late to work no doubt." George muttered. Bill and Charlie's faces flittered between work and home because their work was their home. Percy's mug smiled upon work. And Fred, Fred's mouth was still upturned into a mischievous smile as it pointed toward another part of the clock.

When they had come home George had been the first to notice all the pictures had moved from danger to their correct positions. Except for Fred, Fred's spoon should have dropped lifelessly to the bottom of the clock but it stood pointing toward "Vacationing". Unless the magic system had a very cruel sense of vacation, George had begun to question if it was broken. He brought his brother's sweater to his nose and inhaled his scent. It was very subtle, being so similar to his, but Fred's always smelled a little bit more of sweat. Probably because of all the running of the mouth he did. George smiled to himself and dropped his hand to his side. He placed his right palm on his sternum, bouncing on his toes a couple times to focus himself.

Luna swore that it kept bad charms out. She seemed to be pretty knowledgeable about these sorts of things. George had never heard of a Nargle before she came into his life. Luna Lovegood was doing a tremendous deed to George Weasley; she was teaching him how to live again. She was also instructing him on the pain of living alone. Both had lost their greatest confidant and most beloved friends; Luna had learned to cope on her own and now the dear was helping him out as well.

She had gotten him to this point and he didn't want to let her down.

Taking one more deep breath he stepped toward the kitchen once again. When he entered the room the talking ceased and he felt four pairs of eyes upon him.

"Good morning," He greeted the group, placing Fred's sweater on a clean portion of the table.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to act and she let out a cry of delight, running over to reach up and clasp George's cheeks in her palms.

"Ahh! Love, good morning! Did you sleep well?" She asked and ushered him toward a chair. He slowly sank into the oak wood and let his lanky limbs relax. She had a hot bowl of porridge before him in minutes and was offering him eggs and toast as well.

"What's with the suit?" Ron asked and he looked to see that his brother wore a very uncomplimentary shade of orange.

"What's with my suit? More like what's with yours?" George sneered at his brother. "Didn't Mum ever teach you not to wear orange if your hair is that way?"

"No one else seems to have mind." Ron said defensively.

"Because it's a joke shop, Ron. They probably think you're all part of the act." He chuckled.

"Good to see you've gotten your humor toward your brother back, George." His mother responded evenly. "But I am curious, as well, about why you are all dressed up today."

"It's normal attire for any businessman working at Weasley's Wizarding, I believe. Fred and I put it in the manual. We also should have added that if you are a ginger, like our git of a brother, you probably should refrain from pink, yellow, or orange as well."

"What manual? There was no manual!" Ron protested.

"You mean there wasn't a manual _yet_." George smiled. "Freddie and I were in the process of writing it and then something came up at Hogwarts."

"Right," Harry said quietly.

"But I think it's time for me to return today. I hate to see what you've done to the rest of the shop if you can't even dress yourself." He looked to his brother. Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's been fine, love." Mrs. Weasley said and placed a kiss on George's forehead. "Now eat up because it's going to be a long day for you."

George loved that his mother wasn't embarrassed to smother him with affection even when he was no longer a teenager. It was a comfort to know that she would always be there for him no matter what happened. He only hoped he could find a woman like her for his kids when the time came for him to marry.

"Should I send Luna by if she drops in this afternoon?"

"Oh but of course! You can send her right to the Office Floo. "He exclaimed.

"Will you still need me?" Ron looked at him with a wide eyed, confused stare.

"You may be no Fred," George mockingly looked over Ron. "But I think I can use you."

Ron let out a sudden smile and went back to devouring his plate of scrambled eggs.

"Why do you have Fred's sweater down here?" Ginny asked and took it into her lap.

"I am going to hang it up in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. He helped start the business so it only seems right that there is a momento that he was there."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Georgie." His mother crooned and he blushed.

"Well, we should be on our way then." Ron said and shoveled one last forkful of eggs into his cavern.

"How much _do_ you eat?" George looked at him astonished.

"Oh, George!" His mother scolded him.

"Alright. Last one to the front door has to clean the Pygmy Puff cages!" And George focused, his being letting off a pop as he appearated into the shop. Ron was several seconds behind him.

"Hey! No fair! I was finishing me eggs!"

"Well, Rwonnie-kins, maybe you need to cut back on them." He gave his brother a playful elbow into his gut.

"Do I really have to clean the cages?"

"You would have anyways; I own this place, right?" George grinned. Ron groaned. "But first thing's first. You are going to help me hang this up." He held up the red sweater and Ron's frown turned into a shy smile.

"It's going to be wonderful to have a piece of Fred around," His brother responded and George nodded his head.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>Around lunchtime George quickly ducked into his office for a break. Enormous amounts of pride welled in his heart as he witnessed the shop's continuing success; he and Fred had gone out on a limb for it and it had paid off deeply.<p>

He was leaning back in his chair, his head resting on his crossed hands, when he heard the rush of the Floo Network. Opening his brown eyes he smiled as Luna walked into the room. She looked a bit dazed, but that was not out of the ordinary as she brushed some of her white blonde hair from her eyes.

"Good afternoon, George, I am sorry to interrupt such a time of intense concentration." She indicated to where George sat. He jumped up, shaking his head.

"No, no! Luna you didn't interrupt anything! In fact, I'm glad you dropped by." He said with a smile. His stomach was in knots but this was a promise he had made to himself. He had kept his to Fred by returning to the shop but now he needed to become George. Someone he was just discovering existed beneath the label of a twin.

"You were glad? Are there any troubles with Umgubular Slashkilters?" Her distant stare met his. He laughed and came neared to her, taking her delicate hands in his.

"I'm afraid you still haven't revealed to anyone what those are yet." He laughed. "But, no, I wanted to talk to you about something. Propose would be the correct word, I think." His stomach was churning as she met his eyes.

"Oh, I can see a Wrackspurt dashing between your ears! It is making your mind all fuzzy." She smiled and placed her finger tip between his eyes. He reached up and pulled her hand down again.

"No, Luna. It isn't the Wrackspurt that has made me go fuzzy." He smiled and led her over to the couch that he and Fred used to lounge on, inventing new ideas.

"I am afraid I do not understand what you are trying to communicate to me." She said and her gray blue eyes swept his face.

"Then listen, Luna." He murmured and produced a purple Pygmy Puff from his coat pocket. He placed it in her lap with a smile. "I have a tale to tell."

"I, as well as the Pygmy Puff, am an excellent listener." She cradled the small fuzzy creature in her palms.

"It goes a little something like this- and forgive my abrupt story- 'There once was a guy who had a twin brother. His twin brother died because some twat named Voldemort decided that we should just kill everyone against his cause. That is the simplified version but, nonetheless. Well this brother was sad because he was all alone in the world now and he only had half a soul left. You see, his brother was like his horcrux and he was his brother's. They were half a soul; or so he believed. The brother was very sad and didn't think he would be able to go on with life

"'Well, one day this brother was visited by a girl who was very pretty but very puzzlesome too. She was smart and she was cunning and she knew just what to say to make this brother begin to feel stronger. She told the brother that he was not a horcrux; that he had a whole soul. The brother began to want to live again instead of wanting to visit his brother in the grave.'" George stopped as the painful lump returned to his throat.

"Well, what happens next?" Luna looked at him patiently.

"This brother finds that his heart is still together just a hole is missing. And while that hole will never be replaced the brother finds that he may have room in his heart for another." George stood and began to wring his hands. He glanced to Luna as he tried to figure out how to formulate the words in his head. Fred was always a little more smooth with the ladies, but the pair of them never went this far into a relationship. They were shallow, nothing more than a good snog here or there. "What I'm trying to say Luna, is that I think I fell in love with you."

Luna looked down at the creature in her hands and then lifted her head, her piercing eyes waiting for him to continue. When he remained at a loss for words she coaxed them from him. "What are you seeking for now, George?"

"I want-I want to give us a whirl." He said with a smile. Luna let out a melodic laugh as she stood.

"I am not sure if I would have used the phrase to describe it but yes, George, I think I have feelings for you too. You may feel that I have changed you but it wasn't me. All I did was provide a small flame for you to light your candle. You are the one who is illuminating. I find such inspiration in your ability to see through the cloud of black before you. For I grieved the death of my mother, but mothers are supposed to outlive daughters. Brothers aren't supposed to race each other to the grave. Yet you were able to stand to your feet in the hardest of times and allow that smile to grace your face." She said as she stood. She placed the Pygmy Puff on the couch and George smiled at her. He wrapped his long arms around her thin, lean body and placed a kiss in her lavender smelling blonde hair.

He could feel wet drops upon his neck and he reached up to trace her face. She was crying and his heart started beating faster with worry.

"I've never met someone who really understands me yet doesn't comprehend the sentences that I make." She said with a smile, sniffling as she wiped her tears away. "I still ache badly inside; it's a battle to be fought every morning I wake up. You understand, George. And you have inspired me to fight a little harder each day."

"Who said the stubbornness of a Gryffindor couldn't mix with the wisdom of a Ravenclaw?" He joked and she laughed. Pulling her tightly again, George knew he didn't want to let her go this time.

"I think, Luna, we've changed each other." He murmured and Luna nodded into his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At some point I will be serious and these will slow down :P **

**Alright just some things...**

**1. Here is fanart that I made for this story h ttp:/ / .c om/album s/ z435/the lovelylydia /001 .jpg**

**2. See how my fanart is sad looking. If you are an artist and are interested in doing fanarts/commissions I'll be your friend :D I am such a bribe I know!**

**On a not whiny note...THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND REVIEWS! THEY MAKE MY HEART SING AND I DANCE AROUND MY DORM ROOM (no...really...i do...) and to those who follow me on Tumblr as well I LOVE YOU GUYS *hugs tightly***

**If you haven't reviewed yet...you should...it's right there below...see...review this chapter...click it...say something :)**


	23. Chapter 22 You Were Worth It

**A/N: I mine as well warn you- SEVERE CHEESE FACTOR BELOW...also known as fluff. :)**

* * *

><p>Lydia avoided Fred the first couple days after the incident; her cheeks were burning in embarrassment at her confrontation with Jaspar and the fact that Fred had to come rescue her. So, she hoped that the situation would go away if she ignored him. But it only seemed to egg him on further.<p>

It wasn't long before he became belligerent in his desire to talk to her. She couldn't avoid the confrontation any longer so she decided early one morning to wander down stairs to make breakfast before he awoke. She knew that he left at eight in the morning in order to get to work by nine, meaning that he made his breakfast about seven. Lydia had finished up her classes in the past couple days, receiving a diploma that would meant nothing to her. It wouldn't help her achieve her desires or dreams. She was too desperate to find love but grieved in the fact that getting married was something that she knew her mother was right about. In the end she wasn't made for it. She was too hot tempered and irritable to really settle down, too independent to rely completely on another person. It was going to be a life of hopping from job to job as she made her way from place to place.

Creeping across the linoleum floor she tried her best to keep from making too much noise as she began to prepare pancakes. They were chocolate chip, Fred's favorite, and she wanted to make them perfectly. She knew that he and Allison were up to something, they had been spending so much time talking that no doubt it was about returning to the Wizarding World. She suspected there were secrets that the two kept from her because she wasn't one of them. She was a Muggle; she was even hating the word now.

Quietly she began to prepare some coffee as she let the pancakes sit on the griddle for several minutes. She was enrapt in preparing breakfast that she didn't hear the padding of soft feet across the kitchen floor. She crossed to the island to flip the pancakes and was standing there, focusing on the food when warm hands wrapped around her waist. She shuddered as she felt the heat press against the bare skin under her camisole and she closed her eyes. Soft lips pressed against the thin skin of her neck, she shuddered in delight. Hands wrapped around her rib cage leading her to arch her back. She felt her shoulder blades hitting chest muscles and she turned abruptly, upsetting the griddle. Her hand flew out and her skin touched the hot iron, searing the skin. She let out a yelp of pain, jumping back and grabbing her arm.

"Lydia!" Fred cried and he grabbed her as the griddle fell to the floor, smashing on the tile.

"Oh, oh damn!" She cried as she held her wrist, her palm red.

"Are you alright?" Fred questioned and she ran to the sink, throwing on the cold water. She began to run her hand under the cold water, her other hand was pressed against her forehead.

"Wha-wha-what's the commotion?" Another voice joined the two from the doorway.

"I interrupted-I mean I just….she touched the griddle." Fred said and Lydia turned to see Allison standing in the archway.

"The one that's all over the floor?" She pointed to the shattered pieces.

"Yeah," Lydia hissed. Allison sighed and pulled a wand from her dressing gown.

"_Reparo_," She pointed it toward the shattered pan and the pieces immediately flew back together. "How bad is your burn?" She asked and wandered toward the two.

"Not too bad, I'll just run it under-"

"Hold on!" Fred cried and took her by the arm. He whispered. "_Accio wand_." And the long piece of wood came shooting across the room. "I remember my mother reciting a charm if we ever were injured and I think-"

"You remember that?" Allison said with a coy smile. "As well as the Summoning Charm, quite impressive this morning, dear Fred."

"Don't make me nervous," He teased and Lydia looked at him hesitantly as he took hold of her arm. He drew the injured limb toward his body.

"Let me just leave it under the water, Fred. It was an accident. I can fix this, it's fine." She began to pull her hand away but he pointed to her palm with the tip of his wand, whispering.

"_Episkey_,"

Lydia looked in shock as the roaring red splotch on her hand began to turn back to its pale color. She smiled up at Fred as his light brown eyes looked back to her.

"You, you fixed it." She said with a smile. He looked to her with pride.

"Yes I did. I may not remember half of the things that I learned back then but I am still a damn fine Wizard." He took her cupped hand in his rough ones.

"Well, now that you all are settled for the day." She flicked her wand and cleaned up the pancakes that had fallen to the floor. "I am going back to bed."

"Still off of work?" Lydia asked in surprise. Allison asked of Fred and she turned pale.

"Sort of. I'll explain at some point. Good night." She wandered back into the living room.

"Why am I always left in the dark?" Lydia muttered before turning back to her healer.

"I'm sorry about all of that," Fred said and he smiled at her, reaching up to brush a lock of auburn hair away from her eyes.

"It's alright," She turned her head and looked at the empty griddle, her shoulders sagging in defeat.

"I can help you make some more, we have time." He smiled as he took hold of her upper arms.

"Alright." She agreed hesitantly.

"I have one more thing to ask." He said shyly and she smiled at him hesitantly.

"What can I do you for sir?" She asked.

"Do you think you could meet me at this special place called Our Living Room, tonight at eight?" He asked and she looked at him perplexed.

"I suppose I can. I wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight and-" He placed a finger to her lips.

"Let's just get some breakfast." He said and turned. Lydia felt her heart beat racing as he turned away from her. She watched his shirtless back move as he reached up in the cupboard to grab more flour for the pancakes.

She was tempted to reach her arms around his waist and press her cheek to that skin. But she refrained and turned back to the coffee. She didn't want to make things any more awkward than they already could be. She would have to announce to him tonight that she was headed to Australia for a couple months. She would wish him well in finding his family. A family of their own making was only a fantasy in her mind.

* * *

><p>Lydia came home around seven thirty that night. Allison had brought her out for coffee that afternoon and the two had caught a film. Allison had insisted they would be home by eight so that she could talk properly with Fred but insisted that the confused woman needed to get out of the house for a little bit.<p>

When they came home Allison had turned. "Oh damn, I've forgotten to…" Allison clutched her forehead expressively.

"What?" Lydia looked at he friend.

"I've just forgotten to pick something up at the market."

"I'll go with you."

"It's near eight! And be late? I should think not. I'm nearly twenty four; I can take care of myself." She smiled but Lydia looked at her hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

Allison shot her a death look. "Go on in," She said and pushed her towards the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" She laughed as she climbed the stairs. Allison winked to her and then was on her way down the road again. Lydia shook her head and fished for her key in her pocket. She couldn't find the metal and was about to bang on the door in impatience when the oak wood opened of its own accord.

"Fred-" She asked hesitantly and then stepped into the house. Everything was dark and the foyer was dimly lit with Christmas lights. She smiled as she noticed paper butterflies floating through the air. The crooning of Christ Martin's voice filled the room softly as she entered, dropping her bag by the table.

"Fred?" She walked gingerly into the house and saw that there was a lighted path leading into the living room. The room was lit with even more Christmas tree lights and Fred was standing there with two cups of coffee.

"You're a bit early."

"What are you doing?" She laughed. He leaned close to her and she blushed.

"I…I am terrible with words and I'm not Chris Martin or whatever other bands you listen to," He said hurriedly. Lydia sighed and looked up at him, enjoying his nearness. "But I just have realized how much I want you to stay in my life." He sighed and set the coffee mugs on the lamp table.

"Fred, what is going on?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"I feel so cheesy right now." He responded tightly as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "I want to make this just right and I want to make this something you are going to look back on and remember forever-"

"Can you just tell me what is going on?" She said and looked around at the candles that lined the tables.

The room was silent with tension as the final chords of the song played. Fred appeared to be searching for words when the next song began abruptly.

_July Flame, fiery kite_

Lydia pause, listening to the breathy voice of Laura Veirs begin on the speakers and she giggled. "Did you take my i-Pod playlist?"

"Allison did," He breathed out harshly and then he looked at her with a sly grin. "Do you dance?"

"No, not really." She blushed as he grabbed her right hand and then swept his hand along her hip. She felt her body react to his touch. His hand came to rest just above her buttocks and he stepped closer. Fred stepped forward with his left foot. She followed shakily and stumbled after a couple steps. "You have to trust me," He said with a smile and she shook her head.

"Doesn't come with the background," She laughed and he looked her in the eyes.

"I won't hurt you," She could hear the deeper meaning behind his words. "I promise I would never hurt you. I need you to trust me."

With a deep breath she nodded her head and he began again. This time they began to twirl in wider circles, he spun her this way and back. She leaned her head against his chest as he led her around the living room.

"You lied," He said and she looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You can dance," He whispered into her hair. "You dance beautifully."

"Where did you learn?" She asked, closing her eyes as he gently spun them in a gently circle.

"I faintly remember learning at my school. Though I have to admit I don't think I excelled at it. It just feels like the right thing to do." He said and he placed a kiss on her lips. She melted into his body as the violins began to serenade the two. She held him close and imagined the night progressing.

"No, no this-" She stumbled away from him as he reached for her wrists.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern and she felt her throat tightening up.

"This is a dream, this can't be real. I just can't believe that this is happening and that I am thinking things that I shouldn't ever think and-"

"This is my favorite part of the song." He placed a hand on her mouth and she closed her eyes, listening as the words surrounded her. It was hers as well.

"I think that this woman has what I want to say." He brought her close to his body, his arms around hers, swaying back and forth to the lament.

_Can I call you my own, can I call you mine?_

_Can I call you my own, can I call you mine? _

She wanted to call him all her own but she wouldn't ask for him. She didn't have the courage anymore. Lydia was trapped in her own emotional mason jar. She wasn't sure what do decide.

"Can I call you my own? Can I call you mine?" Fred whispered into her hair. She realized he wasn't singing to the music which had finished. He was melodically asking her as they still continued to dance.

"Yes," She responded thickly, her throat clogged with tears as her emotions spilled over onto her cheeks. He smiled down to her. Tilting her chin up he placed his lips on hers, his red skin was moist against hers. His hand dropped and he wrapped his long arms around her waist, pressing her closer against his body. She moaned as he kissed her deeper and his mouth opened. She eagerly opened hers as well and she tasted Fred completely.

He was nearly indescribable; the taste of minty toothpaste, combined with something sugary that he must have eaten. A tinge of bitter alcohol mixed in his mouth as she pressed hers harder against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching on her tip toes as he bent over. She shuddered as he lifted her off the ground slightly. She sighed as he gently let go of her mouth and kissed her smooth lips with gentle chaste kisses. He covered her lips and their corners, her cheeks and then her neck with his wet kisses. She sighed in delight as he ceased and held her tight against his body. Her feet had returned flat to the floor but the rest of her was soaring. Her mind was spinning as fast as her heart was racing.

"I don't want to wake up." She whispered and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head again.

"You are awake, beautiful." His fingers entwined in her hair and she smiled up to him. She reached up and grabbed his long fingers in hers.

"I like this reality." She murmured.

"I love you." He chuckled and he kissed her again. He pulled her close in an embrace and gently side stepped around with her in his arms as they listened to Chris Martin yet again. Gently he pulled his wand from his back pocket nodding his head gently. Fireworks emitted from the pointed tip and burst around the room. Lydia smiled as she pulled away to look at the dancing light show. A small glowing ball raced by her and she laughed as she reached out for it.

"Fred this is…beautiful." She looked around the room with wonder at the exploding reds and yellows. Dancing star fireworks exploded in the high ceiling. It was her own private fireworks show that he must have created just for her.

"The cheese factor wasn't too high, I hope." He said to her and she laughed.

"It was perfect for me."

"Good, because that was damn hard." He laughed.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it complicated. I would be fine with just-"

"You were worth it." He smiled at her. "You were and will always be worth it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The Laura Veirs song mentioned and indicated in italics is _July Flame_ (oh god this song gives me SHIVERS) and Chris Martin is the lead singer of Coldplay (AKA Best Band Ever.)**


	24. Chapter 23 Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love I have gotten so far guys! And I am sooo sorry that it's taken me sooo long to update :P**

* * *

><p>Lydia turned over in her sleep, hugging the comforter close to her chest as she stirred. She let her pillow engulf her cheek as she exhaled harshly not wanting to wake up. She was having such a wonderful dream and she didn't want to awake from it. Fred had been kissing her soft lips, his heady taste covering her mouth. She had dreamed so deeply that she could feel his red locks in her finger tips and the warmth of his body pressed against hers. She tried her best to sink back into the mattress to sleep awhile longer but it was fruitless, she was awake.<p>

With a sigh she sat up and buzzed her lips in exasperation. She flung the comforter from her body, shivering as the cool December air brushed along her legs. She clambered out of the bed to fetch her dressing robe as she shrieked at the cool of the wood against her bare feet. It was a harsh awakening and her body was aching for some coffee. With a final shudder she wrapped the dressing gown around her body, melting into its soft warmth. She ran her fingers through her wavy reddish locks, glancing into the mirror before leaving the room.

Lydia wiped the sleep from her eyes as she hurried down the stairs, in dire want of breakfast. She realized now how hungry she was and her tired limbs ached for coffee. She was relieved that school had ceased and she would be out on her way looking for a full time job soon enough. She wanted to enjoy a few weeks of vacation in the meantime so as to get over the hump of her exhaustion.

She was greeted by an already warm kitchen and the smell of oatmeal. With intrigue she stumbled into the room to find Fred was already awake and making them breakfast. Lydia flushed a shade of red for she had hoped that he wouldn't be awake yet. She needed to flush her dream away before she was prepared to face him.

"Good morning, babe," Fred turned to smile at her. Lydia froze to look at him with a shocked look.

"G-good morning." She answered him and finally recovered control over her muscles. She slipped into the room trying her best to avoid eye contact. This was ultimately humiliating to her. He was being so teasing and tempting in the morning, standing there in his pajama pants and bare chest and calling her sweet nothings.

"Oi, you don't get away that easily," He grabbed hold of her arm as she walked by and pulled her close to him, placing a kiss on her mouth. She kissed him back groaning in delight, her hands wrapping about his waist. He broke the lip lock, kissed the side of her mouth chastely, and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned her head on her chest, sighing in ecstasy. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept wonderfully," Lydia murmured as she inhaled his musky scent. Her tension relaxed as she melted into his body.

"Good," He smiled and with his free hand scooped breakfast into two bowls. "Let's say we have a sit down."

"You are up early," She commented untwining her arms from his body and taking hold of the bowl he placed in her hands.

"I couldn't sleep," He confessed. "I was completely on edge from last night and I didn't have the most restful evening."

"Oh Fred, I'm sorry." She looked at him apologetically as she sank into her seat.

"It's fine, my lovely, it's fine." He chuckled. "It's what a warm woman body does to a man." He winked at her and she flushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh," She said a little embarrassed.

"I thought that perhaps that might be moving a bit too quickly." He said with good humor. Lydia gulped down her oatmeal in shame. How was she going to tell him that she was a prude? That she wanted to wait until she was married to do anything?

"I thought last night was a dream," She giggled trying to change the subject. "It was too perfect."

"Well you can thank Allison for that. Had it been anything but perfect I think she would have slaughtered me." He smiled at her. "Not that I didn't want to make it something meaningful."

"I think I understand," Lydia said with a grin. "You are too good to me, even as a friend." She smiled and looked at him warmly.

"I would love to spend the afternoon with you too," He began to scarf down his oatmeal. "But I am afraid that I have a job to go off to and we are in the middle of a rather large project. It's for the New Year and it's going to set off the year in a bang."

"Are you going to have to work?" She asked with a frown. Fred quickly finished his bowl of oatmeal then stood with a smile. He leaned over and kissed her on the soft lips, the smack echoing the room.

"You are going to have the best seat in the house." He shot her a mischievous grin. "Well, I have to shower and be on my way. We should do something tonight, catch a film or visit a cafe." He wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his arms.

"That would be a good idea," She narrowed her eyes flirtatiously. "You just give me a ring and we can work out the logistics." She grinned and he kissed on the lips more fervently this time.

"Ugh, don't tell me I'm going to be awakened to full force make out sessions," A voice echoed the room causing Lydia to blush and pull away from Fred.

"Don't be jealous there isn't enough of me to go around," Fred said, entwining his fingers in the hand Lydia had placed quickly at her side.

"I wouldn't say I am jealous about that," Allison rolled her eyes as she strode further into the kitchen. "Did you make enough for-"

"I can get you something, babe," Lydia said to her friend and let go of Fred's hand, running her palm down the side of his arm. "Fred has to be on his way anyways."

"You ladies better behave," He said with a serious glare causing Lydia to brighten up in a smile and Allison to roll her eyes. He then departed the room and Lydia went to making Allison egg whites for breakfast as well as some more tea.

"You are pathetic," Allison said harshly. Lydia looked up at her startled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play stupid." Allison answered leaning on the table.

"I am not trying to play the idiot. Did I do something wrong?" Lydia asked as she cracked the eggs into the frying pan.

"Just that you are already drooling all over Fred," Allison retorted and Lydia hung her head.

"I'm just excited that something has worked out and….I just-"

"You want to savor every sentimental moment," Her friend finished her sentence as she crossed the kitchen to fetch a glass for water. "I understand that but you can't just wrap yourself around him so quickly. I want to make sure that you are going to keep a level head. And that phrase does not apply to you when it comes to someone you like."

"I am a very self assured person and I am capable of making the right decisions."

"Yes but you have an Alice complex; you give yourself and others good advice but you hardly ever follow it." She said and poured herself a glass of water. Lydia turned her attention onto the eggs as she tried to swallow what her friend just said. "I want you to be in love, I want you to find your one and have your mini busload of babies but I don't want you to settle."

"I know I'm not settling." Lydia said as she looked at her friend.

"It just happens that you really became interested in this guy that fell from the heavens and when you find out that he is a wizard you're willing to self sacrifice because you know that has to be an endearing quality."

"What?" Lydia said turning to the screaming tea pot. She had slipped the egg whites onto the saucer plate pushing the food over to her friend. Allison shot her a grin.

"Thanks babe," She said and reached into the silverware drawer to retrieve a fork. "I just know that you want to live a life of wonders. You can't tell me that he being a wizard doesn't intrigue you more than the fact that he's a little lost man wandering the earth."

"Well," Lydia said as she poured the tea into two cups. "I suppose it does make things a little more exciting."

"Alright, but are you sure you like him because of the qualities he's shown? I mean he did tell you that I set up your whole date night there, correct?"

"Yes, he was clear about that. But he wanted that, didn't he? He wanted to give me an adventure?" Lydia looked at her friend frantically as she relinquished the cup over to her. Her friend took it in her small hands. "I don't just like him because he's a wizard, do I? I don't just-oh god, what am I getting myself into?" She sank slowly into the chair.

"You know what you're getting yourself into, I am not going to insult your intelligence," Allison scoffed. "The question you need to answer is why you are going and do you really want to go? I know you're tough enough to handle anything that comes your way, though perhaps you are a bit too passé about some of the things and are too quick to push yourself but, we all have our faults." Allison took a sip of her tea.

"I don't think that I want to go with him because he is a wizard. We've been friends, he was one of few people that I trusted before all this became complicated and weird-oh what if I'm not making the right decision?"

"I don't want to make this any more confusing than it already is, babe." Allison stood and crossed to stand next to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If you are into him because of what he has proven himself to be then you're into him. I mean, by all means give him a spin, I'm all for that. Just don't act like the damsel that needs to be rescued because we all know you escaped that tower on your lonesome years ago." She offered her friend a smile. Lydia sighed.

"I wish I didn't act like I was thirteen when it came to romance," She placed her face in her hands.

"It's better than being jaded, I think." Allison said and she frowned at her friend. "I don't mean to play the Debby Downer."

"You'll always be my Devil's Advocate," Lydia laughed as she took a sip of her tea.

"Someone needs to keep you from running indefinitely from reality." Her friend giggled and the two women broke into laughter.

* * *

><p>Fred wore a larger smile as he went to work that day, he was feeling that everything was going to be fine. Things were going to work together in the end; he'd see his family in no time once Allison went forth to this new Prime Minister.<p>

And he had gotten something that he wanted so badly. Though, he cursed himself that it took him so long to realize this fact.

"You're looking a lot more keen today, Fred." His coworker winked at him. "Shag a pretty lass?"

Fred let out a nervous chuckle as he shook his head. "Not quite, Oliver. I think we need to figure out this fireworks show." He nudged his co worker.

"No, really, what has you so happy?" He ran his hands through his brown locks as he looked to his ginger friend.

"I have a new girlfriend, that's all."

"Whoa dumped the little hottie and picked up another? You are quite the stud, Fred." Oliver punched Fred in his arm. Fred rolled his eyes and walked into the work shop. He looked around the canisters which held great amounts of explosive powders. He was working on trying to create different shapes out of the dancing lights. He could almost remember that he and his twin played around with fireworks in their school days but everything was still fuzzy. Almost like the telly when a storm came through the room.

"So who is she?" Oliver asked as he came up from behind Fred.

"Really, I want to focus on the show. I think I am close to another 'Weasley' discovery." He said with a slight annoyance.

"I'll leave you alone if you just tell me!" He winked at his friend. Fred sighed and looked into Oliver's dark eyes.

"Fine! You have met my friend and roommate, Lydia?"

"Oh right! You're roommate. Did she introduce you?" He smiled.

"It is her." He rolled his eyes. Oliver turned a bright red but then smiled.

"Spot on mate. She was completely into you, everyone in this work place knew. Plus you won me a couple pounds."

"You were betting on us?" Fred said with wide eyes. Oliver laughed as he winked at Fred with his brown eye.

"Well, you know a little bit of work competition….I hope you aren't too hot about it, chap."

"Only because I couldn't join in the bet," Fred laughed. Oliver patted him on the shoulder.

"Right, now what was this about a Weasley Discovery?" Oliver turned his eyes to the sheet Fred had before him.

"I think I can make a dancing dragon," Fred said with a glint in his eyes as he glanced over to his work mate.

"You're pulling my leg, Freddie," He nudged the ginger.

"I am not," Fred answered as he pulled his arms tighter around his body. "It is cold in here or is it just me?"

"It's a bit chilly. I bet you Chang never bothered to pay the heating bill this month. That man is married to his fireworks," Oliver rolled his eyes as he retrieved his jacket from his locker across the room. "Though, he never really paid much attention to anyone. I don't suppose he would care much if any of us froze to death."

"What are you talking about, Ollie?" Fred asked as he felt his heart sinking. "I feel dreadful right now," He placed a hand to his heart.

"Me too, as if something terrible is going to happen. Take a look in the corridor?" Oliver asked as he gestured toward the door. Fred nodded his chin as he joined his coworker. He felt the small pocket that Lydia had attached into his royal blue cardigan to assure his wand was still there. A gut instinct told him to keep it close.

The two made their way through the corridor, the brick walls were colder than usual and Fred could feel the sense of despair growing in his chest.

"I hope no one's been killed," Oliver looked over to Fred who strode forward. His hand was tucked into his outer garment, his fingers upon the slim wood of the wand in his pocket. "I feel awful."

Fred made his way down the hall when he heard it. It was a cry from something unearthly which caused the red head to dart off in its direction.

"Oi! Fred, where you headed?"

Fred ran further ahead of Oliver as the feeling of doom grew stronger in his heart. He was nearing the end of this corridor and he would need to take the right that would lead to the back entrance.

As Fred turned the corner he saw it. It was dressed as the Grim Reaper, skeletal fingers dangled out of its large robe sleeves. Its shadowed face turned his way and he noticed it had begun to float his way. He ripped his wand out and his hand trembled as he held the wood in his hand. He didn't know what to do now that he had bared his weapon but he knew he needed it. What had he shouted that had released the little fox? He felt that it would be the right incantation.

"_Exp-Expecto-_" He hesitated and closed his eyes. He needed to feel warmth, the darkness was overwhelming his mind and he could barely concentrate. He focused on the night before, holding the beautiful woman close as they dance around the dimly room. Her body was warm; she was always warm even though she constantly reached out for a hug or pulled a sweater on claiming she was cold. Her hair smelled of her floral shampoo; it was musky and thick causing his mind to swim. Her large green eyes looked up into his with such adoration and trust, something he never wanted to see fade. When she looked at him with such raw emotion he knew that she was the one. No matter how premature the decision seemed; she had stood by his side and she was going to help her find his other better half.

A flash of memory of George and he flying through the halls setting off fireworks sparked in his mind and he felt the heaviness leave his bones. His twin was right there with him, in his heart. Lydia was right there beside his mirror image, both were encouraging him on.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ Fred commanded and before his eyes silver light erupted, a fox crawled from the tip and ran at the gothic creature. The hooded figure flew off as the fox loped after it, snapping its airy teeth. Fred was laughing in victory, his hands raised in the air, his right clutching his wand tightly.

Oliver quickly ran down the corridor and he was heaving having run after Fred. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Fred said and tucked his wand back into his cardigan. "Why don't we get back to designing that dragon?"

* * *

><p>"What the hell are Dementors doing outside of Azkaban?" Allison threw her hands up in the air. "I return to writing for the Wizarding world today and we get a fucking Dementor attack in the middle of a Muggle place of work?"<p>

"Should I leave?" Lydia asked as she placed a cup of tea before Fred. He was sitting at the table, his hands supporting his head as he slumped forward. He was shaken still from what had happened earlier.

"No," He reached out and grabbed her sturdy wrist. "You were part of the reason I even got out of there,"

"I'm surprised, but impressed, that you remembered the Patronus Charm. You could have returned to us soulless." Allison said.

"Are they hunting me?" Fred asked. "What if they come here?"

"Well, someone is being punished or cornered," Allison sighed as she looked to her friend. "The only concern I have is that if they come to the house Lydia can't protect herself. And being a Muggle, she can't see them either."

"What?" Lydia cried and Fred stood up, still holding onto her wrist.

"She can't see that she is being attacked?" Fred asked as he looked at Allison with a stern glare.

"No," Allison sighed as she cradled her jaw bone in her palm. "She'll just feel the dread and then," She snapped her fingers. "She'll be soulless."

"Oh no, that is _not_ going to happen!"

"I will try my best, Mr. Weasley, to keep your little darling cupcake from having her personality sucked from her mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Let's remember who has loved and stood by this girl longer."

"Allison, Fred!" Lydia cried. "She has a point, Fred. We're best friends; Allison doesn't want me to die anymore than you do." She placed a hand on his chest. Fred looked at her hesitantly.

"Plus you won't be dead, you'll be a Zombie." Allison said with a frown. "More or less."

"You're not helping," Lydia glared at her friend.

"Oh, right, sorry." Allison sighed. "I will see if there is any way we can use a spell or potion to open her eyes. Like Jesus spitting on the blind man's eyes."

"That is a disgusting analogy." Lydia grimaced and Fred rolled his eyes.

"We can't just leave her here if we don't know what the hell those _things_ are going to do to her!" Fred protested.

"First off, they're called Dementors. Secondly, I know this dear. I am going straight to the Ministry tomorrow and demanding why the hell these conscious suckers are floating about in the Muggle streets."

"I should come with you," Fred said as he looked at Lydia.

"Are you ready to go back to the Wizarding World? That's the door you're opening. I'm not going to tell you the answer either; you're the only one who knows it."

Fred groaned but shook his head. "I have some loose ends to tie up here before I return."

"I wish things weren't so complicated between Muggles and Wizards either. But c'est la vie." She shrugged.

"Fred, really-" Lydia protested.

"This isn't open for discussion," Fred looked at her. "Plus it isn't fair to you. I love you and I am not going to just leave you." He tipped her chin up and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well that is noble and all but it doesn't solve our problems. If you have to go back Fred, you're going to come right?" Allison said. Fred looked at Lydia with a hurt look. He was so torn between worlds. This woman before him was as much a family as the one that waited for him at home.

"I am a firm believer in making decisions at the spur of a moment." Fred said and he pulled Lydia close in a reassuring hug. "We'll fly across the bridge when we get there."

"So be it," Allison said with a frown. "The Ministry better give an answer or Xenophilius Lovegood will be getting a juicy article." She promised before leaving the room.

"Fred, just promise you are going to make the right choice." Lydia looked up at him. "I know how much you miss your twin and I know your family probably misses you so much. The whole problem started with mixing worlds right? And Romeo and Juliet never ends happily not matter how you squint your eyes." She laughed. Fred looked at her quizzically. "Never mind," She sighed as she realized that he didn't understand her reference.

"I will make the best decision," He said as he looked down at her with a frown. "I've made it this far without dying. I think I can get myself out of this. With you." He said with seriousness. "I'll always love you."

"I'll always love you too." She said with a smile. "But when is always forever?"

"Always."

"Boy, I need a hug," She laughed and he pulled her close, burying his face into her curly auburn hair as her warm arms embraced the un-admitted fear that he still held in his heart.


	25. Chapter 24 Muggles and the Ministry

George and Ron were arriving at the Burrow when Hermione came rushing out, her cheeks red with fury. Ron shot his brother a worried look as the familiar features of outraged etched into the woman's soft features. Her eyebrows crossed in rage and her usually tamer hair was at its maximum height and capacity.

"Have you heard yet? Do you know _what_ that Ministry is doing? I am going to officially write Vaniteux and-"

"What are you steaming about, Mione?" Ron asked as he stopped his girlfriend midsentence. She was huffing in rage, her brown eyes glowing with emotions.

"Muggles! Do you know what Vaniteux is saying about Muggles? Absolute lies that is what he is spreading like a disease."

"What in Merlin's pants are you talking about, Granger?" George asked as he shot a glance at his brother, signaling him to control his girlfriend.

"Yeah, what's all this you're spewin' about?" Ron asked stepping forward to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "And has Mum put dinner on the table yet?"

George winced as he saw Hermione shoot his sibling a death look and then smacked him fiercely in the gut.

"Ow? Bloody hell, what was that for?" Ron winced as he rubbed his assaulted middle.

"Honestly, Ron, food at a time like this?"

"Since you haven't really explained what 'a time like this' is, Granger, I myself am looking forward to some home cooking." George smiled brightly as he wrapped his long arm around his brother's girlfriend. "Is Luna here as well?"

"Your mother wouldn't make this Ginny's last dinner as a Weasley without inviting your girlfriend, now would she?" She responded spitefully. "But we can't be worrying about her right now! Not with what Vaniteux is trying to convince everyone of."

"Bloody hell, Ginny is marrying Harry next weekend isn't she. I still need to get my tux!" Ron flushed as he glanced at his older brother. "I need to get a suit this week, George, you have got to give me my day off."

"You lost that fair and square! I told you that the bloke had no chance against-"

"Ron! Don't tell me you've been betting again with George?"

"He's a terrible better he is too! I mean when Fred was…." George stopped and looked away. Hermione looked over to Ron with a sad frown as they continued toward the growing house arm in arm. "I mean, anyways, Ron is just not the best of luck when it comes to bets."

"Hermione, what is it you were going to tell us?"

"You just want to change the subject because you don't want your woman knowing you are terrible at luck."

"At least I'm betting vacations and not galleons."

"One and the same, brother. One and the same." George snickered.

"If you two have ceased bantering," Hermione said with force. "I have something important to tell you."

"All right, Mione, just go for it." Ron groaned and George winked at his brother in triumph.

"It's about the Muggles- Vaniteux wants to see them banned from the Wizarding World."

"All of them or just the ones that are oblivious to us? Because I mean they can't really just know about us unless blundering idiots tell them." He looked toward George.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said as she picked up the hint.

"It's nothing, really." George said and flushed a scarlet red. He glanced toward the door and saw Luna leaning against the wooden frame; her round pale face was inclined toward the heavens. She glowed under the starlight as he could see movement in her eyes; no doubt she was in deep thought about the constellations.

"Luna," He said with warmth in his voice. Her eyes glanced over to look at him, her cheeks rising in a grin.

"You made it home," She said with her breathy voice. "We were wondering if the pair of you were lost but I was sure that you would never let a Nargles wouldn't keep you from home."

"Luna, Nargles don't-ow! Bloody hell woman! Why must you insist on bruising me torso?" Ron whined as he rubbed his just elbowed right ribcage.

"It was a busy day at the shop, what with school coming to a holiday with the Yuletide and all." George smiled as he pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders. "There are a whole lot of parents that want to buy their kids little knick knacks. Brave ones they are in my opinion but I suppose the lot of them will end up at Hogwarts for the most part."

"We even had a good deal of Muggle customers today. Awfully confusing with their quid and pounds, they are." Ron said as he smiled at Luna. The blonde turned to lead the company into the house and Hermione followed after.

George and Ron were shrugging off their coats when Molly Weasley came to greet her sons. "I suppose it's better late than never that you two decided to show up. Mercy, are you two ever going to be on time?"

"Lots of business, Mum," George leaned over to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. She patted his arm gently. "I want to make sure I make enough galleons to afford you the best present."

"You still have a lot of gray hairs you have to pay me for," She eyed her son with a smile.

George then wrapped his lanky arms around Luna, leaning down to kiss the shorter woman on the top of her head. Luna sighed as she pulled him close and he knew she was closing her eyes, focusing on his smell. It was her favorite thing about him, she had admitted, the way he smelled. He had no problem obliging to longer hugs so she could steep in his scent.

Ron had given his mother a hug and their father soon entered, joined by Ginny and Harry. Harry was smiled and clapped his mate on the back with a smile.

"Oi, Dad," George said reaching into his pocket to fish out a surprise. "Ron and I got this from a customer as a bonus but we thought it'd be of more use to you."

"What is it?" Arthur asked, looking at his offspring with a puzzled look. George pulled from his pocket a Muggle coin and tossed it to his father. Arthur caught it in his worn hands and when he realized what he held he gasped in delight. "Is this…is this really Muggle currency?

"Genuine, got it straight from a Muggle." George said with a laugh. Arthur held the coin gently in his fingertips as he inspected the shining metal.

"Arthur, put that away. We have dinner to be had and we don't want to be up all night." Molly said with loving shortness. Arthur sighed and placed the coin in his vest pocket but looked at George with a wink and a smile, mouthing a thank you. George nodded his head as he let go of Luna, entwining his large hand in her small one.

Together the two followed Hermione and Ron into the kitchen. It was crowded, much to Ron and George's surprise, with three unexpected visitors.

"Bill, Fleur, and…Charlie! Ahh Charlie!" Ron said with excitement, throwing himself into his oldest brother's arms.

"Good to see you're back from Romania." George said as he let go of Luna's hand to embrace his brother.

"I couldn't miss our sister marrying The Boy Who Lived," Charlie joked as he winked at Harry. "The event of the century, I am sure."

"Eh, it's just Harry. Scrawny, specky thing he is." George said teasingly. Next he embraced Fleur who was rather rosy and vibrant, more than usual. "How are you, dear sister-in-law of mine?"

"Rather well. Bill and I have some news to tell everyone." She said with a clever smile and George's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh?" He looked at Bill as he embraced him.

"If everyone can sit down we can finally find out!" Molly said with earnest, shooing everyone into their seats.

The Weasley table was barely able to fit into the room as Mrs. Weasley used an Engorging Enchantment on it so that it would stretch to fit the large family and future members. George could see that Fleur had not confided in her with the secret as she was quickly trying to get her brood settled.

Once all had been seated and the passing of food began, Molly looked to her daughter-in-law with excitement.

"So, Bill and Fleur, what is this big secret?" She prodded.

"Well," Bill said with a smile. "Fleur and I have decided to relocate closer to home."

Everyone let out a cheer except Molly. She was frowning at the two. Arthur looked over to his wife and let out a laugh.

"Why the frown, love?" He inquired.

"I was hoping this was going to be a grandchild!" She bellowed and the rest of the family began to laugh.

Merriment and conversation ensued as the group began to eat and reminisce. Charlie proceeded to tell several of his fantastic Dragon stories, some that George was sure he'd embellished just to hear Luna and Fleur give a squeal of delight.

At the closing of the meal, conversation began to drop as the occupants began to feel the drowsing effects of engorging the body with food. The stories became less fantastic and the talking had nearly ceased when Hermione brought up the subject of Muggles once again.

"There were Muggles in your shop today, George?" She asked before placing a fork filled with chocolate cake into her mouth.

"Just a couple, I think their children are attending Hogwarts this year. They seemed a little novice. Couple of them you could tell have made their way around Diagon a time or two. They were the ones who exchanged Muggle money for galleons and the like." He said taking Luna's hand beneath the table.

"They are the ones that Vaniteux wants to keep out!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've been hearing a thing or two around the Ministry, if you don't mind me cutting in." Arthur replied, leaning forward on the table. Hermione shook her head vigorously.

"No, please do inform us."

"Well," Arthur began. "And this is all speculation and rumors and things being overheard so don't be telling people that I am saying anything." He shot a look to Harry. "But there was a witch who has been living in the Muggle world for some time now, she's a bit frowned upon in the World, but that's not the point. She came in today demanding that there be an explanation for why a Dementor was allowed to be flying about the Muggle world so freely. Of course the receptionist assured her she had to have jinxed herself for thinking that but she persisted nonetheless. Nearly called St. Mungo's, reaching for an owl she was."

"Did she have any proof?" Hermione asked. The table had gone quiet as the family focused on the patriarch.

"She said that she has been living with a Muggle friend and another Wizard. Apparently the Wizard was attacked at his job by the creature." Arthur said with a frown. "She seems to think that it was in retribution for the Wizard courting a Muggle."

"You are hearing that more and more," Fleur said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked and Fleur looked to him with a wet frown.

"I mean, Muggles and Magical Folk." She said with a sigh. "I don't know how I feel about it and, I don't mean any disrespect towards your parents, Hermione," The woman responded.

"Just say the thought before its flighted." Luna encouraged her.

"I just think that dating a Muggle would be boring. I mean, they couldn't keep up with you. They'd never be able to use spells and everything they did would be by hand."

"Well soon enough they aren't even going to be allowed into the World." Hermione said bitterly. Ron looked to her.

"The Muggles you were talking about earlier, they were Muggles of any sort? Like the parents of young Witches and Wizards?"

"If you and George hadn't been so concentrated on food then I would have been able to tell you!" Hermione said with exasperation. "Yes, any Muggle. Even if their child is Magical. I've heard rumor as well that Vaniteux wants to adopt Muggle borns out to proper families." She said with a frown. "Almost as if Muggle parents are incompetent just because they are Muggle."

"He has a valid point though, doesn't he? Vaniteux, I mean." Percy asked as he looked at Hermione. "They can't be instructed properly in Magic or anything. I mean, you and Harry were clueless gits when you came to Hogwarts and think about how much more they could advance the schooling system if everyone knew about Magic before they came!"

"They are still their parents whether they are Magical or not!" Hermione argued.

"It would make things easier, Hermione." Harry spoke up. "My life would have been better had I grown up knowing what was around me. Though, things would be so different too I suppose. Perhaps the children should be given a choice."

"And perhaps some of them do love their parents!" Hermione was growing red in her argument.

"Let's not turn this nice dinner into a feud!" Molly scolded. She flicked her wrist and the dinner plates and dessert saucers went flying to the sink. "I think we are finished for this evening. I don't want this to end badly and we all end up fighting at Ginny and Harry's wedding. Now Charlie, love you can have Ron's room since he is going to be staying with George at his confounded shop."

"Right, Mum." Charlie said with a smile. "I am going to be headed off but I will be sure to stop by the little prank shop you have there, Georgie." He smiled at his brother before heading out. Percy soon followed then Fleur and Bill. Molly left with Ginny as Harry was explaining to Arthur how the British currency system worked. Soon the two of them had also departed. Hermione, Ron, Luna, and George were the only ones left.

"You still owe us a story!" Hermione cried out as she looked at George.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I know that Ron was saying something about you bumping into a Muggle." She said with narrowed eyes.

"You've been exploring the Muggle World?" Luna asked with fascination.

"No, this happened a long time ago. Nearly five years. Fred….Fred was alive at the time. It was him; he was the one that met the Muggle. I was merely looking for the prat all afternoon!"

"Explain," Hermione demanded.

"Fine, "George sighed as he looked at the feisty brunette. "It was when Fred and I were younger, I think before fourth year?" He tried to recall but the details were fuzzy. "We were going to be a pair of gits-"

"Not out of the ordinary," Ron muttered.

"And head into the Muggle World. We were separated and the next thing I know Fred is at a coffee shop chin wagging with a little Muggle girl. You'd think the two of them were speaking of getting married or something the way he was just into everything she was saying. You could tell she was enamored with that scoundrel at the time, though Fred and I were quite the desirables back then." George said with a grin. "Anyways, I wouldn't be surprised if he told her or even if it merely just slipped. That girl probably knows all about Wizards and Quidditch by now."

"You mean Fred was just out and about talking with Muggles?" Hermione said with a grin. "You two certainly were the trouble makers."

"Mum still doesn't know so if you two say anything..." He looked at Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled at him innocently.

"Never,"

"I don't trust you Granger." George said, eyeing the girl.

"I promise not to tell a soul. Well, that is until it comes down to standing up for Muggles."

"Mione, we all know how S.P.E.W. didn't work. And those are house elves. Muggles are fighting the legacy of Voldemort."

"S.P.E.W. is becoming quite popular, the idea anyways." Luna responded. "At least that is what father says a lot of his inquiry owls are bringing in. People are interested in the S.P.E.W. cause."

"Thanks for writing the article in _The Quibbler_," Hermione said with a smile.

"It's a very noble cause, Hermione. One _The Quibbler_ would be proud to support."

"Right-o." Ron said as he stretched. "Mione, do you want to go on a walk with me?"

George smiled as he knew the real reason Ron couldn't afford to buy a tux. Perhaps he could lend a galleon or two to his brother; he was using the money for the right cause. A box was weighing heavily in that pocket of his.

"I could use a brisk walk," She said with a smile and the two rose. George and Luna bid them good bye and as they left, George wrapped his arm around Luna's shoulders. He leaned over a placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I think we should go see how my father is doing with that coin I gave him and see if Harry needs a little bit of rescuing."

"I think that is a fantastic idea," She said with a smile and leaned over to place a small kiss on his lips. George smiled down at Luna, looking into her blue gray eyes. They glinted with delight as she looked back into his brown ones. He was finding happiness, something he never thought he'd ever even glimpse again after the Battle of Hogwarts.

It was returning with Luna.

He gently stood and Luna joined him, her arm interlocking with his as they left the kitchen with the enchanted scrubbers working away on the dishes. They went together to find the rest of the Weasleys as the night grew longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to say something to one of my loyal readers/reviewers...Happy Birthday Moonwolfsbane!**


	26. Chapter 25 What's Special?

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! For those that don't follow me on tumblr or my other story...I've had a really bad time with ear infections this past week and between the god awful pain of those and the meds that knock me out not much writing has happened. Hopefully this delay won't happen again! Sorry loves! Thanks for all the comments though! They made me pain lessen!**

* * *

><p>Lydia closed her eyes as she felt the warmth wrapping around her body, the way his jacket felt rough against her cheek, the pressure of his throat against her soft hair. She held him close in this embrace, something that she had surprised him with. It felt strange but so good to be able to just hold somebody merely because she wanted to. She wanted to feel him close and inhale the rich smell of his shampoo mixed with his cologne and that smell that just naturallygoes with a person, making them so distinct to those who know them well enough. She wanted to never forget this smell and a small part of her felt that this feeling wasn't going to be forever. That something was going wrong and he, nor Allison for that matter, was going to tell her what was occurring behind closed doors. She wished that she was Magical, that she could whisper Latin words to make things come flying across the room to her. To go to a school filled with Magical beings. She wondered in this moment if she was the reason that Fred wasn't with his family yet, the reason that he wasn't going with Allison into the Wizarding World. It was making her even angrier with herself, she was hindering him now and that wasn't what a proper girlfriend would do. She was supposed to be encouraging him forward, not holding him back.<p>

"Is something wrong," His hand slid up her spin and came to a rest at the base of her neck. Lydia shivered at the feeling and looked up to him, loosening her grip around his torso with her arms.

"What would make you think that?" She asked with a wink. His eyebrows contorted as he looked unabashedly into her eyes.

"You're holding me as if I am about to blow away," He chuckled. She blushed and dropped her hands at her side, her arms brushing her small purse. Her cheeks were even rosier in the crisp winter afternoon as she turned away from him with embarrassment.

"Hey," His warm fingers wrapped around his warm fingers around her chin, tilting her head back toward him. "I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon her cheek. His gloved hand went out to entwine with hers. A smile broke across her chilled cheeks as she giggled at her silly notion.

"I know," She clutched his hand tighter. "It's-it's juvenile and stupid." She shook her head and nervously brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face.

"Sounds like half my antics," He nudged her affectionately with a laugh. "How about a little honesty?"

"I just have this feeling, deep in my gut, that something is wrong." Lydia began as they walked hand in hand down the snow littered sidewalks. The two were spending a free afternoon Christmas shopping for friends and coworkers and were just about to make an afternoon stop in a local popular pub to try some of their Yuletide Specialties. The walk was slowed and eventually ceased by a combination of crowds and snow. Fred had pulled Lydia close to him to save her from being trampled by a swift moving group and she had taken the opportunity to wrap her arms around him.

"Why would you think that something is wrong? Aside from the whole Dementor Encounter from a week or so ago." He waved his hand nonchalantly in the air as if brushing the ordeal aside.

"Fred," She looked up at him sincerely. "Why haven't you gone with Allison back to the Wizarding World?"

"Shh!" He said and his shoved her hard into an alley way, she stumbled until she hit a wall. He put his hand on her mouth and she grabbed hold of his wrists with her fingers. "You shouldn't just go shouting that about with Dementors hot on my feet."

"I thought that you just called that a little Encounter." Lydia replied balefully, her voice muffled by the glove that rest on her mouth.

"I still don't want those buggers back," Fred said with a nod of his head. He dropped his hand.

"You still haven't answered my question," Lydia said with her impatient look. Fred smiled down at her before he placed his lips against hers once more. His hands braced his body against the wall as he snogged Lydia, she kissed eagerly back. Her arms wound about his neck as his kisses grew deeper, soon climaxing into wide mouth grasps. Teasingly he let go of her mouth and stepped back with a grin.

"You're avoiding the question," She pushed as she nudged him playfully in the stomach.

"What question?" He took hold of her mouth again. Lydia grabbed hold of his coat lapels and he pulled away once more, his lips stretching across his white teeth.

"It's a bit could out here, let's go inside the pub and get something nice to eat." He said with a wink. Lydia sighed but she let go of him and satisfied with linking her elbows with his, a dreamy look crossing her face. She could sometimes forget the stirrings Fred's lips kicked up in the pit of her stomach, feelings that made her want to rush him home in a cab rather than go off to a pub. But she would feel victorious even with the lunch and not a soft comforter cradling her back and a warm body pressed against her front. She pushed the thoughts, raw and exotic, from her mind as she followed him into the warmed building.

The two waited in a substantial line before they were able to order their lunches and settled into a table in the corner of the crowded room, the tightness forcing them to sit hip to hip. Fred held onto his mug of beer, sipping occasionally but Lydia held her hot chocolate between her still cold fingers. She shuddered as a chill ran down her back, her body trying to warm up with the heat around her. The man gently set his mug down beside her ceramic glass and took her hands from their death grip on the side of the drink. He peeled her gloves off and held her hands between his large, warm palms as he beamed down at her affectionately.

"Now are you going to answer my question?" She asked gently.

"I was hoping the snog would make you forget," He said with a chuckle.

"You are a good snogger," She cocked her head toward the right. "Not that I would want your ego to become blown out of a bigger proportion than it already is."

"Now, darling," He said with a mock bravado. "I suppose I'll have to answer your question since you flatter me so unashamedly. I'm just not ready,"

"What do you mean you're not ready?" Lydia jumped and her elbow jostled her mug, sending the brown liquid sloshing over the side.

"Whoa there, supermodel, you're going to hurt yourself if you jerk like that again." He took hold of her arm protectively to keep her from flinging it once again.

"Har, har," She laughed sarcastically. "Are you going to be honest with me or are we going to keep waltzing around the giant fact that you could go home to your family tomorrow? You just have to tell Allison and you can summon giant eagles…"

"They only do that in Middle Earth," Fred answered.

"Does that exist too?" Lydia's green eyes flew open widely.

"I have no idea, I doubt it. That's not the point. I don't remember everything yet. What if there is a reason that they aren't out there looking for me? Who says that there isn't a danger that I am bringing back to them by running into their arms willy nilly?"

"Fred, you have to do something. They love you and I know that you miss all of them more than a human being should. I know it must kill you to not have George by your side." Lydia responded and Fred shot her a saddened look.

"You're right, love. But I still don't know if the timing is right."

"There's another issue, isn't there?" She looked into Fred's lowered gaze.

"Things are just a little more complicated than I expected. That's all." He responded.

"Is it the job? I know that you love it and I know that Oliver has been a good workmate for you and all but-" Lydia began to speak quickly, her hands flying about her as she made lists in the air combined with gestures.

"No, no." Fred laughed as he grabbed hold of her swinging wrists. "It's not that at all. The job is fine but I think there is something better waiting at home."

Lydia turned to face the table once again, her fingers curling around the handle of the mug before she brought the cup to her mouth. She blew gently on its murky surface and then took a sip, wincing slightly at the heat mixed with the strong sweet taste. "I don't understand what issue could be greater than returning home for you, love."

He leaned over and wiped the hot chocolate mustache from her upper lip with his thumb. "They are of equal value in my eyes."

"What is with the cryptic messages? Is this a pact between you and Allison? Let's see who can confuse Lydia more?" She asked before taking another sip. "I just thought that family was everything to you, Fred. I assumed that if you could get back to your family, you would anyway you could."

"You jump to a lot of conclusions. You know me well," He said then paused to take a sip of his beer. "I would do anything to get back to my family. But, that's the word there, isn't it? Family…"

"Are we doing a word analysis now?" Lydia sighed.

"My, you are the impatient one today."

"There's something wrong and you aren't telling me! Neither you nor Allison! It's just 'keep Lydia in the dark!' I'm not going to tell anyone, Fred. I….I…I love you too much to bear to see anything more happen to you. When I heard about the Dementor I knew that I really should keep my nose out of this because it isn't my business. Plus, I was the one that had that thing poking around here in the first place, wasn't I?"

"Lydia," Fred said reaching out to her but the woman was caught up in her spew.

"No, it was! I mean we can't keep pretending anymore that I'm just as nifty and neat as you two are! I mean you guys are….are…well you know what you are. I shouldn't really be walking around shouting it and such. And I just want to be special and…I'm just not."

"Don't let anyone tell you that." Fred said with a serious look. "It doesn't matter if I can take a specially crafted piece of wood that's been enchanted and make it do what I want and you can't…that means nothing about your uniqueness and your creativity."

"I've already had that speech in kindergarten. Well, minus the enchanted bits of wood and what have you, but we're always told 'everyone is special'. When does that become more than horse shit? In life it doesn't matter how hard you've worked or whether you dream or whether you've wished with all your heart. If you're not the most beautiful, not the most talented, not the most athletic, not the most brilliant, if you're just the average Joe mucking about life that is how it ends. You're unspecial. You die unspecial, no one but maybe a few people who weep about it remembers you, there's a gray unspecial gravestone that sits upon your decaying matter. But you- you can do so much with what you have. You can change things, you can move mountains."

"Even those with power have to follow certain rules." Fred said as he downed more of his drink.

"Right but even so! You can do so much with what you have. You can influence hundreds of people, imagine the things that could be done with the abilities you have and-"

"When does my being special turn me into being a caged freak?" Fred asked and Lydia suddenly stopped, her hand flying over her mouth.

"Oh, oh Fred that's not what I meant." She placed a hand on his arm. He sighed and shook her hand away which caused a hurt look to cross her face. Next he came to wrap his arm about her shoulders, pulling her back into the well of the seat.

"I know that's not what you meant. But there's the funny thing about being 'extra-ordinary'; all the powerless people dream about being you yet you'd give money just to be the ordinary people."

"You don't mean that?" Lydia asked. Fred sighed.

"There's a lot of complicated things going on behind the curtain of this world and theirs, things that I don't think Allison has told me and I'm sure even more that she doesn't even understand is going on." He leaned his cheek into the top of her head, hers resting on his shoulder. "You don't think I wanted to meet you three years ago and wished that I could have stayed with you? That I could have pursued you sooner? Of course I do because it's taken me taken me too long to realize what a spectacular doll I have before me and I could have wasted a lot of that formality time much earlier and had more of this time. But that is the past and nothing can be done about that, now can it?"

Lydia pulled away from him with a shocked look and he sat upright suddenly. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just….you wish you could have met me sooner?" She said looking at the table.

"Why do you doubt that?" He said with a laugh.

"I wonder if this is how it feels?" She said distantly.

"What feels?"

"Being in love. Knowing that the person you are sitting next to was inside your head at one point, someone you dreamed about, and the next thing you know they're sitting right there saying they wished they had met you sooner."

Fred wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss upon her cheek. "It's a spectacular warming inside you, isn't it?" He whispered. All she could do was nod her head.

"FRED WEASLEY!" Came a shout above the crowd and Fred smiled at her, untwining his arms. "Looks like the food is ready."

They stood and hand in hand went to retrieve their food.

* * *

><p>"You are not serious. There is no way in bloody hell you are serious right now." Allison looked up from the counter where she had pulled her chair up and was doing a crossword puzzle.<p>

"I'm just getting your suggestion, not your approval." Fred said with a shrug.

"You haven't even known her for a year. You are pulling my leg. I mean, do you _want_ to return to the Wizarding Community with your balls attached."

"Why are you being a crusty old witch about this?" Fred leaned across the table.

"Fred, this isn't about buying her a pony. This is way bigger than a pony actually. And you are not treating it that way. This is a big deal. A big commitment. Not one you clean up after once it's had an accident."

"She can say no, Allison. She is an adult; I think it's time that someone treated her that way." Fred crossed his arms indignantly.

"I hope that that wasn't an accusation that I treat her like a little kid," Allison's voice was full of vehemence and underlined with warning.

"Now, why would I ever accuse you of that?"

"Fred, knock the bullshit parade off. I don't treat her like a little kid. And keeping her from knowing everything about the Wizarding World is not my babying her, it's my protecting her because she is a Muggle and I've already told you that the winds are changing in that Ministry Department."

"But what about Muggles that are married to Wizards?"

"Fred, you are not going to win me over to your side. You two are still young. And you're practically a preteen with the way that you act."

"I have a job!"

"Blowing things up, that's right I forgot." Allison rolled her eyes and licked her spoon. "You are not going to ask her, alright. That is just…..insane."

"It's not insane,"

"You are talking like a hormone driven fifteen year old male." She said and paused. "You aren't….oh fuck, don't tell me that you are going to ask her because you want some hanky panky."

"What?" Fred asked with mixed shock and confusion.

"You need some relief so you figure…wait…" She studied his face, disbelief crossing her features. "You haven't even proposed that, have you?"

"No, I figured she could bring it up if she wanted to but I'd just kind of go with the flow."

"This is such a bad plan already," Allison covered her hand with her face and groaned. "You know she isn't going to want to fool around until you pull a Beyonce?"

"Come again?" Fred looked at Allison blankly.

"Put a ring on it," Allison held her hand up and flipped it back and forth several times. "God, I forget you Weasleys grew up with no technology, didn't you?"

"I think we had a radio."

"You made it to the nineteen twenties, congratulations." She droned sarcastically. "You're only a whole decade or so behind. But that's not the point. This is Lydia," Allison drew a well sketched out woman on the newspaper print before her. She then proceeded to draw a large heart in the middle of the female's chest as well as several on her arms. "Lydia is the Grinch when he gets all better. He heart is two sizes too large. So if you take that giant ass foot and stamp on that heart, it takes awhile to pick up all those bitty pieces."

"No pressure on me or anything," Fred gulped.

"None at all," Allison said smoothly. "So, see this girl is smart. That little opening down there- we call that a _vagina_-"

"THANK you, Allison. I think I know anatomy." Fred answered.

"We didn't exactly learn about that at Hogwarts so I wasn't sure." Allison beamed. "Plus you seem to be a little nervous about the mention of the word vagina. How about testi-"

"Alright, can we stop? I am not here for a sex lesson." Fred said placing his hands on his ears.

"Fine. Alright, back to Lydia Lesson. That little vagina-"

"Thank you,"

"Welcome, that's a total entrance to her heart right there. You stick your little gigglestick up there

"My what?"

"God, don't you ever look for entertainment in badly written Twifics? Anyways, in that moment _bam-_you got it all. It just bleeds everywhere-"

"What does?" Fred's eyes widened in horror.

"Her heart, you dipstick." Allison groaned.

"It bleeds?"

"Figuratively." She said and took another sip of her drink. "And yeah, you've got her forever. Little is going to deter her from admiring you til the sun goes out."

"You kind of make her sound spineless," Fred noted.

"Alright, something will piss her off every once in awhile and then there's PMS. Oh and oodles of children. As long as you are ready to be the father of 'a billion firecrotches and counting' then there's the fact that they'll all be out of control then sure you can risk my wrath asking her." She smiled. "Of course, it better be the best damn thing you've ever done in your life. I don't care if you change your mind as soon as you're done."

"You already locked me into marriage with her…"

"Damn straight I have." Allison said with a smile. "I do hope you'll show your schedule to me as soon as you're done making it." She said sweetly.

"Aye aye, Captain." Fred rolled his eyes. "At least I know that she's kept safe with a watch dog like you."

"The favor isn't for you, Sir Fire Crotch." Allison said sternly. "It's only because she's fucking amazing,"

"I know," He paused to turn to Allison. "And I can't just let that pass me by."

A pleased grin crossed the woman's lips as her gaze flitted up from the black and white word puzzle before her. "You have won points, Sir Fire Crotch…that's kind of catchy."

"Great," Fred sighed and his head was reeling as he was planning the most wild, romantic, exciting, endearing proposal his imagination could create.

This was going to take a while, the details were going to be intricate.

Fred began to try to recall how to fly a broom.

First, he'd have to get his hands on one.


	27. Chapter 26 Sewing Doubt

**AHH****HH! Sorry about the really long break there guys. I was just really busy with school and making friends and what not that I could not find a time to write. But here we are :D And the plot thickens!**

**Thanks guys for pestering me to keep up with this. I was going through my stuff that I have saved up and let's just say this story is going to be around for a long while! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had been wondering the market place minding her own business. In fact, Lydia was enjoying the feel of the oranges and bringing the tart fruit to her nose to inhale its sharp scent. She had that feeling that someone was watching her; she'd had it all day. It was something that she wasn't able to shake. Lydia had ignored it, chalking it all up to paranoia and continued shopping.<p>

"Oranges for Allison," She placed several of the round fruits into her shopping cart. "Now I have to get the chicken for-"

"Excuse me," A voice came from behind her and Lydia let out a small yelp as she turned.

The woman that stood before her had sharp features- a pointed chin, a small, displeased mouth. Her beady eyes looked beyond her glasses and seemed to bore into the auburn woman's soul.

"Y-y-yes, can I help you?" Lydia asked as she began to regain her composure.

"Are you friends with Fred Weasley?" The woman's voice was thick and gritty, almost as if she had been smoking for most of her life.

"Why does this concern you, madam? Is he in some sort of trouble?" Lydia rested her palms on the handle of the buggy but she looked at the woman suspiciously out of the corner of her eyes.

"It is a question I need you to answer, Miss." She replied.

"Well, I am afraid that I cannot." Lydia attempted to push the cart forward but she was stopped by the toe of the woman.

"You don't seem to understand, Miss." The woman sidled closer to Lydia which caused the auburn haired woman to wince uncomfortably.

"I'm afraid that I don't. So any illumination on the matter-"

"Illumination is something that would help I suppose." The mysterious lady cut her off mid sentence. "Listen Miss-"

"The name is Lydia." She asserted herself and held out her right hand in greeting. "Lydia, and what is yours?"

"That doesn't concern _you_, I am afraid. You'll have to settle for no answer." She laughed.

"Well, I suppose that shall have to do for now."

"Miss Lydia, do you believe in witches and warlocks?"

"Well, I suppose that is a funny question," Lydia looked at the woman wide eyed. Her pulse was racing in her throat and she looked around the room frantically for a dark object floating about.

"Is there something about to jump out at me?" The inquisitor asked with a calm voice. Lydia gulped as she looked down at her.

"No, no not at all. I suppose you're sudden appearance has me a bit off. That's all." She responded with a smile. "I suppose I must believe in magical folk. For where did the idea spring up from?"

"I suppose you'll be telling me that you believe in Santa Claus next?" The woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as I believe in unicorns and leprechauns," Lydia giggled nervously.

"Right," The older woman responded with little enthusiasm or entertainment.

Lydia looked her over and saw that she had to be quite old indeed. Her face was covered in all sorts of wrinkles; from laugh lines to crow's feet. However she didn't seem like she was in the mood for a laugh. Her hair was cut in a short, black bob. It was a small helmet that sat upon her giant forehead and her small pointed nose.

"What does this have to do with Fred Weasley?" Lydia asked as she looked at the woman with wide innocent eyes.

"Has your friend, Mr. Weasley, has he exhibited any strange behavior as of late?" She asked.

"Come to think of it, he has been a bit peculiar. Almost as if he is hiding something from me." She noted with a small frown. "We've been in a relationship for a couple months now- oh you don't think it's too early for him to pop the question?"

"I am afraid that I do not know what you speak of, dear. Care to explain your situation a little further?"

"What is there to explain?" Lydia chortled. "We've been dating for some time, we both want to get married and have kids. So I was wondering if perhaps he was thinking about asking _that _question."

"I am not fortune teller, Miss Lydia." The woman said flatly. "Thus I cannot divinize for you whether he will or he won't. But I can give you a clear warning."

"A warning?" Lydia asked with a confused look about her features. Who was this woman and what exactly did she want? And why was she so inquisitive about Fred's magical stance.

"Yes, though it probably will make little sense. Back where I come from it is extremely important."

"Right, now where is it you're from again, if you don't mind my asking?"

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that if a wizard were to meet a non magical being, a Muggle we shall name them for a reference point, he is not to marry her. It could be gravely misfortunate for him if he does."

"Right," Lydia asked, scrunching her nose. "Now if you'd please tell me who is passing on this wise word of advice and perhaps maybe a little bit more about where you're from or something like that bit."

"The time is getting away and I best be as well. Good afternoon to you." The woman turned and clicked away on heels. Lydia took hold of her cart and swung it around after her.

"Hold on a tick, Miss, I merely just want to know-" The woman turned a corner and Lydia pulled hard on her buggy to get it to turn. But when she reached the aisle there was nothing there.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Lydia muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>"And she just showed up, out of nowhere?" Fred looked at her with a frown.<p>

"Right, she did. I wasn't sure what to do with her at first." Lydia answered from the couch.

"Strange bit of advice to give you as well," He frowned and reached inside his pants pocket. He produced his wand and twirled it about in his fingertips.

"What do you suppose it means?" Lydia asked with wide eyes.

"Perhaps she is just jealous. Maybe she was my girlfriend or something of the sort-"

"No, she was too old for you, Freddie, even if you did go for the older women." Lydia sighed as she curled up tighter on the sofa. Fred smiled down at her and flung himself on the cushion next to her. "I don't even know why I was listening to her. We've barely been in a relationship as it is and she is right. I'm not a magical being."

"I see no difference between us aside from that." Fred laughed. "I imagine that we'll turn out upright even if you aren't a magical being. She was just probably trying to give you a scare. Like those silly beings that Allison has been telling me will turn into your biggest fear. And we all know yours isn't feeling adequate enough." He murmured as he wrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

"Fred, please just _really_ consider marrying me if you decide anywhere near that. It's a big decision and-"

"Will you stop treating me like a child? I know that. Don't think I'm running into anything without pondering a bit first. Give this chap some credit, will you?"

"I'm sorry, Fred. I don't mean to be so uptight about all of this."

"It's new to us both and it's a whole world that you've never known about and that I've forgotten about." He smiled down at her. "Don't let it worry your pretty head, alright? Now, let's go and prepare us some supper. What do you say to that?"

"I say that is sounds like a brilliant idea- after I snog the most perfect man in the world." She cooed as she climbed into his lap and began to kiss his lips. His lips tightened into a pleased smile before he kissed back.

"Might as well get this all in before Allison gets back," He moaned.

"Oh god, if she complains again-" But Lydia didn't finish her threat as Fred took her mouth again. She cursed herself for her morals. Now would be the perfect time to make love.

But so much doubt was being sewn that Lydia knew her heart wouldn't know what to do with that connection.


	28. Chapter 27 A Visit to the Ministry

**Hey guys! More updates. And you'll have to excuse this one. I checked it over as best I could but it's 3:30 in the morning here and I'm a bit tired. But it's done. and it's up! and I hope you love it!**

* * *

><p>Allison marched through the halls of the Ministry, which for this time of day were peculiarly empty. The sound of her knee high boots hitting the marble floors echoed through the corridor. She felt particularly strengthened by the sound as she marched forth before the board.<p>

She reached the doors to the Counsel Room and flung them open with a flick of the wrist and twirl of her wand. She couldn't help but giggle at how childish she was being with her charms and spells. Surely she would encore scolding when she entered the room filled with Ministry officials.

However, the room was nearly empty. There were two members mulling about the room with eager looks upon their faces. The woman found herself boiling over with rage. She had set up an appointment to meet with the board today and it appeared as if no one bothered to even show up.

"Where is the Board?" She charged into the center of the room and looked about to the members that remained.

"They are out at Mr. Harry Potter's wedding along with the rest of the Community." One of the members answered her. "Just where we want to be,"

"Harry Potter is marrying?" Allison responded with disbelief.

"Right he is. The only girl from that red headed family- the father works in the Ministry. What's his name again, Buxbee?" The bald one replied to the salt and pepper haired man that sat across the room from him.

"Ah yeah, Arthur Weasley's daughter." Buxbee chimed in.

"Weasley is it?" Allison echoed the man. "They have their wedding today."

"Seemed really fast too much of us in the World as well but I suppose if you know then you know." The bald man shrugged his shoulders.

"Right," Allison replied. "But I had an appointment with the Ministry today."

"So you're the witch that kept us from going to the wedding." The salt and pepper man answered.

"Sorry to spoil the fun." Allison said crossly. "I have important matters to bring up with the board and-"

"Are you the raving loony that said something about there being a Dementor on the loose in the Muggle World?" Buxbee laughed.

"Blimey, I think she is!" The other joined in the chortle.

"There _was _a Dementor on the loose and the Ministry should be grateful that it was stopped by a Wizard."

"You're here on behalf of a Muggle, aren't you?" Buxbee interrupted Allison.

"Of sorts, I am. Not directly."

"Right, she is the one questioning about the rights of Muggles, she is Halifax."

"Oh, another one of those Muggle Supporters? You'll be joining the likes of one mad Hermione Granger, I have no doubt." Halifax commented.

"Hermione Granger? Oh god, why am I so out of touch with the Wizarding World?" Allison muttered to herself.

"We are commanded to inform you that Muggles are below Wizards." Halifax produced a parchment from beneath his robes.

"That doesn't sound elitist or anything." Allison responded as she reached for the paper. Halifax drew it from her grasp.

"You cannot marry a Muggle and make it legal anymore. The board voted against that yesterday." Buxbee responded.

"You must be kidding me," Allison said with a sneer. "I thought for sure that the Ministry had some sense after the war."

"Here is what we learned after The War, Miss Allison," Halifax responded with heat. "We have learned that mixing races leads to squibs and half bloods. We have learned, from the example of one Tom Riddle (or Lord Voldemort in case you have no idea where that name comes from), that half bloods and mudbloods and squibs are nothing but trouble in the Wizarding community. It leads to prejudice and segregation. One would think that from the scar Miss Bellatrix LeStrange placed upon her arm that Miss Granger and her band of activists would clearly understand this. They keep on fighting, however, for these half pure lives."

"Half pure, is that what anyone who isn't a pure blooded Wizard is referred to from now on?"

"Legally so, they are now recognized by the Ministry. All Half Pures above the age of eleven of this coming year will be brought to pure blood status as we attempt to resurrect the Magical genes."

"This is like a science experiment gone wrong!" Allison scoffed "And what does the Ministry plan on doing with the squibs that are born during this time? They would be considered half pures."

"Squibs would be removed from the Wizarding community little by little. Perhaps, by weaning them out as we used to do, we can keep the gene from spreading and we can expect nothing but full blooded Wizards and Witches."

"So you are proposing to cut off the Magical community from the rest of the world?"

"The rest of the world," Interrupted Buxbee, "Is a Muggle World. They are not us just as much as we are not them. They are allowed to keep their silly customs and they must strive by working with their hands. We have a community that has been torn apart by the affects of breeding Muggles and Magics. It has caused the death of hundreds of people and has almost wiped out all of us completely."

"I understand the concern about that," Allison interjected.

"Do you really? If you understand the concern then why do you insist on bringing up such painful memories for families?" Halifax laughed. "The Weasley's themselves having an empty chair on their side of the family for Fredrick Weasley. No one knows where his body even went off to after the war. They could pay their child and their brother no respect. How do you think that family feels? They have a giant hole in their hearts."

"Fred Weasley's body cannot be found because he is not dead." Allison looked defiantly across the room at the graying man.

"You are insistent upon hurting the families that are involved in all of this, aren't you? I suppose you are going to talk to Zany Lovegood himself and have this story posted in that rumor filled paper of his? Are you that determined to bring pain to more families."

"I've come here to argue my case." Allison said with a sneer. "There is no reason that a Muggle should not be allowed to enter into a marriage-"

"It will not stop at just marriages." Halifax laughed. "Don't think that before long we will succeed from segregating the Muggle world from our Magical one."

"Are you saying that you are not going to allow the parents, the wives, the children that are Muggles to be allowed to enter into the world?" Allison asked with disgust.

"That is exactly what we are saying." Buxbee responded. The top of his bald head shone in the dim lighting of the board room as he leaned forward in his chair to look down upon the Witch. "The public is not sure how to take the banning of Muggle parents in the Wizarding world what with Hermione Granger-"

"There is that name again." Allison groaned.

"You do not know of Hermione Granger?" Halifax looked across to Buxbee.

"This is the example of what happens when we combine the Muggle with Magics." The bald man shook his head with disgust.

"She is a restored half pure, one of the Golden Trio. Said to be the greatest Witch of her Time." Halifax said to Allison.

"The Golden Trio?"

"One Harry Potter and his two companions Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

"Another Weasley." Allison groaned. "How many do they have?"

"I believe there are seven in total." Buxbee responded.

"Granger is engaged to Weasley. So soon enough there will be another girl to that family." Halifax noted.

"Clearly Lydia has found the right man for her," Allison groaned.

"What was that?" Buxbee inquired.

"Nothing, it really doesn't matter." Allison responded. "So there is nothing I can argue to perhaps dissuade you from any Muggle Prejudice."

"Not unless you can reverse the clock and take Tom Riddle out of the picture." Halifax responded.

"Talk about stereotyping. Out of the thousands of "half pures" (as you call them) through the centuries you still only focus on the one bad apple."

"One bad apple is only the father of dozens more." Halifax scolded Allison. "And I hope that your counsel here isn't trying to tell us that there will be a Muggle joining the ranks of us in the near future."

"I am not an Oracle; it is not for me to say." Allison responded coyly. "I have half a mind to go and tell the Weasleys that their son is alive."

"And where is your proof?" Buxbee laughed.

"He's a bit detained at the moment with a Muggle." Allison said sharply.

"There is the slightest bit of truth you've spoken for the whole evening." Halifax laughed. "Only a Weasley would sympathize with a Muggle- silly old Arthur and his obsessions with the non Magical kind."

"If the Ministry does truly ban all Muggles from the Magical World, it will be a day long regretted." Allison crossed her arms, glaring down her nose at Halifax.

"I am sure they will regret it," Buxbee responded. "Regret that they hadn't done it sooner. Now, if we are done here, Halifax and I have a reception we would like to attend."

"I wouldn't want to keep you two from celebrating your hero." Allison said flatly. "I mean since it's acceptable. He did marry a Witch after all."

"That's because he is a Potter, a sensible being who would marry a witch. Not one leaping after Muggles." Buxbee chided the Witch.

"Good day to you, Miss Allison." Halifax responded before waving his wand and disappearating into the air. Buxbee quickly flicked his wand and joined him.

"What are we going to do, Fred?" Allison muttered to herself. "What in Merlin's Pants are we going to do?"


	29. Chapter 28 Plan B

Molly Weasley sat next to Arthur as the two watched Harry and Ginny sitting at the head table. Ginny looked absolutely stunning in her long sleeved laced wedding dress. Her bright red hair was pulled back into a high, messy bun; the bits of hairs that stuck out were curled and framed her round face nicely. Her spray of freckles was extremely noticeable today, as she was adorned all in white against her already alabaster skin.

Harry himself appeared rather dapper as he sat proudly next to Ginny. He held her hand gently in his left as he listened to Hermione giving a speech about their time as a trio and how he led everyone against Voldemort. It was a time of celebration and remembering. The only one that remained still throughout the entire ceremony was George. Luna was sitting next to him now, her half aware gaze focused on Molly's next daughter in law. George sat stiffly, looking at the empty chair that now graced the Weasley family at the reception. It was where Fred was supposed to sit.

Molly had allowed George permission to sit next to Fred's empty chair during the ceremony but she had encouraged Luna to come sit with the family at the reception. She was hoping that the girl would help George get his mind off his brother. It didn't seem to be working and Molly's hopes were sinking. Would every celebration and gathering be like this? Where George would appear and he'd be sullen and withdrawn, so unlike his normal behavior?

Molly tried her best to focus upon Hermione's words as she praised Ginny for her courage and her part in the fight.

"Harry and Ginny, I couldn't know a couple more happy than the two of you." Hermione smiled as she nervously gripped her right forearm with her left hand. She was adorned in a regal purple bridesmaid gown. Her hair was halfway pulled back and Molly couldn't help but admire the girl's beauty. She really was a beautiful child.

"Except for perhaps you and Ron!" Charlie couldn't help but interject which caused Hermione to glow red with embarrassment. It was no secret that the two of them were now engaged to be married and we planning on a spring wedding. Molly's heart seized with slight dismay as she realized that all she had left were Charlie and George. Though, even she had to admit that she wouldn't mind accepting the lithe Lovegood as a daughter in law.

"Right." Hermione cleared her throat before continuing on. "You two have both made your mark on Wizarding History and I cannot wait to see the mark that you will make on the romantic history of the world."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry nodded at his friend as she finished her speech. Hermione seemed relieved to have it over and joined Ron at the head table once more. Molly winked at the young woman when she caught her eye. It caused her to smile as she placed her hand in Ron's.

"Can you believe it, Molls?" Arthur whispered into her ear. "All our children are all grown up now. We're nearly an empty nest."

"If only we can get that one back up on his feet," Molly glanced over to George. His face was turned to Luna's; her gray eyes were intently looking upon the man's face.

"He'll come around in his own time, in his own way, Molls. Don't rush him." Arthur patted the back of her hand and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. She nodded and leaned her hand on his shoulder. She was so thankful for his wisdom at a time like this.

"Excuse me!" Hagrid's voice could be heard ringing across the tent that rose above everyone's heads. Molly found herself turning her head to spot the half giant running after a rather short young woman with raven black hair and dressed in Wizarding robes.

"I have the truth!" Bellowed the girl.

"What is this nonsense?" Vaniteaux demanded, standing up from the table where he was seated.

"I am here to tell you the truth and set straight ways that are bound to ruin the Wizarding World for good!" The girl shouted.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded as he stood in surprise.

"It doesn't matter," The woman shouted. Her wild eyes were scanning the room quickly and she was trying her best to dodge Hagrid's big hands. Molly looked to Arthur who glanced down at her with a confused look.

"Mrs. Weasley!" The woman shouted, bringing Molly back to the center of the tent. The woman was now running at her now at full speed. She found herself pressing her back against the chair. "Mrs. Molly Weasley, I need to tell you something important. And you-" She pointed her finger at George. "You are the one that needs to know this more than anyone else."

"What is the meaning of this?" George looked at his mother for answers but all Molly was able to do was shoot back a blank stare.

"Please, just hear me out. Since our completely worthless Ministry won't." The woman said, glaring over at Vaniteaux when she mentioned the administration's name. "Fred Weasley is alive! He's alive."

"Get. Out. Of. Here." George was the first to respond. Molly turned to look at her son. Luna was clutching his arm and stroking it gently, her lips moving but words that only George could hear came forth. He was standing upright and his hazel eyes were blazing in fury. "You take your lies and you leave this place."

"Please, George Weasley, I am telling you the truth." The woman was pleading. George was shaking in anger as he looked upon her.

"What are you doing here?" Molly spoke up, heartbreak ringing in her voice. "We are having a nice time and you go and bring news like this."

George was storming out of the tent and the attendees were stirring with chatter.

"Please, I am not trying to tell this you and your family to hurt you." The woman pleaded. Hagrid's hands were upon her now, however, and he was dragging her away. She was kicking and flailing but Molly turned back to Arthur.

George was long gone but much to Molly's relief so was Luna. The mother sat down in her chair, her stomach achurn with grief once again.

"I am so sorry about that, Mrs. Weasley," A deep voice came from behind the woman. She turned to find that the Minister himself was before her.

"Oh, Mister Vantieaux," Molly responded. Arthur stood and shook hands with the official. His hand was resting upon his wife's shoulder.

"That was a Witch by the name of Allison Freund," Vaniteaux began to explain. "She has been a large leader in the fight for Muggle's rights along with Ms. Granger. I am sure you know about this movement."

"Indeed we do," Arthur responded. "And we are in full support of it."

"Well whether you are in support or not, this should not condone the actions that have been taken this afternoon." The Minister said, kneeling before the woman. "I am terribly sorry for the lies that have been brought to your table today. On a day that is supposed to be filled with much celebration. Rest assured appropriate actions will be taken."

"Don't hurt her," Molly responded." She most likely meant to do us well by it and I don't want to see her hurt because of it."

"As you wish, Mrs. Weasley, we will make sure that Freund is merely warned. Are you sure that this is a wise choice given that your son seems to have been-"

"George is a man, he will be alright. He's going to have to live with this doubt the rest of his life and perhaps seeing it in the flesh may help him sort out how he is going to deal with this." Arthur responded for Molly. She reached up and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Mum, are you alright?" Charlie came running up to his mother.

"I am fine!" Molly said and she stood to her feet. The entire audience had become quiet and they looked at the table of the Weasley family. Molly looked around at the mass of people not talking and shook her fading red hair. "We are at a wedding! The Wedding of Harry Potter himself! Why do I see long faces and no celebration? Let's get a move on shall we?" She responded and took her seat, raising her champagne glass. "To family!"

"To family," Came the resounding cry of the crowd. Molly brought the glass to her lips and sipped the bitter liquid. She then returned to the chair that she had been sitting in. She worried for George but she knew that Luna would do him well. While the girl lacked social grace and aptitude she did not lack wise words when they were needed. She knew a good thing when it was coming and she was prepared to let it happen. She would enjoy the day of saying goodbye to her daughter for the time being.

* * *

><p>George was furiously pacing the lawn of his family's house. His stomach was churning in anger at what that girl had said to him about Fred. How dare she say things that were nothing but lies and false hope? Fred was not alive, he was dead. He would not come back to him and it was not amusing that she seemed to indicate otherwise.<p>

"Sometimes news comes to us in the most upsetting way." He heard Luna's light voice come from behind him. He turned and found her standing a distance away. She must have been watching him pace back and forth in that one spot. She was patient beyond measure, she was. He knew that Luna Lovegood was the one. He was sitting on the ring now, waiting for the right time to ask her.

"Luna, that wasn't news. That was nothing but lies."

"I cannot judge what I do not know." She said with a sigh. "Though the words that she spoke made no sense I cannot say whether or not she was deceiving you or whether she truly believed her words were truth."

"Luna, I can't live my life wondering if my brother is still alive. I have just learned to get up in the morning again and know that he isn't going to be there in the shop. I've learned that there won't be someone who knows exactly what I am going to say. I know that and I've come to accept it."

"Why is there still so much doubt in your heart, my George?" She asked as she looked up into his eyes. He looked away with a sigh.

"I have this gut feeling deep down inside that he is still out there. That my brother really isn't dead and that I am just missing something, some clue or-"

"Your instinct may not be incorrect, love." Luna responded. "However, you will have to live as if it were so for he is not here right now."

"Luna, what would I do without you?" George asked as he walked over to her. He leaned over and wrapped his arms about her; he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She responded and brought her arms around his waist. She placed her cheek against his chest and sighed.

"You would have been fine; you would have found something to keep you going." Luna responded gently. "It is deep inside of you; a desire to survive is buried extremely deep." She placed a hand on his chest now and he laughed.

"You never give yourself enough credit, Luna Lovegood." He said and wrapped a hand around the back of her head. He knew he would never love someone as much as he loved Fred. But Luna was an awfully close second place.

"What are we doing out here, missing the wedding?" He chortled and loosened his grip on her. His long fingers swept down her forearm and when it located her hand, he engulfed it with his own. Bringing the small hand upwards he bent over to kiss the pale skin of the back of her hand. "May I escort you back to the tent?"

"It would be my honor," She said lightly with a smile. George felt his heart jump with joy as the two made their way across the field back to the reception.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for reading guys. I also wanted to let my readers know about something. I was invited to do an RPG group for Harry Potter and thus far it's been a lot of fun- though there aren't too many of us (especially Gryffindors). It's a make your own character kind of deal and you can read more over at the site. But it's a great way to get connected with people as well as improve your writing and plot development. If you're interested hop on over to<strong>

**hogwartsvsdurmstrang(dot)forummotion(dot)co(dot)uk.**

**and obviously the dots are periods. I hope to see you guys there!**


	30. Chapter 29 Frosting on the Cookie

Fred walked into the house, a smile plastered across his oval face. He knew that the time was nearly here and the game was going to be set in motion. His stomach jumped with nerves as he reached his hand into his pocket. The box was velvety and felt soft against the pads of his fingers. His wallet was a little lighter today but it was for one of the best reasons in the world.

He was waiting for Allison to return to hear what the news was on the Wizarding front. He wanted to return back to his family, to bring Lydia with him. But he knew that he couldn't go barreling into the community without care toward consequence.

"Fred, are you home?" He heard Lydia's voice coming from the kitchen. He grinned hearing it and set his bag down, pushing the box with the piece of jewelry deep into his pocket.

"Indeed I am," Fred threw his keys into the bowl and walked down the hall, veering to the left at the end of the hall and entered the kitchen.

Lydia was taking a rack of cookies out of the oven, placing it on the marble countertop. She then placed another tray on the spot she cleared. Fred walked up to the island and looked down to find brown colored men, faceless and naked, but wafting with wonderful smells.

"What are these?" He pondered looking over the goodies.

"Gingerbread men, though I know that they truly aren't ginger." Lydia said with a smile and turned, pulling the oven mitts from her hands. She was wearing a red apron that was covered with flour handprints and bits of cookie mix.

Fred reached over and took a cookie from the trail. He hissed at the heat and instinctively blew on it.

"Mister, they aren't even clothed yet!" The woman scolded him and Fred winked at her, taking a cautious bit. "Fred,"

"Mmm it's really good, love." Fred commented after chewing on the cookie for a bit.

"They don't even have icing on them yet. Let me take the time to decorate them properly and-"

Fred reached out and grabbed hold of her forearm, pulling her to him. He swallowed the spiced cookie and leaned down to place his lips upon hers.

She kissed back, her hand now cupping his cheek. She pulled away and looked up into his dark eyes with her bright green ones.

"You sure know how to distract a lady." Lydia answered with slight annoyance. Fred wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She moaned slightly and then pushed him away.

"I really need to get these cookies done," She said as she turned her back on the man. Fred sighed and he reached into his pocket again. Two rings and a vow were all he needed to be with her the way he wanted to be. He wished money just grew on trees.

"They need to be eaten so you better hurry up." He teased.

"Hey, have you seen Allison?" Lydia asked as she picked up the dirty dishes to be thrown in the sink.

"I can't say that I have." Fred responded as he watched her prepare the frosting in a plastic bag. "She tends to come and though. Which would be why she is our third roommate." He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"She usually gives me some kind of note if she does do that. Or at least a text." She pulled her phone from her apron pocket. "I haven't seen her in at least a week and even if she were working I would hear something of her at night when she is most active. Or if she was living at her office there'd be some sign she's around."

Her thumb gliding across the screen. She frowned as she began to read something, a smile then flitting across her face. "It's just from you."

"You say that as if it's just something that happens," He said with a fake hurt tone in his voice.

"Don't worry, babe, I promise that every text you send makes my day." She passed by him and placed a kiss roughly on his cheek.

"Har har, I hear a lot of sarcasm in that comment." Fred responded.

"I hope that she is alright, she said something about going to the Ministry of Magic." Lydia commented before biting her bottom lip in an effort to squeeze icing from the tip of the plastic bag.

"She can handle herself in front of all those Wizards. I'd be more afraid for them than they should be of her." Fred responded as he reached for another cookie.

"I'm serious, Fred. You cannot eat all of them." Lydia said with a sour face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Fred asked then took a bite of the cookie he had snatched.

"I'll just have to-" Lydia ran at him with the icing and gave a firm squeeze. The sugary substance stained red burst all over Fred's shirt.

"Lydia this is-" He jumped up without finishing his sentence and grabbed the icing from her. He squeezed the end on the other side and it exploded all over her. Lydia let out a shriek and she pushed at him. Fred laughed as he wrestled the bag from his wife and held it above his head, letting the sugar fall all over his girlfriend. He squeezed harder and heard a dreadful pop. Next he felt a gooey substance slide down his face and land in his hair and on his shoulders. Lydia screeched and then began to laugh harder. The bag had exploded in the air and now coated Fred. He was trying his best to grab handfuls of it to coat Lydia with but she was quick to the draw and had her hands buried in the thick patches on his shoulders. She was blending it into his shirt and down his chest. He reached over her and began to ruffle her hair, pushing the icing further into her locks. She was laughing and letting out small screams at the same time. Fred took a step toward her and his foot slipped in the icing. He grabbed hold of her arm as he fell backwards.

He landed on his back, she on top of him. The impact was uncomfortable at first but he was fine and she seemed to be as well on top of him.

"You have a little bit right on your mouth there," Fred pointed to her lower lip. She closed her eyes as she giggled.

"I am pretty sure I have a little bit everywhere, Fred." She retorted. Fred craned his neck and caught her bottom lip in her mouth. She kissed him back. The sweet taste of the red icing filled his mouth as well as the taste of her. His hand crept up her back and came to settle at the base of her neck as he settled into the kiss. His fingers twirled in her shoulder length curly hair as he licked the rest of the icing off her bottom lip.

"Fred, we really…I need to finish these cookies," Lydia replied as she tried to get off of him.

"Please just stay down here with me for a time." He said as he pushed her head down and kissed her mouth again. She pushed on his chest weakly but she returned to the lip lock.

"I hope the two of you are enjoying your time down there." A voice interrupted the couple.

Fred turned his head to find that Allison was standing at the door of the kitchen. She looked awful, a black eye covered her eye and she had dirt all over her skin and clothes. She looked liked she had been tied to the end of a dragon and run through his nest.

"Allison," Lydia wriggled from Fred's grip and stood to her feet. She began to reach out for her friend until she realized that she was covered in frosting. "What the hell happened to you?"

"The Ministy and Vaniteaux. Seems when it comes to Muggles there is no punishment that is forbidden. They're pretty serious about this whole rebuilding the Wizarding World without Muggles plan." Allison sighed.

Fred stood up and produced his wand. "_Scourgify!_"

The mess that had covered the kitchen was now clean and he quickly performed several of the pots to begin to wash themselves.

"What are you saying, Al?" Lydia asked as Fred came up behind her. "Thanks, love." She acknowledge his help with the cleaning.

"I am saying that you two can kiss any chances of getting into the Wizarding World as a couple. They are only recognizing married couples as of right now." She sighed. "And that's _before_ the rules were set in place. Marrying after is a no go."

"What if they don't know that we've gotten married? They surely don't care about Fred seeing as all of them must think he's never coming back. No one's come round to see otherwise." Lydia said, pressing her hand into Fred's side. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"It's a possibility." Allison shrugged her shoulders. "Though you'd have to be really careful that no one knew that it was after the law was passed, you could wait around a bit and let things die down. Get married and then attempt. But that's more time that Fred would have to spend in the Muggle world away from the rest of his Firecrotch Clan."

"What did the Ministry have to say to you?" Fred asked, nodding his head toward the various wounds that marked her body.

"Oh yes, the Ministry certainly had words with me." Allison growled. "Several painful spell casting words, I might add. I might have a caused a little bit of trouble for the sake of you two Gryffindors."

"What did you do?" Lydia asked in horror.

"They wouldn't listen to me about Fred so I did the best thing I knew. I went to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding."

"Harry Potter?" Lydia asked.

"Ginny _Weasley_," Fred emphasized the last name.

"Harry Potter is the Boy Who Lived. It's a long story that shall have to be reserved for another time." Allison sighed. "And as for Ginny _Weasley_, she is related to you. In fact, she is your only sister. Well, by blood."

"Sister," Fred repeated the word. He was shocked at the idea of his family carrying on without him. Though, he didn't remember them so what should it matter? They had their own lives and what were they supposed to do, mourn him forever?

"Oh, Fred." Lydia said and gently led him into the living room. She coaxed him onto the couch.

"How did- how did my family take it?" Fred asked Allison who had followed the two into the room.

"Not as well as I expected. For a group that had so much faith in a bespeckled boy they certainly are not very convincible when it comes to their son and twin remaining alive."

"You saw George?" Fred asked.

"I did indeed. Actually, I am really surprised he didn't throttle me." Allison answered and sat down in the chair next to the couch. "I didn't mean to cause a fuss, Fred. It just seemed like the next best thing. Get the Weasley's on the side of Muggles and things can change." Fred fell silent. The three began to think as the room remained still. Allison felt terribly for stepping beyond the boundry, Lydia knew that she was the reason that Fred wouldn't go back.

And Fred. Fred was torn between two loves.


	31. Chapter 30 Two Offers

The room was quiet for over an hour. Lydia began to pace in her nervousness, she was beginning to pull the dried frosting from her hair. Allison was sitting and picking at the scabs on her arms nervously. Fred held his wand between his hands, playing with the tip of it.

"You have to go back, Fred. You do." Lydia finally spoke up, pausing in her pacing of the room. "They need to know that you are alive."

"You understand that means that you might never see Fred again?" Allison looked at her friend. Fred was tired of being caught in this back and forth game.

"Fred-"

"Are they living alright without me?" Fred interrupted Lydia.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Are they living alright without me?"

"I think so. Most of your siblings are married. Or engaged. Seems like George and Luna Lovegood are in a pretty serious relationship."

"I'm staying here." Fred looked to Lydia. "We are going to do things the right way." He reached into his pocket.

"Fred, I don't want you to go through life knowing that-"

"I don't want you going through life alone. We're soul mates, lovely. We're never going to find anyone else after we've found each other." Fred replied and pulled the box from his pocket.

Lydia looked at the object in his hand.

"Fred, what's going on?" She asked. Allison's eyes were wide in disbelief as she watched him stand and approach her friend.

"Lydia, I've known for quite some time that this needs to happen. I'm just more sad that I didn't realize this from the beginning." He answered and got down to one knee.

"Fred, what-what is going on?" He could see in her face that she was in disbelief. She never assumed this day was coming.

"We've only known each other for half a year but I know that-"

* * *

><p>George sat with Luna in the empty shop of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The two were enjoying a rare quiet time together away from the buzzing media and the large Weasley family. George felt the box in his pocket. He had confessed to Ron last week that he knew that Luna was the one he wanted to marry and his brother convinced him to buy the simple, gold ring. George's stomach was ablaze with butterflies. He had been carrying it around ever since but he couldn't find the right time.<p>

Harry and Ginny had been married a week ago. A week ago that crazy Witch came running in and announced that Fred was alive. It seemed like it was yesterday with the media coverage that continued to run stories. Most of the major Wizarding papers had run a story concerning the possibility of Fred Weasley being alive or how the family members felt about it. George had to rely on apparition to visit his family. He rarely left the shop, and he was grateful for Ron's help. His little brother helped him manage the influx of curious people that came to see George and ended up shopping instead. George felt a little bit like a freak show.

"Wow, a moment alone." He jested as he looked at Luna. She smiled at him with her thin lips, her large gray eyes bearing the half aware look they normally did.

"It would be quiet right now." She responded.

"Luna, I just, I know it's the time to ask you and-" George was fumbling for words. They were sitting at a bar where the various ingestible pranks were sold. They were perched facing each other on stools and George reached across the distance to place a hand on her knee. "I was going through a really hard time." George replied as he swallowed.

"I see an action is forming from an idea that has flighted between your ears," Luna replied softly.

"An action that I know I need to do." George said with a sigh.

* * *

><p>"I know that, Lydia, from the first moment you met me you have done nothing but care for me and be there for me." Fred said and took her hand in his. Her pale arm was still streaked with red frosting, her face smeared with bits of the color. She looked down at him with worry.<p>

"Fred, this is –"

* * *

><p>George slid from his bar stool and stood before Luna. "Luna, you helped me up from a very bad place. One that I never want to go to again."<p>

"I merely applied the light to the directions," Luna shook her white blonde hair. George smiled at her modesty and then sunk to his knee. He took her hand in his.

"Luna, I want you to be there to be my light to the instructions for the rest of my life."

"Can you do me a favor, Lydia?" Fred groaned.

"What?"

"Stop talking for a moment." He said and looked into her eyes. "You are the girl that I don't want to regret. I want you to go with me through this all. You may not be able to perform a spell with a wand but you're the most unique woman I have ever met. And I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life."

Luna looked down at George. Her eyes betrayed patience and he knew that she was waiting for him to finish his proposal. He pulled the box from his pocket and opened the carrier. In it was a simple gold ring with a brilliant diamond glinting upon the end. George knew he could have afforded so much more but he knew that Luna would not approve. He took a deep breath before asking the question.

"Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?" George asked and Luna smiled.

"George Weasley, I will indeed marry you." She replied. George pulled the ring from its old home and placed it gently on its new one. It looked brilliant upon Luna's third finger. She smiled at him and he stood up, wrapping his arms around his fiancée.

"Luna Lovegood, I will always love you."

"And I will always love you, George." Luna replied and placed a kiss on his cheek as she returned the embrace.

* * *

><p>"Fre-" Lydia began again but she closed her mouth.<p>

Fred pulled the box from his pocket and opened it. The ring was white gold and rather plain. It had a large diamond surrounded by two smaller cut ones in the midst of it. Lydia gasped and Fred looked up into her large green eyes.

"Please marry me." Fred said.

"Fred Weasley, it would be the biggest honor to be your wife." She said with a shaky breath. Fred smiled and thumbed away the frosting that had dried on her ring finger and then placed the ring in its new home. He then stood and brought her close. She kissed his lips again, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Fred Weasley," She said.

"Always." Was all that Fred could answer as tears came to his eyes. Things were coming true that he couldn't imagine. He was starting his family and with the news Allison brought, had the prospect of being reunited as well with his old.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it... :)<strong>

**also...i hope this doesn't seem too rushed. but you know- just leave your opinion in the review box ;)**


	32. Chapter 31 Forever Home

**A/N: Oh my god it's been forever since I updated this story! Sorry everyone! I am going to be working on this throughout the summer as well as the follow up story (that's right...there's going to be a part 2 to this...crazy I know!). Thank you for your patience! I love you, my readers, dearly!**

* * *

><p>Lydia could barely comprehend the weight on her finger. It really had happened, hadn't it? She had agreed to marry Fred; he really wanted to be with her forever. She could barely come to terms with what had happened.<p>

"Babe?" Fred asked as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I can't believe this is all real." She looked over at him with a wide smile. "I cannot believe that I found a man who fits me the way you do. Who wants to be with me-" She placed a kiss on his mouth.

He kissed her back with fervor. "You are the perfect woman there is for me. You put up with all my Wizarding nonsense with open arms."

"Fred, we need to get back to your family." Lydia grabbed his large hands in her excitement. "When we are married we are going to go straight into Diagon Alley and demand to find the Weasleys."

Fred let out a laugh. "Of course we will. But perhaps we should focus on the marrying part first." He took a sip of his beer and Lydia nodded her head.

She was so very excited to plan for her wedding. It was something that she had been dreaming of for years and she knew what details she would want. She would have to go dress shopping and then she would need to arrange who would attend the wedding. There was so much to be done.

Fred had brought her to a pub after he proposed; they were together eating fish and chips finally having been alone. Allison had been a buzz after she had accepted and it seemed she wanted to have a thorough talk with Fred about his decision and all that would entail. Fred had wanted to be alone with Lydia for a bit. Fish and chips with beer seemed like the perfect getaway for the evening.

"Fred," Lydia said as he looked up at one of the football games on the pub's television. "Is there going to be an issue with my being not magical with…well, with our kids?"

Fred looked over at her with a blank look. "I probably should have discussed this with you long before I proposed."

Lydia turned pale and quailed, her fingers going to the ring that now graced her finger. "Don't tell me you do not want kids now. I mean-"

"No, I already told you that I want a pile of children to coerce into being mischievous devils but I supposed I never checked to be sure that a heap was fine with you."

"It is perfectly alright," She said with a relieved smile. "I do not mind having a pile of ginger headed children running about the place."

"Watch one of our children miss the ginger gene." He mused as he took a bit of a chip.

"Fred, you didn't answer my question." Lydia replied. "What if I have one of those non magical children? Is that going to anger the ministry?"

"That is deep in the road ahead of us. Let us just focus on the wedding. I want you to be able to enjoy yourself in that. It's going to be hard work easing me back into the Wizarding society. They all think that I am dead, remember?"

"I think we should try to invite your family." Lydia said finally and took another sip of beer.

"Are you mad?" Fred looked at her with wide eyes.

"We have Alice as our invitation bearer; why not? Let them know now that you are alive and they can come." She said with a smile.

"Do you think that the new head of the Ministry will allow that? Remember what happened when Allison tried to go tell them that-"

"Don't worry about it, remember." Lydia said with a wink. "It will leave me with much more peace if I know that your family could be there to perhaps stop you from marrying a crazy Muggle like me."

"Lydia," Fred said with a frown.

"It was a jest," Lydia looked at him with her big green eyes. "I am serious about inviting your family. It's just an invitation. If they don't trust the situation I think that they will be smart enough to evade it."

"You really think that any mother is not going to show up at her son's wedding?" Fred said with a short chuckle.

"I think that maybe if her son was at risk she would reconsider." Lydia nodded her head. "But I think they should at least know."

Fred sat with a terse smile on his face. He looked over her features and sighed before taking another sip of beer. "I suppose we _could_ always invite them."

"That would be a real joke," Lydia laughed. "Could you imagine their faces at the prospect of their supposedly dead son inviting them to a wedding? It would at least give them proof to see that she was telling the truth."

"When are we expecting this whole ceremony to go down?" Fred asked as he looked at her.

"I guess before we decide on guests we should work out some dates so that they know when they are coming." She said with a sigh.

"What would you like, my lovely lady?" He leaned back in the chair.

"I don't want to be engaged too long. It's something I have always wanted to avoid." She said with a sigh.

"You name the month and I promise that we will have it then."

"May," Lydia said. "The eleventh. At eleven o'clock."

"Is there some significance with the eleven?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Eleven is two pairs of ones. Two individuals that stand beside each other. I think it's all a very romantic notion."

"If people could find numbers cute. Only you," He shook his head as he chortled. "You are a special one, my love. I am so glad that it was you that found me."

"Could you imagine if it was Allison?" Lydia said with a laugh.

"She would have left me for dead. And most girls probably would have pulled out their cell phones and called the police. After their psychiatrist."

"I remember when they tried to convince me that I had imagine you flying down from the sky." Lydia said with the shake of her head. "I was sitting there thinking- there is no way that I would imagine a man flying down from the sky. I am not that insane."

"It's been a year and a half since then." Fred said as he looked at her with a crooked smile. She leaned forward and placed her hands in his again.

"It was a year and a half that I will always be thankful for." She whispered. He leaned closer and looked into her eyes. His dark ones searched her green ones gently. He loved the way her eyes reflected nothing but love and admiration. In those eyes he was home. He could not remember most of his past and he was not sure what was going to happen in the future but the one thing he did know was that in those eyes he was completely and utterly home.

"I have a lot to compete with in the rest of our lives together," He said and leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

><p>Back at the Weasley's home the clock face that bore Fred's picture moved from travelling to home. Molly spent hours tinkering with the device trying to figure out what was wrong with the time keeper. Her Fred had not returned to their household, but his clock face didn't want to stay on the position indicating he was in movement.<p>

In the depths of her mother heart, Molly hoped that Fred had finally found his forever home.


	33. Chapter 32 The Missing Ear

Lydia had ditched Fred for the afternoon to begin her planning for the wedding. She knew that while he would do anything to please her, he most certainly did not really wish to spend the afternoon coming through dress shops and craft stores. She was glad to have Allison joining her next week to pick out all the details for the wedding but for now her friend had headed back into the Wizarding community.

Lydia looked at her schedule, nearly three weeks had gone by since Fred had proposed to her and the ring on her left finger began to feel less foreign and strange. Her heart leapt with the idea that she was going to get married and she couldn't believe this was all coming to a head so fast. It seemed like just yesterday she was picking him up out of the field. Now they were trying to arrange a way for her to reach into the Wizarding community as a Muggle. She felt so strange being left out of the loop of something so important and in a sense, Lydia also found herself slightly jealous. She didn't wish to feel that way but she could not deny that she wished she was magical as well.

But there was no sense changing what was and what was not going to be. So she was going to strive forward with full support for Fred. And she knew that it was going to be their determination and stubbornness that would get them back to Fred's parents.

With a note at how tired she was, Lydia stopped by one of the local coffee shops she frequented to pick up her usual coffee. She moved quickly in and out of the store, heading down to one of the dress boutiques when she saw Fred. Or what appeared to be him anyways.

"Fred!" She cried out holding the coffee close to as she dashed down the street. The man didn't turn around and she could not help but give a grown of frustration. She wished he would just turn around to acknowledge she was there.

"Hey Weasley!" She shouted louder and the man turned. Lydia was glad when he finally laid eyes on her and she let out a huge smile. The man who she thought was Fred, however, did not seem to recognize her.

"Hey love," She came up to him and hugged him close, placing a kiss on his cheek. That's when she noticed something that was different about the man. She cupped her hand to an scar on the side of his head where an ear should have been.

"Fred, what happened?" Lydia asked with a puzzled look. The man looked back at her with wide eyes.

"I think you must have me confused with someone else, I am not Fred. My brother has been dead and-" He took a step back. "I'm not sure how you know me, I should not even be here and-"

"George!" Lydia said with a startling cry. "George Weasley that is _you_?"

"I am George," Fred said with the nod of his head. "Have we met before?"

"Briefly," Lydia said with a nod and she looked around the street at the crowd of people. "Are you hungry for some lunch? It's on me, I promise." She said with a smile.

"I would love to, sweetheart, but I am kind of getting married." George said as he placed his long fingers into his jeans pocket.

"So am I," Lydia shifted the cup of coffee from her left hand to her right to hold the left up. She wiggled her fingers to show off her ring. "to your brother."

George looked at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, Lydia had to laugh and she took him by the forearm. "I have some things to explain to you, Mister George Weasley."

George limply followed the girl who led him back down the street and into the corner of the little coffee shop that she had just left.

* * *

><p>"So you are saying my brother <em>is<em> alive?" George said as he shook his head.

"Very much so. But I am afraid that there are some complications when it comes to the Ministry about him returning. He's being a stubborn git," Lydia said with a frown.

"So you're the Muggle that we ran into all those years ago. The one that was chatting Fred up while I almost was skinned alive for not being in Diagon Alley on time."

"I suppose I am," Lydia said with a laugh. "I didn't mean to keep him and if I had known the trouble it was going to cause then I certainly would have sent him on his way."

"Trouble?" George said as he cocked his head in confusion.

"Fred Weasley fell from the sky nearly a year ago and I was the one Fate sent to collect him," Lydia said as she held her cup between her two hands. "And while your brother was rediscovering that he was a little more special than the average person, feelings got in the way." She turned a bit red at her admission.

"I suppose that does put a knot in things." George said as he picked up the sandwich Lydia had ordered for him. "But I don't understand why- oh I get it."

"What?" Lydia asked.

"You have to understand," George said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his two fingers. "A man named Kingsley was our Prime Minister for the time before and during the war. Not long after he stepped down due to the strain of the reminders of the war on him and the parents calling for him to remove himself from position. People called him a baby killer and many parents wished that he had handled Voldemort a little more quietly."

"That's the man that caused a lot of trouble in the Wizarding World," Lydia began to put the pieces together.

"He is," George said with the nod of his head. "That was the war we were fighting when my brother supposedly died."

"But he didn't," Lydia said as she shook her head. "How did he-"

"I am afraid that is the question that I am not currently able to answer," George said as he let out a sigh. "But it seems that he is alive."

"But more on Kingsley for the moment," Lydia pushed, a bit guilty that she wasn't focused on reuniting the brothers but more eager to be let into the light.

"Right, so Kingsley did step down. And a man named Vaniteux stepped up and took his position. He's a bit of a radical when it comes to Muggles and there was a whole lot of trouble with Voldemort that was caused because of them."

"I think I understand that," Lydia said with the nod of her head.

"He thinks it is better if the Wizarding community weeds them out and tosses them back into the non Magical world. Keeping magics from non magics."

"But what about the people like Fred and I who want to marry?" Lydia asked before taking another sip of her caffeinated beverage.

"Well," George said with a sigh. "He thinks that it should become illegal. He is determined to keep more squibs from coming into the Wizarding world and he figures the best way to keep them out is to wean them out. First by eradicating Muggles and then getting rid of the squibs, it's not something that people would normally support but so many have been hurt by the war." He replied with a sad glance down to his lap.

"I don't blame them, in ways I can see where it would make sense. I feel awful for doing this to Fred." Lydia's heart grew heavy.

"Freddie would not get you into trouble like this unless he knew he could find a way to the other side." George responded and reached out to place a hand on hers. "I think he sees something remarkable in you and that's why he wants to do all he can for you."

"I think he's being a fool being so far from his family. I am sure that you all miss him so much." Lydia said as she looked into George's dark eyes. They were the same color as Fred's but she saw something much different. He looked older and a bit more jaded then his brother was. She supposed that thinking his twin had raced him into eternity for so long had done that.

"He will find a way in, especially since I can see you are just as hot headed and stubborn as he can be." George said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

"George, please, there has to be a way." Lydia looked at her future brother in law. "I want to get him back before the wedding."

"I am not sure how that can be arranged. And I am not sure that we can all come at once into your world. It took a bit of deceit and quick footwork to even come into the Muggle world from Diagon." George said as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asked with a tilt of her head.

"I am marrying a wonderful dame myself." George said with a beaming smile. "Miss Luna Lovegood. And I think that I can find a dress much more suited to her likes here than I can in the Wizarding world. She is a woman of unique but wonderful tastes and I think that the wedding robes and old fashioned dresses of the Wizarding world go against everything that she wears."

"So you are buying your future wife her wedding dress?" Lydia let out a laugh. "Is that not a bit backwards?"

"I suppose it is." George smiled at her. "She would not dare come out the Muggle world with everything that rides on her shoulders. Her father is bringing her up in their newspaper- the Quibbler- and she is doing all she can to avoid illegal scandal as Vantieaux is doing all he can to shut them down."

"That is the one my friend Allison Freund was going to send a scandalous article into!" Lydia said with a smile, finally pleased that she had made a connection into the Wizarding world.

"My lovely, loony Luna is going to take over the paper when her father retires. Too bad she is marrying a silly prat like me who is going to put her job in jeopardy every week with my bad behavior." He let out a laugh.

"I cannot believe that you are real," Lydia looked over at him as she took in his appearance. He was the mirror image of Fred save for the lack of a scar in his left eyebrow and that one of his ears were missing. She gently cupped her own ear, subconsciously assuring herself that it was there.

"I lost it when we were trying to sneak Harry Potter to our house, which had become the safest place for him before the war." George explained as she noticed that she was staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Lydia said with a frown and looked back down at her coffee.

"It's fine, I think I bother some people at the shop with the lack of it but hey, I did it for a just cause." He stuck his chest out proudly.

"I'm sorry, shop?" Lydia asked as she looked at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Whoa sister, I have a lot to explain to you." George said with a laugh. "Fred and I founded Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes the year we left school. Got our mother right frustrated, we did."

"You and Fred created a shop?" Lydia said with wide eyes. She could not believe all that Fred had done before his twentieth birthday. She was feeling a bit unequipped to be his future partner in life.

"Blimey, that prat doesn't remember anything does he?" George asked with a laugh. "I'd be surprised if he even remembered me."

Lydia's heart raced as she realized what she needed to do. She looked at George with a large smile.

"Are you going to risk coming out next week?" Lydia asked as she looked at her fiancé's twin.

"Well, I need to pick up the dress once I have ordered it." George said with the nod of his head.

"We'll have to see how much your brother has forgotten then." Lydia could feel the plan coming to life.

"Why not today?" George asked easily.

"If you are in as much danger with the law you must act somewhat normal. Not coming back with something would seem very suspicious." Lydia noted.

"I have a feeling that the Ministry knows much more about the presence of Fred in this world than they are willing to admit." George said with a frown. "He was the one that the Dementor went after, wasn't he?"

"I am afraid so," Lydia said with a sigh. "I can tell you all I know about the situation on our way over to the dress shop. We really should not delay in our errands more than we have already." Lydia said as she stood with the empty coffee cup in her hand.

"I must agree." George said looking at the clock on the wall. "You may be able to help me navigate around this strange world as well." He said with a red flush in his cheeks.

"I have gotten very good at that." Lydia said with a laugh. "Besides, I think we have more to explain to one another."

"I completely agree." George nodded his head


	34. Chapter 33 Pizza

The afternoon was a typical London downpour when Fred stumbled in the door of the apartment. He would not be surprised to find himself alone another evening as Lydia was out and about preparing for the wedding. Allison had disappeared again under the cloud of the Wizarding world. Fred went out and bought take away pizza if that were the case. He was in no mood to attempt a culinary adventure this dreadful evening and he was too busy thinking about ways to dissuade Lydia from going into the Wizarding world. He found it admirable that she wanted to stand by his side as they went to his family. Something in his bones told him that it was going to be too dangerous a task for a woman that could not defend herself with magic. He was certain that there were greater risks out there than just the dementors. There were people that wanted to cause just as much damage by leaving the soul in the damaged victim.

Fred sighed as he came into the foyer, shaking off his rain boots and set down the plastic bag he had in his hands where the pizza was carefully placed. He bent down to remove his shoes and throw his court to the floor. He would pick it up later once he was dried off and fed. His stomach was roaring in demand for food as he picked the bag up off the floor and headed into the kitchen.

He was taken aback as he saw Lydia already sitting there; she had served a cup of tea to a guest. The guest had settled into a seat at the island and took the cup in his long, freckled fingers with a smile at Lydia.

"Thanks love," He replied. Fred flew forward in a confused and possessive rage.

"I didn't know you'd be back." Fred said to Lydia as he looked at the guest for the first time. Fred could not help but audibly gasp as he looked into a mirror image. The man had the same brown eyes, the same long nose, and the same upturned pink lips. His fiery red hair was cropped shorted about his head and he only had one ear; but he was nonetheless Fred's twin.

"What the hell is this?" Fred asked indignantly as he looked to his fiancée with a hurt glance.

"I was going to tell you Fred but I could not find the right moment all week. We've both been so busy and I know that I should have called you aside to-"

"I'm George, your twin." George finally spoke up as he goofily grinned at his twin.

"What are you doing in this world?" Fred asked as he looked from Lydia back to his twin.

"I was about to ask you the same question. Of course, I don't see the need to as I can see you have yourself a pretty dame here. She's the one from the coffee shop, isn't she?" George looked at his brother as he took a sip of his tea.

"I still don't understand what is going on." Fred shook his head. Lydia came over with an apologetic look, placing a hand on his arm sympathetically.

"Fred, I really didn't try to keep this from you. It's a bit awkward, you see. I just ran into him because he was shopping for Luna Lovegood-" She began.

"The strange and quiet blonde witch?" Fred looked to his brother for reference.

"You shouldn't call her strange for long; she's about to becoming your sister in law. I see that one won't have to be bachelor without the other." George said as he winked at Lydia. Lydia dramatically rolled her eyes and turned back to Fred.

"So he was buying Luna a dress and I thought he was you, Fred, but he really wasn't." She explained quickly. "I mean, of course he wasn't because I didn't see you. Anyways, we met up and talked. Fred, you need to go home." She said as she placed a hand on his chest. Fred looked away from Lydia holding back his emotions. He didn't know whether he should be angry at her for keeping the information, to kiss her in the joy that she was able to locate George, or to leave as he realized that it was time to make hard decisions that he had been avoiding.

"It's not quite that easy," George responded. "You can come back to us Fred, assuming that they don't hunt you down and make you do it anyways. But she is going to be a little harder to bring into the world."

"Fred, we have to try." Lydia turned to look at him. Fred sighed.

"We are getting married in a couple months; can't we wait until after then?" He settled into a seat opposite his twin.

"No," George said with the shake of his head. "The ministry has met with our prime minister and he has decreed that we need to close the gate between the worlds until we have time to heal as Magical folk. Of course, we Weasley's just suspect it's his way of closing us off to Muggles until he has the opportunity to overtake them. I think Vaniteaux would like nothing more than to place the Muggles below us. Throw them into hiding as they have thrown us. Of course this is all completely absurd. We are just feeding ignorance as the Muggles have fed it in their cultures with religion and literature."

"I see," Fred responded. "When is this motion going to be passed?"

"They are pushing it through now. I can't really say when it's going to happen but your chance of smuggling her into the Wizarding world is going to be tricky. I already spoke to Mum-"

"Mum," Fred leaned forward, his brown eyes going wide. "How is she?"

"She is doing fine, though I think she feels a little lonely at the Burrow. What with all of us being married or on our way," George placed his elbow lazily on the back of the chair he was leaning in. "Well, except for Charlie since I don't think his work actually counts as an actual marriage."

"Fred," Lydia looked to her fiancé. He was biting his lip in concentration and took up the same stance as his twin brother. His brown eyes rose to look into her large green ones. "You have to make a choice on what to do."

"This is a bit of a rush. Can't we have a couple days to work this out?" He looked at George.

"Course you can, you git." He laughed. "If you want to live with her in the Muggle world I can't say you aren't able. Well, as of right now. They are trying to strain all the Magical people from this world but there is no sense in doing that properly until the gate is closed. If you marry her before that she might be able to pass through," George said calmly. "But I cannot guarantee it, is all I am saying. Why the bloody hell are we talking about this anyways? I haven't seen you in so long and I want to know what the hell happened?"

"It's hard to really explain since I still can't remember everything," Fred said with a frown. "But I think someone did something to bring me back to the land of the living. I was a bit bummed at first when I came to. I wanted to haunt Hogwarts just like good old Peeves does. Then I remember a yell and a flash. And everything with the Wizarding lifestyle has left my memories. Of course, Muggle living has been a challenge in itself." He replied with a sigh.

"I can imagine. What with the automobiles every on these roads and all this technology," George gestured about the kitchen. "Things are so much easier with spells." He said and winced when he looked at Lydia. "Of course you lot do well with what you've been given."

"We seem to manage pretty well." Lydia said with a glare but a friendly nod. "We all wish we could be exactly like you."

"But some are spectacular without all the extra pizzazz," Fred said and wrapped an arm around his fiancée, placing a kiss on her forehead. "And speaking of words with the letters pizza in them, I have some," He gestured to the bag that he had dropped to the floor in his surprise.

"Pizza?" George looked to his brother.

"The Wizarding world cannot be a good place if they don't know what pizza is." Lydia rolled her eyes and winked at her brother in law. "I think you'll find we outdid ourselves this time."

"Sounds so," George looked at the box that Fred placed on the table. The twin opened the box and showed his brother what he had discovered in the Muggle world.

"Smells fabulous," George said as he eyed the melted cheese and pepperoni atop the breaded crust.

"Well, help yourself," Fred pushed the box toward him. "Lydia won't eat any as she is too concerned about her wedding dress."

"Oh hush, perhaps I shall eat a bit." She reached into the box and pulled out a slice. Fred wrapped his arm about her waist.

"Oh weddings, it seems that is what the buzz is about lately. That and all this Muggle nonsense. It doesn't help that future Hermione Weasley is fighting both battles at once." George said with a sigh.

"Hermione always did stack her plates filled with endeavors." Fred replied as he grabbed his own slice of pizza and bit in the triangle.

"Well, it seems that this Hermione has two wonderful things on her mind. And what about Luna, what is she like?" Lydia asked as she looked at George. George smiled.

"You'll just have to meet her. She is a treasure trove of valuable advice and is one of the most endearing women I have ever met. But she is not easily explained." George responded. "This pizza food is quite delicious. You'll have to teach mum how to make it when you come to the Burrow."

"If," Lydia corrected.

"I don't need one of Trelawney's visions to know that you are most certainly going to be dwelling at the Burrow under the nose of the Ministry. I can tell that you like a sense of mischief almost as much as me and Freddie do. And that is good quality to have. You wouldn't give up a sense of danger." He shook his red hair and finished his slice of pizza, quickly reaching for another.

"So you've already told the family?" Fred said as he reached for his second and third slices.

"It was more Allison Freund that did; can't say that she did it in the best way at Harry and Ginny's wedding but…do you remember Harry and Ginny?" He cocked his head over at Fred. "It's a bit funny to be talking to my old best friend who has been given a clean slate of everything."

"I have been more told than actually remembered." Fred said with a sigh. "I am remembering more and more as time has been given for me to heal. Perhaps returning at some point will jog my memory."

"Let's keep the whole notion of returning out of this portion of the conversation." George looked between Lydia and Fred. "I can tell that I hit a terrible nerve for it and I don't wish to cause an argument at a time like this."

"Sounds like a reasonable demand, don't you think?" Fred looked at Lydia.

"I suppose. But now, tell us all about your family…well my possible future family." Lydia replied as she sat at the island next to Fred.

"Merlin's beard you are an absolutely stubborn woman!" George said with a laugh. "But alright. Dad's still working at the Ministry of Magic. Though, I don't quite know why since he hates it there so much. Mom's been volunteering at St. Mango's to give her something to do." George began to explain all that the Weasleys had taken up in their effort to heal after the war.

"And what about you, Georgie?" Fred asked as he looked over at his twin.

"Someone has to take care of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Who knows what could have happened if Ron had continued running it all by himself!" George let out a laugh and Fred joined in.

Fred was finally feeling more comfortable with his twin around. And as much as he wanted to stay with Lydia in the Muggle world where it would certainly be so much safer for her, he found that he wanted to return home more than ever before now.


End file.
